


Sensory Overload

by Angelnatia61



Category: Magnus Martinsson - Fandom, Wallander Series - Henning Mankell
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Gun Violence, Murder, Oral Sex, Police Procedural, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 107,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelnatia61/pseuds/Angelnatia61
Summary: Magnus' girlfriend leaves him, four years after he's doing the best he can in a situation that he needs to change. In steps Patrica Andersson, beautiful, smart, and now, on a day he wishes he had not drunk so much the night before, he meets his new partner. Hangovers are a bitch!
Relationships: Engaged - Relationship, Friends - Relationship, Married - Relationship, lovers - Relationship, partners - Relationship
Comments: 69
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As the months passed, that turned into a year then almost four. Magnus found himself in and out of so many women’s beds it boggled even his often drunken mind. He came to the realization, one day when he had a sobering moment at work, that he was becoming like his boss, Kurt Wallander; lonely, and an alcoholic, he was on the road to sure disaster.

He tried to stop drinking that day, and he was slowing down, but he really thought later that it had something to do with the fact he’d known for months, well ever since Agnetha had left him – she had not ever loved him. How could she? She’d left without a backward glance and in doing so had broken the heart he said – he vowed – would never be broken. And yet it had shattered like fine china at his feet.

Chief Lisa Holgersson had requested to speak with him about training a new detective. He had agreed. That had been two weeks ago on a day he had not been hungover.

Today was not that day.

“Magnus!” Kurt called from his office.

 _Oh, God what does he want now?! I know he knows that I have a hangover, and God what a hangover it is. It hurts to think, let alone hear that bellowing bull._ No matter what Magnus thought he dutifully raised himself out of his chair and went in search of previously said bellowing bull. 

“Ahh, there you,” Kurt said with a smile.

“Yes?” Magnus asked as he propped himself against the doorframe.

“I – come in and have a seat. I want you to meet your new partner Pa –”

“Partner? Since when do I have a partner?” he asked as he ignored the person sitting in the chair in front of Kurt’s desk.

“Now. You agreed to train –”

“I – Kurt – why do I – none of us have partners,” he said and even to himself he sounded whiny.

“You had a partner when you first started did you not?” Kurt replied.

“You mean I have a rookie to train?” Magnus said flatly.

Patrica stood then and faced him, as she said softly, “No, sir. I’m not a rookie, although I am new to Ystad.” She stuck out her hand, “Nice to meet you. I’m Patrica Andersson.”

Magnus looked at her outstretched hand and finally took it in his own. As soon as their fingers touched he felt electricity course through him. It was the first time since Agnetha had left that he had felt anything remotely like it. “Nice to meet you,” he said as he quickly shook her hand and released it. “Where have you worked before?”

“Stockholm. They kept moving me from one location to the other and as you probably know Stockholm County is a big one. At one point I was driving nearly an hour to get to work and that was in the summer … let’s not talk about winter in Stockholm county.” She smiled and he felt it to his toes.

He managed a smile that he hoped did not look as bad as he felt. “Alright, why don’t we get you familiarized with the workings of the office first?”

“Sounds good, Detective Mart –”

“Around here, Patrica,” Kurt said, “We are not as formal as you might be used to. Here its first names only.”

“It’s only out of respect, sir.”

“No, sirs, no ma’am’s, no detectives, just first names.” Kurt smiled at her as she nodded and followed Magnus out.

“Magnus?” she asked quietly.

“Yes?”

“Do you have a headache? Or are you not feeling well?”

“Is it that noticeable?”

“Well, it is to me. I have migraines sometimes. I have some Extra Strength Pamol in my bag if you need any.”

“Thank you, Patrica, but it won’t help.” He said as he took in her dress, a lavender that brought out her green eyes and complimented her figure.

“Ahh, a little too much to drink. Oh, I understand. I’ll do my best to be quiet then.” She smiled up at him and kept to her word as he showed her where the printer, fax machine, and the other office items were located.

“We’ll be sharing my office,” he said as they walked back into the conference room.

“Oh, Magnus,” Kurt said.

“Yes.” _Was the man going to keep at him all day?_

“We’re moving your office to another room so that you will have a bit more space to work together.” He paused a moment as he scratched his head. “You and Patrica will be working in here until all is situated.”

“What?!” _Oh, that hurt. Don’t talk so loud you idiot!_

“Actually, that would be great,” Patrica said as she looked to Magnus and Kurt.

Magnus gave her a look that would have wilted flowers.

She quickly explained, “While they get everything moved I can scan old case files and get them into the system, and we can set up side by side over there in the corner out of the way.” She looked to Magnus and then Kurt again, “Is there a problem with that?”

_Damnit, she made sense._ “No.” Magnus and Kurt said in unison.

Patrica smiled brightly and Magnus swore the throb went from one head straight down to the other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partners take care of partners.

**Chapter 2**

Magnus was amazed at how well Patrica settled in at the station. She was the first to offer help, she was smart, which he really liked, she would always offer to help Kurt out with his computer problems which left him to get more work done before leaving for home. Or the bar, which he wasn’t doing as much now. Her beauty often fooled those who thought she’d been hired as just window dressing and he soon realized she was an asset to all of them, but he felt extremely proud to call her partner.

***

Six months ago they were running from their cars to get into the station out of the rain and Magnus slipped on the wet pavement and went down hitting his head in the process. Afterward, he’d been dizzy and off-balance. He had gone to the E.R., but other than a mild concussion the doctor had found nothing wrong.

Patrica had tried to get him to go see a specialist, an ENT, but like most men she found him to be stubborn to the bone on the matter. It would prove to be an almost fatal mistake.

***

Magnus would never have said he was light on his feet or even go far enough to say that he was truly proficient in the area of sense of balance. Especially now, ever since that fall a few months back. Needless to say, due to his lack of balance, often times he fell or simply stumbled, his long arms windmilling to keep his balance.

That was the prime reason Kurt kept him mostly at the station now. Just a month ago Magnus and Patrica had gone out to a crime scene with Kurt, Magnus had tripped over a rock, slipped into a puddle of blood, landed on the body, and ruined his favorite coat. Not to mention most of the crime scene.

Magnus darted a glance up at the wall clock, only two more hours until this godawful day was over, and he could go home for a much-needed rest. He shifted slightly for a more comfortable position, and just as he relaxed, he wound up on the floor next to the chair. He swore under his breath as he leaped to his feet, darting a glance around the conference room hoping no one had seen his blunder.

Patrica had come in early that day to get some extra files scanned and had noticed that her partner was more clumsy than usual, and she was worried about him. He was the nicest guy anyone would want to meet. And the most handsome.

Richardson, a cadet, was elbowing Mariah, another cadet, and telling her something with a grin, then they both turned towards Magnus, and began to giggle.

Magnus looked down at his desk, feeling his cheeks flush red, he rested the fingertips of his right hand on the desk, before turning around, grabbing his jacket, and more or less fleeing the office.

So, when she saw him leave she hurried and finished her report and sent it to Kurt. Then she followed Magnus. Patrica made a comment to Richardson and Mariah as she left the shared office space, “The two of you should be ashamed! Did you ever think that just maybe it could be a medical problem that causes him to stumble, now?” She glared at them following Magnus out of the office. “You’re both on report. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, ma’am.” They both replied.

“Get to work. Scan those files. Surely the two of you are capable of that.” Patrica gave them glares. “I didn’t mean tomorrow.”

The young officers nodded and trotted off to do what she had bid them do. They knew that although Detective Patrica Andersson had been with Ystad Police for just less than a year, she outranked everyone in Wallander’s department, except for Magnus and Wallander himself.

As Magnus thumped down the stairs, the toe of his right shoe caught the edge of a step, he scrambled to keep his balance and failed. He tumbled down the stairs, limbs flailing instinctively trying to protect his head and back. He shut his eyes tightly as his body bore the accidentally inflicted abuse.

Finally, after bouncing down the stairs that took what seemed like ages, his body came to a halt on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. He just lay there for a moment, out of breath and feeling the wetness of tears beginning to fill his eyes.

Patrica heard the commotion as Magnus fell and she quickened her steps just a bit but only in time to see him get up.

He heard snorts of poorly concealed laughter as he stood up, feeling every single new bruise and scrape he had just acquired.

He darted a glance around gauging everyone's reactions, one trainee called out, “Maybe next time you'll leave us a mess to clean up!”

Patrica jerked the trainee around and said, “If I ever hear you talk that way again I’ll write you up in so many ways you’ll be doing paperwork for the next ten years! Is that understood?”

The young officer nodded, “Yes, ma’am.”

“And you will apologize to Detective Martinsson.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Now get your ass to work I don’t want to see you loitering around.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Magnus clenched his jaw, and quickly walked out of the police station, not caring that his shift wasn’t over, that he hadn’t told his partner, or that he had left a half typed out report on his computer, that Kurt would never be able to figure out how to get to. All that mattered was that he had to get out of there. He just needed out.

As he walked through town, he pulled his coat collar up tight around his neck against the icy breeze. He pulled his phone out of his pocket as it began to ring, he glanced at the caller ID and saw it was Kurt, deciding to ignore it he slipped it back into his pocket.

He just needed to be alone. Well, not alone exactly, he needed, wanted Patrica, she was his constant. She kept him on track and had helped him stop drinking, well he was still able to have a beer and a glass of wine but he wasn’t getting drunk anymore.

“What’s wrong with Magnus?” Kurt Wallander asked as he came down the stairs.

“That’s what I’m trying to find out,” Patrica said as she left the station trailing after her partner.

As he walked through the town, not really caring where he went, his mind wandered remembering various memories, of the past few months, all involving someone laughing at him, and him ending up with bodily harm and regularly emotionally hurt.

Except for one person. Patrica never laughed at him, with him, but never at him.

He turned down an alleyway, remembering all the countless failures he had done in his life. He remembered one time, his family had gone horseback riding for his father’s birthday, and the horse he had been riding, saw a plastic bag moving in the breeze, and took off full gallop. Magnus had done his best to hold on to the horse’s neck, not wanting to fall beneath the horse or off. Suddenly the horse had pivoted on its back legs and reared.

Needless to say, he fell, and those moments when he saw the horse up above him about to crash down, were the most horrifying in his life, up until then, but when the horse’s hooves came to the ground, they had not touched him, they landed next to him with a loud thud, and then the horse was gone letting loose with dirt and rocks as it raced away.

When his parents and sister finally caught up to him on their horses, he was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. His father furiously told him to toughen up, his mother gave him a once over before announcing him fit to get back in the saddle, and when he had done all in his power to keep from mounting the horrid beast again, his sister called him a wussy. He had told Patrica that story and she told him he was not a wussy and then proceeded to let him know he was not a person who whines all day and sits around and cries like a little baby over nothing. She had also told him that she would help him overcome his fear of horses.

Patrica tilted her head slightly as she saw a man following Magnus and decided to hang back a little. She had no idea what was on the man’s mind, but she knew it was not good.

A few moments after Magnus's phone rang it beeped, signifying a voice mail. He sighed, fished the phone out of his pocket, and then called his voice mail. "Listen, Magnus, I don't know what your problem is, and frankly, I don't give a shit, but you had better get your sorry ass back-" Magnus deleted the message before it finished. As he slipped his phone back in his pocket, he heard a noise behind him, he turned sharply, too sharply for safety.

And that's probably what saved his life.

A man, about five foot eleven wearing a black ski mask and black loose-fitting clothing was behind him as he turned around. In a sharp downwards motion, the man stabbed high, aiming with the knife between Magnus’ third and fourth ribs, but because of Magnus' absence of balance, as he fell, the knife embedded itself in his left shoulder, rather than in his lung and heart.

“Stop! Police!” Patrica yelled as she pulled her service weapon.

The man was not moving away from Magnus, but reaching down …

Magnus gasped in shock, as his right hand instinctively went for his gun, but before he could draw it, the man had knocked him to the ground, and took it. As Magnus lay on the cold wet dirty pavement of the alley, the man loomed over him, grasped the knife in Magnus' shoulder and with a cruel laugh, and twisted it free, causing him to scream in pain.

"Oh, I like this." The man had a deep voice with hoarseness that told everyone he smoked.

Magnus clutched at the wound, tears streaming from his eyes because of the excruciating pain. The man then seized Magnus by the neck, forcing him to clamber to a standing position, holding him against the brick wall of the alleyway. "You're going to pay for what you've done." The man sounded like he was smirking, as Magnus desperately grasped at the man's hand, silently begging to be released.

Patrica screamed, “Freeze, you motherfucker!”

The man turned and actually grinned at her as he used the knife to slit Magnus’ wrists. Patrica had no choice, she pulled the trigger. The man fell but was not dead -- he was still trying to kill Magnus!

Magnus cried out thrashing in pain, as his blood began to pour out and onto the pavement.

Patrica couldn’t believe the man was still standing she saw him violently push Magnus to the ground, kick him in the side, rolling him over to face him, before straddling his torso, knife raised above her partner’s head. “Let’s see how you’ll look with some cuts to mar that pretty boy face!”

Having no choice, she leveled her weapon, screamed, “I said, freeze, you sonofabitch!” then fired her weapon twice, one to the head, one to the heart, the man fell onto Magnus in a bloody heap. She ran over to where they both lay, pushing the dead man away she grabbed her phone and called emergency services as she replaced her service weapon in its holster. “I need an ambulance and Police! I’m in an alley just north of the Main Street Café hurry officer down!” She sighed and stated, “I repeat, officer down, Detective Magnus Martinsson is down.”

Patrica tore her coat off then the sleeves off her silk blouse, tying them around his wrists as tightly as she could and covering him with her coat. “You’re going to be fine Magnus,” she said softly. “Help is coming,” she added as she brushed his curls away from his face while pressing on the wound in his shoulder with her other hand. She winced as he cried out and groaned, “I’m so sorry.” She wiped his face gently. “Oh, Magnus. You sweet, sweet man. You didn’t deserve this. Did you know him?”

He shook his head, “No,” he whispered. “Why are you here?” he asked as he searched her fear-filled sea-green eyes.

“I saw you fall back at the station. I think like I told you before, that there might be a medical reason for your stumbling. I used to do that a lot until they figured out my ears were not draining as they should. After they put in the tubes – and got the crystals back in place – no more stumbling.”

“You followed me.” He asked in wonder, “Why?”

“Because, Magnus, you’re my partner and I happen to care about you. I have ever since you brought me coffee the night we had to stay in the office until four in the morning as we did our best to get answers from that suspect. And I’m guessing it was you who covered me up while I napped on the couch.” She grinned at him, “Besides, I’ve got the best-looking officer on the force as a partner.” She leaned down and gave him a light chaste kiss on his cheek. “And I plan on taking care of you – unless you have a jealous girlfriend?”

“No, no girlfriend.”

“I’m sorry that I didn’t take the headshot first, but the two of you were so very close …”

“Patrica, you saved me from whatever he was going to do – I –”

“Shhh, don’t talk anymore. You’ve lost quite a bit of blood.”

Kurt ran up to them. “My God, Magnus! Are you –”

“Kurt, I’m pretty sure he’ll be fine. My weapon is right here, do you need my shield?”

Kurt shook his head, “Not your shield,” as he called to another officer for a bag. He placed Patrica’s weapon in the clear plastic bag.

“Kurt, I need to talk to you after we get back to the station or whenever we are alone. It’s important.”

“Patrica! Come with me,” Magnus pleaded as he was being loaded into the ambulance. She looked at Kurt who nodded and she hopped up into the ambulance and gently took Magnus’ left hand in hers. “I’m right here, partner,” she murmured.

Magnus was taken into surgery when they arrived, Patrica called Kurt and asked if he would bring her clothes from her locker and her laptop so that while everything was fresh in her mind she could get the report written up.

As she wrote out the report on her laptop that Kurt had brought her, she spoke quietly as she talked with her boss about how others had been treating Magnus. Kurt nodded she could tell he did not like what she was saying but was not angry with her or at Magnus. “I’ll call a meeting and inform Lisa about all of this.”

“Thank you, Kurt. I’m sending this to your email and to Lisa’s so that she’s up to speed on what’s happening.”

Her expression had Kurt asking, “What is it, Patrica?”

“I read through the regulations on relationships in the office.”

“They aren’t allowed –”

“That’s not true,” she said as she met his blue eyes. “The regulation on that was changed two years ago. Romantic relationships are allowed if they are kept discreet and do not interfere with a case.”

“What are you saying, Patrica?”

“I wanted you to know that I care deeply for Magnus, but I wanted to know how you felt about it. Lisa already knows she told me to tell you.”

“What does Magnus think?”

She smiled, “Well, I don’t know yet. I haven’t told him.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled. “It’s fine with me, but no kissy kissy in the office. Alright?”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrica is falling for her handsome partner Magnus Martinsson, will he live long enough to appreciate it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are beginning to show as Patrica gets hurt and an ex-girlfriend shows up unexpected.

**Chapter 3**

“How can you stand to eat that rabbit food,” Kurt asked Patrica as she sat talking quietly with Magnus in the kitchen area of the station seven months after Magnus had been released from the hospital and back to working as a detective and not only on desk duty.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked her as he was about to take a bite of his salad when he noticed a bruise on her leg. She nodded as she covered her mouth, “I’m good. One of the baby goats got a bit rambunctious.”

He gave her one of his rare smiles as he thought, _I would like to find out just how good you are._

She hated to lie to him but she would never tell him but she was having more than a little difficulty sleeping and had ever since she had killed Axel Markstrom, the man who had fully intended on murdering Magnus. He was aged 56, father to two daughters, one of which had gone to school with Magnus. The other had killed herself after she had become pregnant while in high school.

According to Katareena Markstrom, her sister had always had a crush on Magnus even though she was almost six years younger than him. Their father had always believed that Magnus had been the one to get Kathaleena pregnant at thirteen. The man had gone off the deep end after she had died.

She grinned at Kurt as she swallowed her bite and then said, “This _rabbit_ food has as much protein in it as an eight-ounce steak. Less cholesterol. And … it’s better for you. I no longer have to take diabetic medicine because I’ve chosen to eat this _rabbit_ food and other foods responsibly.”

“Really?” Kurt was intrigued. “How did you do that?”

“I usually don’t talk about my weight loss, but I feel that with the two of you there won’t be any gossip. I used to weigh almost four hundred pounds.” She gave them both a huge smile, at their shocked expressions. “No, I’m not lying. I have pictures. I was always a big girl. I still am, probably always will be.”

Magnus would disagree with that description, curvy in all the right places but not overweight.

“However, I was the kind to never really exercise and I over ate or ate all the wrong things. My doctor told me in no uncertain terms that unless I stopped what I was doing I would be dead by the time I was forty. I was nineteen at that time. That’s too young to die.” She shrugged, “So, I changed my habits. And by the way, it takes twenty-eight days to make a new habit. So, my first habit to change – or make – was moving. My body. I got up every day … even if I didn’t want to. And believe me, I did not want to. At first, it was hard I mean really hard – but I did it. I got up a couple of hours before work and I walked as far as I could and each day I walked a little further than the day before. Then as my body adjusted I was finally able to jog a bit. I now run at least five miles every morning.”

“Wow,” Magnus said, surprised at her confession. “You look amazing.” _Damn, did she ever!_ He looked up at Kurt, “Listen, I can come over, and we could start walking. I run but I would be more than happy to walk with you, Kurt.”

“So, would I, Kurt. I understand how hard it is. I mean I’ve lost a total of two hundred-twenty-five pounds, basically two people. I know how hard it is to give up certain things, but life is more important than a cheeseburger or a huge steak. I can write you out a grocery list that will help. I promise you after a month you will see a change and you won’t have to eat rabbit food all the time.”

“I hate salad. That barbeque looks good though,” Kurt said as he gazed longingly at the plastic container.

“Here, take what you want. Magnus and I have already eaten what we want of it.” She looked to Magnus, “Did you want some more. I mean there’s plenty.”

He smiled at her, “Just a bit more.”

“Here, Kurt, take the rest.” Patrica handed him the container, she and Magnus shared a knowing smile. “He’ll never know it’s not pork,” she whispered conspiratorially.

“I couldn’t believe it wasn’t. You’re sure that’s jackfruit?”

Patrica nodded, “I bet you that within a year, Kurt will no longer need diabetic medication.”

“How much you wanna bet?”

She whirled to look at him. “I dunno. What you wanna bet?”

“If he loses any weight and is off his meds by this time next year. I’ll take you sailing.”

“I love sailing! And fishing. I used to hunt but I can’t anymore.”

The sadness on her face made Magnus want to reach out and touch her cheek, “Why?” he asked softly.

“Because animals are the most innocent of all creation. Besides babies. Humans are the most evil they can do more vile and humiliating things to one another than …”

“I know,” he touched the back of her hand. “I know.”

“Don’t get me wrong, Magnus. When I hunted, I hunted for food. I never took a trophy. And I still buy meat, mostly goat, mutton, reindeer, and red deer, but I cannot make myself hunt.”

He touched her cheek, “I understand, Patrica.”

***

A few days later Magnus and Patrica were re-questioning a witness to a murder. As always Patrica made copious notes as she listened intently to the man. “But you told Detective Wallander, last week, and I quote, ‘I didn’t see their face. I couldn’t tell if it was a man or a woman.’ And yet you just stated to me and Detective Martinsson, that the person you saw was a male around six feet tall that had a pockmarked left cheek, with a scar running across it diagonally, with longish black hair. That’s a very good description of a person you said just last week you didn’t see what they looked like. Or couldn’t tell if they were male or female, Mr. Sandersson.”

“You fucking slampa!” he screamed, as he struck her across her face knocking her down before Magnus could move to stop it. He threw a punch knocking the man down, once he was on the ground Magnus handcuffed him then saw to his partner. “Patrica, love, are you alright?” he asked just before calling in the situation. He was terrified she wasn’t responding. “Patrica!”

When she did open her eyes they were glassy, and she was bleeding from a cut beside her right eye. “Magnus, my head hurts,” she answered groggily. “Is that sirens?”

“Yes, it is. Don’t move. You hit that counter edge pretty hard.”

“It didn’t feel pretty. Why you got to be so damn handsome?” she asked as she smiled up at him.

Magnus chuckled at her sense of humor, hurting and bleeding, and she could still laugh at herself. “I’m just average, darling. I’ll be right back.”

“Okie dokie,” she sing-songed. “If you’re average then every other man is waaaayyyyy below average, you good-looking curly-headed blond blue-eyed bas …” the grayness of unconsciousness took her again and she was quiet.

Soon the place was swarming with police, Magnus knelt beside Patrica as he answered questions and explained to Kurt what was going on and how everything happened.

“Patrica, the ambulance is here, you should let them see to that,” Magnus said as he knelt down beside her taking in her swollen and reddened soon-to-be-bruising-face.

She looked up into his worried blue eyes, “You think so, babe?”

“Yes, I do,” he said with a smile and a nod.

“Well, partners know best I ‘spose.”

After a ride in the ambulance, X-rays, and small butterfly bandages, Patrica was released, her diagnosis a concussion. As she was assisted into the Lobby of the Emergency Department she saw Magnus. “I thought you’d still be at the crime scene,” she said quietly. Her head was pounding and she felt nauseous but she’d fibbed to the doctor, she just wanted to go home.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” he asked excitedly.

“Yeah, I let someone get the up on me before I could react. Asshole gave me a concussion.”

“I’m sorry, Patrica, but you just helped us solve a mystery we’ve been working on for five years.”

“Huh?” She shook her head, _not a good idea, there, Patrica,_ which was beginning to pound like a jackhammer, “Mags, can you just take me home? Please? Let me deal with all this shit tomorrow when I feel less like my head will explode and I’m going to puke.”

“Yeah,” he said draping a steadying arm around her shoulders. “C’mon, partner.”

He did not take her home.

“This isn’t my house.”

“No, it’s my place.”

“Magnus. Why?”

“You need someone to take care of you tonight. I’m your partner. It’s either me or back to the hospital,” his tone made clear that he meant it.

“You can be so fu – bossy at times.” She laughed as she looked at him, her green eyes sparkling, “Why you do that?”

“Because sometimes, young women need to be told what’s good for them.” He smiled at her but damn he wanted to do so much more.

She leaned heavily into him as he helped her out of his car. “And I ‘spose, you know exactly what I need, huh?” Her smile suddenly turned into a grimace that had her pulling from his hold, she wretched in the low hedge until she felt as if her lungs were coming up. “Oh, God,” she muttered between heaves. “Oh, dear, Promethazine, where are you?” She sang as she heard a tinging sound, “I’m hearing bells,” then realized it was Magnus’ phone.

Magnus fished his phone out of his pocket as he held Patrica up with one arm. He knew before he looked it was Kurt. “Yeah?”

“How is she?”

Kurt sounded worried Magnus noted. “At the moment she’s trying to toss-up last week’s lunch.” He winced as she heaved again. “I have her here with me at my place. She’s probably going to need something for this – are you near a pharmacy?”

“I’ll pick up something for her.”

Magnus didn’t waste any time he hung up and gathered her into his arms as if she were a bride. “Magnus, I’m sorry, darlin’ just take me home. Please.”

“Nope. You’re stuck with me tonight, love.” He managed to unlock the door and stepped in, as he did he caught movement in his kitchen.

“Wha –” Patrica began but was shushed.

“Shhh,” he murmured and motioned for her to be still.

Patrica nodded but was reaching for her service weapon as Magnus pulled out his. “Who’s there?!” he yelled.

“Now that’s no way to act, Mags,” Agnetha purred as she stepped from the kitchen. “I was just – who’s that?” she asked as she pointed to Patrica.

Patrica’s eyes nearly popped out of her head as she took in how the other woman was dressed or rather lack thereof. She wore more to bed. “Magnus, you want I should leave?” she asked as she re-holstered her service weapon.

“No, Patrica. I said I would take care of you tonight and I mean to do just that. Think we can make it to the sofa?” he asked as he ignored Agnetha, putting his weapon away, “What are you doing here? I haven’t seen you in over four years and all of a sudden you decide to walk back into my life?” He shook his head as he took his phone out of his pocket. “It’s not happening,” he stated flatly.

“Did you miss me? What are you doing,” she asked silkily with a raised brow, “Calling the cops?”

“Hello, Ebba, I need a locksmith, could you please send one out to my place? – No, I just need my locks changed. – No break-in. An uninvited guest, if that’s what you want to call them. – Thanks. – Yes, she’s here with me and I think she will be fine, should she get any worse I will let the night dispatch know that I’m taking her back to the hospital. – Thank you and have a good evening.”

“Who is that, Magnus?” Agnetha demanded as she pointed to Patrica. “What are you doing? Picking up drunks now.”

He helped Patrica who was on very shaky legs to the sofa and managed to get her to sit down. “I’m not drunk,” she stated hoarsely. “I have a concussion.”

“Oh, is that what they’re calling it now?” Agnetha sneered.

“You had better thank your lucky charms, slampa, that I’m somewhat incapacitated but ya know what? I think I could still take you – yeah I know I can – I’m going to whip that ass of yours until you cry and then make you whine for more!”

Magnus looked at her askance. “Patrica, stop it. You –”

“Oh, no, Magnus,” she argued, “If there’s an ass that needs whipping I’m up for it – especially hers. She looks like she could use a good attitude adjustment – in my book that’s an ass whipping.” Patrica snarled at the other woman as she moved off the sofa. “I may be seeing double but that just means I get to use both hands!” she yelled.

Magnus looked from Patrica on his right and Agnetha on his left.

“You just going to stand there and let her threaten me?” Agnetha asked indignantly.

“You weren’t invited,” he said with a grunt as he grasped Patrica around the waist when she moved to go past him. “Patrica, please sit down,” he murmured lowly in her ear as he maneuvered her back to the sofa. “As for you, whatever you were cooking it’s burning. I don’t want you in my life. You left. It’s over. The locks will be changed tonight and unless you want to be seen in that state of undress, by my boss. I suggest you get dressed and leave me and my partner, Patrica, alone.”

“You don’t mean that, Magnus,” she said from the doorway of the kitchen as she dumped the ruined food into the garbage. “Your Mistress misses you.”

“I don’t need or want a Mistress and I don’t miss you. And I do mean it, Agnetha. I no longer need or want you in my life. You’re only here for one thing and you won’t be getting it from me – ever again.”

Agnetha could see he was serious his blue eyes were stormy, angry, hard, cold, and distant. At that moment Kurt showed up and Magnus opened the door.

Kurt gawked at Agnetha, “Magnus?”

“Hello, Kurt, long time no see,” she said saccharin sweet.

“Why aren’t you –” he moved his fingers in a circular motion.

“I was just leaving. Seems I’m no longer needed.”

“Or wanted,” Magnus returned. “Don’t come back. If you do I will have you arrested for trespassing. Is that understood?”

She nodded as she grabbed her long coat from the back of a chair.

“I want to hear it, Agnetha.”

“I won’t be back, Magnus. Ever.”

“Good.”

Magnus didn’t even look as Agnetha walked out slamming the door behind her.

“You should have let me whip her ass,” Patrica grumbled.

“She would have liked it too much,” Magnus replied flatly.

He retrieved a beer for Kurt, made tea for Patrica, then they talked about the Sandersson case as the locksmith replaced the locks, Patrica drank her tea and nibbled on saltine crackers after she had taken the nausea medication Kurt had purchased for her.

Patrica placed her almost empty cup on the side table, tucked her feet beneath her, and was soon lulled asleep by the men’s voices. Thinking that the sound of Magnus’ voice was the best sound in the world.

The next thing she knew it was morning, she was lying in a bed on her right side with a pillow under her head, a long warm arm across her midsection, with the large hand that was attached to that long arm covering her right breast and a long lean warm body tucked in behind her.

He knew the instant she was awake. “It’s just me, Patrica, don’t panic. How are you feeling?” he asked quietly as he propped himself up on his elbow to look at her, careful to move his other hand from her breast.

She turned to lay on her back and damn him did anyone have the right to look that good just after waking up? “I’m not nauseated, but I do have a hellacious headache. What did Sandersson hit me with?” she asked as she scrunched her face.

“His hand, but the other side of your head hit the side of the counter as you went down,” he said as he brushed some of her deep chestnut hair from her face careful not to touch the bruised and swollen areas. “Are you hungry?” he asked softly.

“Magnus, I don’t expect you to cook for me. I should take you out. You brought me to your place – please tell me I didn’t throw up on your –”

His finger across her lips silenced her, “You didn’t mess up anything. And no, we’re not going out so that you can buy me breakfast. If the tables were turned would you let me buy you breakfast?”

“You know me better than that. I would go out and gather fresh eggs for breakfast and make you a loaded omelet,” she smiled at him then frowned, “Did – was I – that woman – is she your girlfriend?” She looked into his oh-so-sky-blue eyes, “I’m sorry for the way I –”

This time he silenced her with a chaste kiss to her lips, it was brief, but it was effective. “Don’t apologize, please, you saved me. Again. Patrica. If you had not been here I would probably have given in to her. You saved me, partner,” he murmured against her skin.

“Glad to be of help.” She smiled at him. “Do you always look like this in the mornings?”

“Pretty much. Why do you ask?” he laughed.

“Because you’re gorgeous.”

“Patrica, you keep talking like that, and I’ll end up doing something that we both might regret,” he said as he traced her cheek with his fingertip.

“I’m going to say something, Mags, and regret it or not, it’s the truth. You’re the best-damned partner anyone could ask for – and I mean that in every context. That woman was an idiot to leave you. To hurt you. If you were my man, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do to make you happy.” She slipped out of bed not seeing his shocked expression as she padded to the bathroom.

They spent the next few days at Patrica’s with her detailing the fine parts of her report and teaching Magnus not to be afraid of chickens, goats, and her horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm finally getting the hang of things. I've had so much fun!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are showing!

**Chapter 4**

One week later on a rainy and cold morning, the team and other officers had been called in to find a five-year-old little boy who had gone missing sometime during the night. Patrica being one of the most flexible was the one delegated to crawl under the house, bushes, and other places that could hide a child. They were exasperated having spent ten-hours searching for the child when Patrica suggested that everyone leave the house and then be extra quiet.

“Why?” Kurt asked her.

She shrugged her wet and muddy shoulders, “Call it a hunch.”

“A hunch?” Magnus asked clearly frustrated.

She grinned at him knowing it would just piss him off a bit more. “Yeah, a hunch. I’ll bet you ten thousand kronor that kid’s still in there.”

“Bet,” he said cockily.

“Give the money to Kurt, right now and so will I.”

“Alright, but some of the other guys might want in on this,” Magnus smirked.

She shrugged, “Fine by me.” She only smiled as she heard ‘No way that kid is still in there’ ‘I’m in’.

Kurt stood holding over a hundred thousand kronor and was silently rooting for Patrica. He liked the way she thought out of the box and most of the time she was right.

Once the lights had been turned off Patrica sat quietly in the child’s room on the floor. It didn’t take but about ten minutes when she heard movement. When the closet door opened, she smiled and said to the little blue-eyed blond curly-haired little boy, “Hi, I’m Patrica what’s your name?” She already knew his name but she wanted to hear him say it.

“Feddick Sandesson.” Patrica grinned at his inability to say, Frederick. “So, Frederick, do your parents call you Freddy?” He nodded at her. “Are you ready to stop hiding?” She almost laughed as he looked down and started rubbing the tip of his shoe on the floor in small circles. He looked up through his long lashes and asked, “Am I in touble?”

“Not with me. Your parents are worried about you though. They thought someone had taken you away from them. Will you tell me why you hid?”

“Got scaed, noises, scaed me.”

“Oh, sweetie,” she said as she opened her arms and smiled as he ran into them. She hugged him close and rose to her feet. “What kind of noises did you hear?”

“Moans and mummy sceam at daddy.” He buried his face in her hair as he hugged her neck and snuggled closer.

“It’ll be alright, Freddy. Shhh, don’t cry. You’re not in trouble. I won’t let them be mad at you. You’re a good boy.”

Magnus’ heart did a serious stammer when he saw Patrica with the boy in her arms. He’d never thought about having children – now, with her – he wanted a house full. “How did you know?” Magnus asked in wonder as he looked at the child who could have been his. The kid looked just like him.

Patrica smiled and shrugged. “I just had a hunch.” She spoke softly to Freddy, “Hey, you wanna go with my partner Magnus for a few minutes? I need to talk to your mummy and daddy.”

Magnus talked to the little boy and as Patrica was talking with the parents she saw Magnus flush red. Apparently, he had understood the ‘noises’ the boy had talked about.

The parents flushed red as well when they realized it was their lovemaking that scared him. Once rejoined with his parents, everyone was either sent home or to the station.

As it was mandatory, Patrica and Magnus headed back to the station. She had borrowed a couple of garbage bags from the mother and covered Magnus’s seat so that no mud would get on them. She knew how particular he was with his car. 

Once back at the station Patrica showered and changed into another pair of jeans and tee-shirt that said: ‘ ** _If My Mouth Doesn't Say It My Face Definitely Will_** _’_. She was now busy scanning one of the old closed and cold files trying to get as many as she could into the system so that they could be retrieved easily should they be needed. She was putting the file she had just scanned back into its original folder and was about to go change into her ‘date’ clothes when Kurt called a meeting.

“We’ve had a new development on the case we’ve been working on.” There had been a sexual assault case that had come across Kurt’s desk and he wanted as much information on the main suspect as possible. That put everyone in a foul mood – no one wanted to see another young woman assaulted and scarred for life. Everyone sat at the big conference table where Kurt began assigning jobs like there was not going to be a tomorrow. It didn’t matter that it was Friday evening, all of the team were expected to pick up things tomorrow.

Kurt had assigned everyone a job, some had two to work on, including Patrica, but the writing and scanning was easy for her, in no time at all she would have that finished. She began the scanning again then heard Kurt huff angrily, “I need someone to take care of the stakeout. Someone has to watch the suspect tonight.”

His hard blue eyes peered around the room at everyone, when no one immediately volunteered he expressed another angry sigh.

"I'll do it, Kurt,” Patrica said as she paused her scanning for a moment.

Everyone looked at her and Kurt seemed to be ecstatic over her offer. “Are you sure? You’re already doing the scanning and writing those reports.”

“I can do it tomorrow or Sunday and get all this finished. It’s not a big deal,” she said with a shrug.

Anne-Brit spoke up, “I thought you had a date tonight?”

That got Magnus’ attention; she was dating? She’d not said anything to him about it, but then he hadn’t really talked to her about his after-work activities either.

“I do but it’s only for dinner.” Her mind was detailing what she would need to do; get ready, the black skirt with the crimson top, the low kitten-heeled pumps, and her black blazer were in her locker downstairs.

She had been on plenty of stakeouts … just not alone, and if the suspect were the assailant she knew it could be dangerous, but she was up for it. She really wanted to prove herself to Kurt that she was as capable as anyone else on the force.

Magnus who was sitting a few chairs down from where she was working locked his eyes on her, the hand that was previously running through his blond curls stopped halfway as his breath caught in his throat.

"You will?" Kurt asked, hope in his voice.

"Yeah, I'll do it," she said with a nod.

Magnus' eyes flickered between Kurt and Patrica.

_'Surely he’s not going to let her do it, especially on her own, it's too dangerous'_ he thought to himself.

"Okay. If you're up for it."

"Of course, I am," she said smiling.

Kurt smiled, now that that was dealt with he let everyone go for the evening but made sure they all knew they were expected back by nine am.

As always Patrica ended up being one of the last people out of the office, she was just about to step out the door when Magnus called out to her, “Patrica.”

She turned back to see Magnus standing not far away, a look of concern on his face. He froze when she looked up into his eyes then he just stared at her for a moment, seemingly lost in a daze.

"Yeah, Magnus," Patrica asked as he seemed to have forgotten what he was going to say.

When he registered that she said something he snapped out of it and gulped, his throat dry all of a sudden. "Erm, I..," he trailed off for a second, looked down at the floor then licked his lips before looking back at her, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Patrica took the remark completely the wrong way, having dealt with chauvinistic men during most of her policing career, but never did she think that Magnus would be among them. She spoke before she could stop herself. "You think I can't?" she asked him indignantly. “Just because I’m a woman does not in way shape or form make me incapable of doing this part of my job.”

Magnus' face fell and he stepped closer trying to explain himself, "No! No, I didn't mean it like that, I mean, I know you're fully capable of doing this, but don't you think it's dangerous to be by yourself?" he asked.

She looked at him puzzled, "Why? You guys do this kind of thing all the time."

"Yes, but we-"

"Magnus, I can do it. Just because I’m female doesn’t mean I don’t know how to take care of myself. I need to prove I can do it, you don't need to prove anything. I-I just need to do this, okay?"

Magnus stared at her with his lips parted slightly, blinking slowly as if suddenly seeing her in a new light for the first time.

Patrica suddenly realized she was probably a bit too harsh on him. "Magnus, I'm sorry, I-"

"No, no, it's alright," Magnus murmured, running his hand through his hair again and looking at her, "I didn't know you felt that way about all this."

She let out a sigh looking down at the floor, then closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again Magnus had moved closer, she was now looking straight down at his feet. _Wow, he had some big feet. And hands._

Magnus took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and made her look up at him as he said, "Everyone trusts you. More importantly – I trust you. Patrica, you are a valued member of this team. I don't know where we'd be without you. And you are my partner."

She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"The truth is I just don't want you getting hurt again," he said as he let his finger slowly slide from her chin touching her neck as he moved away.

She looked up at him and her eyes widened, C _ould he feel something for me like I feel for him?_

Magnus realized the depth of what he just said. "I mean none of us want that," he added.

She laughed a little at this and he laughed too. "Well, if you really are worried about me, Mags, then come with me if you want to." Silently wishing that the hope wasn't too evident in her voice.

Magnus's eyes brightened and his smile widened. "Are you sure it’s okay?" he asked, clearly excited.

"Of course, it's okay, Magnus, it would be great to have some company," she said with a laugh.

"Then I'll join you," pleased that she asked him.

"Great!" she said the excitement in her voice a bit more evident than she meant for it to sound.

He smiled down at her then before he could think further about it he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Her lips parted slightly as his lips touch her face.

"I can keep an eye on you this way," he murmured in her ear, his voice dropped significantly and wow... the effect that it had on her is unreal. He noticed her pupils dilate and pulled back with a smile, "I've never looked forward to a stakeout so much before."

She smiled up at him knowing she was blushing because she could feel the heat in her cheeks. “Me either,” she agreed. “I’ll see you at nine,” she said as she gathered her bag and denim jacket then headed for the locker-room

He nodded and smiled again, "Yeah, I'll see you then.” Magnus watched her from the door of the conference room until she turned the corner leaving his view. He smiled in anticipation for the time he would get to spend with her tonight, even if it was for a stakeout.

Patrica arrived back at the station about five minutes before she was to meet Magnus and more than a little upset.

Stood up.

Again.

She had waited forty-five minutes and was not about to waste more of her time on someone who apparently didn’t want to meet her. Now she was hungry, disappointed, and feeling as if she were seriously lacking in the feminine wiles department. _What is wrong with me? Am I setting my standards too high? I’m twenty-six, I’ve been in police work since I was twenty-one. Why can’t I find a guy who wants to be with me…For me? Am I that intimidating?_

Standing outside the front door she began to think about tonight finding she was more than a little nervous knowing not all of her anxiety was due to the possibility of the danger of the suspect. Most of it had to do with her partner, she was going to be in a confined space with a drop-dead gorgeous Adonis who always smelled divine. _And she cared about him. Probably more than she should. Yes, they had slept together – as friends. He had felt so good snuggled up behind her, his body so warm and his arm and hand had felt so good._ She shook her head. Unconsciously her thighs squeezed together, her heartbeat quickened at the thought, she didn’t just hear it in her ears she felt it – every thump. _He’s too good looking to want to be with me,_ she thought, so… _Why am I reacting this way?_

She had meant what she had told him that morning she had awakened in his bed. _He would never know how good that made her feel. How loved, cared for, wanted, needed… Stop it, Patrica! You and he are best friends! You’ve already made a fool out of yourself by telling Lisa and Kurt how you feel about Magnus, if you really want to ruin things go on and tell Magnus how you feel, that will seal the deal and you’ll be – be what? Looking for another city? Another partner? No. No new partner. She liked the one she had just fine. Thank you very much._

Magnus was a good man, a good detective, even if there were times he didn’t always think outside the box; and she felt more than a little bad that she allowed her past experiences with chauvinistic men to get the better of her earlier. He should’ve told her off. She would have had the tables been turned. He had been a good friend since day one, even with his hangover on her first day. He helped her when no one else really wanted to get to know the new girl and he always had a smile that made her heart do that funny flip flop.

She had caught him looking at her on more than one occasion and she had often wondered why, a lot of the other officers had looked at her too, but they were always looking at her tits or her ass. Not Magnus, he was always looking at her face. She bit her bottom lip as she thought about her handsome partner and smiled to herself.

Magnus watched as Patrica nibbled on her bottom lip, which usually meant she was upset about something, then he saw a small smile curl up from the corners of her lips. He had watched as her eyes lit up from within as she did what she loved and wished they would look his way more often.

She smiled as she remembered about how she and Magnus had played more pranks on the other team members just to break the monotony sometimes, than any of the others, of course, having one of the nicest people on the work team as a partner was great. His mischievous and funny side often showed up when least expected, yet he was never cruel, he was always kind, yet easily agitated which was actually quite cute and hilarious.

She sighed, _but did he have to be that freaking hot?! That one pair of jeans and those baggy shirts that he ALWAYS had unbuttoned enough to show off that little bit of chest hair. Those sleeves rolled up showing the muscles in his forearms. I’ll never forget how those arms felt! He actually picked me up and carried me – upstairs! And never grunted or got out of breath! I will always get weak – among other things – when he looks at me._ She'd never tell him that though. She'd die of embarrassment.

Her eyes often wandered over to him as he worked, taking in the fine hairs on his arms, his large and elegant hands, wishing for all the world that he would give her a look of interest. She would let her eyes wander all over him, covertly, of course, she didn’t want anyone else knowing how she felt. Kurt and Lisa were enough. She, in fact, felt guilty about how she looked at him sometimes, feeling as perverted as the men who stared at her.

Then there was his face, oh, and his hair! He had such gorgeous blond curls, she wondered if they would bounce right back if she ran her fingers through them. She had had the chance to touch them, but he’d been hurt almost killed and it made them closer but not as close she would have liked.

He was the most beautiful man she’d ever seen, he really was like an Adonis with his blue eyes that looked green at times and they gave the appearance of a new universe that was yet to be explored. Those sharp cheekbones gave him a strong look even though he was a gentle and kind man. She’d noticed his thin lips looked inviting especially when he would bite his bottom lip, he seemed to do that quite a lot when he was talking to her.

Magnus pushed open the door, “Hey, Patrica, I hope you haven’t been waiting too long.”

Patrica jumped and squeaked in surprise turning quickly to face him which caused him to laugh until she gave him a frown.

“Sorry, Patrica, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said with that little smirk. “Are you okay?”

Her frown quickly turned into a smile at the concern on his face and in his voice, “Magnus, I’m fine really. I was just deep in thought – my mind was a million miles away. You ready, partner?” she asked as she turned heading in the direction of the car she had been assigned.

“I’m sorry I scared you, Patrica,” he said sincerely as he caught up with her unable to stop himself from watching how that skirt showed off her long tanned legs.

“It’s okay, Mags.” They smiled at each other when he caught up with her.

"You wanna drive?" she asked, waving the keys when she stopped at the car.

Magnus' face lit up as he smiled at her, nodding.

_‘He’s still got that little boy look of excitement!’_ she thought to herself, laughing as she tossed the keys to him. Not losing a beat he caught them, opened her door then went around to the driver’s side.

***

"Okay, my turn, truth or dare?" Magnus asked as they sat in the car parked a safe distance away from the suspect’s house.

"Ugh, Magnus..." she groaned, bored out of her mind even though a potential killer could walk out of the house any second. And hungry. "I'm so bored!"

"Then answer the question," he said calmly as he turned his head to look at her seeing her frowning at him, he grinned at her and rested his head back on the seat, his eyes back on the house, "Truth or dare?"

Hmm, well, we’re in a car so _what's the vilest thing he can do?_ "Dare.”

"I dare you to walk up to that house knock on the door and ask that suspect if he's a rapist," Magnus says, calmly.

She wondered what he would do if she accepted that dare? "What?!" she squeaked as she took her eyes off the house to give him a bewildered look. She couldn’t really see him since they were parked in the dark and the nearest streetlamp was about fifty yards away.

"So, we can get out of here," he added, though she didn’t really pay attention to that part.

"No way!" she said stubbornly, "I have a job to do. I changed my mind – truth.”

"You can't do that!" Magnus argued, looking over at her, a smile still plastered on his face.

"I just did!" she said with a cheeky grin while crossing her arms. "I choose truth."

Magnus bites his lip knowing she has no idea that by crossing her arms she has lifted those glorious tits of hers even higher.

_Sweet Jesus, he knows not what he does_...she thought as she watched him bite his lip.

"Why did you ask me to come with you on this stakeout?" he asked after a pause.

Her eyes widened at his question and her lips part a little as she tried to think straight. _What's with this seriousness all of a sudden_ , she wondered.

_Be honest._ "You seemed concerned that I wanted to do this alone, so that got me thinking that – I-I wanted and maybe needed some company…” her voice trailed off for a moment, silently she gazed at the floor of the car afraid to say more. 

Magnus leaned in a little trying to get her to look at him, she swiveled her eyes to meet his as she shrugged, "And after you saying that you were concerned – I guess I – well, I do – I feel safer with you here." She said the last few words hurriedly. And it was true she did feel safer with Magnus there.

"You do?" Magnus asked, genuinely intrigued by her answer.

She avoided his eyes turning back to the house, choosing not to answer him.

Magnus couldn’t help himself as he allowed his eyes to roam over her body, lingering on her breasts, thighs, and those long tanned legs. He shifted in his seat as he looked back over at the house. _Damn, did she have to look that good after a ten-hour shift plus looking for that lost kid and the almost four we’ve been sitting here_ , he wondered.

She was wearing a black skirt that stopped just above her knees, though it had ridden a little further up since she had been shifting and sitting for the almost four hours they had been there. She was also wearing a maroon-colored short sleeved silk blouse paired with a black jacket. She had been wearing black kitten heels, but Magnus noticed she had slipped them off.

"Your turn," Magnus murmured as he looked at her legs.

She tensed a bit at his murmuring, unconsciously she curls her toes because she loves how his deep rich voice vibrates in the closed space for the reason that when he murmurs it sounds like he was growling. She wonders what that would feel like against her skin.

"Truth or dare?" she asked lifting one of her legs up over the other to cross them, trying to get more comfortable.

Magnus' eyes watch her, his breath hitching as he saw her skirt rise up slightly, showing a little more of her thighs.

"Truth," he answered, his eyes still on the hem of her skirt.

_Hmm, what to ask_... A cheeky smile appears on her lips.

"Why did _you_ agree to come with me on this stakeout?" she asked, looking over at him, seeing where he’s looking her smile gradually fades.

His eyes flash up to hers, realizing he'd been caught staring. He blushed, embarrassed, though she couldn’t see it in the faint light coming through the windows.

"I – I wanted to keep you safe like I said, I wanted to keep an eye on you." Then he said rather boldly, "I don't want you getting hurt again, Patrica."

That's what he’d told her when she was about to leave that he didn’t want her getting hurt. Her heart fluttered at his words and she bit her lip, looking away from him.

Magnus' eyes widen at her while watching her nibble on her lip. _I want to nibble. Oh, God, do I want to nibble!_

The atmosphere in the car changed, becoming thick, hot, and steamy.

She took some deep breaths trying to calm herself … which did no good.

Magnus watched her out of the corner of his eye as he tried to ignore the burning feeling deep down inside him that he recognized as desire, but also something more. Yes, his body reacted to her but there was more to it than physical attraction. He cared about this woman, sighing shakily, he didn't want to break down and do something foolish, however, that little voice inside his head just wanted him to give in to the hunger – to the feeling of how her lips would feel and taste.

He was desperate to think of a way to take his mind off how much he wanted to kiss her. "I spy," he began, wanting something to distract him. "With my little eye, something beginning with-"

"Magnus!" she warned, trying not to laugh.

He laughed which made her laugh then they laughed at each other. After the laughter died down they looked at each other. Then as before the air between them became thick and hot as the tension returned, she watched his gaze roam openly up and down her body just as hers roamed his.

_How is this possible? He’s like a little boy and then he’s all man again. Frustrating is what it is!_

He knew she could see him as he watched her, but he didn't stop.

Blushing, she quickly looked back at the house, knowing her cheeks were red as he continued to gaze at her, then she squirmed a little trying once again to get comfortable. "This is pointless," she said as she tried to focus back on the suspect they were supposed to be watching. "Do we have any real evidence that this guy is the suspect at all?" Not allowing Magnus a chance to answer, she added, “We could just be wasting time out here...” Then she began, "This isn't dangerous at –” She turned quickly in Magnus’ direction as she did she was met with his lips on hers, which cut her off mid-sentence as he kissed her.

Patrica was shocked a little at first, unsure what to do, oh but his lips felt so good. God! Oh, how good he feels! Just as she was about to close her eyes and kiss him back she saw movement in her peripheral vision.

_It's the suspect! He's leaving his house!_

She pulled away from Magnus as he's about to speak she cups her hand over his mouth, instantly shutting him up. “Shhh,” she ordered. She watched as the suspect began walking toward them. Patrica started to panic.

_He's going to see us!_

Magnus looked in the direction she was looking, and his eyes widened.

She pulled him closer as she removed her hand from his mouth then whispered, "Keep going," as she tugged on the front of his shirt.

Magnus wasted no time as he crashed his lips against hers, his nose pushed up against the side of her face as his kisses became deep, rough, hungry, and passionate.

_This is all just for cover,_ she told herself as she began to kiss him back, _Lord have Mercy, he felt so good!_ She heard a moan but was unsure if it was herself or Magnus as she reminded herself again, _this is all just for cover... just for cover..._ She believed that until Magnus began to explore her mouth with his tongue and allowing his fingers to weave into her hair and cradle her in his arms as he pulled her closer.

"Is he-" she tried to say but Magnus' lips prevented her from saying a full sentence, "Mm, gone?"

Magnus glanced over to see the man just about to walk past the car. "No," he murmured, "Keep kissing me..."

Patrica felt the burning deep inside her that had started to set her entire body aflame. Where he was touching her skin it burned deliciously as he slowly moved one of his hands from her head down over her body to squeeze her thigh pulling her closer.

Patrica watched through eyes barely open, seeing the suspect glance up when he got even with the car, she also noticed he averted his eyes when he saw them making out and continued walking away. She pulled herself from Magnus’ hold so that she could check where the suspect went, leaving him with a deep blush on his cheeks, lips parted and eyes hooded. She wasn’t in much better condition but she had a job to do. And she’d be damned if her first time with Magnus would be in a surveillance car!

"C’mon, Magnus," Patrica said as she unlatched the car door. "We have to go after him."

Magnus grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. "No," he said, his voice deeper than usual.

She looked at him as if he’d suddenly grown two heads, "What do you mean no? Come on,” she said as she tried to pull her arm away from his grip but he tightened his hold. "Magnus-"

"No, I told you I don't want you getting hurt, Patrica." His eyes met hers, "This is exactly what I was talking about."

_What's gotten into him?_ "But - But this is what I'm here for, this is my job. I have training just like you, Mags.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes. He was not about to let her get hurt. He cared for her for more reasons than one.

She sighed then shut the door quietly, as Magnus released her arm and sat back turning his head to look back out the window trying to catch his breath.

While he was busy staring out the window she put her shoes on, reached behind her seat to grab her bag then sat back in her seat and began to check her service weapon. She smiled at Magnus when he glanced at her then whipped his head back around to stare at her in shock. She gave him another sweet smile then opened the door, this time getting out. Raising her eyebrows at his expression she asked, “Yes?”

"What the Hell do you think you’re doing?" he asked.

"My job and making sure I won't get hurt doing it,” she said as she gave him a smug smile then waved the gun around as she shut the door quietly. 

Magnus cursed to himself before getting out of the car, “Goddamnit, Patrica.” He caught up to her as he clipped his holstered weapon onto his belt keeping it in place.

_'Ohhh, that's really hot...'_ she thought to herself as Magnus caught up to her. “So, I suppose I can call you Hutch, now?” she said with a smile.

He laughed lowly at the reference, “Only if I can call you, Starsky,” he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. “Maybe we should get a bright red car ...”

Patrica looked at him and giggled, “That you would never get to drive.”

His eyes lit up with laughter as he pulled her closer to his side.

She sighed, thinking about that large and gentle hand and its mate and how they had been holding, touching, seeming to never want to let her go – and those lips –

"Now," Magnus said, interrupting her thoughts, "Where did he go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Magnus!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erotic situation!

**Chapter 5**

"Well done you two!" Kurt said the next morning as he walked into his office where Patrica and Magnus were waiting.

Magnus watched her face light up at Kurt’s words because he knew that all she wanted was his trust and approval. He knew she had had Kurt’s trust and approval before. Now. She knew it too.

Kurt shook her hand and said, “Patrica, I’m so glad you took the job.” Turning to Magnus he added, “And thank you, Magnus, for going with your partner. With this guy off the streets, women will be a lot safer.”

It hadn’t been anything that the two of them had done specifically, the suspect, being paranoid, had caught on that he was being followed and took off in a run. Patrica had called dispatch to let them know where they were and that the suspect was running.

Fortunately for the Ystad Police and unfortunately for the suspect, he ran straight into two Ystad officers working a car accident, they apprehended him. A little while later Patrica and Magnus were notified that the suspect had been arrested, confessed to the assaults, and were needed at the station.

Magnus looked at Patrica out of the corner of his eye then turned to face her fully as Kurt left. “Happy?” he asked as he raised a brow.

“Very much so,” she exclaimed as she smiled at him. “Kurt was really pleased with me!”

Magnus chuckled, "You really don't need to prove yourself, Patrica. He already trusted you."

Her smile didn't fade, “Well, if he didn’t I know he does now,” she said as she leaned against the desk.

Magnus shook his head at her, smiling. Patrica matched his smile with one of her own, unable to help herself.

They fell into a silence that in moments became tense, she didn’t look up at him, instead, she kept her eyes glued to the floor, that kiss in the car ... she was unable to get it out of her mind ... she was unable to get him out of her mind. The way he claimed her lips as his to do whatever he wanted, taking his time doing it made her want more of his lips on hers. He had seemed so hungry ... so passionate ... rough as she had kissed him back. She closed her eyes and sighed as she remembered the way his hands and arms had held her close. As she opened her eyes the first thing she sees is those hands of his folded in front of him. From his large hands, she continued upward to find he's staring right at her. Giving her the same kind of look that she was giving him.

She intrigues him.

He's never looked at her like that before, something's changed in his eyes. In him.

This lust-fueled tension between them is broken when another officer enters the room. He smiles at them as he passes heading to one of the desks in the office. She looked up at Magnus to see him staring at her, with that same intense blue-eyed gaze.

Patrica blushed then turned away as she faced the desk not wanting Magnus or the other officer to see her in this – nothing else to call it but aroused – state. "Th-Thanks for coming with me, Magnus," she said realizing her voice was shaky. _Why is my voice shaky?_ She heard Magnus moving but she didn’t turn around to see what he was doing. She could feel the heat in her cheeks and knew it was more than just embarrassment.

"It was my pleasure, Patrica." He said in a voice even lower than before.

She sensed how close he was by his voice and his scent, knowing that he was only a step or two behind her. As the other officer left he nodded and smiled as he shut the door. Patrica bit at her lip, doing her best to stop herself from blurting something to Magnus that she would no doubt later regret. Her mind was in a whirl. His lips ... his arms...his scent... Enough of this shit!

She turned around to find that mere centimeters separated her from Magnus, with his blue eyes watching her intently. She bit her lip and his eyes focused on that movement. “Magnus,” she began and he interrupted, “Patrica, I --”

“Please, Magnus, what happened in the car --”

“Was wonderful,” he said closing the distance between them.

“Magnus ... ummm... we need to discuss it.”

"I've been wanting to kiss you for such a long, long time, Patrica..." Magnus murmured as she stepped back feeling the desk push into the back of her thighs as he moved closer. "The right moment just never presented itself that is until tonight in the car." He leaned in, his face now millimeters from hers, and she couldn’t help but lean into him. She felt the attraction and knew he did too and she wanted ... needed to feel his lips on hers. Again.

"Seeing you in that skirt, watching how every time you shifted it would reveal more and more of those delicious thighs of yours." His words turned into whispers, making this moment all the more intimate. "Darling, I crave to be between them. I crave to be with you."

Patrica’s breathing became heavy as his low, rich voice oozed into her ears. What's taken over him? His sexy, seductive tone is turning her on more than she wanted to admit. His nose touched hers as he moved it back and forth across hers, the action chaste and yet intimate at the same time as she felt his breath against her lips. Her body of its own accord moved closer as she whispered, “Magnus, we can’t, not here.”

His eyes meet hers he knows the rules, discretion, and no shows of affection at work other than a hug.

Why does the thought of getting caught make the moment and her all the more excited? “We’ll both be fired, Magnus.”

"I know," he murmured, as he brushed his lips against hers she closed her eyes eager for more. 

"Magnus..," she breathed, unable to control the neediness in her voice.

Just as Magnus was about to close the tiny space between his lips and hers, she pulled back, amazing herself. It took everything inside her to do it, her job meant everything. It's all too risky.

"We can't. Not here," she repeated. Magnus looked at her, his eyes fixed onto hers, his lips part more at her words. "I-I'm sorry, Magnus,” she murmured quietly even though everything inside her was screaming for her to just kiss him, but she ignored the heat and desire blurring her mind as she moved away from him.

Magnus just stared at her in hurtful confusion.

She tore her gaze away from him as she turned to leave.

"Patrica, wait, please," Magnus pleaded as he followed her reaching out he grabbed her wrist stopping her as she started to open the door.

Patrica sighed as she looked at him, “Magnus, we both love our work. We cannot do this here. No matter how bad or much I want to. I will not be the reason our careers go to shit.”

His eyes widened in understanding at her response and he nodded, “Okay, I understand. Can we talk about this later? After work?" he asked as she began to protest. "Please, Patrica, you wanted to discuss what happened, so let's do that. I'll meet you here when we're finished. Please."

She cannot say no to those oh-so-blue puppy eyes of his, no matter how wrong it may be. She nodded and said, "Okay." She had to get out of there, they were just too close and things were too heated between them.

"Thank you, love." He realized he's still holding her arm then he quickly released her with a, “Sorry, darling.”

She smiled at him and he smiled back. Even in this sexually charged situation, Magnus was still Magnus. He was still her friend and partner.

"I'll see you later then, yeah?" she asked as she opened the door.

Magnus nodded. "Oh, yes."

***

_You and Magnus. All alone in your locked office. His mouth on yours. His body pressing yours against the edge of the desk. His hands roughly lifting you up onto it, his fingers sliding up your skirt, edging closer and closer to where you so desperately need...want... him to be. He can't help but thrust his hips, grinding his arousal into you._

_Your combined moans break the kiss then he’s kissing your neck. He suckles at your skin while slowly grinding against you. You pull at his shirt before threading your fingers through his curls, panting from his lips._

_Magnus moans your name into your neck, groaning as you wrap your legs around his waist, bringing him even closer still._

"Patrica…Love..."

" _Mmm, Magnus..." You moan, tugging at his curls._

_Magnus kept repeating your name, his words seemed to be getting louder and louder until..._

"Patrica? Darling, wake up."

"Hmm...?" Patrica lifted her head from her desk realizing with embarrassment she had been dreaming, clearing her throat she stood quickly almost losing her balance and Magnus stretched out a long arm to steady her.

“Easy, there, love,” he cautioned.

"I - I, umm, I must've fallen asleep..." Magnus only gave her a smile as his expression changed into one of hunger and need. “I – I don’t think I’ve ever fallen asleep at work before. I’m sorry, Mags.”

"It's alright, love, it took quite some time to finish my work, I wondered if you'd still be here," Magnus said. "But I... I heard you in here."

"Heard me?" Magnus' eyes met hers and she realized that she was either talking or moaning during that rather erotic dream.

"You were having an episode of somniloquy, Patrica,” he paused for a moment, cleared his throat to keep himself calm, or tried to anyway. "I couldn't help but listen in."

"Sleep talking,” she asked as if it was absurd trying to laugh it off while pushing the desk chair out of the way. "I don't think I've ever done that before either."

"Do you remember what you were dreaming of?" Magnus asked, watching her every move.

"N-No," she answered shakily, not quite meeting his eyes. "I don't."

Magnus bit his lip. "Are you sure, darling?"

She swallowed anxiously trying to change the subject. "Magnus, about the umm... the thing in the car,” she said as she walked over to one of the sofas on the other side of the room.

He noticed as she began to fidget with her hands and fingers, he smiled at her when she looked at him and said, “We can’t repeat that while we’re working.”

"Why does that only make me want you more?" Magnus murmured, leaning back against the desk his hands on the desk beside his hips. Her eyes met his and suddenly the room became hot, the air thick. "I meant what I said, Patrica..." He pushed himself from the desk and slowly wandered over to her.

"All of it?" she asked as she gazed up at him, genuinely curious.

Magnus smiled and nodded. "All of it," he murmured stopping only a step away as he allowed his gaze to once again roam over her body. "What do you feel about what happened..." he trailed off. “What do you feel about when I kissed you?"

Her heart fluttered at the mention of it and she found it hard to articulate her words with him so close. And getting closer as he took that closing step. “Ummm, I…”

"May I remind you?" he asked, his voice a mere whisper.

Patrica looked up at him as he leaned down cupping her cheek in his large hand pressing his lips to hers in a soft, sweet kiss. Her eyes closed as he pulled her to a standing position then closer as he deepened the kiss, his arms encircled her waist as he pulled her even closer, their bodies touching from chest to thigh. Gasping for air she gave a small push against his chest, he reluctantly broke the kiss as they did their best to calm their breathing.

"I was... I was shocked at first when you kissed me," she said softly. “I knew it was wrong – I – we were working, but that in no way means I didn’t like it or didn’t want it or that I didn’t want it to happen again. I do. I care about you, Magnus and I have for a while now. You have to know that. I also didn’t know you…”

Magnus smiled and slowly caressed her cheek with his thumb. “I do. I’ve known since you took care of me after I was attacked... but what you don't know is how much I've longed for you, darling. How much I care." He purred.

His words set her heart racing, she doesn’t know how much more of this she can take. His pupils are blown wide with desire, the first few buttons of his white shirt are undone showing just a little bit of his chest hair, his lips a little red from kissing her.

Patrica searched his eyes for an unanswered question ... _Is this beautiful man who's currently giving you the bedroom eyes worth risking your career for? Your heart for?_

Yes. Yes, he is.

Patrica took a step forward which made Magnus back up a little, but he quickly pulled her to him when she crashed her lips onto his with newfound confidence.

She ran her fingers through his curls while he moaned into her mouth and thrust his hips against her making her break the kiss in a breathless gasp. Magnus cupped her breast giving it a squeeze making her arch into his touch, he smiled when he heard her whimper against his mouth.

He took the opportunity to undo a few buttons of her shirt, dipping his head he took a long lick from her cleavage up her neck to the shell of her ear, she moaned in response as he quickly moved to kiss back down her neck, nipping and sucking at certain places, trying to find her sweet spot.

She giggled a little.

"What is it?" Magnus breathed against her ear.

"It's just that, well..." she whispered as he gazed at her, "You did that in my dream."

"So you do remember what you were dreaming about..." he murmured, smiling.

"Makes me wonder if I'm still dreaming."

"I can assure you this is very real, love,” he breathed against her lips. "What else did I do to you in your dream, Ms. Andersson?"

"Well, I was awakened somewhat abruptly before anything more happened, Mr. Martinsson," she murmured as she tucked some of those oh-so-soft curls behind his ear.

Magnus licked his lips and slid his hand down grabbing her hip pulling her closer, pressing himself against her.

She moaned long and low as she slipped her arms around his neck. "Ehehehe... That's exactly what I heard when I came looking for you, love." Magnus murmured as he rolled his hips against hers kissing her to silence her moans. Slipping his tongue between her lips he kissed her deeply mimicking the movement of his hips against her causing her to tug on his shirt pulling him closer.

Suddenly they heard footsteps close to the door and froze.

"Shit," Magnus breathed.

As the doorknob turned they pulled apart and did their best to appear normal as they straightened their disheveled clothes. Magnus backed up and took a seat to cover his arousal, Patrica tried to smooth her hair and began pretending she was looking through paperwork on the desk. “I know it was just here,” she mumbled. “Could it be in your office, Magnus?”

“Leave it for tomorrow,” he said to Patrica as an officer came in with an armful of files and papers heading for one of the large filing cabinets. Nodding to them he piled the bundle of files onto a nearby desk. Magnus ran a hand through his hair, unable to keep his eyes off Patrica.

She glanced at Magnus and as his gaze locked with hers she felt her inner walls clench with want for him, she knew she was blushing but could not control it wondering how a simple look could make her so wet for him. They looked at the officer and knew he was not going anywhere anytime soon with that much paperwork to file. She smiled as she heard Magnus let out a frustrated sigh.

Patrica made her way to the door, unknowingly swinging her hips more than usual, at the door she turned and gave him a smile. She wondered about what would have happened if she and Magnus had not been interrupted, thinking about it makes her more aroused. She heads for the locker room to grab her other clothes but turned as she heard someone coming up behind her. As she turned around she was grabbed by Magnus, pushed up against the wall, and kissed so hungrily she groaned with need.

"I need you..." Magnus murmured against her neck as his fingers dug into her thighs. "Do you need me too?"

She nodded as she wrapped her arms around him, moaning, lolling her head back as he thrust against her. Magnus clamped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes flew open looking him in the eyes as he whispered, "You're so noisy, darling." He smiled as he replaced his hand with his lips for a chaste kiss. "I fucking love it."

"We can't here... Magnus," she said in between shaky breaths as she brushed curls away from his face as she cupped his cheek. “I want my first time with you to be in a bed, without the chance of getting caught or fired. Please, understand, Mags,” she pleaded.

“I do. I just want and need you so bad, Patrica.”

“Then let’s go. We’ve done enough for today. Sixteen hours in one shift is enough and all the paperwork is finished. Please, Magnus.”

He placed his forehead against hers in resignation knowing she was right. “Okay, I’ll leave first. Let’s go to my place its closer.” 

She nodded, “Let me grab my other clothes. I’ll be right there, Mags.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are meant for each other!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Patrica finally give in to their attraction.

His flat was dark when she arrived, as she approached the door it opened, “Magnus?

“Get that beautiful body in here,” he growled.

When she stepped across the threshold all she heard was the door being locked, her gasp as her duffel bag was jerked away then tossed, she was picked up and pushed against the wall, kissed hungrily, and ordered as the kiss broke, “Hold on to me, Patrica.” Magnus buried his head in her neck.

She moaned as he bit down, suckled, and then licked the spot. “Magnus!” she gasped in pleasure.

“God, you taste so good!” _And you’re mine!_

Although it was dark they were able to see each other with the moonlight shining in through the windows. "Hold on to me,” he said as he lifted her skirt moving his hand so that he was able to stroke her through her panties.

"Please, Magnus..." she was moaning and thrusting against him.

“God, you’re so wet,” he moaned smiling as he nipped her bottom lip playfully. “Wrap your legs around me,” he said as he carried her to his bedroom.

Still hanging onto him with her legs around his hips, Patrica kissed him passionately as she unfastened the buttons of his shirt pulling it from the waistband of his pants, his hands suddenly felt as if they were everywhere. She unfastened his belt then undid the button and zipper and his jeans fell to the floor in a heap, she could feel as he kicked his shoes off and moved his arms out of his shirt and it joined the rest of his clothes on the floor.

“Your turn,” he said as he gently set her feet on the floor, his hands moving quickly as they expertly undid buttons and zipper until she was standing before him clad only in her silk under clothes. “Are you cold, love? You’re shivering,” he asked concerned as he held her tenderly.

“No, I’m not cold, Magnus. Excited, yes. Maybe a little scared.”

He pulled back to look at her. “Scared? Of me?”

She grasped his erection and he moaned. “This. Magnus, I’ve only ever been with one man, and he was nowhere near your size.”

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked as he swallowed hard. _Please don’t tell me to stop._

“No, I only wanted you to know,” she murmured as she searched his eyes.

“I promise you if it hurts … I’ll stop.” _God, it will kill me but I’ll stop._

She only nodded in response as he removed his boxers and then removed her bra and panties then gently picked her up placing her in the middle of his bed. His lips never left hers as he placed tender kisses on her face smiling as she moaned into his mouth and murmured his name as he continued trailing kisses down from her lips across her neck and then her collarbones, breasts and farther until he reached her mons. “Patrica, look at me, darling.”

She did as he asked, “Magnus, no one’s ever --”

“Good, I’m glad I’m your first.” He nuzzled her thigh. “Patrica, I’m going to make love to you. Do I need a condom?”

“No,” she said as she shook her head. “I’m on birth control.”

“Good, love. Right now, just relax and let yourself go. I’m going to make sure you are truly ready for me.” He punctuated that by giving her already slick folds a lick from bottom to top and back again, smiling against her as she moaned. Then his tongue found her swollen bundle of nerves and he gently suckled it as he licked her both inside and out.

Patrica thrashed her head from side to side her hands searching and finding his curls as Magnus inserted one then two fingers into her tightness. She felt filled already and he was much larger than his fingers. She called his name in soft pants and then moans as he touched her g-spot bringing her to her first-ever climax. She saw stars exploding behind her eyes as he continued.

“Magnus!” she keened loudly as she grabbed his shoulders as he moved over her. “Oh, Magnus! Please … please don’t stop!”

“Oh, love, we’ve just started,” he whispered as he chose that moment to tighten the circles around her clit with his finger as he slowly entered her. She looked up at him as he smiled at her and she couldn’t help but smile back. He felt so good – so right. “Does it hurt, Patrica?”

“No – Please, don’t stop, Magnus.”

“God, you are so wet!” He kissed her then and pushed feeling her open and stretch for him. Patrica would never let him know that at that moment she felt pain, but it was fleeting and in its place, there was pleasure as he buried himself in her. Magnus rested his forehead against hers as he asked, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Mags. I’ve never felt like this.”

“It just gets better, love. Trust me.” He placed kisses across her skin and laved at her breasts taking turns with each then back up her neck and to her mouth. There was no area left without a touch. He smiled as she panted and moaned his name. He loved how noisy she was.

“I trust you with my life, Magnus Martinsson. Now I trust you with my body. Teach me how to please you. Tell me what to do, what you like Magnus.”

“Touch me, Patrica. Wherever there is skin you can feel touch me. Scratch me, bite me, I love the physicality of it, love. Don’t be afraid, my love. Grab my ass, play with my nipples. Lick my neck, bite my neck, and kiss me back. I’m comfortable with however you want to touch me. I trust you, Patrica.”

“Are you sure about that, Magnus? You might regret letting me have that much control over you, sweetheart.” She grinned and then she moaned out, “Uhhhhh, Magnus!” as she drew her short nails up his sides and under to flick his nipples causing him to thrust.

“Ummmm, you are so tight, darling,” he murmured as he withdrew almost entirely then pushed back in slowly. Eliciting a moan from both. “I want this to be good for you, Patrica. I want you to know what it’s like to make love.”

“Nothing has ever felt like this. Oh, Magnus. Yeeessssssssssss,” she drew the last out in a loud semi-hiss-moan.

“Darling, Patrica,” he whispered in her ear, “you feel so fucking good.”

“Don’t stop, Magnus. I’m – I’m –”

“I can feel how close you are … Allow me to help you with that, love.” He carefully began to circle her clit in small and tightening circles with his finger and thumb as he positioned himself inside her so that his cock throbbed and as he thrust he made sure to hit all those sweet spots. He was awarded with her almost bending in half and a mantra of his name and moans that were turning him on to the point he knew he wouldn’t be far behind her.

She closed her eyes as the orgasm hit her and she bucked wildly against him as he thrust in and out of her. Her moans were so loud she was nearly screaming his name. His thrusting rhythm was in time with hers at first and then the closer he got to his own release the rhythm changed as he lifted her legs placing them on his upper thighs and around his waist. “Stay with me, Patrica! Please stay with me! Come with me, love! Oh, God come with me,” he whimpered as he felt her walls clench and begin to spasm around him, milking his cock, and he could take no more as he spilled his seed as deep as he could pumping until he was dry.

When he lowered his head placing his forehead against hers he noticed she was crying. “Patrica?”

“Shhh, dearest, I’m fine. Please, don’t move, Magnus, love, don’t move.”

“I’ll crush you, love,” he said worriedly as he slowly withdrew which caused her to orgasm again.

She smiled at him. “I told you not to move.”

He laughed as he lay down and gathered her into his arms, placing tender kisses on her face and neck as he nuzzled her tenderly. He was so close to saying he loved her but just couldn’t do it, not right now.

Patrica looked at him and knew there was something going on behind those blue eyes but didn’t dare ask what ... not right now. “Magnus, may you have sweet dreams, sweetheart, and thank you, for making this the most beautiful experience I’ve ever had.”

“I’m glad, my love.” His body heated at her remark, “I’m a cuddler, may I wake you later? I mean – do you – would you like to --”

“I do. I would love to make love with you again. I just need a rest right now. I’ve been up for over twenty-four hours, Mags.” 

“Oh, love, had I known...”

She placed a finger across his lips as she said, “I wanted it – wanted you – needed you. And I still want and need you, Magnus.”

Magnus awoke a couple of hours later, not because of wanting to have sex, but because Patrica was crying out in her sleep. He gazed at her for a moment then realized she was in the throes of a nightmare. “Patrica, Patrica, love, darling,” he murmured in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer and draping one of his legs across her. “It’s okay, you’re safe, älskling.”

Patrica turned in his arms her eyes wide with fear as she clung to him. “It was Axel, he haunts my dreams, Magnus. I fear he’s not at rest.”

“Shhh, I had nightmares after I had to kill Ake. It’s normal hjärtanskär, unfortunately. I know the psychiatrist told you that, they told me that. And you have gone to counseling.” While he softly talked to her he rocked her like a child. “I’m here, nothing will harm you, I swear it, love.”

“Oh, Magnus, you sweet, sweet man,” she whispered as she rocked with him. “Make love to me. Please.”

He smiled against her lips, “My pleasure,” his words sounded naughty to her and she smiled back as she began to kiss his neck and nibble softly, licking as she went along.

Magnus rested his forehead against her shoulder as his chest rose and fell in time with hers. She continued to nuzzle his neck and gently play with the curls at the nape of it. When he lifted his head it was to take her lips in a soul deep kiss. Their tongues intertwined like wild vines as the oldest dance in history began. 

Magnus seemed to know exactly what Patrica needed and it was gentleness, “Open your legs for me, darling.” She eagerly complied with his request. “Yes ... that’s it love. Oh, you’re so wet, for me. I love it, darling.”

She moaned as he slipped a finger inside her curling it hitting her g-spot, “Magnus!”

He smiled against her breast as he sucked hard on her nipple and licked first one then the other.

He entered her slowly but as she thrust upward he buried every single inch of his throbbing length inside her, she expressed a whimper at the slight pain of the stretch, pain that quickly turned into pleasure again as Magnus wasted no time pulling out and thrusting back in again and again and again.

“Magnus, take me against the wall,” she whimpered.

“C’mere,” he murmured as he crawled off the bed with her in his arms, her legs around his waist and placed her against the wall as he took her like he had wanted to at the station. He halfway muffled his moans in her neck as her inner walls squeezed around him. With every thrust into her she could feel the climax threatening to take over. She didn't want to come too quickly, but with the sounds coming out of him and the feeling of him reaching deeper and deeper inside, she knew she wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

"F-Fuck, yes, love, mmmm... yes, darling..." words tumble from Magnus' lips, "You're so fucking tight, Patrica, I love it..."

He paused for a moment with his cock buried deep inside her, a broken moan escaping as he tried to hold himself back. Patrica’s fingers weaved through his hair, pulling his head down bringing his mouth to hers, she kissed him roughly as she dug her heels into his perfect ass.

Magnus carried on thrusting, his hips slamming into hers at a faster, harder pace. Patrica’s about to come, he can feel it and she wants – needs him to come with her. "Magnus, I need... I need to-"

"So come, my sweet girl, I can feel you tighten so much around my cock..." He groaned.

It only takes a few more thrusts before she’s seeing stars as the pleasure explodes within her once again. Magnus keeps going, thrusting through her orgasm, wanting to make it last but when he reaches his own he buries himself as deep as he can, hitting her sweet spot which then causes her to instantly orgasm a second time. Magnus moans her name into her neck as she clamped a hand over her own mouth to muffle her scream. She moved her hand away as the moans turned into heavy breaths and she began to pant heavily in Magnus' hold.

Magnus rested his forehead against hers as he came down from his high, his chest rising and falling in time with hers.

Patrica nuzzled his neck as she softly played with the curls at his nape. “Damn, but you know how to make a woman feel needed.”

"You really don't know how long I've been wanting to do that..." Magnus murmured, as he pressed an exhausted kiss to her collarbone.

"I’m taking a wild guess and saying since we left the station,” She whispered which made them both laugh tiredly. "Never did I think that doing it against a wall would be so hot."

"Well, I wanted to take you against one of those desks but, of course, we were so rudely interrupted." Magnus murmured, his hands soothingly rubbing her thighs which were still throbbing and shaking slightly at how hard he dug his fingers into them. “But, I’ve wanted to make love to you since the day I first met you,” he said quietly.

“For that long?” Patrica whimpers a little as Magnus slips out, then he kissed her softly to help calm her which is a contrast to his actions just moments before.

He nodded, “Yes, my love. But I am glad that we became friends and got to know each other before we took things this far. I do care deeply for you, Patrica. Very deeply, darling.”

“Magnus, I’ve never felt this way before. I care so much for you that I fear I will burst for wanting you. I need to be close to you. I …” she let her voice trail off afraid that she would or had said too much.

“Oh, love, my love, my precious, precious, woman. You are mine. Did you know that? Patrica, you are mine.”

“I can’t imagine belonging to anyone else,” she whispered as she kissed him tenderly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having so much fun with these two.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny things happen during Patrica's illness

****October Ystad** **

Patrica and Magnus had basically been living together although she still had responsibilities to take care of at her house, Magnus had helped her install automatic feeders for the chickens and goats, and made sure her horse had at least three days of feed at a time and all of them had fresh water every day from the automatic waterers.

From the time Patrica and Magnus had walked into the station that morning, Patrica had been coughing and eating lemon cough drops like candy, with her saying, “Magnus, it’s just a little cold.”

Kurt didn’t believe it, her coughs sounded different than that of a normal cold. A little too wet. He would never readily admit it but he felt as if Patrica was another daughter. She had helped him with his diabetes and really understood the struggle he was going through. He had assigned her and Magnus to head down to the docks and maybe get some answers to an accident that was the cover-up to a murder.

At the docks, Patrica and Magnus began asking questions to the workers about a coworker who had died but the Medical Examiner had determined that he had been drugged and then either fell or was dumped in the water to drown.

She noticed one of the workers trying to evade not only them but the questions they were asking. She watched as he made his way out toward the parking lot to a truck and she took off after him, coughing from the cold she had somehow caught.

“Patrica! Wait!” Magnus yelled after her as he took off in a run trying to catch up with her. Even sick she could outrun just about anyone on the force. He caught up to her just in time to see her scarf, coat, and shoes drop to the dock as she jumped in after the man that had been running from her. His hands went to his head as he fisted his hair. “What the fuck?! Patrica?! What the hell are you thinking?!”

Patrica caught the man and because he was struggling she punched him square in the nose as she screamed at him, “I swear if I get pneumonia from this stunt of yours I’ll shoot you! Now get your ass over there!”

After questioning they learned the only reason he was running was because he was an illegal immigrant. 

Patrica was now freezing and felt as if she was going to pass out. “Magnus, I’m heading for the showers once we get back to the station. I’ll get my report finished as soon as I’m redressed, okay love?”

“Sounds good.” He looked at her then placed a hand on her forehead. “You’ve got a fever, baby.”

“No, darling, I’m freezing,” she said as her teeth chattered.

Magnus called Kurt and explained what had happened and what was going on now. “Keep her at home. It sounds as if she may have caught the bug that’s going around and getting wet and cold isn’t going to help. Stay with her since you’ve been exposed. Keep me posted on how things go with both of you.”

Magnus drove them out to her house about a mile out of town. She had shown him how to take care of the animals and thanks to her he was even learning to horseback ride again and to enjoy it. He carried her in and up to the master bathroom, sitting her gently onto the side of the tub he undressed her and began to fill the oversized claw-foot tub with water, not too hot but warm enough to hopefully help break her fever. “Here, take a couple of these Panadol, love.”

She swallowed the pills and peeled off her underclothes and sunk into the slightly steaming water. “Oh, this feels divine, Magnus.” She sighed and smiled at him, “Why do I feel so weak? It’s just a cold.”

“Kurt seems to think you have the bug that’s going around the station. People have been getting sick since everyone celebrated Ryan’s birthday last week.” He took the soft washcloth, added soap, and began to bathe her, when he was finished he helped her stand and he toweled her off, bundled her up in her fluffy housecoat, and put her to bed. Just as his grandmother had taught him he alternated between Panadol and aspirin every four hours.

****Three Days Later** **

"Here you go, sweetheart," she heard Magnus murmur by her ear as he tenderly kissed her cheek. She was still burning up but he smiled at her as her feverish eyes sought his out as she took the two aspirin he offered.

“Magnus,” she could barely whisper as she moved her head trying to find him, his voice was like that of an angel … but he seemed so very far away.

"Here, drink," he said quietly, as he helped her sit up a little then she felt something hard on her lips. What was it? Then he moved it into a better angle she realized it was a glass of water.

Patrica opened her mouth, taking small swallows, her throat was so sore but the water helped to ease the horrible burning feeling in her raw throat. “Thank you,” she murmured.

"Are you feeling any better, darling?" Magnus asked as he placed the half-full glass on the bedside table. Her eyes closed, but the deep and quiet sound of his voice was comforting it let her know he cared and for now, that was enough. He cared enough to be with her at her worst.

Patrica gave a small nod and re-opened her eyes, the waning October light had her covering them as she moved her hand to her forehead shielding her eyes from the light. Just that small amount of movement made her tired, but being able to see the man she loved was enough to make her smile.

The expression on her Adonis’ face was not a good one, he looked worried. Patrica cleared her throat with a wince, “Mags, I’ll be fine, sweetheart. It’s just a cold.”

He knew differently and knew that as soon as she was back to sleep he would need to go to the pharmacy for medicine. He had called her doctor and told her what Patrica’s symptoms were and learned that it was more than likely a bacterial infection and that she would need some cough syrup and an antibiotic to help combat the nasty bug. “I want you to go back to sleep. I called your doctor and she’s ordered some medicine for you. I’m going to go get it. Do you need the bathroom before I go?” He asked as he sat on the side of the bed his face a mask of sadness as he brushed some of her curls out of her face.

She shook her head, “No. Magnus, I’ll be fine.”

"I know, but I hate seeing you sick. It feels worse than if I was sick myself."

Patrica made herself smile and reach out to touch his hand as his fingers entwined with hers his thumb tenderly caressed the back of her hand. “Pick me up some of the old fashioned lemon or cherry cough drops. And please be careful, Mags, darling.”

“I will. I promise.” He kissed her forehead, placed her hand back under the cover, and closed the drapes. Then he was off to Ystad. He decided that since it was such a beautiful day he would use Patrica’s Valkyrie.

Kurt was in the pharmacy when Magnus got there. “Don’t tell me you’re sick,” Magnus said as he walked up to him.

“No, it’s Linda. This thing is all over the place. How’s Patrica?”

“Feverish, achy, weak.”

“Whiny?”

“No, that would be me if it were I that was sick. I know I’m a horrible patient. Patrica has not complained at all. She’s a trooper.”

“Magnus, she’s a keeper.”

“I agree,” he said as he gathered the cough drops and medicine carefully placing them under the back seat of the bike then left. Patrica was a keeper, and he loved her, but how was he going to tell her he loved her? Smiling to himself he headed for home. He never thought that by taking a residential route, due to a car accident, could be dangerous for him.

Magnus was trapped in traffic due to an accident, so he decided to get out of the way before he ended up splattered on the road so he chose to head through a residential area as a new route home. He turned onto the almost empty street then deiced to open the visor on the full-face helmet to get some air. Patrica had insisted that he always wear a full helmet, today was a great day to ride and relax.

Especially for October.

He never suspected anything untoward to happen, but as he passed an oncoming car, a brown-reddish furry cannonball shot out from under it and tumbled to a stop immediately in front of him.

It was a squirrel and must have been trying to run across the road when it encountered the car. Magnus did not want to run over the small animal and even though he was not going that fast there was no time to brake or avoid it—it was that close. He squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the inevitable impact.

Apparently, squirrels have a God that watches over them.

Just inches before certain death the animal flipped from its back and onto its feet. He was standing up on his hind legs, and yes it was a male, no one could miss those huge nuts. He stood there facing down the big black beauty of Patrica’s Valkyrie with an unwavering determination in those little beady eyes.

His mouth opened, and at the last possible second, he screamed and leaped!

Magnus was pretty sure the scream was squirrel for, “Banzai!” or maybe, “Die you meat-eating nullifidian filth!” The leap was spectacular as he flew over the front tire and gas tank impacting Magnus squarely in the chest.

“What. The. Fuck!” came the loud yell as the furry little fucker, which Magnus now viewed as the Swedish squirrel of death, set upon him. If Magnus had not known better he would have sworn that damn squirrel had brought twenty of his little buddies along for the attack. The furry fucker was snarling, hissing, and tearing at his clothes, it was an absolute frenzy of activity.

Since it was a rare warm day he was dressed only in a light tee-shirt, summer riding gloves, and jeans this was a bit of a cause for concern. This furry little tornado was doing some damage!

Here you have a six-foot two-inch man on a huge black and chrome cruiser, dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and leather gloves moseying possibly 40 kph (25 mph) down a quiet residential street…and in the fight of his life with a squirrel.

And losing.

Magnus grabbed for him with his left hand and managed to snag his tail. With all his strength he flung the evil rodent off the left of the bike, almost running into the right curb as he recoiled from the throw.

That should have done it.

The matter should have ended right there.

It really should have.

The squirrel could have sailed into one of the pristinely kept yards and gone on about his business, and Magnus could have headed home.

No one would have been the wiser.

Oh but no!

This was no ordinary squirrel.

This was not even an ordinary pissed-off squirrel.

This was the ****_evil_**** Swedish squirrel of death!

Somehow the animal caught his gloved finger with one of those little hands of his, and with the force of the throw swung around and with a resounding thump and an amazing impact the beast landed right in the center of Magnus’ back and resumed his rather anti-social and extremely distracting activities. The damned thing had also managed to take Magnus’ left glove with him!

The situation was not improved. 

Not improved at all. 

His attacks were continuing, and now Magnus could not reach him.

Magnus was startled to say the least. The combination of the force of the throw, only having one hand, ****_the throttle hand,_**** on the handlebars, and his jerking back, unfortunately, put a healthy twist through his right hand and into the throttle.

Patrica had warned him about that. “Fuck!” he yelled again.

A healthy twist on the throttle of a Valkyrie can only have one result.

Torque.

This is what the Valkyrie was made for, and she was very, very good at it.

The engine roared as the front wheel left the pavement.

The squirrel screamed in anger.

The Valkyrie screamed in ecstasy.

And Magnus screamed in…well…he just plain screamed.

Now picture that six-foot two-inch man riding a huge black and chrome cruiser, dressed in jeans, a more than slightly squirrel torn t-shirt, and only one leather glove roaring at maybe 112 kph (70 mph) and rapidly accelerating down a quiet residential street…on one wheel with a demon-possessed squirrel on his back.

The man and the squirrel are both screaming bloody murder.

With the sudden acceleration, Magnus was forced to put his other hand back on the handlebars to try and get control of the bike. However, this was leaving the Swedish squirrel of death to his own devices, nonetheless, Magnus really did not want to crash into somebody’s tree, house, or parked car. Furthermore, he had not yet figured out how to release the throttle…his brain was just simply overloaded. However, he did manage to press the back brake, though it had little effect against the massive power of the big cruiser.

About this time the squirrel decided that Magnus was not paying satisfactory attention to this very serious battle. Magnus was beginning to believe that this animal really was the Swedish squirrel of death. The furry fucker came around Magnus’ neck and got ****_IN_**** his full-face helmet with Magnus while making all sorts of squirrely sounds and scratching at, and doing a fucking good job of it, his face!

Then the visor closed partially, effectively trapping the hissing and scratching furry fucker in Magnus’ face. At this point, Magnus’ scream changed tone and intensity although it had little effect on the Swedish furry fucker of death.

Finally, the front end of the cruiser began to drop. 

But not soon enough. 

Not nearly soon enough.

Now the tall man on the huge bike, dressed in jeans, a very ragged torn tee-shirt, wearing one leather glove, roaring down a residential street, still on one wheel at about 130 kph (80 mph), with a squirrel’s large puffy tail sticking out of the almost closed visor. He was sure that his screams were now getting hoarse.

But Magnus finally got the upper hand … he managed to grab the fucker’s furry tail.

Again.

Gave it a tug and pulled him from the helmet, then slung the Swedish furry fucker of death as hard as he could.

This time it worked … sort-of.

Spectacularly sort-of, so to speak.

Two Ystad police officers were pulled over on the once quiet residential street and parked with their windows down to do some paperwork. They both look up at the same time as they hear the deep roar of a motorcycle then see it barreling down the street toward them with a tall man they thought they recognized wearing jeans, a ragged torn tee-shirt that was flapping in the wind, wearing one leather glove … on one wheel, screaming bloody murder and as it roared past he threw a live squirrel mortar shell into their police car.

Magnus heard screams … and they weren’t his.

He managed to get the big bike under control and dropped the front wheel to the ground. He then used maximum braking and skidded to a stop in a cloud of tire smoke at the stop sign at a busy cross street.

He would have returned to fess up and to get his glove back.

He really would have.

Really.

But for two things.

First, his fellow police officers did not seem interested or the slightest bit concerned about him at the moment.

One of them, he believed to be Hansson, was on his back in the front yard of the house they had been parked in front of and was rapidly crabbing backward away from the patrol car.

The other was standing in the street and was training a riot shotgun on the police cruiser.

So they were not interested in Magnus. Often times we police insist to others “let the professionals handle it” anyway.

That was one thing.

The other?

Well, Magnus would swear, if he were ever asked, that he could see the squirrel, standing in the back window of the patrol car among shredded and flying pieces of foam and upholstery, and shaking his little fist at him. Magnus wasn’t sure but if asked he would also swear to it that the little Swedish furry fucker of death was shooting him the finger…

That is one dangerous squirrel. _And now he has a patrol car…_

Magnus took a deep breath, turned on his turn-signal, made an easy right turn, and sedately left the neighborhood.

As for his easy and slow drive home? Screw it. Faced with a choice of 130 kph (80 mph) vehicles and careless drivers, or the evil, demon-possessed, Swedish squirrel of death... he would take his chances with the freeway. Every time.

And he would buy himself a new pair of gloves.

He looked at the bike once he was home and vowed to ****_NEVER_ ****ride in aresidential area again. Once in the house he took a look at his face and found a few scratches, nothing too deep, however, his shirt was ruined it would definitely be thrown away.

He raced up the stairs and into their bedroom, relief flooded him when he saw her resting. He would wait until she woke up and then give her the medicine. Right now he would take care of the shirt, his face, and Patrica’s animals and make sure they were taken care of for the next few days.

He heated some of Patrica’s homemade chicken noodle soup and carried it up to her. “Love, my love, wake up. I have some soup here for you.”

She mumbled, “Smells good,” as she tried to sit up in bed.

“Well, I’m sure it is. You made it.” Magnus set the tray down on the bedside table and gently lifted her into a sitting position then set the tray in front of her. “Do you think you can eat by yourself?” he asked as he crumbled up the crackers the way he knew she liked them.

“I’ll try,” she said as she gave him a smile. “How long have I been sick? What happened to your face?”

“This is day five. You were sick for four days before I decided I needed to call your doctor, I’ve got the medicine and the pharmacist said to make sure you ate something before you took it and then wait fifteen minutes after you take the cough syrup before drinking anything.” He smiled at her, “So much for this being ‘just a cold’. Here let me help you, love.” He took the spoon from her shaky hand and began feeding her. 

Once he had coaxed her to eat a ‘few more bites’ he settled the tray on the bedside table as he helped her back under the covers. “I’ll be right back,” he said as he picked up the tray and headed to the kitchen. He cleaned the dishes then ate a quick sandwich, making sure that the doors were locked before he headed back up to Patrica.

"Would you like to rest now?" he asked after he gave her the medicine. She nodded; with the fever, and overall feeling of ague which made her muscles sore all she really wanted was to sleep. Well, two things, Magnus and sleep. “Mags, hold me.”

"Alright," he said, removing his clothes then shifting his body so that he could lay down next to her sliding his long body under the covers with her wrapping his arms gently around her in a firm but tender embrace.

He would never know how safe, needed, and loved that simple act made her feel, she smiled against his chest as he said, “Nothing will bother you. I’m here to watch over you, my love. Sleep and get better my precious, precious woman. You’re mine.” He then whispered softly, “I love you.”

He kissed her hair as he nuzzled her temple and smiled. Patrica was already asleep, but there was a small fragment of her mind that was still awake she smiled to herself, knowing that in his arms and with his gentle loving care she would be better soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is miserable after being forced to take another life.

*****While reading _Firewall_ I ran across a word I had not heard before ‘rusk’ and found that it is a type of Swedish snack cake. It appears that Magnus also has a sweet tooth just like Tom. :D*****

**Late October**

It took the better part of two weeks to get over the ‘bug’ and Patrica thanked every god there was that Magnus had not contracted it. However, since she was still weak she was placed on desk duty. She filed (oh joy), scanned, and wrote reports from the notes of the other detectives while they were out doing what she wished she was.

She had just finished a report for Hansson making sure to send emails of it to Kurt and Lisa. Then she turned and watched as Magnus walked in looking for all the world as if he was in complete and total misery. He sat in his office, his arms propped on his thighs, head in hands, breathing slowly and deeply. Patrica looked at him not knowing what to do. “Magnus?”

“Oh, love,” he cried wrapping his arms around her waist as he buried his face in her shirt front. “I had to do it. If only he hadn’t turned.” He shook his head.

It was the second time in his career he had shot and killed someone. And he was devastated about it. The man had left him no choice.

She slowly knelt before him, taking his large hands into hers, and noticed that they were shaking. “Talk to me, Mags. Tell me what happened.” She almost cried when she saw how red and swollen his eyes were but there were no tears as he shuddered out what had happened.

  
“The situation was dangerous. You know what we were going to do. Thanks to your diligence in calling people we finally found the man who had been drugging dock workers then dumping their bodies around the ferry port to drown.” He took a deep breath as Kurt came in and sat a cup of coffee in front of Magnus.

“Drink it, Magnus. It’ll help settle those nerves.”

Patrica could smell the whiskey. “Love, please, drink it, at least a little of it. Then I’ll take you home.” She looked at Kurt. “Tell me what happened,” she said as she hugged Magnus tightly.

“Magnus did what he had to do. The man left him no choice. Had he not shot him, a killer of at least five men that we know of would have very likely escaped. And he would have killed another man.”

“I didn’t mean to kill him,” Magnus cried out as he sighed heavily. “I only meant to wound him, but he turned just as I aimed and pulled the trigger and the bullet tore through his chest and heart.”

“It was a clean shot, Magnus. He died instantly.” Kurt said as he patted Magnus’ shoulder. “I know that doesn’t make you feel any better, but it’s true.”

She knew that Magnus had shot a man before to save Linda Wallander’s life and that he hated himself for having to do it. She understood that feeling. She had gone through it herself on more than one occasion.

But Magnus was different than she was, he was tender-hearted no matter how tough he acted at work. The thought of hurting someone just because he could turned his stomach. She remembered him telling her that a good cop wouldn’t have to shoot someone.

Pulling him close she whispered, “You’re a good man, Magnus, and a good cop. We both know things like this happen. They shouldn’t but they do when people do bad things.” She hugged him tighter as she slowly made circles on his back.

“I kept telling him to put the gun down, but he wouldn’t. He left me no choice, Patrica,” his shoulders moved as if he were weeping but no tears were falling as he pressed his face against her neck and hugged her. She noticed how quiet things had gotten. She looked around no one was to be seen.

Everyone was gone.

Patrica was surprised at that. _Why?_ He needed support and they all just left because they couldn’t, wouldn’t, or didn’t want to deal with his pain and shock. Or they chose to simply not see it.

He, being the man he was, was regaining his outward calm that always seemed to fool a lot of people, but she knew he was dying and seething inside. Mad at the world. Mad at himself. “Drink your coffee, Magnus and then we’ll leave. Okay?”

He just sat there in a type of catatonic state. Then his eyes met hers and it was like she was looking at a different person. There was an afflicted expression on his face. “Take me home.”

She nodded as she grabbed her coat and purse. Once at the car, she opened the door for him, and as he sat there without moving she fastened his seat belt then closed the door. She was concerned for her best friend and lover. He always talked to her – was always seeming to need to touch her. Right now it was as if she was in the car alone. She glanced over at him as he sat staring straight ahead hands clasped in his lap.

When she parked he bolted out of the car and around the side of the house, she could hear him as he retched. When he reappeared he was running his hands through his hair, sighing, then bent over placing his palms on his thighs, rubbing them on his jeans.

“Magnus c’mon in darling and get warm.”

Magnus nodded, then stretched his arms and legs out and shook them to release a bit of the tension in his limbs.

“Why don’t you go and get a hot bath or shower? That’ll help a little,” Patrica suggested. He nodded at her and headed for the bedroom. When after almost an hour he had not come back down, she went in search of him and found him sitting on the edge of the bed still dressed … He had been crying.

“Magnus?” His reddened eyes fluttered a bit, along with his lips. She felt she had no other option than to open her arms and wrap them around him. She stood there, arms tightly around him, patting and rubbing her hands on his back and shoulders as he snuggled into her immediately burying his head between her shoulder and neck.

Quietly he started sobbing, pressing himself into her so tightly that she could barely breathe. He clung to her helplessly as if she were his saving grace. He ran his hands across her back and she felt his breathing change into heavy exhaling, with him trembling and shuddering. She pulled him closer.

Suddenly the sobbing stopped, and Magnus´ head turned a little, his face pressed into her hair as he inhaled deeply, and his mouth wandered down her neck. His tongue licked over her throat, his hands grasped her lower back and ass, until his lips found hers and he entered them predaciously, his soft, yet demanding, tongue dominating her mouth without requesting acquiescence. He was being audacious and bless him he was in an incomparable position, besides Patrica loved Magnus, so she indulged him.

He forced her to the footboard his tongue deep in her mouth, her hands in his curls and on his neck, and his low groans in her ear sounded so seductive. He squeezed her breasts through her blouse eliciting a moan.

Then, in impatience, he tore her blouse open ripping it as little buttons flew across the room, while his tongue traced down her neck and collarbone. His hands slipped under her blouse behind her back, promptly opening the hooks of her bra, uncovering her breasts.

Hungrily he started sucking her nipples, one after the other, and being both so overwhelmed and thrilled with what was happening, she lay her head back and moaned softly, tousling his hair with both hands.

When he came back to her mouth, he suckled on her lower lip one last time, quick and hard, until, with one determined movement, he turned her around, bent her over the footboard, and spread her legs apart with his.

Magnus took a step back and all she could hear was his breathing and the noise of him unzipping his pants.

_Good God but that sounded so sexy!_

It was the most arousing sound, so full of promise of what was to come. Feeling his warmth against her from behind as he came back closer, he lifted her skirt, hurriedly pulled her panties down, and leaned over her.

His hot breath against her neck, his big hand holding onto her waist and with the other, he guided his rock hard cock to her already slick entrance and thrust into her without pity. He wasn´t tender or careful, he just shoved his large cock in and penetrated her without ceasing.  
Patrica’s moans mixed with his, and oh, he felt good, so deep and satisfying.

She reached back wanting to grab his head to kiss him, but he yanked her hand away and raised his body up from her back as he clutched her hips and penetrated her, fast and hard, breathing loudly, emitting little deep moans until he finally raised up, tilted his head back, whimpered and filled her with his hot cum, pumping even deeper with those last little rocks of his hips he did during cumming.

He sank onto her back, with a racing heart, held on to her for a moment until his cock slid out of her, leaving a wet trace of fluid on the interior of her thighs. She was still aroused and horny, even with the little shiver of an orgasm, but she wasn´t upset with him for not taking time to make her really cum. She had not wanted to touch herself either while he fucked her. It was just about him. She understood it. And that was what she wanted this to be – the chance to rid himself of some of the stress and maybe find a little bit of relief from his inner turmoil.

She turned around, leaned against the footboard, and tried to identify the look on Magnus´ face.

He still panted but looked so defenseless and in bewilderment. “I´m so sorry,” he whispered, “that was so wrong of me. I’m so sorry, Patrica, I have to go.”

He pulled up his zipper, looked at her one more time, and disappeared out of the room. When she heard the front door slam, she moved to the bathroom and undressed then stepped into the shower so that all that had happened could be cleaned away. From her body anyway.

His leaving, especially in the manner he left, left Patrica with an eerie, uncomfortable feeling as she got dressed then headed downstairs to fix supper. Magnus didn’t answer his phone and he didn’t call her or text. She loved him but he needed space. She understood that.

She was off the next two days, so was Magnus. She spent her first day off cleaning out the stalls and cages then made sure the automatic systems were all working as they should. She gathered up the eggs and headed for the house. Around suppertime, she heard her car and knew Magnus was back. She wondered at his knock on the door, he had a key.

“Magnus, why didn’t you use your key, love?”

Magnus stood there, still looking all lost, but obviously trying his best to appear calm and collected. “You can still call me that?! After – I – raped – what I did to you?” he asked in disbelief. “I wanted to apologize for how I treated you yesterday. I wasn´t thinking – and I’m so very sorry.” He gesticulated his hands as he continued, “The entire situation went out of control and what I did to you felt like the only thing that seemed right at that moment. But it was so very wrong.” He looked down at his feet. “Did I – are you hurt?”

“Magnus? Would you please come in?” She said as she opened the door all the way. She closed the door and watched as he removed his jacket and shoes placing them both by the coat rack. “Why did you leave last night?” she asked softly as she pulled him into her arms. “Please don’t leave me like that again.”

He hugged her tightly. “Patrica, how the hell can you – you forgive me, love?” he asked in disbelief.

“Magnus,” she began as she pulled back so that she could look into his eyes. “Of course I forgive you, except my love, there is nothing to forgive you for! I understood. We all have to relieve stress and for you, although you haven’t realized it … sex is that outlet for you.” Her fingers smoothed an imaginary wrinkle on his button-down as she added, “And I’m here for you – for that outlet – whether it be making love slow and easy, or a hard and fast fuck, or just good old fashioned sex. I’m here for you, Magnus. Last night doesn’t change my feelings for you at all.” She looked down and then back up into his eyes, “Magnus, I love you, don’t you know that?”

“I love you too, Patrica!” He stood staring at her and saw forever in her eyes, he knew he loved her, and she loved him, he moved his hand to caress her cheek as he dipped his head and captured her lips. She smiled into his kiss; he tasted like wild berry tea and rusk as his soft lips gently nibbled and caressed.

He lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom then gently set her feet down while at the same time removing her shirt. “You feel so good, Patrica. So fucking good.”

“I’m yours, remember?” She looked him squarely in his eyes as she said, “I want to fuck you – I want that huge hard cock inside me, filling me, stretching me while your hands roam all over my body.” When he opened his mouth she placed a finger on his lips. “I want to fuck all the pain, the angst, trauma, and stress away. I don’t care how long or how many times it takes. And I want to cum with you – over and over again.”

When he kissed her she sucked his tongue into her mouth as she ripped his shirt in two with buttons flying in all directions. She ran her fingers through his fine chest hair playing with his nipples as she made her way to his waist with soft open-mouthed kisses. Once she reached his belly button she swirled her tongue around it as she deftly removed his pants. His massive cock presented itself in its hardest glory. “Lay down on your back, Magnus,” she ordered.

She lay between his thighs as she lowered her head, took his hard cock in her hands, and began to stroke him with her hands using his pre-cum as lubrication before she took him into her mouth, licking with long powerful strokes up and down his entire length as she circled his hot thick head with the tip of her tongue.

Then, when she took almost all of him in her mouth Magnus let out a long and loud moan as she retracted and then sucked, “Fuck! Patrica!”

She raised up with a smile she said, “That’s it Mags, let it all go. We’ve got all night, love.”

His hips moved in time with her mouth as her lips licked and sucked as his long fingers tangled in her hair and his moans became louder. “Stop, Patrica, please. I don’t want to cum like this. You feel wonderful, my love but I need more of you, darling.”

Patrica stopped, allowing him to help her move up alongside him in the bed. She watched as his smile broadened along with the smile in his eyes as his chest heaved. He reached out with shaky hands as he began to caress her skin and remove the rest of her clothes, his gestures were, to Patrica, so intimate and loving they sent shivers over her body and down her spine.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered as he kissed her tenderly.

“If I am then it is only because you see me so.” She smiled at him as she took his hand in hers and gave small kisses to each fingertip. “My Magnus. You’re mine too, did you know that?” She kissed him then asked, “Will you do me a favor?”

“You know I will if I can. What is it, love?” He smiled at the blush on her skin.

She crawled up over him until that beautiful Adonis face of his was almost even with her soaking wet pussy. “Magnus. Make me cum with your tongue and fingers.”

“Move a bit closer, love. Ummm, that’s it right there,” he murmured against her wet folds as he began to lick her clit gently almost reverently as he centered on it licking up and down circling it with his soft yet firm tongue tip as his hand slipped between her legs from behind and he pushed one long finger inside smiling as Patrica grabbed the headboard for support. He slid another finger inside and began his focus on her g-spot as he curled his fingers slightly.

“Oh! Magnus! Yesssss, oh, yes!” she moaned as she smiled down at him and caressed his face then weaved her fingers into his curls. “Yes, baby, oh yes, please. I’m so – fuck – close!”

He continued to lick her slick folds slowly and softly taking his time knowing that she was about to explode over his mouth, he moaned long and deeply into her and was rewarded with her orgasm as his fingers pumped and he drank her essence. “So good, oh so good,” he said softly as he slowly fingered her through her climax until she came down.

“Are you feeling any better than yesterday?” Patrica asked with true concern and wiped a curl from his forehead as she lay on his chest.

Magnus nodded quietly, “A little.” He traced small circles on her back. “This helped, but I might need more than just sex to deal with this situation and get it out of my head.”

“Magnus, I know there is no cure for this pain. It takes time we both know that. If there is anything I can do, let me know. And I mean it, Magnus, anything, like talking, drinking, or fucking.”

Suddenly a little smile emerged on Magnus’ handsome face. “Really?”

“Really. I want you to fuck me senseless, please.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore Magnus he's a man that gets to me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst as Patrica takes an undercover job to find a rapist.

**Chapter 9**

*****I wanted to warn everyone that this chapter is very dark and has graphic descriptions of post-rape and assault – things that I dealt with when I was a nurse. Things like this do happen and many times exotic dancers do not get the respect they deserve. They are often treated as second class or lower citizens. Just be aware that this chapter could bring up triggers. *****

**Halloween**

“Patrica, I need to speak with you,” Lisa Holgersson said from the doorway of the conference room. Her tone said she was not happy and whatever it was, it was serious.

“Certainly, Lisa,” she said as she turned her chair to stand up.

“In my office.” Turning she didn’t wait for Patrica to follow.

“What did you do?” Magnus asked lowly with a lopsided grin and a hand squeeze.

She shrugged. “Nothing that I know of,” she looked to Kurt and he just shrugged, but there was something in his tired worried blue-eyes that told her he knew what was going on. And he didn’t like it.

Patrica made her way downstairs to Lisa’s office and as she entered Lisa told her to shut the door. She found it odd that the blinds were closed. “Lisa?”

“How old are you, Patrica?”

“I’m twenty-six, I’ll be twenty-seven on the eleventh of November. Why?”

“You look a lot younger. She leaned back a little in her chair. I have a case, unfortunately, it’s a sexual assault case the women will be scarred for life, and it involves one of the exotic dancing clubs in Malmo.” She paused and passed a large file across her desk so that Patrica could look at it. “I want you to know that I’m only asking you to do this. It’s not an order, but with your prior experience …”

“I understand,” she said quietly as she looked over the file.

The list of injuries were horrific, extragenital injuries including the woman’s labia being cut off, clitoris bruised to the point it was black, vaginal lacerations inside and around the cervix, and anal lacerations. Breasts lacerated and nipples sliced off. The word ‘sköka’ (whore) carved across her abdomen.

Patrica looked up at Lisa, “Whoever is doing this is taking the labia and nipples as trophies. From the way it sounds the woman will never be able to have sex again ... that is if she ever wants to. I wouldn’t be surprised if she doesn’t try suicide.” She pushed the file away with disgust, “He’s a sick bastard.” Patrica shook her head again. “What – how can I help, Lisa?”

“As I said, we need you to – to do what you did in Stockholm.”

She nodded. “You mean undercover. Like I did when I posed as a dancer and a prostitute to find that murderer.” She bit her lip. _Magnus is not going to like this._ “What about – is anyone going to be with me?” She knew firsthand how dangerous undercover work could be and not having the regular officers she knew with her … people she trusted.

“No,” Lisa said. “Not directly.” She sighed. “I know Magnus is not going to like it but with this situation, he cannot be with you or act as if he’s attached or attracted to you in any way while you’re in the club. And he cannot be at your apartment.”

“Oh, shit, he’s gonna go ballistic, Lisa. Please don’t fire him. He’s so damn protective of me.”

She nodded as she said, “I will tell him. And no one here at the station, except myself and Kurt, can know. This is a special situation that involves a vicious attacker. When you leave here today – you won’t be coming back for a while. I hate that you’ll be in Malmo, but the chief and the regional chief have agreed to set you up with an apartment. And everything you will need.”

Patrica nodded. “Okay, but who will set up my practice pole?”

Lisa smiled broadly, “You have one?”

“Well, yes. I had to get one while I was in Stockholm. It’s easy to set up but it takes two people.”

“I’ll get someone to set it up.”

She nodded at Lisa, “Okay, and I understand why Magnus cannot be with me. Those women were single. They were probably stalked and stalked for a while. He knew when they would be alone; he watched them closely, watching their movements and their routines.” She sighed, “I understand. I really do, Lisa.” She shook her head, “I suppose I’ll be dragging my old costumes out and buying pasties. Am I going to have to audition?”

“I had not thought of that but it might be best if you did. It would give a more authentic touch.” Lisa sighed again. “And for goodness sake please don’t say anything to Anne-Britt –”

“Don’t worry about that I don’t want the entire nation to know that I’ll be stripping. Do I have time to practice?”

“You have a week to get your clothes and whatever else you need for Malmo. No need to move furniture your new apartment will be furnished.”

She nodded, “Lisa, will you come to see me?”

“Would that not feel – well I suppose I could, but I won’t tell you when.”

“Are you up for this?”

“I am, but I doubt Magnus will be.”

“Right now, I want you to go back upstairs … act upset but don’t say a word to anyone including Magnus. Get your things and come back here.”

“I don’t have to act I am upset, but not for the reason you might think. This animal – I dread Magnus’ reaction.” _He’s going to feel like I am abandoning him …just like Agnetha did._

“Can you cry?” Lisa smiled at her. “I don’t think that I’ve ever met anyone like you. You’re a damn good detective and you have a great partner in Magnus. The two of you are suited for each other like a hand and glove.”

“That’s how I feel about him. I love him, Lisa. And I know he loves me just by the way he treats me.” She sighed. “Okay let’s get this show on the road.” Patrica began to remember how sad she was when her parents had died and began crying.

“Perfect,” Lisa responded with a smile. Lisa liked Patrica and truly believed that she and Magnus were the best team she had on the force. But she would not nor could not admit that to anyone.

As Patrica left Lisa’s office, she saw Magnus and Kurt standing a few feet away. Magnus reached out to her and she waved him off as she dodged him with a shake of her head. “Patrica?” He frowned as she only shook her head at him.

Lisa emerged from her office, “Magnus.”

“What’s wrong with Patrica?” he demanded trying to keep his cool in front of his bosses.

“Have a seat, Magnus.” Lisa and Kurt noted his expression. “Please,” she added quietly then began to explain to him what was going on. Patrica had been right, Magnus went ballistic. “What do you mean I can’t be with her?!” he bellowed.

“Lower your voice!” Lisa ordered. “You and Kurt will be set up in a hotel and the only communication you will have with Patrica will be via phone. Is that understood?”

“I don’t like this,” he ground out through clenched teeth.

“I want you to go up and get your things then come back. Just as Patrica, act upset –”

“I won’t be acting. I am. I hope you know that if anything happens to her …”

“Magnus, you’re not the only one who cares about her. Now, go upstairs, not a word to anyone. Then come straight back here.”

“Understood,” he ground out as he left, when he passed Patrica on the stairs, he stopped her. “When we get home – we need to talk. I am so mad right now. I can’t even – why?”

“When we get home, Mags. I love you and I don’t like it either.” 

***

“I’m not arguing with you, Magnus! I love you, but I have to do this!”

“Why?! Why do you _have_ to do this?!” He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. “You’re acting just like Agnetha!” The expression on Patrica’s face had him wishing he had not said it. “I’m sorry – you’re nothing like her, Patrica … I’m just so mad! Why you?! Why do you have to do this?!”

“Have you looked at the case file?” she asked quietly as she chose to let the Agnetha comment roll-off. Yes, it hurt but she knew he really didn’t mean it. He was mad because he couldn’t be with her, not because of her choosing to do it.

“No.”

“Look at the files then let me know what you think.” She walked to the kitchen, throwing over her shoulder, “I’m going to make something for supper.”

Forty-five minutes later Patrica felt arms encircle her from behind and heard, “I love you, and I am so very sorry. You’re nothing like her and I know you’re not leaving me.” He sighed, “I just wish it wasn’t you but I understand why you said you would do this.”

“Have you read my file?” she asked as she turned in his arms.

“Should I?”

“Well, there are some things about me that you might learn.”

“Like what?”

“That I learned how to pole dance from Sweden’s best.” She smiled as his mouth dropped open. “Yes, Magnus. I know how to pole dance.”

“I want to see you.”

“Okay, get the pole from the garage.”

“You have a dance pole?”

She nodded with a smile.

Fifteen minutes later the pole was set up. To make sure it would not fall over Patrica asked Magnus to jump as high as he could and swing around it.

“How the hell am I –”

“Someone’s at the door, Mags.”

“Hello, Kurt, Lisa. Come in.”

“Hello,” Patrica said upside down as she twirled seeming effortlessly around the pole.

Kurt’s face was red.

Lisa was smiling.

“Kurt you do know that the ladies, including myself, will have a lot less clothing on. You need to stop being embarrassed.”

Magnus looked as if his jaw would hit the floor.

Patrica just grinned at all of them as she twirled again then did the splits while upside down holding onto the pole with one hand. As she came down the pole she switched positions landing in the splits as she bounced onto the floor. She got up with ease and moved to the kitchen. “Kurt, Lisa, are you staying for dinner? I really would like to go over those two case files.”

She wasn’t sure but she thought she heard Magnus whimper as Kurt cleared his throat. Lisa smiled proudly. “Lisa, I’m glad you’re here. Can you assist me in dyeing my hair?”

“Sure,” Lisa said with a smile.

Magnus gave her a look that had he given it to anyone else they would have withered, not Patrica she met his eyes with hers, “The women that were attacked were brunettes, not redhead. I need to make myself look as much like them as possible. I need to know more about their routines, daily and dancing. Anything that will help catch this animal.”

“What’s for dinner anyway?” Magnus asked.

“Yes, I am and whatever it is – it smells delicious!” Kurt said with a smile.

“I threw a pork shoulder in the crock-pot early this morning with some homemade barbeque sauce. I also picked up some rolls from the bakery and made coleslaw. All I have to do now is shred the pork.” She looked at Magnus, “Would you set the table love? And grab a bottle of wine?” She looked at Kurt who was staring at the pole. “Kurt, would you care to spend the night? Or do you want to learn how to strut your stuff?”

“No, I promise I’ll only have one glass. You shouldn’t worry about me.” He laughed, “All my stuff is old, and no need for me to try and strut now.”

“Why not? You worry about me. You’re never too old to learn and it’s good exercise.” She smiled at him. “Next Wednesday is my birthday. Lisa, will you and your husband join us? Kurt, may I expect Linda and you to be here?”

“Me, definitely, Linda I’m not sure, she might be working.”

“Count us in,” Lisa said.

“Whose birthday is next Wednesday?” Magnus asked as he came in carrying a bottle of wine.

Patrica looked at Lisa and Kurt’s questioning expression and said, “We’ve not discussed my birthday. And up until now, I’ve not had reason to celebrate. Darling, next Wednesday is my birthday.”

She noted how he looked hurt, as he said, “When or were you going to tell me?”

“It’s not – I never celebrated my birthday –well not since mom and dad passed. I’ve had no reason to. Until now.” She looked down then back up, “I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings Mags.”

After dinner the four of them sat at the table going over the case. Patrica had noted in a prior conversation that both of the women had been brunette. She had decided that dyeing her chestnut hair a shade of dark-brown would help bring the attacker out.

“You had mentioned changing your hair color …Why not just wear a wig?” Kurt asked.

“If my hair was not as long as it is I would, but since it is, unless I had a professional put it on me, it wouldn’t look natural. This way it will flow.” She shrugged. “Anyway once this is over I can always dye it back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought back memories for me -- I was once a nurse.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrica is injured as she works undercover.

*****I did say this was a mature story. If, as I stated before, you find yourself having a trigger episode then please stop reading. *****

"Your goatee is looking good," Patrica told Magnus a few days later. "Have you decided what color you're going to dye it and your hair?" she asked as she practiced her routine for her audition.

"I thought about ginger," he said as he watched her from the sofa.

"I think that would look great on you. Of course, _I_ think any color would look good on you," she said as she slowly twirled on the pole.

Magnus loved watching her practice her routine. The white short trench coat and those mile-high white knee-high boots. He never knew she could dance, let alone pole dance but he was a changed person now – since Patrica had come into his life. He was fascinated by how she 'slow motioned' at the beginning of Lana Del Ray's _West Coast_.

_Hell, he was just fascinated by her._

The way she moved with her back against the pole ... as if she were making love and the way she twirled around it making it look effortless. He knew better. It took working out every day, plus running and doing the 'pole exercises' as she called them to make it look easy.

***

Her audition had gone well everyone loved it. And Magnus didn’t give a shit about them not supposed to be together! He was so fucking horny he didn't wait until he took her home. He drove to a dark alley and they fucked right there in the car in the backseat like teenagers.

"Magnus! Let me get my shoes off!" she moaned as she felt his lips touching her everywhere. His touch could make her so wet and ready it was amazing how her body responded to him.

"Wrap them around my waist!" he said as he slid her thong out of the way and entered her. Lucky for her his kisses had already made her wet enough for him to fuck her.

"Magnus! Fuck!" she moaned as he pumped into her with everything he had and she met him thrust for thrust.

"So tight, fuck yeah," he murmured. "No one has ever turned me on the way you do, Patrica," he moaned as his thrusts became harder and each time his pubic bone hit her clit, she saw stars. Her body was building up for a huge climax and when he reached between them and found her hard nub and began to stroke it she saw red, then gold, then black and stars.

She exploded around him as her inner muscles clenched and unclenched his cock. "Ohhhhh, FUUCCKKK! Patrica!" He yelled as he pumped wildly without rhythm as he jerked and came. "You are the best, my love. No one else like you."

She smiled as she rubbed his back and tried to get her nine inch stilettos untangled from each other. _How the fuck?! One of her boots had slipped off her foot a little and that caused it to turn and …entangled._

"You can move your legs now love," Magnus said as he kissed her neck nibbling as his now flaccid cock plopped out.

"My heels are tangled. I can't unwrap my legs. You're going to have to squirm down or up."

"You're kid –" He knew she was serious when she shook her head. So he lifted her legs and moved down her body and as he got to her pussy ...

"Fuuucccckkkkk! Magnus!" She screamed as his tongue licked her clit. Then her shoes came undone and ripped the ceiling of his car. The fabric fell down over them like a sheet.

He never let up.

***

“I’ll see you tomorrow, my love. I love you, Patrica. Call me if you need me.”

The next morning Patrica noticed her face felt funny and not in a good way, not in a way like she had been hit, just funny. Itchy. Reaching over she felt the bed, it was cold and unslept in. God, she missed Magnus! However, she did smell coffee that wonderful man had programmed the coffee pot!

She took a leisurely shower then put on her makeup, dressed in her jeans, lacy blouse, boots, and her parka, then she called Magnus.

"Hey, love whatcha doin'?" she asked as she made her way to her car.

"I'm on my way to Cafe Grannen it's at 5 Oestervaernsgatan." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Where's Kurt?"

"Taking care of the animals."

"You sound so proud," she said with a laugh.

"I need you, Patrica. I understand this is serious and why we have to be apart, but is there somewhere we can meet?"

"Do you have a separate room from Kurt?"

"Yes."

"Buy me breakfast and I'll meet you in an hour. You are at the Clarion Hotel Malmö Live?"

"Yes."

"What's your room number?"

***

Patrica thought that Magnus must have been watching at the door for her because just as she raised her hand to knock the door swung open and she was grabbed about her waist and lifted into the room.

"God, I've missed this," Magnus breathed as he buried his face in her hair and neck as he moved his mouth around to hers he gently kissed her. He wanted and needed to take his time, he didn't want a fast fuck, no, he wanted to make love to his woman as slowly as possible.

Patrica was out of her coat and was pulling off her blouse when Magnus knelt down and unzipped her boots taking them off. He looked up at her from his kneeling position and hugged her tightly as he pressed his face at the junction of her thighs. "I love you, Patrica."

"And I love you, Magnus." She tangled her fingers in his now ginger-colored hair and pulled him up and to her. "Make love to me, Magnus. I need you. I want you."

"Oh, how much I've missed this. You." He kissed her deeply, slowly ... and very thoroughly.

As he kissed her he backed her up to the bed and while doing so he was removing his clothes. Shoes went in opposite directions, socks followed, shirt went flying behind him, pants dropped he stepped out of them and then his boxers were kicked off. He gently pushed her back onto the bed. She shivered when she felt his lips on her inner thigh. "Oh, Mags. Please, don't tease me."

"This isn't a race, Patrica," he said as he gave her thigh a lick. "I'm going to lick, nip, and kiss every part of your body."

He started out slowly, focusing on her thighs and keeping his kisses soft. When he noticed her breathing speed up, he moved closer to her center then she felt his tongue joining in.

Patrica sank her fingers into his curls then hissed in pleasure when his tongue began to lick her folds.

"Tell me what you want, Patrica."

She looked down to see his gorgeous face between her legs and the eager look in his eyes. "I don't want you to stop, Magnus," she sighed, "I want you...to make me cum with your tongue."

"I think that can be arranged," he whispered, and she felt him kiss her thigh again, slowly making his way up to her folds where he repeated the same slow lick from before but even more gentle this time. The only sound from her lips was a soft moan as she felt her body relax.

He continued to lick her in a slow pace, lingering a bit longer on her most sensitive spot, making slow circles before returning to the long licks, he repeated this pattern until she was breathing heavily and pulling at his curls.

"Do you like that?" his voice hummed between her legs. 

"Fuck yes, please, please don't stop," she moaned softly, "Oh, Magnus."

This time he alternated his licks with soft kisses, she was about ready to burst, her orgasm was building, and she needed more friction. She pushed his face closer into her folds and he took the hint, holding her leg steady over his shoulder he started licking her faster and harder, when he slowly sucked on her clit her legs started to shake.

He held her down with both arms while he devoured her with a smile on his lips.

Patrica was a whimpering mess, white hot heat centered at her clit and spread, her climax lingered and then lingered some more, and he still didn't stop until he had licked every last drop off her. "Oh my god, Magnus," she panted as his mouth left her.

He put her leg down and lay down bracing himself over her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he returned the hug, she smiled as she heard him chuckle into her ear, "You're welcome," he whispered.

"Holy fuck, Magnus. That was amazing." She broke the hug to look at him and was taken aback by the serious look in his eyes.

He leaned his forehead against hers and pulled her closer as he wrapped his arms around and underneath her. She opened her legs as she felt the wet tip of his erection against her thigh, but she was too distracted by his eyes to pay attention. Nobody had ever looked at her with that much need before. His blue eyes sparkled with intensity as he leaned down and kissed her. Then he slowly almost with reverence licked her lips making her shiver.

"You taste heavenly," he whispered, as he let his lips ghost over hers.

Patrica didn't hesitate to kiss him, and he didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss, allowing her to taste her own wetness on his tongue.

"I will never get enough of you," he breathed against her ear.

"Let me return the favor, Magnus."

"Not today," he shook his head as he leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth and tenderly suckled. Then he murmured, "There'll be plenty of time for that," while his lips were on her neck again, "Right now I need to bury myself inside you before I burst."  
  


She lowered her hand between them so that she could grasp his erection and slowly stroked him while she guided him to where they both wanted him to be. He was moaning at her first touch. "Not too fast," he whimpered. She removed her hand slowly with one last stroke.

They stared at each other, blue eyes meeting green, as he entered her painfully slow. "I love you," she whispered as he buried himself to the hilt. All she could do was moan as he kissed her deeply then barely moved inside her. She thrust upward bringing their pubic bones together and she began to grind.

"Slow down, baby. I want this to last. I should have made love to you like this the first time. You are so very beautiful, Patrica and I love you."

"I love you too, Magnus."

He held her tenderly in his arms as he started thrusting, slowly at first but as she rolled her hips to meet his thrusts it encouraged him. His moans in her ear was enough to bring her to the edge again really quickly.

She didn't need any more help so when his fingers found her clit it was enough to make her walls clench around him as her head fell back in a silent cry of pleasure. Her orgasm was lingering again, he kept thrusting harder and harder while his thumb kept repeating the same pressure right where he knew she needed it.

She thought her orgasm was ready to leave her, but he was taking her body to new heights and bringing her to another peak. She had to bite his shoulder to keep from screaming and it felt like her entire body was shaking in ecstasy.

She was completely falling apart, the pleasure rushing through her was almost too much to bear and the animalistic growl in her ear told her he was right there with her. His thrusts were becoming erratic. "Oh fuck, Patrica, oh god," with one hard thrust that almost took all the air out of her lungs Magnus came hard spilling his seed deep inside her, causing another climax.

Their loud panting almost sounded obscene in the quiet hotel room as they clung to each other. Their breathing and pulse were synchronized and had been since she walked in the room. She loved this man and she knew he loved her.

"Magnus, can I stay here with you until I have to go to the club?"

"I'll be right here, my love. Sleep, and when you get up I'll order you something to eat."

"Thanks, Mags. I love you, darling."

***

"Hey, babe, whatcha' doin'?" she asked.

"Ordering breakfast for my—" he turned "—what the fuck is wrong with your face?!"

"Well hello to you too." She wanted to laugh at his expression, his eyes were huge pools of blue. "I don't know. I haven't paid any attention to it. Unlike you I don't look in the mirror first thing when I wake up. I'm not that good looking."

"You're beautiful and stop it. The only reason I look in the mirror first thing is to make sure my hair is still there. I do have a receding hairline and I know you've noticed," he said as he dragged her into the bathroom to the large mirror so she could see herself.

She shook her head as she looked at his hair, "Naahhh, no I haven't. Really?"

"Just look, Patrica. Look in the mirror."

She turned and faced her reflection and her mouth dropped open. Her face was almost purple it had so many blotches. "It had to be that new makeup." She grinned at him, "Talk about birth control! You'd have to put a bag over my head to fuck me now!"

He didn't smile. "Or just flip you over. Seriously, what are we going to do about your face, love?"

"I'll have to check with the pharmacist or look online."

"Does it hurt?"

"Just feels funny and itchy." She turned around and said, "Take a picture of my face then after breakfast go to the pharmacy and see what is suggested. Okay, babe?"

"Okay. Can I kiss you? Did my beard do that?"

"Yes, love you can kiss me. No, I'm pretty sure it was the makeup."

After he ordered breakfast for her true to his word Magnus did go to the pharmacy and came back with _Estelle & Thild BioCalm Anti-Redness Rescue Serum. _"This shit is expensive – but it's guaranteed to help."

"Thank you, my love. I love you, Magnus. And I will pay you back, how much was it?"

"Five hundred and ten kronor, but don't worry about it. I would spend my last öre on you. I love you, Patrica."

She hugged him with a smile. "I'm so glad you do. You're my world, Magnus."

"And you are mine."

***

A week later after a long evening working the _Pussy Club_ (yes there was a strip club in Malmo called that) Magnus noticed a man talking to Patrica while she helped serve drinks. He had noticed him before. He didn’t care for the blondes, or the redheads, but the brunettes he couldn’t seem to keep his hands to himself.

Patrica, now dressed in black boyfriend shorts that covered half her ass, black tasseled pasties and thigh-high lace-up ten-inch stilettos.

"How you doing, love?" she asked Magnus as she sauntered over, acting as if he were a customer. It was funny looking down at Magnus, but a bit of a turn on actually.

"Okay and you?" he said looking up as he drank his soda. "Who's that guy – the one that was talking to you?"

"His name's Angus, he's been moving closer to the stage all week. He was asking me if this was my real hair. I said yes and he sort of shifted around in his chair. No hard-on that I could see. He's ordered a whiskey. I'll see what else he has to say." She smiled, as she said, "I love you."

"Love you more."

She laughed at that and said, "No way. You have no idea."

Angus watched the woman as she talked to the younger man then turned away from him as she brought his order for whiskey. "Here you go, Angus," Patrica said with a smile as she placed the drink in front of him.

"Thank you, Patrica. Have a seat and talk for a while. Would you like something to drink? I'll be glad to buy you one."

"I rarely drink while I'm working. I don't want to end up breaking my neck." She pointed to her heels. "But, my shift is almost over. I could go for a glass of water with lemon." She moved to get up and he stopped her.

"Let me get it."

"Okay."

She watched as he walked to the center of the bar and ordered from one of the other bartenders and not the one where Magnus was sitting which was closer. Magnus noticed it too as he watched closely but covertly as the bartender mixed something into Patrica's water. Angus paid with a smile and the bartender nodded.

Magnus was about to get up when one of the Malmo detectives came over to talk to him, he kept looking around the man to Patrica and watched horrified as she drank the water. There was nothing he could do but wait as he told the other detective what was happening. When he looked back, Patrica was gone.

Patrica knew she had been drugged it had to have been in her water and it had to have been both the bartender and Angus. _Where the fuck is my backup?!_ she thought as she passed out.

Kurt was outside watching as a man carried Patrica over his shoulder. They all knew that in order to convict the man – they had to actually catch him in the act – or as close to the act as possible.

Magnus glared at the bartender ran toward him, growled then vaulted over the bar. Grabbing the man by the neck he snarled, "You had better hope that she comes back without a scratch. Or so help me I'll gladly spend the rest of my life making yours a living hell. Tell me where she is." The other officer cuffed the man as he said, "If I were you, I'd listen to the man."

"He always takes them to his boat _Smärta är Nöje_ (Pleasure is Pain)," he strangled out as Magnus tightened his grip.

"What berth," Magnus asked as he bared his teeth at the man.

"Twenty-four," he breathed out as Magnus released him and hurdled back over the bar.

Magnus yelled at the other officer, "Get that son of a bitch out of here before I kill him!"

"Magnus!" he heard through his earpiece.

"Kurt, I'm on his trail he's headed to the port! Berth 24!"

***

It looked as if the entire Malmo police force was at the port. They had all parked a good distance away and came in on foot.

Patrica was tied spread eagle in a standing position when she came to. To her surprise she was still in her costume, but from the look of the man across from her she wouldn't be for long. Her throat was dry as she croaked, "Angus? Why?"

"Why not?" He gave her an evil smile one that sent shivers down her spine and across her body. "You're nothing but a whore. You messed me up, I can't fuck now because of you!" He slapped her across her face as he said, "I may not can fuck you slut, but I can do other things." He punched her face then began to punch her in the region of her clitoris repeatedly and she wondered what other damage he would do to her with those hands.

He calmly walked around back of her and she heard the switchblade open. "I think it's time I taught you a lesson, Sabina. This time you won't come back. This time I'm going to kill you."

Patrica screamed as he sliced across her back in three strokes, she could feel the blood as it ran down over her buttocks and sides. She winced as he made a light swipe across her abdomen just above her belly button. "Angus, I'm not who you think I am. My name is Patrica Andersson."

"There was another who told me she wasn't Sabina, but I knew different. It's you! You evil bitch!"

Just then the door burst open and she saw Magnus just as Angus sliced deeply across her abdomen just above her mons from hip to hip. She heard three shots and "She's bleeding! He hit her femoral artery!" as a deep shade of gray enveloped her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrica becomes a victim of the rapist. 
> 
> Lots of romance and sex near the end.

**Chapter 11**

****"Hold pressure on that!" one of the policemen yelled as he removed his now bloodied hand to try and release her right leg from one of the steel cables. "Dispatch," he called, "we need fire and rescue at berth 24, Malmo Port! We have a cut artery and the victim is tied up with steel cable!"

"Fire and rescue have been notified and are on their way."

"Patrica!" Magnus called out to her and felt for a pulse, it was there but it was faint. Since he was taller than Kurt he held her head up and saw the deep cuts on her back. "Patrica," he murmured, "hang on, just hang on. Help is coming."

"Someone get those goddamn cables untied!" Kurt bellowed in frustration. The last time he felt this helpless was when Ake had held Linda at gunpoint.

She moaned and opened her eyes and saw Magnus. "Mmmmaaagggsss, 'sss reeelly yooouu?"

"Shhh, love, yes it's me. I'm here," he cradled her head in his hands. "I love you, sweetheart. Hang on help is coming. Just hang on."

It seemed like forever for the fire department and rescue to get there, however, in reality, it was only a few minutes, but with an artery bleed ... seconds counted.

They covered her with a blanket as they used the Jaws of Life to cut the cables. Once they were cut they placed Patrica on the gurney and began working on her, they placed a pressure bandage on her wound and started two IVs one in each arm. Once they stopped the bleeding they took her to the ambulance. The artery wound was their main concern. Magnus ran after them but was told he would have to follow the ambulance.

Kurt was right beside him. "C'mon, let's go!"

The Lieutenant over the case yelled for them to wait, but it landed on deaf ears. Reports could wait Patrica could die and these two men loved her. One like a daughter and the other with all his heart and soul.

Kurt and Magnus sat in the emergency room, both bloody and worried. It had been four hours and no word. Those cuts had been deep. The cuts on her back, the cut artery. What was that man thinking, Kurt wondered as he went to the coffee machine. He passed a cup to Magnus and sat back down.

Just as they took their first sip the doctor came out. "Which one of you is Magnus?"

"I am," Magnus said as he stood up.

"I'm Doctor Sven Augustsson, Patrica ..."

"Is she alright?" Magnus asked.

Kurt went straight to the point. "Is she alive?"

"She's alive, but it was close. She had to have fifteen units of blood along with the other fluids. Once we got the artery taken care of we got her back stitched up. She's going to have some hellacious scars. She may not ever dance again—"

"She's a police officer, she was working undercover to catch a rapist," Magnus said defensively.

The doctor nodded, "I knew that. I meant that the repair may affect her leg movement on her right side. She's going to be here a while and in Critical Care. The last thing any of us want is for the repair on the artery to tear. She was asking for you, but I have to tell you that she needs to stay as still as possible until that artery is healed." He looked at Kurt, "Are you her father?"

"No, but I – I love her like she's my daughter." He ran his hands through his hair. "We just want to see her."

The walk to Critical Care was one of the longest Magnus had ever walked. The doctor said, "You cannot touch her, except for holding her hand. Right now she's sedated and will be kept that way until we are sure the artery will not begin to bleed again."

Over the next week, Kurt and Magnus took turns sitting with Patrica. She was still receiving IV fluids, a blood thinner, and her hemoglobin was now back to normal which was good, that meant that her body was healing.

After another week in Critical Care, she was placed in a private room, complete with sofa and table, which was great for having lunch with Magnus, who took two weeks off so that he could be with her. As they were walking around the loop of the hospital floor, there was a loud noise that caused Patrica to let go of Magnus's hand. She slid to the floor, shaking, holding her fists to her head and whimpering in fear.

Magnus wrapped his arms around her, "Shhhh, shhhh, Patrica, it's me, Magnus. I won't let anything hurt you. I promise."

"That's not true," she said as she stared at him. "You can't protect me. You didn't. You were right there and he took me anyway. You couldn't stop it. You didn't stop it." She stopped shaking and stopped whimpering. "Why didn't you do something?" She had spoken so quietly that she wasn't sure he had heard her. But she knew why in order to be prosecuted Angus would have had to be caught in or as close to the act as possible.

He was gazing at her with tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry, Patrica. I – I – I love you and I am so sorry."

Realization hit her hard. It wasn't his fault. "Shhh, my love, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things and more especially not to you. You've always been there for me, and I thank you for that." She caressed his face. "I love you and I am so, so sorry. Forgive me, Magnus. Please?"

"Nothing to forgive. You have a right to be angry at me. I wasn't there." He ran his fingers into her hair. "I love you, Patrica." He pulled her closer but was careful of her still-healing injuries.

"How soon can we go home?" she asked as Magnus carefully helped her to her feet.

"Your doctor said at least another week and then at least a month off from work." He noticed her expression and quickly added, "I'm just the messenger, love, please don't hurt me."

She laughed, "Magnus, I would never deliberately hurt you and I am so sorry about – about what I said – I know –"

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly as he murmured, "I was so afraid I had lost you. Please, I'm begging you – no more undercover unless I'm with you."

"You got it, partner," she whispered as she kissed him back.

***

The next week passed by fairly quickly, Patrica was walking without the aid of a walker and IVs were out and only the occasional pain med was being requested ... but each time she looked at herself or felt her abdomen, it all came rushing back.

She stood staring at herself in the mirror, thoughts racing through her head. _What will Magnus think? Will, he still want to ... will I still want ... What did I feel when Magnus kissed me? Did I feel anything? Can I feel anything again? Did he damage me to the point that I can no longer feel – I refuse to believe that! I love Magnus Martinsson! Besides, there are other ways to obtain a climax than just clitoral stimulation._

Magnus stood silently as he watched the emotions pass over Patrica's face he could see her fear, feel her doubt about him, about them, about if he would still want her if she could still feel pleasure.

He lightly knocked on the door, "You okay love?"

She looked at him from the mirror. "I – honestly Magnus – I don't know."

He came in and locked the door behind him as he gathered her into his arms. "Shhh, I'm scared too. I'm so afraid that I'll make you afraid of me because of how badly I want you. I'm worried that you're not healed enough for me to touch you, for me to taste you. I NEVER want you to be afraid of me ... in any way shape or form. You are the woman I love and –"

"Take me home, Magnus. I need you to make love to me."

***

"Magnus, I could have walked." She searched his eyes as he stood her up in their bedroom.

She stopped his reply as she reached up, standing up on tiptoe, so she could wrap her arms around his neck. She tightened her embrace and began pressing soft kisses to his temple, his jaw, and his cheeks. She kissed him on the mouth, then whispered "Jag älskar dig, Magnus."

She ran her fingers through his hair. Magnus looked at her face, committing to memory the love he could see in her eyes and could feel in her touch. He replied "Jag älskar dig." then kissed her again and held her tight, breathing her in.

He was _..._ He overwhelmed her senses. The gasps in her ear when her hands touched him in the right spot. His eyes so wide and beautifully blue when she looked into them. He smelled wonderful, just a little sweaty. It made her think of salt as if his scent was meant to evoke the sea.

He began to undress her slowly kissing a path where his fingers touched. He felt the scars upon her skin and tensed. "I should have been there for you."

"You were when it counted the most. I know the scars remind you – they remind me too. Please don't stop, let's not let an insane man who was emasculated tear us apart."

"Oh, Patrica, what did I do to deserve a woman like you?" he asked as he lay her down on the bed.

"I was thinking the same thing about you, Magnus. How did I land such a wonderful, honest, passionate, beautiful man?"

He didn't answer her back, instead, he began to kiss her again. Patrica's eyes fluttered shut as he continued to kiss her, making moues against her warm skin. Her thighs fell slightly apart when Magnus's hand sought out the warmth of her sex. "Please tell me if – if I – hur – if you have – oh Patrica."

_"Käraste."_

He teased her, with his fingers as they brushed her mound. So too with his lips that nibbled at her mouth. Magnus lifted his head so he could look at her face. "Lie back, Patrica."

She did as he commanded, eyes open as she murmured her approval when he offered the crook of his left arm for her head. His right hand remained in place between her thighs. When Magnus pressed his mouth to hers, he began to trail two of his fingers along her slit. She was wet, had been almost as soon as he had begun to kiss her. Magnus could feel the shiver when he touched her, how her breath quickened just as his did.

He inhaled slowly, over and over, calming himself down. "I love you." He wanted to take this slow after what she lived through, what she endured.

"I know, you're my ängel. I love you so much, Magnus." Patrica cupped his jaw in her hand so she could bring him in closer. She whined when he resisted at first, taking only a moment before he dipped his head and tugged her bottom lip between his own lips.

"Oh, Magnus..." she sighed.

"Hush, my love." He kissed her tenderly on the cheek. "Soon."

Magnus kissed her, massaging her tongue with his own or flicking just inside her lips. At last, he slipped two fingers inside of her, pumping gently while his thumb took its place on her clit. Swallowing Patrica's cries of delight, he stifled his own groans of pleasure. He could feel her tighten up from within, matching the eagerness in her voice as he brought her, ever close, to the edge.

"Oh, yes! Magnus!"

He moved down, just a little, so he could swirl his tongue around the nipple of her left breast. Magnus was feeling drunk, on the taste and the heat, the scent of his woman whose hands were now tugging on his own curls. He returned to her, let himself be kissed, and be guided as Patrica took his cock in hand and brushed it against her clit. They swore in unison, at that delicious agony of such a brief and intense connection. And then they swore again when he entered her, quickly so he could press his body up to hers. So he could hold her, bury his face in her hair, and be still. For a moment or two until his hips began to move, and there was that heat, that liquid heat of her cunt that enveloped him and felt so good.

Magnus shifted his weight a little, so he could slip his hand back to that tender bundle of nerves. Slowly, still, so slowly, he rubbed Patrica's clit while his hips pumped gently. Bodies damp with just a little sweat, fleshy sounds every time she rose to meet his. Their sounds, their bodies, their heat.

The heat was always the same. A prickle on the back of the neck when she let her fingers rest there. A flush of the skin wherever her lips happened to land. And then it was inside, sinking from his belly into his cock, and the only way it could be relieved was to yield to her.

Though he had been making love to this woman as often as life allowed Magnus always lost control. He knew Patrica's body, how to make her come, but she knew how to please him too. How to take him in her mouth, tease his cock with her clever tongue until he was begging to come. Her soft hands which now grasped his ass and pulled, himself down and herself up. The sound of her voice murmuring his name, endlessly. Forever.

He made it. Magnus opened his eyes as soon as he could feel her clenching around him. Heard her whisper "Magnus, I'm close. Oh god, yes. Fuck me. Harder, angel. Just... just like..." He looked at her face. Patrica's face was pink, pupils dilated in eyes so dark he instantly lost himself. Her legs now hooked around him at the hip, Magnus now gained purchase with both hands planted by her sides. He kissed her again, just as the crest of her release hit. But he was still tense, still thrusting and moving, in and out, the tension of this act wracking his back and his buttocks until at last he ceded all control and came, hard and long, inside her.

The weight of his body, still heaving and sweating, was considerable. He wasn't a heavy man, but Magnus was tall. His arms were long and muscled, but not so considerable that Patrica couldn't take his hand in hers, then bring it to her lips for a gentle kiss.

"I love you, Magnus."

Magnus kept his head tucked into the crook of her neck.

"Patrica," he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Thank you, love."

Before she could pull him in for another kiss, Magnus kissed her first. This made her laugh but didn't lessen the intensity of it. Touching him in this moment was something quite new and different. This was the man she loved. Every little freckle, the crinkles around his eyes when he smiled. His wild hair, his long neck, and elegant shoulders. There too were the large warm hands that felt just right when skimming her hips. The feeling of his heart beating in his chest. The sound of her name as he whispered in her ear. He made her forget about Angus and proved to her that she could feel pleasure and give pleasure again.

They snuggled up and were soon asleep but dreams have a way of invading one's peace. This time it was Magnus. "Don't leave me! Patrica, my love please hang on! Help is on the way!" He reached out and pulled her closer, "Oh, please, don't die. Everyone leaves me. Why does everyone leave me," he whimpered.

"Shhh, Magnus, I'm right here, love. Wake up. You're having a nightmare." She smiled at him when his blue eyes popped open. "I love you, angel. I love you. I'll never leave you." She caressed his face and wound her fingers in his hair. Her thumb tenderly wiped away the tears that flowed down his face. "I'm here, baby. My angel, I'm right here."

He gathered her into his arms and pulled her on top of him. "I love you, Patrica. I was so scared ..."

"Shhh, my love, my angel. I'm here." She leaned in and kissed him deeply as she pulled away from his lips, "Shall we go for round two," she asked smiling at him.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" He flipped her onto her back and began to kiss down her body, stopping only to flick his tongue at one taut nipple then the other. When at last he found himself between her legs, he held them in place with his hands while he began to run the tip of his tongue up and down her slit. She tasted so good, and she was so soft and wet. She ran her fingers through his hair, moaning with pleasure when his lips closed around her clit. He was languid, taking his time as he teased her. And even when at last Patrica came, Magnus would not release her. Not yet.

Patrica was spent but when she looked into his eyes she grew ravenous. She wanted his mouth, his hands, and his cock. Everything she saw and could feel could taste, belonged to her. When Magnus slid a hand up from her hip to her breast, she took it in her own hand until he could join her once more. He boosted himself a bit, letting Patrica take him in hand, and then entered her.

Not wanting to miss a thing, they kept their eyes open. Even when his hips began to roll, and his thrusts got deeper and harder, and it became more difficult to resist the temptation let their eyes flutter shut. She ran her fingers over his lips, then slid her hands around to his back. Patrica announced her love, whispering and insisting, "I love you, Magnus. I love you."

He felt it, the difference between the first time and this time. The first time, Magnus was excited, and maybe a little unsure of himself. It was Patrica's passion that carried them through. It was fun and she was so sexy that he could hardly believe it. She wanted him, and he desired her. Knowing that she loved him, he felt a remarkable sense of calm. He was where he wanted to be, in the arms of someone whose love he could feel.

Magnus took Patrica in his arms, whispering softly to her while he continued to drive into her. He wanted only to bring her as much pleasure and delight as she had given him. She cried out when his hand sought out her clit, teasing and toying with her. She clung to him, holding on as tight as she could so when she came it was almost as though he was too. Soon enough he was, kissing her and hugging her so close that she almost didn't hear him say the words, "I love you, Patrica. Marry me, please."

She pressed her mouth to his. Kissing him so sweetly as he came inside her. "Yes, Magnus!" Her hands wrapped tight around him, digging her nails into his back as he thrust over and over before he went slack.

"I love you, Patrica." He kissed her softly. "Marry me."

"I heard you the first time, my love and yes...I'll marry you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write I understand how Patrica feels. Lots of memories came floating back into my mind while writing this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrica's at home during a storm as she continues to heal from the attack. Missing Magnus, she calls him for a little smut talk -- that ends up with a broken door and sex in the bathroom.

Patrica shivered as the howling wind and rain blew against the house and rattled the windows; something she would never have worried about before – but now ... nothing would ever be the same ... _That's not true, Magnus is the same. He's my constant and always will be._ She fondled the necklace he had bought for her.

_"Patrica, you are my North Star, my constant," he said as he fastened the necklace around her neck. "If I'm not with you, just touch this and know that my heart is always with you. I love you."_

She huddled in the corner of the sofa and listened as the wind moaned and the rain pelted the roof and walls. She drew the front of Magnus's shirt tighter around her and breathed deeply. She could smell his cologne the _Armani Prive Oud Royale_ suited him, more so since he had decided to keep the goatee and the ginger color. She loved his facial hair and was trying to talk him into a full beard. She sighed.

If only Magnus was here. She wasn't allowed back to work yet and therefore was not allowed to be with Magnus on the stakeout tonight. Bad guys didn't stop because of bad weather. Oh, no, the bad weather helped shield them from the good guys.

She jumped as another boom of thunder shook the house.

She looked at her phone, _should she call him? What if he was in the middle of something?_ He had a special ringtone for her, _she might be bothering him or putting him in danger._ She didn't want to do that.

She jumped as yet another loud crack and boom sounded then grabbed her phone. She hit the contact button and waited.

"Hello, love. Are you alright?"

"As alright as I can be ... without you being here. I'm not sure but I think one of the trees got hit by lightning. Something just shook the entire house."

"Then we should have lots of wood for the fireplace. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Like I said, as okay as I can be with you not here." She began to cry, something that she hated, she'd never been this emotional, and now everything got to her.

"Please, don't cry, love."

She either cried or became scared. When he became silent she asked, "Magnus, everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm good – but you sound scared. Please don't cry, darling," he begged. Patrica was not the same person after the attack. She was now scared of just about everything. He needed to help her with that.

"Ghosts aren't real... are they?" she asked as another shiver ran through her.

His little chuckle at the other end of the phone made her feel a little bit better, as usual, his voice had a calming effect on her.

"Darling, you know ghosts aren't real," he spoke softly, "did you watch a scary movie?"

"Yes."

"Which one?"

"Paranormal Activity," she confessed as she heard him sigh but she also heard the little amused smile in there, she was sure he was rolling his eyes right now.

"Are you in bed?" he asked.

"No, there was a noise upstairs just as I started to get up from the sofa, I haven't moved since."

"Probably a branch against a window," he said reassuringly.

Outside the heavy wind and rain was still slamming hard against the windows, which did not help the situation. She jumped and made a small squeak when there was another loud bang, it was probably just the wind climbing up against the walls, she thought, or a creepy former resident trying to get into the house... "Mags," she sighed.

"I can't come home, my love. We're on stakeout."

"I know. Is someone with you?"

"I'm all alone in my car and very bored," he confessed.

"Can you just talk to me for a bit?" she asked, "hearing your voice always calms me down."

"Alright, darling, I can do that," I could hear him smile and getting into a more comfortable position, "what do you want to hear?" he asked sexily.

"Just tell me about your day," she had calmed down considerably since she had called him. "I feel as if I'm bothering you."

"Never think that. I love talking to you, your voice is so sexy."

"So is yours. You know what your voice does to me." She could feel herself become wet as he continued to talk to her.

"Hey, what did you do today?" his soft voice sounded in her ear making her thoughts go to full-on need for him.

"I thought about you, all day as I did the laundry. Cleaned the house...What are you wearing?" she asked lowly.

Magnus laughed, "I know where this is going. Do you really want me to have phone sex with you while I'm on a stakeout?"

"Well, we almost had sex for real while on a stakeout. What's the difference?"

"The difference," he laughed, "is that we'll be touching ourselves not each other. And I cannot wait for this night to be over with so I can touch you. Taste you. Have my cock enter you so slowly that you cry out in frustration. That's what I want." He sighed, "I'm wearing the jeans you laid out for me as well as that blue button-down. I took the jacket off – too hot in the car with the heat on." He could hear her breathing deeply and knew she was ready for him. "Well, I told you what I'm wearing but still don't know what you have on."

"One of your shirts."

"What else?"

"Ummm... a pair of your boxers."

He groaned.

"I'm taking them off."

He groaned again. "Oh, I can picture you... Lying on the couch, your gorgeous thighs exposed, your breasts moving freely under the shirt, your nipples hard, your pussy so wet... Tell me, baby, are you wet for me?"

She slid her hand under the hems of the shirt, reaching between her folds.

"Magnus, mmmhmm, I'm so fucking wet..."

He groaned again, mentally cursing the distance between them.

"I'm gonna need you to open a couple of buttons on that shirt." He unzipped his jeans then reached inside, wrapping his fingers around his semi-hard cock.

"Why?"

"Because I want to hear you moan as you pinch your nipples."

She smiled as she undid the buttons and slid a hand inside, pinching the hard peak and letting out a low moan.

"Pinch harder." He pumped his manhood thinking of her hot wet pussy.

She did, moaning louder through the phone.

"Oh, baby, you're so fucking hot..."

"How hard are you right now?"

"Painfully. Oh, please slip your fingers inside you, love, tell me how you feel."

"Mmm, sooo good. I'm all wet and hot ..." She sighed, missing his touch. "God, I need you. My hand's not enough. I wish you were here to fuck me."

"Me too. God, my hand doesn't feel half as good as you do."

"I know."

"You do? H-how?" His voice was beginning to break as his breathing became unsteady.

"Because if you were here I'd be riding you so hard, bouncing up and down on your cock and rotating my hips, you'd be moaning my name by now."

_"Jesus fuck."_

She giggled.

"S-Shut up and t-tell me what you're doing. Are you touching that - oh! - that pretty little clit of yours?"

"Hmm, yes. It's so swollen, so wet..."

"Oh, God... I swear, I'm calling and telling them nothing's going on." She knew he didn't mean it, he couldn't just abandon his position at the stakeout.

"And what are you gonna do when you get here?"

"Oh, d-darling, you better be ready, because I'm gonna tie you up in those sheets."

"What? You're not going to fuck me soft and sweet?"

"Oh no... I'm going to _fuck_ you. Hard. I'm going to eat you and t-touch you and do you in ev-very room of the house. Twice."

"Even the garage?"

"Hmm, yes. I'm going to bend you over the car and fuck you senseless. I want the neighbors over a mile away to hear you."

"Fuck Magnus! You're gonna make me come."

"Please do..."

"I w-want it to last a-ah! ... a little longer."

"No, no... Come right now. Let go, love. Let me hear you moan my name."

"Oh, God... Ooh fuck..." A short and deep gasp and then she cried out. _"MMMAAAAGGGGNUSSSS!!!"_

"Oh, Patrica, fuck!" He hissed through his teeth. "Fuck, I'm gonna _OH GOD! FUUUUUCK!!!"_  
"Magnus?"

"Sorry love, I've – shit! Something's going on I have to go. I love you!"

Before she could reply he hung up and she was left alone in the dark empty house again, her body shuddering from her climax. With his voice gone so was her security blanket and she immediately felt anxious again. She pulled on the pair of boxers that she had taken off then clung to one of the pillows and let out a deep sigh.

_Why didn't I just watch a romantic comedy? It was so typical of me to be drawn to things that were bad for me. I knew how it would end and yet I couldn't stop doing it anyway._

Patrica stayed on the couch for a few more minutes, it was past midnight now and she knew she would never be able to sleep there on the couch. She finally urged herself to suck it up and act like the adult she was supposed to be and move from her safe spot to make her way to the bedroom.

At least there she could hide under the covers and try and doze off into sleep, she would just pray the nightmares wouldn't follow her.She closed the door behind her and put on the light next to the bed before crawling under the cold duvet.

The rain nor the wind had let up, she lay there looking up at the ceiling, remembering, _I usually liked nothing better than hearing the raindrops on the roof while I was in bed. I used to lay for hours and listen to the raindrops and actually believed they were the tears of angels._ "Do angels really exist?" she asked out loud. _If they do, please guard my love, Magnus._ The raindrops didn't have their usual calming effect and it made her feel even more alone and vulnerable.

After lying awake for about half an hour and analyzing every sound sleep finally took her and much against her expectations there were no nightmares of ghosts coming to kill her. But her peaceful calm didn't last long, about two hours later she was awakened by a loud bang that sounded like a gunshot, her mind went into police mode then she remembered she didn't have her service weapon. For a few moments, she didn't realize what was happening only that panic was setting in.

Just as she stood up to go see what was going on the lights went out and she couldn't stop the scream that left her mouth. "I'm getting the fuck out of this house!" she leaped into action as she grabbed her pair of jeans and a coat off the bench at the end of the bed then slipping on her shoes, she ran like a madwoman down the stairs and just as she reached the bottom landing the door came crashing in with a loud bang. She screamed again. Loud and long.

"Patrica?"

"Magnus?"

In the darkness her eyes had trouble recognizing him at first but when she saw those familiar curls and his broad shoulders a sigh of relief escaped her lips, "Oh, Mags."

The look on his face was one of genuine fear and worry, his wet curls were stuck to his face and the rain was dripping all over his coat.

"Patrica," he rushed towards her, and before she could say anything she was pulled into his arms and he hugged her a little tighter than she would have liked. "I heard you scream," his voice was shaking, "God, I thought...are you alright?"

"You're suffocating me, baby," she whimpered.

"I'm so sorry, darling," he loosened his hug to take a better look at her face, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, love."

It was only when she looked over his shoulder that she noticed the front door was damaged. "You kicked in the door?! But, you have a key! I can't believe you kicked in the door!"

He let out a deep sigh and his hands sank from her shoulders to her waist where they rested, the genuine worry in his eyes shut her up right away. "I kept calling you, but you didn't answer your phone," he explained, "and then I heard you scream."

"I screamed because the lights went out!"

The look on his face was a mix of relief, humor, and embarrassment.

"I was worried about you. I'm sorry, I always assume the worst."

And there they were, the puppy eyes, making it completely impossible for her to get mad at him. She nodded, "I know. It's okay. I'm glad your home."

"I'll go check the fuse box, but I'm pretty sure the entire area is out of power."

"I'm going to light some candles. You need to get out of those wet clothes ASAP." She walked upstairs to the bathroom and was in the process of lighting a few of the candles on the counter so that she could see what she was doing when a soft knock on the door made her jump.

"Darling, I can't knock any softer than that, you are incredibly jumpy," he walked in with a smile and closed the door behind him.

"I know, it's not your fault, did you fix it?"

"No, it looks like the whole area is in the dark," he took a step closer as he kicked off his shoes and socks.

The candlelight made him look angelic and she felt a wonderful shiver run up her arms when their eyes met. He noticed the towel in her hands. "I'm sorry for making you all wet," he said lowly knowing what that voice of his did to her.

She chuckled, "I doubt that, and you know a man should never apologize for making his woman wet." She handed him the towel and said, "You should get out of those clothes."

She took another step forward so that she was standing right in front of him and their eyes met again. The smile was gone from his face and his eyes... she had never seen him stare at her like that before.

"God, above, I love you, Patrica."

"I know, and I love you too." She grabbed his shirt and began to unbutton it then carefully pulled it over and down his arms, she threw it on the floor and took another step forward, making sure his eyes never left hers. "More than you'll ever know, Magnus Martinsson."

The rain and wind were still howling outside but she no longer cared about any of it, all she had eyes and ears for was him. The way the candlelight brought out his cheekbones and the soft look in his eyes, his wet chest and the little drops of water that still fell from his curls down onto his shoulders, not to mention the way he kept licking his lips. He seemed unable to take his eyes off her and it woke up an army of butterflies in her stomach.

It was like the first time all over again.

She wanted to touch him.

She needed to touch him.

She softly let her fingers run across his chest, feeling every muscle, making him let out a soft sigh when her hand dropped lower. He didn't move when her fingers found the belt buckle and unfastened it, next came the button, then the zipper of his pants as she carefully pulled them down his long legs.

He quickly pushed his pants away with his foot, his eyes still focused on hers, a hooded look in his eyes now. He was wearing nothing, but his white boxers and they didn't exactly hide anything.

"Mags," she whispered but before she could say more he grabbed her waist and lifted her up onto the dryer, positioning himself between her legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist to pull him closer. He was breathing hard and searching her eyes for any sign of protest. "I'm not going to tell you to stop if that's what you're wondering."

"I have no intention of stopping until your legs are like _Jell-O_ and you've come at least twice." Her eyes widened at his remark.

It was like this was the first time; she knew that bulge was huge but feeling it between her legs was a whole other thing and the boxers she was wearing were so thin she felt his every move when he started rolling his hips and pushing his erection into her center. Her loud and heavy breaths quickly turned to moans as she felt him grow even harder against her. His hands were stroking her back, softly and slowly, the same rhythm as his lips that were now kissing her shoulders and neck. His gentle caresses were a contrast with the urgency of his thrusts.

She sank her fingers into his wet curls and leaned her head back, giving him better access to her neck which he didn't hesitate to use. His tongue was tracing patterns over all the right spots, leaving little soft bites here and there before going back to kissing and licking. Only he had ever searched out those wonderful erogenous zones. Between that and the delicious friction, his cock was giving her she knew those boxers were already completely soaked.

"Magnus," she moaned, "slower, please, slower."

He pulled away from her, giving them both time to breathe, or so she thought but he had other plans. His hands sank down to her ass and he carefully pulled the boxers from her after which he kneeled down between her legs. The lustful look in his eyes when he looked up at her made all her lady parts ache in the best possible way. "I'm going to wear you like a pair of sunglasses – one leg over each ear," he growled lowly.

"Magnus," her voice was barely more than a moaned whisper when she realized what he was planning.

He grabbed one leg and put it over his shoulder while he pulled her entire body to the edge of the dryer. She squeaked. The anticipation was killing her, but he waited before he made his next move, "Do you want me to stop?"

"Gods no!" She grabbed his curls and stared at him. She shivered when she felt his lips on her inner thigh.

He grabbed her other leg and lifted it slowly as he gave her a long lick from knee to upper thigh. Magnus started out slowly, focusing on her thighs and keeping his kisses soft. When he noticed her breathing speed up again he moved closer to her center and she felt his tongue joining in. She let her fingers sink into his curls then hissed with that first familiar sensation of his tongue against her folds.

"We can stop and go to the bedroom if you're uncomfortable," he spoke softly, waiting for her response before he continued, "tell me what you want, Patrica."

She looked down to see his gorgeous face between her legs and the eager look in his eyes. "I don't want you to stop," she sighed. "I want you...to make me come with your tongue, Magnus."

He smiled up at her. "I think that can be arranged," he whispered, and she felt him kiss her thigh again, slowly making his way up to her folds where he repeated the same slow lick from before but even more gentle this time. The only sound from her lips was a soft moan as she felt her body relax.

He continued to lick her in a slow pace, lingering a bit longer on her most sensitive spot, making slow circles before returning to the long licks, he repeated this pattern until she was breathing heavily and pulling at his curls. _Oh, how he knew where to touch her!_

"Do you like that?" his voice hummed between her legs.

"Fuck yes, Magnus, please don't stop."

This time he alternated his licks with soft kisses, and she felt ready to burst, her orgasm was building, and she needed more friction. She pushed his face closer into her folds and he took the hint, holding her legs steady over his shoulders he started licking her faster and harder, when he slowly sucked on her clit her legs started to shake.

He held her down with both his arms while he devoured her, she was a whimpering mess, as her climax lingered and then lingered some more, and he still didn't stop until he had licked every last drop off her. She had to hold onto his shoulders to stop herself from falling.

"Oh my god, Magnus," she was still panting when his mouth left her.

He put her legs down and stood up again while he sat her back up on the dryer standing between her legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he returned the hug, she smiled as she heard him chuckle into her ear, "You're welcome," he whispered.

"Holy fuck," she murmured as she broke the hug to look at him and was taken aback by the serious look in his eyes.

He leaned his forehead against hers and pulled her closer. She could feel the wet tip of his erection against her thigh, but she was too distracted by his eyes to pay attention. Nobody had ever looked at her with that much want, need, and love before.

He carefully brushed her lips with his thumb, making her shiver again. "My God! You taste heavenly," he whispered, and he let his lips ghost over hers.

She didn't hesitate to kiss him, and he didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss, allowing her to taste her own wetness on his tongue.

"I will never get enough of you," he breathed against her ear.

She slid down the dryer and wanted to get down on her knees, but he grabbed her elbow and held her up.

"Not tonight," he said as he shook his head as he placed her back on the dryer while he stared into her eyes.

"I want to return the favor," she insisted.

"There'll be plenty of time for that," he spoke softly while his lips were on her neck again, "Right now I need to bury myself inside you before I explode." He was blushing while he spoke the words and it was the sexiest thing ever. Even after being together for these past months, he could still blush. Patrica loved it.

She lowered her hand down his arm and across his chest and lower until she was holding his erection while slowly stroking him as she guided him to where they both wanted him to be. He was groaning at her first touch.

"Not too fast, baby," he moaned, as she removed her hand and let him push all the way in, taking her breath away.

He held her in his arms for a moment before he started thrusting, slowly at first but seeing the agony on his face it was clear he couldn't hold off much longer. She rolled her hips to meet his thrusts and encourage him.

His moans in her ear were enough to bring her to the edge again really quickly.

She was ready to explode so when his fingers found her clit it was enough to make her walls clench around him while her head fell back in a scream of pleasure. Her climax was lingering again as he kept thrusting harder and harder while his thumb kept repeating the same pressure right where she needed it.

She thought her orgasm was ready to leave her, but he was taking her to new heights and bringing her to yet another peak. She pulled him closer as she moaned then began calling out his name. She knew what he liked and what he loved, she knew how to turn this sweet man into a roaring animal.

"Magnus!" she called as she bit his sweet spot at the junction of where his neck met his shoulder. "Oh, Magnus! Yes, yeeeesssss! Fuck me!"

She had read stories about people who faint during climax and it had always sounded ridiculous.

Until now.

She was completely falling apart, the pleasure rushing through her was almost too much to bear and the animalistic growl in her ear told her he was right there with her.

"Oh fuck, Patrica, oh god. I'm cumming! Oh, baby!" with one hard thrust that almost pushed all the air out of her lungs Magnus came hard as he kept thrusting through their climax.

Roaring like a lion.

They clung to each other for several minutes until both their hearts were beating normally again and he helped her stand up. Then he helped her wash off as he caressed her skin as he applied more kisses over her neck and shoulders. They left their clothes where they lay as they made their way to their bedroom. "I'm going to put something against the door." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back."

She noticed as she gazed out the window that the whole area was still in darkness, she couldn't see any lights for what looked like miles. She knew he was there although he hadn't made any noise. She leaned back against him as he encircled her with his long and strong arms. "I love you," he whispered as he kissed her on her temple. "Let's go to bed," he murmured against her neck.

"Sounds good to me."

He took her hand as they walked to the bed, neither caring about the world outside any longer, not tonight. Inside it was warm and quiet and she knew nothing could harm her as long as he was there.

As soon as they were under the covers he pulled her against his chest and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "Are you okay now? No more ghosts in your head?" he asked, the loving look on his beautiful face made her smile and she snuggled closer to him.

"No more ghosts."

He kissed her forehead, "I told you it's my job to keep you safe and protected...and satisfied."

"Well, you are doing an excellent job, Detective Martinsson," she smiled as she lay her head against his chest listening to him chuckle.

She closed her eyes and slowly let herself drift away in his arms. The heat of their bodies warmed up the bed as the soft caress of his fingers through her hair put her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this -- it was fun.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby squirrels are found after the storm -- Patrica goes back to work

“We’ve got to get that tree cut into manageable pieces,” Magnus said as he and Patrica surveyed the damage from the storm.

“Oh, Magnus! Look!” Patrica exclaimed as she quickly took her scarf off.

He sat down the chainsaw and walked over to where Patrica was standing with her scarf wrapped around something furry and small that was wiggling in her hand. “What is it, babe?”

She looked up at him like a child, her eyes sparkling and excited, “It’s baby squirrels!”

He almost fainted. _OH, God! Little Demons from Hell itself!_

He remembered that warm day back in October when that demonic squirrel had attacked him. He dodged back when she lifted them up so that he could see them.

“Aren’t they cute?!” She looked up at him again clearly expectant. When he looked as if he might take off running she looked down at them. “Don’t we have a box in the garage or something we can put them in?”

“Babe, just leave them, their mum –” _Oh those beady little eyes._ He shivered involuntarily at the thought that those – little demons – would be sharing his home. Crawling – jumping – clawing …

“Is dead. I wouldn’t have touched them otherwise,” she said sadly. “They’ll starve, Mags.”

He stared at her as she wrapped them up, and headed for the garage. “Hey, Mags, can you help me with this please?”

He began gesticulating wildly. “Seriously? Love, you’re _not_ gonna put – those – those – things – in that and …” He let his voice trail off. Her expression told him that either he could help, get out of the way or stand there but one way or another that big birdcage was going into the house, and said furry fiends were going to go in it no matter what he said.

“Fine,” he said huffily as he glared. First thing he did was stub his toe. Hard. Then as he shifted the cage he fell backward with said cage falling on top of him. Patrica, nonplussed by his actions gave a frustrated sigh and a tug as he scooted from underneath the cage.

“Did you put those little bastards down your shirt!?” he asked without thinking as he rolled the cage into the kitchen.

“Magnus Martinsson! Don’t you dare call them that again!” She glared at him as he jumped straight up hitting his head on the doorframe.

He rubbed the fast forming knot on the top of his head, “Those things are evil!” he boomed as he pointed to her zipped-up coat and narrowed his eyes as he continued, “Remember when you were sick back in October? I went to get your medicine – I went on your bike?”

“Yeah so?” she said as she rolled the cage into the large open living room placing it close but not too close to the fireplace.

“Well, one of those things attacked me!” he screamed as he pointed to her chest.

She looked at him as if to say ‘oh please’ ‘really?’ “Tell me what happened.”

She was getting the cage ready as Magnus recounted the, as he had christened it, ‘The Attack of the Swedish Killer Squirrel’. She lost her breath twice as she bent over laughing so hard she thought she would pass out. Or piss herself. Then when he got to the part about it crawling into his helmet she started the duck walk as she laughed.

She filled a hamster water bottle and placed it in the cage then gently took the babies one by one and showed them how to use it.

He watched how gently she handled the small demonic creatures. The way she made sure they understood how to get water.

Magnus’s face was as red as a ripe tomato. “You saw those scratches!”

She turned to him as she closed the door on the birdcage. “Yes, but you didn’t tell me what caused them!” she fell onto her knees laughing. “I’m sorry, Mmmmaaagggsss,” she giggled. “It’s just that you’re such a big guy, and squirrels are so small.” She motioned to the cage and giggled again. “Darling, I believe you. It’s just the image of you and the ‘Swedish Death Squirrel’ that gets me.” She looked at him and asked, “Did you – I found one of your tee shirts all torn up – did that …” She was busy in the kitchen mixing formula for the squirrels. She sat it on the counter and walked toward the door.

He was nodding furiously. “Yes. That demonic little fucker tore my shirt to shreds.” He spread out his arms. “Just think what else he could have done!”

“Thank God he didn’t get in your pants!” She busted out laughing again. “You would have come home talking like me!”

“Woman!” he boomed as he pushed himself off the corner of the sofa and toward her.

The door was open and she was gone before he had made one step. Unfortunately, for her, she was still favoring her right leg, so it really wasn’t much of a race. Magnus caught her around her waist and swung her around and up into his arms as he buried his face in her neck, “What am I going to do with you?” he asked as he laughed then kissed her.

She shrugged as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I dunno. Love me and keep me I suppose,” she replied as she leaned up and kissed him deeply.

“I cannot think of a better reason to keep you at my side for the rest of my life. I love you, Patrica.” He brushed the hair from her face as he lay her down in the pile of leaves.

“What are you doing?” she asked as she raised a brow.

He grinned, “I thought it was obvious. I’m going to roll around in the leaves with the woman I love.”

“No, no, no, no, I am not getting leaves where leaves have no business being, and anyway we need to check and make sure there are no more little furries.”

His eyes opened wide into huge pools of blue, “Please – love …” Her expression was enough to silence him. “God,” he groaned. “Oh, ok. I know, you can’t allow anything to suffer. And they are just babies,” he sighed knowing that if this woman so chose he could do nothing but allow her to turn their home into a petting zoo.

“Thank you!” she exclaimed with a devastating smile that not only tugged at his heart but made it jump.

He saw forever in her eyes … something that he had never thought of before. Forever. With one woman. Him. Her. Children. He wanted to see her with a baby on her hip that looked just like him. Or her. He caressed her face then nuzzled her neck, as he breathed in her fresh scent, “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, Patrica.”

“I feel the same, Magnus.” She knew that from the look he was giving her that leaves were going to be in places even Adam and Eve had never thought of. Just then they both looked in the direction of the drive as they heard then saw a car heading their way.

“Fuck,” Magnus hissed under his breath. “It’s Kurt.”

She slapped his arm, “Hey, be nice, he’s probably here to see if he can lend a hand. And maybe help you fix the door.” She smiled as she kissed him. “I promise you I will give you a proper roll in the leaves,” she grinned as she rolled her hips against him.

“You are going to be the death of me,” he muttered and groaned.

She laughed at his groan, “But what a way to go!”

He raised himself up holding out a hand for her when he stood. “Hello, Kurt! Lisa!”

“Are we interrupting anything?” Kurt asked cautiously.

“No,” Patrica said. “I was looking for more baby squirrels.

Magnus shivered at the word ‘squirrels’.

“Squirrels?” Kurt asked.

Another shiver from Magnus.

“Yes, their mama was killed when the tree fell.” She nodded toward the house, “I’ve got three in a birdcage, but I wanted to check if there were any others.” She moved and gave Kurt then Lisa a hug. “How are you guys?”

“Good but I miss you!” Lisa said as she hugged Patrica. “The station is not the same without you. It’s almost like the sunshine is gone.”

“Awww don’t make me cry. I miss work I really do.” She motioned for everyone to come in the house.

“What about the squirrels?” Kurt asked.

Another shiver.

“If there are any, they will be in their nests. They are small and scared, so if the two of you find any … please be gentle with them.”

Kurt grinned at her, he adored that young woman as much as his own daughter. In the seemingly short time, she had been at the station she had taught him more about computers than Magnus had in all the years he’d known him. Nothing against Magnus, it was just the difference between how she and he explained things. And he could talk to her and knew that whatever he said would go no further, not even to Magnus. _If he were twenty years younger …_

“Are things going good with Patrica?” Kurt asked with genuine concern.

“Yes, everything’s good. She’s going to therapy twice a week but she’s still favoring her right leg. I know the muscles have to heal but she’s upset that she can’t run like she used to. At least not yet.” He looked at her as she and Lisa entered the house. “She’s afraid that it’ll end her career in police work.” Magnus didn’t mention her nightmares.

“Has the doctor said when she can return?” Kurt asked as he lifted three more baby squirrels from a nest. “She’ll be happy with these little cuties.”

Magnus gave him a wide berth.

Once in the house, Kurt added the three new baby squirrels to the cage and watched as they drank from the water bottle that was placed inside. “Smart little creatures, aren’t they?”

Patrica placed a kiss on his cheek, “Yes they are, and thank you, Kurt.”

“Please say you both are here to have dinner with us,” Magnus said as he moved to the kitchen and began assisting Patrica. “Have a seat at the table, Lisa, Kurt.”

“What would you like to drink?” Patrica asked as she grabbed glasses from the cabinet.

“Some of that delicious tea you make,” Lisa said then added, “I know it’s really none of my business, but what happened to your door?”

Patrica pointed to Magnus.

Magnus began telling them about the phone call (minus the phone sex) and the scream he heard. Everyone was laughing by the time he was finished.

Honey crispy chicken was served with side dishes of long grain wild and brown rice, green beans, broccoli salad, homemade bread, and dessert was a chocolate Italian cake.

“My therapist – my physical therapist told me that I’m doing great and that it could take a long time for those muscles to reknit.” She waved her hands, “Thing is I don’t want to wait. I feel like I should be better than this.” She looked at Lisa, “Would I have to retire if I don’t get better?”

“I think that’s not something you need to worry about right now. You’ve made progress but don’t – please don’t set yourself back by trying to push too hard or too fast. Do exactly what your doctors and therapists want you to do. Please,” Lisa pleaded.

***

Three weeks later she walked into the station for her first day back and it was rough for Patrica, she had been going to her twice-weekly therapy but most people wouldn’t know it by watching her walk. She was still favoring her right leg. But she had come so far. So she was back on desk duty which meant scanning, calling, writing, and filing – everything that no one else wanted to do. _What the Hell else was new?_

That was once the little ‘Welcome Back’ party was over.

She filled Lisa and Anne-Brit in on how things were going and even showed them her scars. Anne-Brit shed a few tears as she confessed she thought she would never see Patrica again.

“We couldn’t take the chance of anyone accidentally leaking anything.” Lisa looked to Patrica, “I’m just sorry that you got hurt.”

“We all knew that was a possibility – at least I did.” She got up and headed for Magnus’s and her office. “I’m going to get some paperwork done. You ladies have a great day,” She said with a bright smile.

She heard the whispers of the guys as she headed out of the large conference room. And not many of them were nice.

_“Reckon, what Magnus thinks of his woman now?”_

_“Probably that he’s glad she can move those legs at all. I wonder how far she can spread ‘em now?”_

_“Well, at least we got the video! Check this out!”_

That perked up her ears. _Video?_

“Hey, Patrica! Give us a little pirouette!” Sorgensson yelled.

“Maybe the splits!” Another called out.

She smiled even though she was seething and hurt. “Maybe when I’m back to one hundred percent, fellas. No show for you today.”

“Or any other day,” Magnus said angrily from behind her. As he leaned in he whispered so that only she could hear, “You okay, love?” Even though she nodded, he knew better.

“I’ve got to get started on those files, babe,” she said as she gave him a peck on his cheek.

“Wait, Patrica, these _officers_ wanted to express their apologies for disrespecting a fellow officer and _my fiancée_.

She smiled tightly as all of them took on expressions of embarrassment. “Sorry, Patrica,” they all mumbled. 

***

“Patrica, may I speak with you for a moment?” Kurt asked as she passed his office with a rolling file cart.

She gave him a smile, “Of, course, Kurt. How may I help you?”

“Oh, I just wanted to know how you are feeling. I haven’t seen much of you today except in passing.” He scratched his head. “Linda was asking about you.”

“Please tell her that I am good. I’m not one hundred percent yet as you know but I’ll get there. You should bring her out for dinner. I can cook vegetarian you know.” She pointed to him, “You look like you’ve lost some weight and that’s a good thing. How’s your sugar readings been?”

“Good, I’m happy to say. I’m also happy to see you back, even if you aren’t one hundred percent. I’m really glad you’re here.” He smiled, “How are the furries?”

“They’re great! Almost ready to release back outside!”

Magnus walked in and wrapped his arms around Patrica’s shoulders, “Did you tell him?”

She shook her head. At a loss for a moment as to what she was supposed to tell Kurt.

Kurt looked from one to the other, “Tell me what?”

“I asked, Patrica, to marry me and she said yes!”

“When is the – when?!” Kurt asked with a mile-wide smile.

She smiled as she hugged Magnus’s arms closer. “We’ve not set a date yet, there’s just so much that needs to be done first.” _Finishing my wedding dress is my first priority, then we’ll decide when and where._ She stood up and gave Kurt a smile and Magnus a kiss, “I’ve got to get busy love.”

***

“What’s the matter with Patrica, Magnus?” Kurt asked.

“There’s a private video of Patrica doing her dance routine and the guys were watching it and teasing and saying –”

“Did you say anything?” Kurt’s blue eyes met Magnus’s.

“Of course I did. Not that it’s going to stop anything.” He glanced in the direction Patrica had gone. “I just don’t want her hurt. Anymore. She’s gone through enough.”

Kurt nodded, _Looks as if Lisa or I will be reprimanding some men._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus delivers ...

Magnus, returning from questioning a witness when he came upon a multiple-car pileup, as he was pulling over to the side he noticed a car trying to drive along the shoulder of the road as if to get away. He got in behind them and flipped his emergency lights on.

The driver, a man, jumped out and ran toward him, Magnus pulled his service weapon. The man threw up both hands, "No! It's – my wife – she's having our baby!" Magnus holstered his weapon then called for an ambulance. As he spoke to dispatch she started asking quick-fire questions in which he was doing his best to answer those questions from the dispatch operator. "Well, I don't know! I haven't seen her!"

_"Well, I suggest, Detective Martinsson that you do and quickly! There's been another pile up because of the fog and it may not get there in time. So you may have to deliver the baby."_

This was not how Magnus had intended on spending the rest of his afternoon. His intention had been to go to the bank and then pick up Patrica from therapy then spend the rest of the afternoon making plans for their wedding... among other things. Which was why he was dressed in one of his best suits.

Patrica had tried several times to get in touch with Magnus, she wanted to tell him that she would walk to the bakery and he could just meet her there. When that failed she called Kurt.

"Is Mags there? I tried his cell but he's not answering."

"No, he was questioning a witness out in the country. He may be out of range or in a dead spot. That happens sometimes. Look he's probably having to drive slowly, there's a lot of fog today. Don't worry Patrica."

She nodded to herself and continued her scanning, but she knew, she could feel that something was wrong, she could feel Mags anxiety.

Magnus opened the back door of the car and saw a very pregnant woman grimace slightly and wriggle in her position. Taking a chance he spoke softly, "Are you alright ma'am?"

"My water just broke!" she exclaimed.

"Did you hear that?" he asked the operator.

_"Yes, I did. Find out her name and how far along she is."_

"Hi, my name's Magnus, what's yours?"

"Kyna. And I'm an obstetrical nurse."

"How far along are you Kyna?"

"I was headed to the hospital to deliver."

Kyna grasped his hand briefly. "Hi, Magnus. Sorry to drag you into this."

"Not at all. What can I do?"

Kyna relaxed a little on the seat through the still-open door, keeping one hand tucked under her belly. "Right now, we wait. We haven't even hit the exciting part yet." She shot him a wry grin.

"Okay." He tucked his hands behind his back, an oddly formal stance. Kyna took the opportunity to study him more closely. His ginger hair was a little wild from the wind and possibly him running his fingers through it, she assumed, but his button-down was impeccable.

The two sat quietly for a moment, rousing when Kurt jogged up, huffing and puffing and glaring at Magnus.

"Jesus Christ, Magnus, I didn't think you'd get that far."

"Kurt, this is Kyna and she's about to have a baby."

Kurt raked a hand through his short grey hair, then dropped both hands to his hips, obviously trying to catch his breath.

"Kyna, this is my boss, Detective Kurt Wallander."

Kyna waved briefly, smothering her amusement at his obvious annoyance.

"So, uh," Detective Wallander gestured toward her. "How we doing?"

"Progress. Slow, but progress. Should be- aaaaahhh _shit._ " Kyna pushed herself into a sitting position using her feet. She felt it again, that slow, burning grip drawing itself taught in her lower abdomen.

Magnus appeared before her, as she was breathing through another contraction he was readying himself for the inevitable. He removed his jacket and tie then rolled up his sleeves. He then leaned in, "What can I do now?"

"Help me sit up a bit more." Using his large gentle hands he placed them beneath her elbows. She gripped his shoulders and dropped her forehead to his chest without hesitation.

"Will you- ah- just, rock, side to side, please? Ok?" Her pained request was muffled in his shirt, but he understood. Slowly, he began to shift his weight to one foot, and back to the other, drawing her with him.

She shifted her hips with the movement, humming, and growling out her distress. This one was _bad;_ it seemed to crawl up her torso and _squeeze_ the breath from her lungs. And the world seemed to vanish.

"Breathe, Kyna," he said softly as he rubbed up and down her back and she remembered to suck a long, tortured breath in.

"Good," he said as he gently moved his hands and rubbed her shoulders.

The next hour passed this way. The sounds of running motors, horns, and agitated voices faded into white noise. They would talk quietly, trading stories, and fun facts. Magnus would ply her with water, then the next one would hit and she would rock and groan and he would hold her and rock again and whisper-soft encouragements as it passed. She was vaguely aware of a gathering crowd, and Kurt put himself to work keeping them back and out of their hair.

As the contractions got longer and closer together, anxiety began to rise in Kyna's chest. The most recent contraction eased, letting her breathe again. She let her hands slide to curl against her own chest, keeping her head resting against her supporter's chest. "Magnus?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Could you massage my belly?"

The hand on her back moved with surprising hesitance and rested ever-so-lightly on the side of her swollen belly. It slid slightly back, then back to the front, then down before it settled more firmly. The baby seemed to register its presence and rolled against Magnus's palm.

Magnus gave a sharp little intake of breath that made Kyna smile. "She says hi." She turned her head to catch a glimpse of Magnus's face. The sheer delight in his eyes almost made her laugh out loud, but she bit the inside of her lips while he gathered himself.

Another hour came and went in the same fashion. No movement from traffic. No sign of an ambulance. And the moment of truth seeming to speed up its approach.

Sometime during this hour, another pair of officers arrived. Neither Kurt nor Magnus seemed pleased with their presence, but extra bodies keeping people away was encouraging.

"This is where it gets uncomfy." She moved away from Magnus, and waved Kurt, as he had insisted she call him, over. She kept her other hand firmly on Magnus's arm. "Will you open the other back door of my car?"

"Yeah, sure, what's up?"

"My contractions – shit's about to get real."

" _Oh, hell,_ ok." Kurt hurried to open the door, then helped her perch on the back seat. He promptly turned tomato red and turned his back to her as she tugged her underwear out from underneath her flowy floral dress.

"OH! Ok, kid, a little warning next time, goddamnit." She puffed and breathed between pursed lips. "Magnus, I'm sorry, I need you to check how dilated I am. Do you have gloves?"

Magnus nodded mutely as he turned a delightful shade of pink and drew close as she lay back on the seat, keeping her knees bent and raised as Kurt helped her lay down from behind.

The snap of latex reached her ears as he slipped one hand into a crime scene glove and used the other to keep her dress pulled between her knees, covering her modesty as much as he could.

Kyna winced and hummed as he checked, then raised her head when he showed her an opening with his hand about the size of a tennis ball. He removed himself and covered her, taking her extended hand with his clean one and pulling her to a sitting position With Kurt helping her sit.

"Ok. Still have a few more hours to go, then." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kurt shaking his head in disbelief.

"Jesus, kid. You're taking this surprisingly well."

She shrugged, smiling slightly. "I'm a nurse. I'm pretty sure I had my ability to panic burned out of me. And this isn't my first rodeo. How's my husband?"

"You have other children?" Magnus asked. "Your husband is sitting with his head in his hands by the front tire."

"No, but I've delivered about 500 babies for other women with way more complicated situations than mine. This little twist? Bah, this is nothin'." She sighed, "As long as my husband doesn't pass out we'll be fine."

Kurt barked out a disbelieving laugh. "I have a daughter," he murmured softly as he did his best to give her as much comfort as he could.

They'd been stuck on the shoulder of the E-4 for three hours, unprotected from the November weather trapped in a miles-long gridlock, the source of which no one knew.

Bystanders had offered up water and snacks, one even donated a camping blanket. Others offered their loud, bigoted opinions about the quality of her midwife, but one half-growled, wordy "fuck off" from the main event was enough for the rest to keep their opinions to themselves.

Gorgensson and Nealsson kept the thin crowd from gathering too close, while Kurt and Magnus stayed at Kyna's side. She was too tired to stand now, so she sat on the edge of the back seat with Magnus crouched in front of her. Her sweat-covered forehead had slowly built up a moisture mark on the front of his shirt, and now she was working on a second one on his shoulder.

Then things really kicked into high gear.

Kyna's muscles tensed and squeezed and _crushed_ her, lasting 20, 30, 40, 60 seconds, and kept _going._ The pressure built and settled low in her pelvis and _pressed,_ harder and harder until –

"Shit ok this is it."

Kurt started, "What?"

"Kurt, I need you to hold me up, please." As he complied, she looked at Magnus, whose consistent calm was beginning to fracture. "You'll do fine, Magnus."

He swallowed nervously, and nodded, "Okay."

"Ok, let's do this."

The car rocked beneath her and Kurt's frustrated muttering as he folded himself into the small car made her laugh breathlessly. She scooted back in the seat until her back was against his chest and shamelessly hiked up her skirt, planting her feet wherever she could find purchase on either side of the door. Blessedly, she saw Nealsson had drawn close and was standing strategically next to Magnus, between her and any spectators.

"I can see the baby's head, Kyna, it's time to push." He was sweating profusely although it was cold, foggy, and misting rain.

Warmth encompassed her upper body as Kurt leaned into her and placed a hesitant hand on her side. "What do you need me to do, kid?" he asked abruptly.

"Just ... Hold on." She let her head fall onto his shoulder, feeling his stubble tickle her cheek as she looked up at him. "Don't let me go anywhere."

"Ok. That I can do."

That was the last conscious thought she registered before she had the distinct sensation of being torn apart from the inside as she screamed from the pain.

With the next contraction, burning and squeezing and the _pressure,_ Kyna dug her fingers into the seats, shoved her weight onto her legs, and _pushed._ She bore down with all her might, using her legs to shove back into Kurt, her arms to pull herself forward, every fiber of her being to just get her baby _out._

Magnus almost laughed as he roared, "I can see the head!"

Again she pushed. "Magnus! Once her head is out you'll need to turn her!"

"Okay," he nodded.

"Check her neck," Kyna gasped out. "Check for the cord."

A heartbeat. "Her neck is clear."

And again. Another push.

"One shoulder... let me see if I can... Ok."

Again.

Kyna pushed again.

"She's out!" Magnus shouted in elation.

Then there was a wailing cry.

That was the most beautiful thing Magnus had ever experienced. His smiling face swam into Kyna's blurry vision. The wet, squirming, vaguely purple form of a screaming baby girl landed gently on her heaving chest. A scratchy green blanket was draped over both of them. Kurt busied himself with straightening and tucking it around her, trying to pretend he wasn't crying.

And that's when those outside the car saw two frazzled paramedics sprint onto the scene. They brought a gurney as they hefted large duffels like they regretted everything that had led to their day.

"Rest, Kyna. Try not to move too much," Magnus warned

A shaking hand landed on his shoulder. "Thank you so very much. Can you find my husband?"

"Of course."

She sighed in relief. "Magnus I can't thank you enough for what you did for me today. You _saved_ me, both of us."

"I merely – "

"No, no 'merely'. You are a wonder, and I don't think I can ever repay you."

He looked down at his hands, clasped neatly in front of him. They tightened, then he raised his eyes. "Then, you're welcome," he said as he helped her husband into the ambulance.

"Thanks for everything, detectives. I faint at the slightest sight of blood. I couldn't have helped her."

"You're welcome."

When he was finally able to call Patrica he was surprised as she said, "Well hello Dr. Martinsson!"

"I'm so glad you understand, darling."

"Did you think I wouldn't?" She sighed, "Oh, Mags, you were helping bring a miracle into the world. A baby is a gift, a true miracle. And you – my dearest love, are now a hero. I love you!" She paused for a moment. "If you want just come on home. I'm here with Linda, Lisa, and Anne-Brit. So let Kurt know and we'll have dinner. I do love you, darling."

He smiled and he knew she would see it. "I love you more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed how my muse got me through this!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrica's friend from the states comes for a visit. 
> 
> Death of a child.
> 
> Sex in the hay.

Patrica was busy writing a report when she received a text and nearly dropped her phone as she read it. Magnus could feel her anxiety. “What’s wrong, love?”

“Remember my friend I was telling you about, Donna Fleming from back in the states. Well, she’s on her way here. She just informed me she’s spending Christmas with us. Her flight lands in Stockholm tomorrow at ten am. ”

He nodded with a shocked expression, “She doesn’t give any warning does she?”

“Little to none it seems.” Patrica nibbled her lower lip, deep in thought, “I’ll have to get one of the guest bedrooms ready.”

He grinned as he heard her mumble, “If I could put her in the barn I would,” then watched as she began a mental list, he knew exactly what she was doing whether Patrica did or not. Suddenly her expression changed to one of sadness, fear, and grief.

Magnus spoke unable to keep his thoughts silent, “Love. Are you afraid that I’ll –”

She looked over her shoulder at him as she shook her head. “No, Magnus. I trust you. I love her, but I don’t trust her as far as I can see her. Not around any man in my life … anyway.” Patrica shook her head. “I’ll have to take tomorrow off and drive to Stockholm.”

“Why don’t I go with you? There’s not that much going on.”

“You don’t mind?” She watched as he got up from his chair and came around to her side of the desk, turned her chair to face him, and knelt down. “I love you, Patrica. You. No one else. I won’t lie and say I didn’t love others, but no one has ever made me feel the way you do, darling.” He hugged her whispering, “Not anyone else. You are the only woman I want. Now. And Forever. No other woman is ever going to take me away from you. Stop worrying.”

She ran her fingers through his hair and leaned down to kiss him. “It’s not you I’m worried about. I’m not sure Ystad is ready for the Tennessee Tornado.”

***

The airport was busy but they finally made it to the baggage claim to wait on Donna to arrive. Patrica and Magnus stood holding hands with Patrica’s head against his shoulder with his other arm tightly around her waist. He leaned down and asked, “Nervous?”

She nodded, “Yes, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen her. Not since I was eighteen, we decided to go on a weekend trip to Florida, with our boyfriends in tow. It was probably the best thing that happened to me because a week later I was on a plane here.” She sighed, “I told you how that went. But she’s not seen me. I’m not sure if she realizes that I’ve lost weight even though I’ve told her.”

“And you look marvelous. I cannot wait to get you home, love. I will never get enough of you. Never,” he said as he breathed in her scent and nuzzled her hair. “I want to make sweet, sweet, love to you slowly as I look into your eyes. I love you, Patrica.”

Patrica chuckled, “I’ll never get enough of you either. You are the best partner, friend, lover … everything a woman could ever want or need.”

Patrica saw Donna looking around she nudged Magnus, “That’s her, the brunette in the stilettos. And the mini skirt that is way too – well, hello!”

Magnus’s face turned a deep pink as the woman bent over and showed everyone that she had on a bright pink thong.

“I love you, Patrica,” Magnus said in reassurance. He knew from Patrica’s stories that Donna had taken every boyfriend away from her, well he wasn’t a boy … not anymore. He loved the woman beside him.

Donna was a good friend, always had been great at keeping secrets and being there when Patrica had needed support… like when her parents had been killed, but … she had also always shown Patrica that she could get any of Patrica’s boyfriends to go out with her on the premise that they weren’t the right one and that if they would cheat with her … then they just weren’t good enough for her friend.

To Magnus, Patrica was the most beautiful woman in the world. “I was going to do this earlier as in yesterday and we got caught up in –” he spread his arms, “all this.” He took her left hand in his and slipped a ring onto her finger. “This is my grandmother’s ring. It’s been passed down for a very long time, ages, love, and I always knew that when I found _the one_ I would give it to her. And I’ve found her.”

“Magnus! Oh, it’s beautiful!” She jumped up and hugged his neck. “I love you!”

“Pattycakes?” Donna asked incredulously as she recognized her friend’s voice. “That can’t be you!”

“It is!” Patrica said as she hugged her friend. “I’ve missed you! How was your flight?”

“Good. Girl, let me get a look at you! And that ring!” She exclaimed. “When?! You didn’t tell me you were engaged!”

Magnus could not have found two more opposites than the two women in front of him. One looked like a lady and the other…looked like a hora (whore) expecting sunny weather and a margarita. Donna had on a white mini skirt that she could barely keep over her ass and a blinding blue and pink patterned halter top that showed off her double D’s to their advantage and at least six-inch stilettos. No coat that he could see.

Patrica was dressed in a black wool skirt that hit her two inches above the knee enough to show off her legs but today she had chosen to wear grey knee-high boots and a grey long-sleeved cowl neck sweater, with her black winter trench coat. Her hair, she had recently gone back to her natural shade or as close to it as a salon could get, of what he called ginger, which she was wearing up in a stylish twist with some tendrils framing her face that made her look almost angelic, but he could be biased when it came to her. She was the woman that he was going to marry and have children with. Yep, he said it.

Patrica smiled as she gazed at Magnus, “It just happened recently and please allow me to introduce you to Magnus Martinsson, my forever partner in fighting crime and my fiancé.”

“Wow!” Donna exclaimed. “Patty, you hit the jackpot! Damn, he’s fine!” She looked up at Magnus and licked her lips.

“Donna, nice to meet you,” he lied as he quickly shook her hand, noticing her nails were the most garish shade of pink he had ever seen. Suddenly, Magnus felt as if he were naked on a stage and in the spotlight and about to be raped. The way she was looking at him was enough to make him shudder and not in a good way. He knew exactly what she wanted and he disliked her immediately, she reminded him too much of Agnetha. “Where’s your luggage? It’s a long drive we need to get going.”

Patrica hid her smile as Donna’s faded. _Thank you, Mags. You’ll never know how much that meant to me!_ “Here, DonDon, you’ll need this,” Patrica said as she took off her coat and gave it to her friend.

Magnus shook his head as he asked, “Ms. Fleming, did you expect sunshine and ninety-degree weather?”

“No, but I didn’t expect it to be like this either!”

As Magnus waited for the valet he listened as the two caught themselves up on the past few years. They had kept in touch via phone calls texts and letters. He felt as if Donna was holding something back as if she wasn’t as forthcoming as Patrica; like she had something to hide, but then he knew he could be partial when it came to Patrica. He loved her.

Before he went out to get the car he gave Patrica his coat, “Here, love. I’ll be right back, darling."

“What a gentleman! Wow, Patty, you really lucked out with this guy!”

Neither woman saw Magnus roll his eyes or shake like he was shaking off water.

***

Three days after Donna arrived the two had gone shopping for what Donna had described as a Swedish Thanksgiving celebration she had talked Patrica into having so that she could meet all of Patrica’s friends. And he was willing to bet his next paycheck that Patrica would end up cooking it all. Well, he and Patrica. Donna would rarely lift a finger to do anything.

He had learned in the last few days that Donna was lazy. A user. She left half-empty sodas sitting around and her dirty dishes right along with them. Expecting someone else to clean up after her – which Patrica did. It was either pick up the dirty stuff or live in a pigsty. It was like living in a college dorm with an Oscar, and he was far from being a Felix, but he knew how to clean up after himself.

And if promiscuous had a picture in the dictionary it would be Donna. She had flirted and who-knew-what-else with the guys at the station when she had driven Patrica’s car into Ystad so that she could meet her co-workers. He knew she had a date with Sorgensson Friday night.

He sat up from his slouched position on the sofa as he heard the car and walked to the door. He heard the arguing before he opened it.

“I don’t get what the problem is! Good God, Patty you used to be fun!” Donna screamed with her hands out to her sides. “I mean I’ll ask him!”

“Ask him what?” Magnus wondered aloud from his vantage point against the inside doorframe.

“Fun?! How would you know?!” Patrica angrily shot back. “Did it _ever_ occur to you that you left me alone most of the time?! You were busy making another conquest of my boyfriends while making me feel so fucking inadequate that it wasn’t until Magnus that I learned how to really kiss!” Patrica shook her head viciously, “And no! No Hell no you won’t!”

Magnus smiled at that, he had had no idea. But damn she was a good – no a great kisser!

Donna shook her head violently, “Like that’s my fault?!” She huffed, “I can’t help it if men are attracted to me!”

“Not saying you can – but you don’t have to act or look like a hooker in the process! You don’t have to make every man you see a fucking conquest. And I do mean that literally! I love you but damn! I can’t believe you asked me if it would be okay to have a threesome! And then _offer_ to ask him!” She waved her hands and said, “Donna, have you not realized yet that sex without love is nothing more than a complex form of masturbation.”

Magnus’s eyebrows rose almost to his hairline. _Say what?! A threesome?! No fucking way!_

“Oh, what’s the matter? Is Pattycakes afraid I’ll take her man? Again? Afraid he’ll fuck me and like my pussy better?!”

“I’m not afraid of jack-shit from you or anyone else! And I might go to jail for what I’m about to do but you fixin’ to get that ass you show off to everyone whipped!” Her Southern accent came back full force as she faced her childhood friend.

Magnus stepped quickly out and off the porch before Patrica could round the car. He knew that look and friend or not Donna was about to get the shit beat out of her. “Patrica, you okay, babe?” he asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist slowing her angry approach to her friend.

“Not really, but I’ll live.” She eyed Donna whom she was realizing she really didn’t know as well as she thought. “I guess you heard.”

“Yes. Yes, I did,” he said just before he gave Patrica a kiss that fairly scorched the ground. Then he looked at Donna and began speaking firmly, “Let’s get one thing clear, Ms. Fleming. I spent most of my youth being wild, needing sex, experimenting with sex, and wanting to do things that I had never done – orgies, threesomes, and foursomes included – even a mistress who dominated me – and I won’t lie it was fun … for a while and until I realized what real love means to me.” He ran his fingers through his hair and he kept one arm around Patrica’s waist as he looked down at her then back to Donna. “And as far as I’m concerned you can fuck any man or anything you want, but _leave me alone_. I love Patrica, we are getting married. I don’t like you or your attitude and I will not tolerate you hurting her anymore. She’s been hurt enough. Is that understood?” When Donna stared open-mouthed at him he asked, quietly, “Did you hear what I said?” He raised a brow. “Should I buy you a ticket back to the states?”

“Yes, I understand, and yes I heard what you said and no, please, I have nowhere else to go,” she said as she shook her head as she looked at him and began to gather the bags from the boot of the car. “I’m sorry, Patty.”

As they stood there watching Donna made her way into the house, Magnus gazed down, “Patrica, I’ll get this, love. Go on in, those pesky little shits of yours have been knocking on the door all damn day.”

She nodded at him, and for reasons, she didn’t understand she pulled him close and buried her face in his chest as tears streamed down her face. “I’m sorry they bothered you, babe. I’ve let them go back into the woods, they just keep com –”

“Hey, hey … what’s this?” He smiled as he used his thumbs to wipe away the tears. “They didn’t bother me unless you count them sneaking my popcorn when they thought I wasn’t looking. I like them. They can be so funny. They’re in the house, curled up in the bed you made for them. Probably waiting on some formula from their mum. When they curl up like that I know we’re in for rough weather.” He leaned his forehead against hers. “I love you, sweetheart.”

She hugged him tightly then looked up into his eyes, “I love you, Magnus, more than you will ever know.”

He rubbed his nose against hers as he murmured, “I love you more,” just before he kissed her.

Once all the groceries were in the house Patrica and Magnus fed the furries as he sometimes called them. One sat on his head another on his shoulder patiently waiting their turn. He held the small red squirrel in the palm of his hand as he held the syringe allowing the lone female of the bunch to take her time drinking. He would never admit it but she was his favorite.

***

The Swedish Thanksgiving Feast went on as planned on the last Thursday of November with the house full of laughter, happiness, and friends. It turned out to be somewhat of a potluck dinner so there wasn’t much cooking to do. Magnus was surprised that Donna helped Patrica with the turkey and the Southern-style ham. She also made the deviled eggs and Patrica baked a delicious coconut cake and a carrot cake and pies. He was not allowed in the kitchen; too much sampling he was told so he was delegated to the sofa to watch TV after a kiss that nearly set the house on fire.

Early on Monday morning, Magnus’s phone rang, within thirty minutes they were up, showered, dressed, and ready to go. He started the car and warmed it for Patrica. He loved her but she had to have the coldest feet on the planet!

“Donna, you awake? Hey, girl,” Patrica said with a smile as she shook her friend, “here’s the keys to my car. Mags and I have to go, there’s a case. See you later.” Patrica said to her red-eyed, messy-haired friend.

“When will you be back?” Donna asked.

“Don’t know. It gets like this when there’s a case. The animals have been taken care of so no worries there. You have a good one. I left you some money on the counter. I’ll see ya as soon as I can. I love you.”

“Love you too, Patty and thanks.”

Patrica nodded and closed the door wondering what kind of mess Donna had left in the states. She had said she had nowhere else to go. _I wonder if I should do some checking. Or would that just make things worse for her?_

***

Monday evening’s drive home was a devastating one. They had caught the man who had done the crime, but that didn’t mean they had won. No one won in a case like this. A child murdered because he dared to interrupt his step-father while he was watching porn. The child’s mother was no better, she took off with the man who had beaten the little boy almost to death leaving the child to lay on the floor for hours while they went in search of more drugs. If not for the downstairs neighbor who had called in that she kept hearing yelling and crying from the apartment no one might have known.

Patrica rushed in and checked the child, she wasn’t sure but she had a feeling he wasn’t long for this Earthly plane. “Magnus call emergency and tell them to get here as fast as possible. He’s got blood and other fluids coming from his nose and ears.” He watched as she tenderly picked the child up and sat with her back to the ratty couch and held him as she spoke softly, cradling him gently as she rocked slowly.

Magnus called emergency but kept looking at Patrica, she had been holding and rocking the little boy as he took his last breaths, doing her best to let him know he was loved. His eyes were almost swollen shut but from what he could see of them they had been as blue as the sky, his hair blond and curly. She had only asked one question of the mother: “How could you allow anyone to do this to your child?”

She had not spoken since. Not to anyone. She wrote her report with silent tears streaming down her face. She had finished up her day without a word to Kurt, or anyone else. She had walked around the station doing her scanning and filing, seemingly not realizing that she had a large splotch of the child’s blood on her blouse.

When they arrived home, she went to check on the animals, the weather forecast had mentioned snow and she wanted to make sure that they were going to be warm enough. That’s where he found her in the barn hugging her horse Gunnar and weeping. The second he was behind her she whirled on him, grasping his face in her hands she kissed him. Hard.

Heat, sweet and hot filled his body as he kissed her back slowly leading her to the empty stall that was used for storing hay.

Patrica looked into his eyes as he started to lay her down, “Magnus,” she began to cry again. “I need …”

“I know, love. I know, me too. I need you too. Use me, Patrica. Take what you need from me, but please get it out of your system. I understand and I’m here.”

She ripped his shirt open as she knocked him backward into the hay. He was already unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants as she shimmied out of her jeans and underwear. She watched as he stroked his cock lazily as he said, “I didn’t expect it to be this scratchy,” as he tried to get comfortable.

She gave him a small smile as she straddled his hips, grasping his semi-hard cock into her hands working him until he was hard, loving his soft moans as he watched her. “How’s that feel?” she asked as she stroked him.

“Fuck, woman. It feels great but being inside you would feel better,” he sighed. He pushed up so he was sitting up about halfway, leaning against a large bale of hay.

He pressed his thumb to her clit circling it around and around, he felt her get wetter as she rocked her hips.

She felt herself become wetter as she moved his hand and took the head of his cock and began to move it against her clit, she smiled as she watched Magnus’s eyes become almost black and his eyes almost closed as he licked his lips and watched her hand. “God, I love it when you do that. You look so fucking sexy.”

She gave him a small smile as she swirled her thumb in the liquid at his tip and pumped him once more.

“Hop on, love,” he said, smirking as he put his hands behind his head, staring openly at her tits. “Let me see those beauties bounce.”

She laughed out loud, “Oh, you dirty boy.”

“Darling, we’re in a fucking barn,” he said as he reached up and caressed her face with a smile.

Patrica smiled as she lifted herself and began to ease his length inside her, she wasn’t quite as wet as she normally would have been, but the combination of their arousals meant he could slide in without too much of a problem. She hissed as her body slowly adjusted to his size and she stretched around him. She tossed her head back as Magnus grabbed her hips helping her to fully surround him.

“Oh, fuck, baby. That’s it… take it all… _oh_ … gods girl,” he murmured. He was now fully sheathed as she braced her hands on his chest while she took a few deep breaths. “You, okay?” he asked tenderly.

“Yeah,” she said with a nod. “Yeah. Oh, fuck, Magnus… your cock… Gods, you’re so big, you’re so fucking big…”

“Tell me how it feels, baby.”

“So good, Magnus… so… _good_ …you’re so big. Long. Thick. Gods, Magnus, you’re blessed.” She began to roll her hips against him and then to move in circles, moving clockwise and then reversing. She loved the feeling of him filling her. She moaned his name as her movements became faster.

“Yes… that’s it… oh, fuck,” he moaned, his eyes engrossed on where they were joined. “Oh fuck, my gorgeous woman, my girl… I love watching you on top of me…as I slide in and out of you…you’re so fucking beautiful!” He moaned loudly, “Patrica, you’re fucking perfect!”

She stared at him as she pulled up and pushed back down, beginning to ride him harder. He reached down and pressed on her clit, his fingers exploring the area around the little bud as she quickened her pace.

“Don’t stop, Magnus … Gods, don’t stop… that’s it… that’s the spot,” she breathed. Her breasts bounced obscenely, her hardened nipples clearly visible through her bra and the bloodstained fabric of her blouse.

“Yes… oh fuck, darling… _fuck_ ,” he whispered, bucking upwards to match her pace. He was groaning now, his fingers massaging her clit faster and as she threw her head back he grabbed her breasts as he fondled and caressed them. “So fucking good!”

The sounds of sex; wet sounds, skin slapping against skin filled the barn as she rode him. He slipped his hands under her blouse and bra giving her nipples and breasts squeezes but then when she moaned, “Magnus, don’t stop – my clit, I’m so close, _so fucking close_.”

Magnus bared his teeth in a snarl as he gripped her hip with one hand and began to roll her clit again with his other. She arched her back and came undone, her cunt began to throb in spasms around him as she came. He sat up and held her steady as he thrust into her hard and fast through her orgasm, finally reaching his own release with a strangled cry.

She felt him spill inside her, and his head fell forward onto her collarbone as they tried to catch their breath. His body and hers still pulsed unsteadily as the aftershocks of their climaxes rolled through them. He kissed her neck gently as she felt him begin to slowly soften inside her.

“We should go before Donna comes looking for us,” she whispered.

“Just a minute, baby,” he replied. He pressed a kiss to her lips. “Just let me… just… Gods, I love you like this… I love you anyway…but when you’re like this…” He brushed a tendril of hair off her face. “Hair in a mess, your cheeks flushed…” His hands meandered over her flesh, pausing to squeeze at her waist. “… your body all relaxed and calm… filled with me… you are perfection. I would love to be inside you forever. I love you that much, Patrica.”

She smiled warmly at him, “I love you, Magnus, but I think ol’ Gunnar is probably judging us right now.”

“Let him,” he replied. “Pompous bastard.”

They both jumped as Gunnar gave a loud whinny from the stall next door. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. It was what they needed to get past the tragedy of a little boy who would never see another birthday.

Donna watched from the kitchen window as they came out of the barn, she knew just by their expressions that they had just had sex. She was happy for Patrica and was glad that Magnus wanted nothing to do with her. She smiled knowing that _he_ was _the one_ for her friend. As she continued to watch them she noticed the blood on Patrica’s blouse and took off outside to see her friend. “What happened? Are you alright, Patty?” she asked as she touched the bloodstain.

“It’s not mine, DonDon. It’s the victim’s blood.”

“But what happened?”

Patrica shook her head, “I can’t – I can’t understand why …” She burst into tears again, “I can’t un-see or un-feel – how could parents – supposed to love – why?”

Magnus gathered her into his arms before she collapsed and carried her into the house bridal style and sat her on the sofa. “I’m making you a drink.”

“Double Scotch on ice,” she said as she sat staring into the fireplace tears and sobs wracking her body. She would never be able to get the image of that child out of her mind.

Magnus was grabbing the Scotch when Donna asked him, “What happened, Magnus?”

He gazed down at her and spoke quietly, “We got a call about a possible murder, it’s what we do, Donna. When we got there it was a child and he was still alive though barely. He’d been beaten severely – he died in Patrica’s arms.”

“I bet that brought back some horrible memories for her,” she said as she shook her head.

“What do you mean?” he asked seriously.

“She had a really good friend when she was like fifteen, and this guy he loved her I mean really loved her like you do, but I guess with the way I always messed with her boyfriend’s nothing happened – ya know? So anyway this guy, Raul was his name. His dad was real strict. And one day his dad and him got into a fight – at school – on the football field. Anyway, Patrica got to Raul and she was holding him as he died.”

Magnus looked over Donna’s head to see Patrica and her squirrels. Those little furry creatures were doing their damnedest to make her feel better.

She gave them a small smile as they crawled around her and onto her head and shoulders their tiny paws gently touching her face and arms.

“You want me to cook supper?” Donna asked.

Magnus looked back at her, “Would you, please?”

She nodded, “Sure, not a problem.” She touched his arm. “Magnus, I know you don’t like me, but I see you – as a big brother. I don’t see you in a sexual way anymore. Thanks for loving Patrica the way you do.”

“You’re welcome,” he said as he made his way to the living room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of this was fun and some not so fun


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Tree shopping!

"Please Magnus? Can we please get a Christmas tree?" Patrica pleaded, opening her eyes wide. He watched as they sparkled under the harsh lights of the station’s lobby. “I know it’s early, but Christmas will be here before we know it.”

He would never admit it, to her, or to anyone, but when she looked at him like that he couldn't say no to her – or to anything she wanted. That’s why they were living part-time with six adolescent squirrels.

And a nymphomaniac.

The majority of the time that expression that tugged on his heart wasn't exactly a bad thing and the best part of it was that she didn't have a clue about the influence that she held over him. That look was simply a part of her genetic makeup, she wasn't trying to do it on purpose, and it just made him love her all the more.

"Fine," he exhaled. "We'll get a tree! Those squirrels will think we’ve bought them a condo!”

Patrica let out a small sound of glee and stood on her toes to press a tender kiss against his lips. He would have gladly allowed the kiss to grow more heated if she hadn't insisted on pulling away from him.

"We should go now, before the weather gets worse!" _Or we embarrass ourselves here in front of everyone!_ Patrica took his hand and gave him a gentle tug towards the door of the station.

He followed after her, quickly pulling on his scarf. Patrica was busy buttoning up her coat when Magnus stepped in front of her and began to wrap her scarf around her neck. She looked up at him and smiled. When he was finished he leaned down and kissed her, he could feel her smiling against his lips.

"Come on!" She stepped away from him and hurried down the steps.

The snow was falling steadily as they made their way outside to his car. Patrica held her mitten-covered hands up to catch the snowflakes while he warmed up the car. He was smiling at her childlike enthusiasm. She was his lady, his woman, his last and final love.

"Ever catch snowflakes?" she asked him, just before tilting back her head and sticking out her tongue.

Magnus watched silently, before swallowing thickly. The sight of her tongue really shouldn't be having the effect that it was having on him… in public anyway. At the moment all he wanted to do was take her into his arms, return to their home, their bed and drive himself into her until they were both satiated and shaking.

After catching a few of the flakes Patrica pulled back her tongue and closed her mouth. "Something the matter?" She was eyeing him, making him aware of the fact that he had clearly entered into his Patrica naked part of his mind. She smiled as he opened the door for her and she got in and buckled up.

He mentally shook himself and cleared his throat, "No. Nothing's wrong."

She began to brush the snow off then giggled when she saw that Magnus's hair was dusted white. He reached up and ran his hands through his curls.

"Where exactly are you planning to find a tree, Patrica?"

"At Rudolph’s Christmas Tree Farm of course! Didn't you hear me give you the address?"

He gave a noncommittal shrug, not exactly wanting to tell her that he hadn't been listening, instead he had been deep in thought filing away the image of her standing in the falling snow, catching the flakes upon her lovely tongue. _Oh, that tongue! The things she could do with that muscle. She had learned from him telling her what he liked and now … she knew how to almost make him come and keep him on that precipice. No one else had ever done that!_

Once they arrived at their destination Patrica's excitement began to grow. Magnus simply shook his head, holding back the urge to roll his eyes and laugh at her childlike exuberance. He never thought much of having a Christmas tree, not a real one anyway. When he was alone he never had one; he was rarely home at Christmas. There was always a case to work or he was at a bar trying to hook up.

He had grown up with them every year, and for the most part believed them to be a part of an ridiculous custom. What was the point of taking a tree from where it truly belonged, placing it indoors and covering it in ridiculous decorations and lights? He thought it rather cruel actually, to take a tree from its rightful place and allow it to slowly die.

He turned as something soft nudged his hip and saw a reindeer. He was startled at first then realized she only wanted to be petted. Magnus gently rubbed the animal between its antlers and on its neck as his thoughts, as they often did, moved to Patrica.

He could not have cared less about a tree, but this made Patrica happy, and making Patrica happy was important to him. He had made her unhappy on several occasions and he was determined to make up for it; he had every intention of doing so for the rest of their lives.

"Magnus! Look at this one!"

He had been so lost in his thoughts and the deer that he hadn't realized that Patrica had wandered off from him and was now standing in front of a large, snow-dusted tree. He strolled up to her, noting the glow upon her face, the faint tinge of red upon her cheeks and the tip of her nose due to the cold air.

"Isn’t it beautiful?!" she breathed as the reindeer trotted up to her for a rub.

“The deer or the tree,” _or you,_ he asked as he forced himself to look away from her in order to study the tree that she had deemed beautiful. He eyed it warily. It was taller than him by at least four feet and it looked to be sparse in some areas and was huge.

"The tree. But the deer is beautiful too. Mags, is it too big?" She was screwing up her mouth in that way that she had the tendency to do when she was worried about something. Then she started nibbling on her lip.

He watched her lips as she nibbled. "Mmm … where would we put it?" He instantly began to pull up the lay-out of their living room in his head, imagining where this beast of a tree could go just to keep his mind off taking her to the thirty-foot huge tree in the back of the lot and fucking her senseless.

"Maybe a smaller one then?" Patrica gave the sleeve of his coat a pull, when he took too long to respond. “Where’s your mind, Magnus?”

He gave her a smirk then followed her blindly, continuing to sort out the living room, moving furniture from place to place, stumbling into her slightly when she stopped walking, wishing they were somewhere – anywhere where he could have his way with her. She would be the death of him but damn! What a way to go! Buried deep inside her as he came.

"Magnus! Get your mind out of the gutter!" she said as she slapped his arm.

“That’s not where my mind was,” he said calmly, “My mind was on you … in our bed. Making love.” She was glaring at him. He raised a brow, blinked a few times then turned his full attention to the tree she had stopped in front of. It was much smaller than the first one she had looked at. Three feet at most.

She was smirking at him. He narrowed his eyes at her, blinking away a snowflake as it fell onto his lashes.

She wanted to brush those snowflakes away from his lashes. Why did he have to be so damn beautiful? He looked like an angel. Gods she wanted to fuck him right here under that huge thirty-foot fir tree in the back of the lot!

She sniggered. "What do you think of this one? This one might be a better fit."

"Mmm …" He turned towards her, dropping his head down so that he could place his mouth by her ear as he whispered, "I know of something else that’s an even better fit. A delightfully tight fit,” he said as he licked the shell of her ear.

"MAGNUS!" She blushed bright red and he knew that it wasn't from the cold, he chuckled as she gave his arm a good swat. "We're tree shopping! We'll have none of that… not here, anyway!" _Well, unless it’s under that huge tree in the back!_

He smirked then began to pout as she moved away from him. “Why not?” _Gods above and below he wanted to drag her under that huge tree in the back of the lot and let her fuck him. Her on top – oh what a glorious sight that is!_

"This one?" she called out to him, shoving her hands into her coat pockets.

Her head was dusted with snow. She should have worn a hat. His brain became flooded with images of her wearing his old worn-out hunting cap, and nothing else. Damnit!

"Magnus."

Patrica's hands were upon her hips, her head tilted to one side. She had that look, the one that said she knew exactly what he was thinking. He flashed his most innocent smirk, which was really not innocent at all. “I can’t help it! You’re just too damn beautiful for your own good.”

"You're insatiable!"

“Damned right I am when it comes to you,” he said with a smile as he made his way over to her. "This one?" he questioned as he gave the tree a looking over. It was damn near – no it was perfect. Around eight foot tall it would fit very well in front of the large bay window in the living room.

She nodded, "I think so yes. It's not too big, and not too small, and so help me if you dare to make some kind of remark about that I will leave you here!” _Or drag your ass under that huge tree in the back!_ “And you will be sleeping on the sofa tonight."

Magnus muttered beneath his breath, “No way in Hell am I sleeping on the sofa,” before finally saying, "I think this one is a good a choice Patrica. We can put it in front of the bay window.”

Patrica smiled. "Yes. Me too. Which is why I purposely cleared everything from in front of the window. And replaced the stuff that was on the seat with Christmas decorations."

Magnus peered down at her as he brushed some snow from her hair, before smiling at her, "Can we leave now?" He took a few quick glances around at the people milling about. "My desire to make love to you is becoming too great; I won't be able to hold myself back much longer, love."

She let out an exhausted sigh, followed by a smirk. "You really are insatiable."

"It's only because I love you, I want to get you back home, and into our bed," he stated matter-of-factly, “Where I can take my time as I make love to you so slowly you’ll be begging for me to fuck you hard and fast.” He dropped his head down again, but this time only to peer closely at her and also to make sure that no one else around them heard what he said. “And when you do beg …I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk straight tomorrow!” She was biting down on her bottom lip, her pupils beginning to dilate.

"You insatiable man!"

He flashed her a mischievous grin. Within minutes they had paid for the tree and had it strapped to the top of the car.

"Absolutely insatiable!" Patrica breathed as they got into the car. "You do this on purpose don't you? So that I don't make you go shopping with me ... that's what this is ... isn't it?" Her tone was serious, tinged with a tiny hint of anger.

"No! That's not it at all. Patrica, I was gone … in Norway, for three whole days, away from the woman I love! So excuse me for not exactly wanting to surface from the bedroom until both you and I were completely satisfied."

"Oh ... I was quite satisfied after the first time ... although the second shag was quite nice. As it was a bit slower."

"PATRICA!"

They had been speaking in hushed voices, not exactly wanting the passersby to hear, but Magnus had just spoken her name rather loudly as he turned and looked at her, only to find that she was smirking at him.

"I was just teasing you, you naughty man!"

He leaned over and gave her a scorching kiss that left them breathless and panting.

“Magnus, unless you want your ceiling ripped again … I suggest you get us home as quickly as possible.”

He began to mutter beneath his breath as he leaned back into the driver’s seat, crossing his arms over his chest as the car warmed up. “And you say I’m insatiable. It’s starting to snow harder it might take us a while to get home and you’ve made me so goddamn horny – I could and would fuck you right here if not for all these people!”

Patrica started to laugh. "Oh, Magnus! Really? Then get us home you oh so sexy man! I’m sorry, okay? I just – well I saw that it was starting to snow, and I had heard that we were supposed to get a decent amount of it tonight, and I wanted a tree so bad, so I thought that perhaps we ought to go and get one. We were already ready to go home so I thought it was best to take advantage. And now that that's finished ... you are quite free to take me back to bed, the tub, the shower, the sofa, or the dining room table and ... have your way with me. If you still desire to do so." She grinned as she said, “You know you’re like a snowstorm, Magnus.”

“How the Hell am I like a snowstorm?” Magnus hadn't looked at her the entire time she had been talking, because of the images she was invoking in his mind, but when she finished he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

She was smiling widely at him when she said, “Because you give ten to twelve inches and will keep me inside all weekend!”

"And you call me insatiable!" he spat out.

Anyone else would have thought that he was angry with her, if it hadn't been for the faint twitch at the corners of his mouth; a sure sign that he was fighting back a smile. Taking note of this she laughed again.

"Of course, if you don't want to I could always just start to bring out my boxes of decorations. There are always strings of lights to untangle; I'm horrible at storing them away that will definitely take some time. It always turns into a bit of a mess, usually takes me at least a day to sort them all-"

"Absolutely not," he cut in.

"Absolutely not what?"

"You are going to do no such thing. As soon as we return home we are going to bed."

"Oh we are, are we?" She crossed her arms, mimicking his pose.

"Yes."

"What if I don't want to?"

He let out a snort. "You obviously do. You're pupils are fully dilated, and I can tell your heart is racing, I don't even need to check your pulse." His voice dropped lower, to almost a whisper. "As well as the fact that I can smell your arousal, love. Don't deny it; I know you're soaked already." He gave her a smug look. “Should I check?”

She blinked rapidly then exhaled loudly. He was positive that he heard her swear beneath her breath. He flashed her a sassy grin; two could play at this game.

The rest of the ride back to their shared home was spent in silence. Patrica chose to stare out the car window while Magnus continued to smile to himself. It wasn't until he suddenly felt her hand upon his upper thigh that his eyes widened.

"Patrica!" he hissed as she slowly slid her hand further upwards until her fingers were able to brush over his crotch and curve around his cock.

When she heard his sharp intake of breath she let out a low chuckle. Magnus practically growled when she brushed her fingers over him again, he was hardening beneath her touch. He quickly took a hold of her hand, gently pulling it away; she still hadn't turned her head from the window. It was at that very moment that they pulled into the drive.

Magnus stepped out of the car with a slight bit of difficulty. Patrica continued to chuckle, enjoying his obvious discomfort. The snow was starting to fall at a much faster rate, the flakes growing bigger.

"You'll pay for that," Magnus all but growled as he unlocked the door and they stepped inside.

"Oh will I?"

Patrica grabbed his ass giving him a squeeze before she quickly slipped passed him, continuing to laugh. Magnus froze, blinking rapidly for a smattering of seconds before following closely behind her.

"I think you'll have to catch me first!" she called out to him as she disappeared.

He chuckled to himself, his laugh rumbling in his chest as he took off his coat and scarf, snowflakes fluttering to the floor. Patrica's coat and scarf were already hanging up. How had she managed to do that so quickly? He spun about, searching as to where she had gone.

"Are you going to come and find me or not?"

Her voice sounded as if it came from the upstairs bedroom, he began to move towards the stairs when he heard a noise in the kitchen. He stepped in and found her standing near the large wooden sliding door that led to the dining room. She let out a slight shriek when she noticed that her hiding spot had been found. She had always been horrible at hide-and-seek. She fled through the open door and he followed her, she was really no match for his long strides.

"You're awful at this Patrica!" he told her as he laughed.

She shrugged in acceptance and dashed behind a chair. "You still haven't caught me though!"

With a sigh he gazed towards the ceiling, feigning boredom. She hesitated, wondering what it was that he was exactly doing, she looked up thinking something was on the ceiling. That was when he pounced. Another shriek and he had her in his arms. He carried her to the sofa where they both collapsed upon it. She was giggling against his lips as he kissed her deeply. Her laughter quickly turned into a moan when he slipped both of his hands beneath her jumper to cup her breasts, massaging them through the fabric of her bra.

When they parted for air, both were panting. His forehead was resting against hers and they were staring into each other’s eyes. He felt her hands move to his waist. With one hand she cupped him through the fabric, whilst with the other she began to undo the belt, button and the zipper. He groaned slightly, his hardened cock strained against his trousers, the pleasure of her fingers squeezing him gently was almost too much to bear. Just as she was about to release his cock from his pants the doorbell rang.

"Ignore it," he hissed between gritted teeth. “Please,” he whimpered.

“Mmmm, Magnus,” she moaned then let out another soft laugh, slipping her hand between the opened zipper and lightly touching his thick cock with her fingers. Her hand was cold, and his length was hard and hot. Wrapping her hand around him she was about to slip him out of his pants when the doorbell rang again.

Magnus let out a frustrated groan as his forehead fell to her shoulder and bounced as if hitting it against a wall. She wanted to pet him as he whimpered. The sound of Donna’s voice came through the door. Patrica rapidly pulled her hand out from his trousers.

He swore loudly, “Goddamn sonofabitch motherfucker!” before pushing himself up off of Patrica and doing up his zipper and button. She tugged down her jumper and they both stood up just as Donna began to knock on the door.

"Patty! Magnus!” she called out. “Please open the door!”

“Just a minute, DonDon.”

"Damnit it, Patrica."

She spun about and faced Magnus. He was glaring at her, his arms crossed and a prominent pout upon his face.

"Oh stop it Magnus … it will only take me a minute, then we can go straight back to – fu – what we were … doing." Patrica palmed him through his trousers, his eyes fluttering closed. "Go hide yourself in the kitchen, or the bedroom."

She heard him mutter, "That woman," as he made his way towards the stairs. He glared at her and she knew that he was going to continue to pout until Donna was either gone or in the house.

Patrica allowed Donna in and when she saw her friend’s face and arms she couldn’t help the scream that came out of her mouth, “What the FUCK happened to you?!”

"Patrica," Donna began. “It’s not my fault. The road and the snow … I’m sorry about your car.”

“I’m not worried about the car! Are you okay?!”

Magnus came down, “What’s going on?” he asked apprehensively.

“Donna had a wreck.” She turned back to her friend, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, Sven is waiting on me, but I wanted you to know about your car and who I was with.”

“Sven?” Patrica asked confused.

“You call him Sorgensson. When I called emergency he was the first one to show up. He took care of everything and offered to bring me here so I could get some clean clothes.” She smiled weakly, “He even called your insurance and gave them all the information."

Patrica turned to Magnus, “Why not ask Sven if he’d help you get the tree in and set up while Donna gets some clothes?” She smiled, “I’ll put on some coffee for everyone.”

Patrica headed to the kitchen, Magnus reluctantly headed outside, and Donna made her way to her bedroom. She sat on her bed scared out of her mind. _Who had run her off the road? Why?_

Patrica watched as Magnus and Sven set up the Christmas tree, the two worked well together as they made sure the automatic watering system was attached and working properly and that the tree was straight.

“That’s a beautiful tree,” Donna said from the bottom of the stairs, a stuffed duffle bag slung over her shoulder.

Patrica noted how her friend looked pale and she knew Donna had not told her everything about the accident. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m achy, but otherwise I’m okay. I really am sorry about your car.”

Sven spoke up, “It could have been worse. Instead of a totaled car we could have lost you.”

“Like I said I’m not worried about the car. That’s what insurance is for, but insurance won’t replace a life,” she said pointedly as she gave Donna a look that said _we’ll talk about this later._ “Later, when you feel better, we need to talk and I do mean a real talk, Donna. I’m worried about you, sis,” she whispered as she hugged her tenderly. “Let me help you. I am a cop after all.”

Donna nodded, “I can tell you now you will not like it. I love you, sis, never ever doubt that. And I am sorry for all the shit I put you through.”

“Shhh, it’s okay. I love you too. Now go before we end up being a blubbering mess.”

After Donna and Sven left Magnus carried the empty cups to the kitchen and cleaned them. Patrica was standing in front of the tree looking out as she watched the snow fall through the branches as she imagined how it would look with all the lights and decorations.

She didn't turn around, knowing that he was slowly approaching her from behind. When she felt his arms slip around her, his firm chest pressing against her back, she let out a contented sigh and leaned into him. “I love you, Magnus.”

"I love you, Patrica. Shall I make love to you, right here, in front of the tree?" he murmured as he brushed his nose along the shell of her ear.

Her only answer was a moan as he dropped his hand so that he cupped her front, pressing his fingers against her sex through the fabric of her jeans; much in the same teasing way that she had done to him.

With a low growl he quickly spun her around so that they were facing each other. He pulled on her jumper and she lifted up her arms so that he could slip it off. His jacket soon followed. As he undid the fastening of her bra, she began to unbutton his shirt. Both fell to the floor lips locked, hands roaming. Shoes were toed off, and then socks were removed. Their pants soon followed, revealing that neither of them was wearing underwear. He could see that she was glistening wet for him, his cock gave a conspicuous twitch. When Patrica reached her hand out to wrap it around his length he stopped her. She looked at him questioningly and he shook his head.

"Another time, please, my love, " he muttered.

She nodded and dropped her hand back down to her side watching as he walked over to the sofa, snatching a cushion. When he returned in front of her she gave him another questioning look.

"I want you on your knees," he whispered, "facing the tree. Kneel on this." He dropped the cushion to the floor.

A soft whimper escaped Patrica's throat at the thought of what they were about to do; he had only ever taken her like this once before, and she had loved it. But that had been in their bedroom, to do it out in the open like this made it seem almost like being on display, and yet she felt a rush of wet heat between her thighs.

She did as he asked, after she kissed him then knelt before the tree, her ass on display for him. Her parted legs giving him a perfect view of how wet she was for him.

"God Patrica!" he groaned, “You’re so beautiful and you’re so fucking wet!”

She looked over her shoulder at him, her breaths growing heavier. He was holding his fully-erect cock in his hand, pumping it slightly then he kneeled directly behind her, his large hands on either side of her hips as he nudged at her opening with the tip of his erection.

Her head dropped down, both of them moaning in unison as he slowly slid his entire length inside her until his body was nestled against hers. He held himself still for several moments, allowing them to relish in the pleasurable sensation before he began to move.

“Magnus, you’re so big, gods, you are blessed and so,” she moaned loudly, “am I. Uhhhh, ohhhh,” she kept moaning and the more she moaned the more turned on Magnus became.

He quickly settled himself into a steady rhythm, leaning his body against hers, so that he could move his hands forward and cup her breasts, massaging them and taking her nipples between his fingertips as he entered her again and again. She was crying out with pleasure as she called out his name.

Suddenly he released her breasts and took a hold of her hips once more as he sat back on his haunches, bringing her with him so that they stayed connected. She moaned wildly at the sudden change of angle as he began to thrust up into her. She moved her hands back to cup his ass as he brought his hands back to her breasts as she began to move her body on top of him.

"Oh fuck, Magnus!" she cried out.

"Touch yourself, Patrica," he panted into her ear, continuing to pinch and roll her nipples with his fingers. "I know you want to."

She whimpered as she brought her hand forward, crying out once more as her fingers connected with her taut little nub. It only took a few strokes of her finger before she was practically screaming his name as her climax hit. He let go of her breasts yet again, taking a tight hold of her hips so that he could thrust up into her hard, now desperate for his own release. His hips stuttered, pressing up against her as his climax was reached, groaning her name into the back of her neck. As their bodies quietened he wrapped his arms about her middle before they fell boneless to the floor. As their breathing slowly came back to normal, Patrica started to laugh softly.

She turned her body around to face him, loving the look of him directly after sex; his face flushed, his eyes still dilated, his hair a mess from her fingers, sweaty, gods he was gorgeous! He had an eyebrow raised wondering what she could possibly find so amusing at a time like this.

"So much for taking me back to bed!" she teased.

He rolled his eyes before tucking her body directly up against his. "That will happen … in time … once I recover the use of my extremities."

She giggled again. "Let’s make this an annual event, shall we? A really good shag in front of the tree?"

Magnus hummed softly, tilting his head in order to better angle his mouth against hers, then pulled her on top of him. "I don't object to it," he mumbled before pressing a kiss to her lips. "Just as long as there aren't so many interruptions next time. And next year we have an artificial tree. Please." He began tenderly tracing his fingers down her back over her scars, feeling more than blessed that she was still with him.

Patrica laughed out right as Magnus rolled her onto her back, pressing a trail of kisses along her jaw line down to her throat. She moaned softly, gazing up at the tree as he continued to work his mouth further downwards, knowing that there would be many more Christmases for them, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had fun with this!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double homicide in a most gruesome manner. Magnus goes on a bad trip. Sex, and reflection.

**Chapter 17**

It was almost Christmas and thanks to the bad guys, neither Patrica nor Magnus had had the time to buy the other a present. Bad guys just didn’t take time off for anything. They kept right on robbing, raping, and murdering.

And they were worse at Christmas!

“Do you think that Donna will be okay with your truck?” Magnus asked as he opened the car door for Patrica.

As she sat down and he got in she smiled as she said, “Yeah, she should be fine she used to drive her grandpa’s truck everywhere, besides it’s a four wheel drive and I put eight sandbags in the bed to help weigh it down.”

“Did she say where she was going?” Magnus asked as he put the car into gear.

“Shopping was all she told me. She also said she was going to go the bank.”

On the drive in Magnus and Patrica held hands, then stopped at a small 24-hour café to get coffee and a quick breakfast sandwich. With a double murder it might be hours before they got more than coffee. “I wonder if whoever did this has done it somewhere else or if this is an isolated crime?”

“That’s a good question, I hope that they’ve already thought of that and have reached out to other cities.” Magnus looked at her. “But in case they haven’t that job will probably fall to you.”

“What did Kurt say?” Patrica asked around a bite of egg sandwich.

“Not much just that it was a couple and both of them had been decapitated. The forensic team was working on trying to identify them by fingerprints, but if it turns out they’re not in the system …”

“They may not be identified.”

Once at the station with another four cups of coffee in Patrica was bouncing. No one had checked with other cities, so as Magnus had said that job went to her but she did more than just check the nationwide authorities, she alerted the other countries that bordered Sweden and further. She checked with Interpol.

It paid off. There had been a string of eight gruesome murders that involved decapitations. It took most of the day but the files came in via emails and dated back just little over a year. While reading the files her mind began to wander. _What set you off? What happened to you that turned you into someone who could cut a person’s head off while they were still alive?_

While reading the earliest file Patrica noted that it always involved a man and woman, who, one or both, were either cheating or recently divorced.

Traces of _Dimitri_ one of the street names for DMT or N-dimethyltryptamine. Shrooms or rather mushroom tea. Other files called it by its other names: fantasia, businessman’s trip, businessman’s special, 45-minute psychosis, and spiritual molecule. It was a drug that caused hellacious hallucinations. Especially if you had no idea you were going on an all-expense paid trip to Hell.

“What have we got?” Kurt asked as he called everyone into the small conference room. He looked around, Anne-Brit had questioned the people that had found the bodies. “They told me that at first they thought it was some sort of sick joke until they got close enough for the smell and saw all the flies.”

“Patrica, what did you find? You’ve been busy all day with the computer and phone calls,” he asked as she came in and sat down.

She sighed heavily, “We have a serial killer on our hands and he’s probably just visiting.” She looked toward the door as Magnus came in looking grim. “He kills and then moves on. Stockholm had two sets of murders.”

“We found their heads.” Magnus shook his head. “He sent them to the spouses by special courier.” He took off his jacket and hung it on the back of a chair. “The wife is in the hospital under sedation. The husband is in shock but with his children. Thank, God the children didn’t see anything!” He rubbed his face then ran his fingers through his hair. “This guy is crazy.”

“I agree,” Patrica said as she looked around. “I sent attachments of the files to all of you. From what the forensic team and M.E. said,” she took a deep breath, “he killed them slowly and decapitated them while they were still alive. All of them had the same type of cuts.” She looked around again and then looked at her screen, “The earliest murder like this that I was able to find was a mess, he left the knife and tied them up with jumper cables. They were back to back and he left their heads in the backseat of the car.” She sighed, “I’ve never seen anything like this.” She looked around, “From the information in the files our suspect is right handed and has Type AB positive blood, they found that on the knife that was left. They also believe that the person or persons are around medium height; five-seven to five-nine. The men that were murdered had sex just before or even during the murders.”

Instinctively she reached for Magnus’s hand and squeezed it as she finished and Kurt spoke, “Thank all of you for working so quickly on finding information and for taking the initiative to look further than just Ystad. Good job, all.”

Nyberg, spoke up, “Thanks for finding the drug that was used, that helps us do a better tox trace screen. We did find alcohol in both victims and we believe that is how the drug was administered.”

Kurt spoke, “We have the pictures of their IDs so we spread out and canvas the bars and clubs looking for where they were or if anyone knew them or saw them. And more importantly if anyone saw anything suspicious.” He looked around, “I don’t want anyone alone on this. Pair up. Anne-Brit you’re with Hansson, Lisa would you go with me?”

“Of course.” She nodded.

Patrica was already dividing up the bars and clubs for everyone. And sent it to the printer. “I’ve divvied up the bars and clubs so that we don’t check the same one twice – unless of course we find something.”

Magnus suggested, “It’s been a long day, why not get something to eat while we work?” Everyone wanted to laugh as his stomach growled loudly.

“Sounds like a plan,” Lisa said.

***

“Love, I know you’re hungry, but you’re going to have heartburn again unless you slow down a bit.” He cast Patrica a look that would have made Hades proud. “I’m not trying to tell you how to eat. I just don’t want you up all night with heartburn, that’s all,” she ended softly and took a bite of her steak.

“I’m sorry, love. I get grouchy when I’m hungry and I was starving!” He smiled at her, “I would rather have your cooking over this. It’s good but it’s not yours.”

She smiled at him, “You want this half of my baked potato?”

His grin made her smile. When she cooked she always made extra of everything and that was before Donna arrived. They rarely had leftovers. She honestly didn’t know where he put it all. And that sweet tooth of his! She slid her plate over so that he could grab the potato. “I love you, Magnus.”

***

At the end of their sixteen-hour plus shift there was nothing Patrica and Magnus wanted more than a long, hot shower, except for each other. When they entered the house it looked as if they were standing in a Christmas explosion. Donna had decorated the tree and added a larger tree by the stairs, the railing was decorated as was the fireplace. And it was beautiful!

After inspecting the new decorations, they made their way to their bathroom where they undressed then stepped under the dual jets of water with Magnus twisting the shower-heads to create a spray that would cover them both. He grabbed the body wash and a fluff but when she started to grab one he stopped her. “Allow me, love.” She had no arguments. Her body was tight with knots from tension both mental, emotional, and physical and so was Magnus’s.

He began kissing her neck and shoulders as he eased the fluff over her abdomen and up around her breasts, rubbing the fluff underneath and between her legs allowing his long fingers to slip inside her folds. “You’re so wet, darling. Tell me, my love, do I do that to you?”

“Always,” she sighed as she reached back and grasped his hardness. His erection, long, hard, thick, all for her, brought tingles to places she never used to think could tingle. Until Magnus came into her life. Her mouth watered and she leaned into him, tongue tracing the rivulets as they coursed down to gather in the dark curls at the junction of his thighs, sparkling in the droplets like diamonds.

She looked up at him, shaken a little by the utter adoration in his face, then bent to her work, swirling tongue and lips round his tip, nibbling the spongy softness for a moment, infinitely gently, before taking her lips and teeth around and down, so he entered her mouth more and more deeply and she sucked hard.

“Oh, fuck me! Patrica! God! Fuck! Oh, fuck me!” He was gasping, muttering endearments, words of encouragement, “That’s right, love, my beauty, my goddess. Your tongue and your lips, fuck! My god I love you, love you so much, Patrica!” He didn’t want to cum like this. He gently grasped her head, “Stop baby, please.”

“Gods, Magnus, do I do that to you?” she asked softly while she rubbed the pre-cum over his swollen purple head as she gazed into his eyes.

“Always,” he growled lifting her so that she easily sank onto his cock. He watched her face as pleasure rippled across it in waves while he thrusted in and out. “Oh, you are always so fucking tight! Yes, oh, yes!”

Patrica could only moan and shudder her words, as her climax began to peak, she could feel him begin to twitch and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. She moved her head from his neck and faced him forcing her eyes to stay open and look into his face. “Magnus, look at me.”

He opened his eyes and she could barely see the blue but he met her halfway with a kiss that sent them both over the edge.

They cleaned each other up, left their clothes where they lay, and crawled into bed sated, and happy with each other. The world could go to Hell in whatever form it wanted, but for now they were in love.

***

**Friday Night**

“Patty! You still karaoke?” Donna asked over the din of music and voices.

“Yeah, sometimes! Why?!”

“Let’s do it – like old times?!” She grinned and pulled her friend up out of her seat.

Patrica smiled at Magnus and Sven as she was led to the DJ’s booth. “Hello, ladies! What can I do you for?”

“ _Bang Bang_!” Donna said with a grin.

“You ladies like Jessie J?” He smiled as they nodded. “Got just the thing for you.”

As they took the stage they knew they had everyone’s attention and Magnus was grinning from ear to ear because he knew she was singing just for him, but when Patrica began singing _Flashlight_ Magnus nearly cried.

Donna took the lead on _Nobody’s Perfect_ and Magnus could see the apology in Donna’s eyes and the forgiveness in Patrica’s. He was glad he had been able to help with that. He loved Patrica more than any other woman he had ever loved. When she walked off stage and sat in his lap and sang, _Can’t take my eyes off you_ then pulled him up to dance he was forever lost to her.

“You ready to head home?” Patrica asked Magnus a little while later.

He nodded as he tossed back his beer.

“Donna, you have a great time, but please be careful. I love you.” Patrica said as she hugged her friend and pressed some money into Donna’s hand just before she and Magnus left the bar. “Get a cab home, okay?”

Donna grinned a little drunkenly at Patrica, “I promise I will. Unless I go home with someone.”

Magnus, put his arm around her waist as he led her from the noisy bar and out into the cold. Late November in Ystad the weather could change minute to minute. Foggy. Rainy. Snowy. Windy as it was now.

She smiled as Magnus leaned her up against the car her kissing her deeply. “I will never get enough of you, my love. You are the world to me, Patrica.” He kissed her again as a cold Northerly wind lifted their coat hems making them gasp. “We should get home and warm up,” he murmured as he opened the car door for her. Since they had become lovers he had become a true gentleman. She loved that he saw her as his lady. “Thank you, Magnus,” she said as she slid into the seat. She looked at him when he got in, “Is Sorgensson a good guy?”

“He’s what you call a Tomcat like I used to be. He wasn’t faithful to his wife and she divorced him,” he said as he started the car.

“Kinda like Donna, I can’t imagine having that many partners. I’m just not made that way.” She smiled and gave him a brief kiss. “I love you, Magnus.”

“I love you, darling.” He brushed her hair behind her ear, “When we get home I’m going to fuck you slow until you beg me to make you come.” He gave her a kiss that fogged the windows.

“Why wait until we get home?” she suggested sexily.

He looked at her and noticed she had already toed her shoes off and was working her panties off. He gulped, feeling hot all over, “Patrica?”

“What?” she smiled at him. “You haven’t been able to keep those wonderful hands off me all night.” She reached over and deftly unzipped his jeans. “Now, get your ass and the rest of that fucking gorgeous body of yours in the back seat – and of course, love – we’re gonna fuck … it probably won’t be slow but oh yeah you will be begging before I’m done with you.”

He sat gulping opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water watching her crawl over into the back seat giving him a full view of her backside and glistening pussy just before she landed in the backseat.

“What?” she asked. “Don’t you dare sit there and tell me you haven’t done this before. Or wanted to.” She pulled her dress up to her waist, “Should I start without you?” She licked two of her fingers on her right hand and moved it between her legs watching Magnus’s eyes the entire time. “C’mon, babe. I –” her breath caught a little as she said, “know you want some of this.” She giggled as he fairly fell out of the car and into the back seat. She pulled down his jeans as he leaned up to lock the doors. When he sat down she was on him. He laughed then frowned, something wasn’t right, but damned if he could figure out what was going on. He felt hot, really hot and not because of what was being done to him. His vision was blurring and she was changing, morphing into someone else.

Magnus watched her hands as they stroked him to a full-on hard-on and then gently rubbed the pre-cum over his purplish head he was already moaning but he began to gasp as she took it and began to rub her clit with the tip, almost fucking the slit of his cock with her clit.

“How’s that feel, baby?” she asked breathlessly as she looked at him. His eyes however were on her hands and what they were doing to him.

When he looked at her his eyes were dilated and his breathing was as if he had been running. “Where’d you learn to do that?” he asked grasping her hands and holding them tightly. “You’ve never – well almost never taken the initiative to have sex. So tell me where you learned to do what you’re doing!”

Patrica’s eyes widened and the smile that was on her lips faded. She jumped as he yelled, “Tell me!”

She hung her head. “Donna suggested that I take the lead every once in a while. She told me to be more – to have more spontaneity.”

“I don’t need a fucking _whore_ telling _you_ how to add juice to _our_ relationship.”

She glared at him just a split second before she slapped him. “It only takes one man to make a woman a whore, Magnus.” She made to get out and he grabbed her.

“You wanna fuck, then by the gods we’ll fuck!” He took off his coat and threw it into the front of the car.

“I’m not in the mood anymore,” she said as she pulled away from his embrace.

“Fuck your mood! And fuck you!” He roughly flipped her over onto her stomach. “This’ll go a lot easier on you if you just relax, Agnetha!”

Patrica’s eyes flew open, “No! Magnus! No! I’m not Agnetha!”

He gripped her throat pulling her up having her back against his front. “Of course not, Agnetha, do you want me to call you Mistress?” he spat out. “You’re not leaving me to go to Stockholm! I’ll fuck that notion right out of this beautiful body of yours. Starting with this beautiful ass.” He licked her ear and whispered as he wet two of his fingers in her then dipped them into her asshole. “Your pussy’s good, great even but every now and then a man wants a real piece of ass.”

He laughed as Patrica began to struggle and beg, “Please, Magnus.”

“Oh that is something I fully intend to do – is to please.”

Knowing he wasn’t going to stop, she did the best she could to relax her body as his invasion began. She kept telling herself that this wasn’t her Magnus. All kinds of scenarios went through her mind; _did someone give him something? Had she somehow pushed him over the edge? What the fuck was wrong with him?!_

He was barely touching her asshole, but he was still calling her Agnetha and then he started screaming, yanking at his clothes, ripping them off and beating the seat in front of him then beside him where she had just been seated, just before he started hitting himself. His eyes were wild and as she pushed away from him he grabbed her and got in a hit she rolled with it moving away and over the back seat, jerking her dress down, into the front seat only taking time to adjust the driver’s seat and she was on her way to the Emergency Room.

“Magnus! No! It’s okay! It’s okay!” She repeated over and over as she drove like a madwoman. _Where’s a fucking cop when you need one?!_ She fairly slid into the Ambulance Only Entrance as she opened her door and ran screaming for help.

***

Magnus’s first thoughts when he opened his eyes was: _Dear, God, has it stopped? Is it over? Is Patrica alright? Where am I? Why can’t I move my arms?_

He felt a hand in his and moved his eyes to see his wonderful woman. “Hey, there handsome. I love you.”

“Patrica! Oh, God! I thought you were – dear God! Thank God!”

“Hey, babe. Hey, calm down, calm down, I’m okay and I’m right here. And it’s real. This is no bad trip.” He tried to move his hands again. “Sorry love, but you were out of it and really not yourself. They had to tie you down. You were violent.”

He noticed the marks on her wrists, face, and neck, “Did I – did I hurt you? Did I rape – I raped you,” he said in horror.

She did her best to soothe him, “No, Magnus, you didn’t rape me. The hallucinogen made you think you did. You kept calling me Agnetha, babe.”

“Who drugged me?” he asked as he tenderly grasped her fingers.

“We don’t know. Sweetheart, you’re not the only one it happened to. What I believe happened is that somehow the drug was put into the beer and it had to be kegged because that’s all you drank was draft.” She ran fingers through her hair. “All I know is that the hospital was damn near overrun after I brought you in with people having hallucinations." She got up then leaned over giving him a kiss. “I love you, Magnus. I’m here for you. However, we do need to talk once you feel better.”

He nodded and knew he had hurt her, maybe not in the way he had thought, but he had hurt her and more than likely scared her too.

“Whatever’s going through your mind right now. Know that I forgive you. It was not your fault.” She smiled, “It would take a helluva lot more than what happened for me to say goodbye to you.” She twined her fingers in with his and gave him a smile. Somehow, someway, he had fucked up and royally. He had hurt her. Again.

Over the next few days, Patrica worked from home while she made sure Magnus was over his ‘bad trip’. He was one of the lucky ones, there were some that were still in the hospital under sedation and would stay that way until the drug wore off.

“What would you like for dinner, darling?” Patrica asked as she sat down beside him on the couch.

His blue eyes searched her face. “I’m not really hungry, babe.” He gesticulated his hands. “I’ve just got too much going on in my head. I’m not sure what really happened and what I believe happened. And the love of my life isn’t saying much about it.”

“Because I don’t want you to brood any more than you already are.” She moved until she was sitting in his lap with her arms around his neck. “I love you. Do you believe that?” He gazed toward the fireplace. “Magnus, look at me please.” When he was looking at her she said, “Why can’t you believe I love you? The attraction was there from day one. I mean there I was and I was going to be trained by an Adonis!” She smiled at his frown. “What do I need to do to make you see – to believe – that I love you with all my heart, beyond life itself?”

“I hurt you,” he said as tears began to roll down his face. “I always lose those I love, Patrica because I hurt them.”

She grasped his face between her hands, “I love you, Mags, but … if I’m not what _you_ need or want you need to tell me. _I want_ to be everything you need – not just in a woman but as a wife. Because once we are married – if that’s what you want – there will never be another for me. There will never be another for me anyway. I don’t want anyone else. I want you. You, Magnus.” She held up her hand that his grandmother’s ring was on. “You told me I was _the one_. Am I not anymore?” she asked as she wept openly while she still held his face in her hands.

“I raped Agnetha,” he blurted. “She was leaving and the only thing I could think of was to make her stay with me. Sex was the only common denominator between her and me. She loved it. I loved it. And she became the dominant in the relationship. I allowed her to rule my almost every move.”

Patrica stayed where she was only moving to straddle his legs. “I love you. I’m still here. No matter what else you tell me I’ll still be here. I’m not leaving you – not ever – not by choice, Magnus.”

“She left that night – and I realized that it didn’t matter that I tried to fuck her into staying she wouldn’t have. She was bound and determined to go to Stockholm and to go without me because she was already with someone else. She never really loved me. But I did rape her that last night just before she left.”

“I’m about to ask what you probably think is a stupid question,” she tilted her head a little as she continued to caress his face and gaze at him, “Are you absolutely sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was rape and not rough sex?” She placed a finger over his lips, “No, wait before you answer. I want you to think about that night. Remember it. Go outside of yourself and look at it from a different angle.” She used her fingertips and closed his eyes. “Relax,” she murmured as she massaged his shoulders. “Go back to the last hour you were together.”

“We argued. I can’t remember ever being so mad and she didn’t help. She made me feel as if I was less than dirt that’s what made me so angry I think. She said, _"I’ve had enough of a fucking mediocre life and I need to get out of here; out of the town, out of the job, out of everything."_ I took that as she meant me… and she did. I knew in that instant that I wasn’t and would never be good enough – for her – for anyone.”

“I’m here, Magnus, and I’m not leaving – go on.”

“She was trying to hit me kick me in the nuts, but I had her pinned against the wall in my apartment and I was mad – so I kissed her – really hard and she bit me – hard enough to bring blood. I told her, _"Do that again and you’ll regret it."_ I remember that my words were almost a whisper and cold, but I leaned into her and kissed her again. Hard and rough.”

“No peeking,” Patrica said as she closed his eyelids again. “Just talk, remember what happened – what really happened, Magnus. Think, sweetheart.”

He nodded then allowed his head to rest in her palm, “She kissed me back just as hard as I had kissed her. And it felt good to be the dominant one for once. I told her, _"I’m going to make you change your mind if I have to fuck it out of you."_ I tore her t-shirt off and started on her breasts. I heard her say, _"Fuck you!"_ But it sounded more like a moan and when I bit her she arched into me pushing more of her breast into my mouth. She did scream, _"FUCK YOU!"_ I could tell she was responding and enjoying what I was doing because she kept grinding against me.” He sighed, “I told her, _"You like that you little bitch don’t you."_ I made her look at me and I lifted her up and ordered her to wrap her legs around me. I was surprised actually, she hated to be ordered around, but she was fucking turned on by my sudden dominance. She moaned as I ripped her underwear off her and the way she moved I thought she was going to cum right then.” Tears began to flow down his cheeks. “I let go of her hands and I grabbed her hips and just slammed into her railing her for everything I was worth. She was kissing me then she suddenly screamed, _"You fucking asshole!"_ and I just smiled at her as she came. That’s when I stuck a finger up her arse, then I added another and kept up the plundering, she acted as if it turned her on, she ripped my t-shirt and began to pinch and pull my nipples and scratching my chest. She got furious because I didn’t let up I kept fingering her arse and fucking her. I pulled out of her and bent her over the back of the couch and held her there as she tried to move away from me. I was so mad and I remember seeing the fear on her face I was snarling almost like an animal. I was hurt that she didn’t even ask me to go with her. I would have transferred to Stockholm but I realized she didn’t want me there.”

He gulped, “I told her, _"Don’t move bitch… You are going to get fucked until you forget anything but me!"_ I pushed into her arse with a long but slow steady stroke and she moaned so fucking loud it almost made me cum because she raised up into me. At first I went slowly and then when I thought about what she had done I went fast and unforgiving. I kept flicking her clit and when she came she cursed me calling me all kinds of names.”

He shrugged, “It wasn’t anything I hadn’t heard before from her, but this time I knew she really meant them and I laughed as I leaned down and whispered in her ear, _“You’re not going anywhere slut!”_ Then I started slapping her arse. Hard and heavy. When she came again it was enough to send me over the edge and I spilled into her and onto her arse.”

He ran shaky fingers through his hair. “I really thought that after that we could work things out and I was naïve enough to be gentle to her to tell her, _"God you’re beautiful."_ I touched her like she was the most precious thing in the world as I searched her eyes and I asked her, _“So, you’re going to stay?”_ She just pulled away and sneered, _“When did I say that?”_ I couldn’t believe it – I was dumbfounded as I stood there with my jaw on the floor. _“What…what about what just happened?”_ I asked her and all she had to say as she was pulling on some clothes in the bedroom was, _“It was sex, Magnus. Just sex. Great sex, but just sex. That’s all it ever was to me.”_ She had made her decision and she was going to Stockholm – without me. I wanted to talk about it but she left – walked out leaving me standing there spent, hurt, and angry. I swore that no woman would ever get into my heart again.”

He opened his eyes and looked at Patrica, searching her green eyes for disillusionment, fear, anything that would make him run away, but all he saw was love staring back at him. She loved him faults and all. She was there and she was there to stay.

“I love you, Magnus. Do you believe me now?” She kissed him tenderly. “I’m not going anywhere.” She wiped the tears away from his face and then asked, “Sandwiches okay for tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When someone puts something in your food or drink and it makes you hallucinate -- not good. That happened to me a long time ago. I still remember it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence, murder, sex.

They both knew that the night would end with them entwined. Most nights did. She was glad that she had made him see that it had not been rape, Agnetha had thoroughly enjoyed the sex Magnus had given her. She was just mad because she couldn’t completely control him. She had moved on while Magnus was just beginning to want a future with her.

“What?” Patrica asked as she dried the last dish and Magnus cleaned the counter.

“Where’s Donna?” he asked as he sauntered over dipping down and kissing Patrica just under her ear.

“Last I heard she and Sven were headed out to the bars. Why?” she asked as she gave in to their shared need.

“I want to hear you scream my name tonight, Patrica, love,” he nuzzled her neck then bit down, smiling when Patrica moaned his name. “Mine,” he murmured against her skin as he licked the spot.

“Yes, I am. I’m all yours, Magnus,” she grasped his face and brought his lips to hers as she scorched his lips with a kiss.

“Kvinna, min kvinna, jag älskar dig,” (woman, my woman, I love you) he said as he gathered her up and carried her to their bedroom then tossed her onto the bed with a laugh. She let out a squeal as she hit the bed, with him towering over her as he toyed with the edge of her top.

His hand slowly slipped under the edge of her t-shirt sending chills through her body at the light, careful touch. He worked at pulling it off torturously slow, and carefully peppered kisses along her neck and cheeks; deliberately avoiding her lips to torment her. She groaned softly feeling the way he teased and tormented her body. “Magnus, please,” she whimpered.

“Shhh,” his lips graced her neck, breasts, cheeks, and finally her lips as she felt her body pulse and arch into his touch; his hands pinning her own down with their fingers intertwined.

“I love it when you do that,” she groaned becoming frustrated as he kept avoiding the places she wanted him to touch only for him to brush lightly against them letting her know he knew exactly what he was doing.

When he looked at her she noticed something had changed in his expression. It was as if whatever had been holding him back or weighing him down was now gone. His eyes were free of shadows.

“Magnus! Please, stop teasing me.” Patrica’s voice was a whimper as she tried to arch into his touch as he moved along her chest from left to right. “Just fuck me, Magnus,” she moaned reaching her one free hand up to play with his hair. 

“Not tonight,” he said then chuckled wickedly, “Oh, my love, it seems that we may need to work on your patience. That is a virtue is it not?” He teased her but leaned down to kiss her lips softly feeling the way her body arched up against him. “I love you, you are mine and you make me so happy. Allow me to worship you as you should be because you are my goddess and queen.”

She sighed then let out a soft whimper desperate for his touch and felt a shiver of joy pulse through her body as his hand moved down to her hips. He gave in to the pleading expression on her face as he carefully pulled at her jeans, pulling them off her legs with her panties, smirking at her between her legs. Her own pupils were blown wide with lust as he moved back up her body with one of his hands against her hip. His finger trailed along her skin towards the sensitive center of her legs making her gasp in anticipation.

He was still going to prolong this as much as he could, making it as enjoyable as possible. He took his time, his fingers trailing along her legs, her hips and close enough to make her lean in but not quite get it where she wanted it.

He played with her and listened to her as she pleaded and moaned lightly desperate for his attention just where she needed it.

He carefully toyed at her entrance watching her as she watched him, his eyes searching hers. With another sexy smirk, he slowly pushed his middle finger inside, but they both knew one finger was not enough, it felt good and Patrica moaned, and arched, but it wasn’t enough. She needed more of him, more of whatever he could give her, just more.

He slowly teased her with another finger, pushing the two into her slowly, as his thumb worked on her clit. Her voice seemed to catch in her throat as he put just a little more pressure on it each time as his fingers curled and spread inside her; making her body shudder and pulse in pleasure.

She tipped her head back, moaning his name loudly, as she felt the knot in her stomach only grow tighter and tighter. She closed her eyes enjoying the blissful feeling as she began to get closer to the edge. He guided her slowly, winding her up and holding her right on the threshold to see how long he could keep her there.

Each time she thought she might finally find release he would stop his movements making the pleasure reduce again. She looked up into his blue-green eyes and pulled his head down to kiss him deeply before desperately whispering something that made Magnus’s whole body shudder.

“Please! Magnus, let me cum, let me cum, please. I would do anything for you.” Her voice was rough and desperate, and he smiled broadly as he leaned down to kiss her as he finally allowed her to cum.

“Oh, my love, never, not even to me, say things like that,” he whispered while he stared at her as he sped up the actions with his hand building her up and up and up till her whole body shuddered, tensed, and arched. Her voice drew his name out in a long and continuous scream that seemed to almost echo throughout the house as she came hard enough to make her legs feel like they didn’t exist.

She was lost in the blissful pleasure as he helped her ride out the end of her orgasm before pulling his fingers out and licking them clean. Magnus knew exactly how to give her the best orgasms, but this one was … she felt so shaken from it she didn’t quite know what to do with herself.

“Did you enjoy that, love?” His voice was soft and rumbled deeply against her side as she looked to him; only able to nod her reply. “You certainly know how to make a man feel like a man, my love, you sounded so damn good. I love it when you get noisy. Turns me on.”

“Isn’t that what you wanted, Magnus?” She lost all thoughts and word for a moment as she looked to him feeling worn out as her body shuddered again in an aftershock.

“Yes, love, that’s exactly what I wanted,” he said as he pulled her closer until her body was completely calm.

She watched as he moved off the bed and stripped out of his clothes seeing how absolutely shattered he had made Patrica he decided to just let her rest for a little while. She curled up against him under the faux fur duvet murmuring about how one-sided it was that all of his attention had been on her; that he had received nothing in return.

He just shushed her and held her kissing her forehead saying that he would be there when she woke, and they could always make love then. Truth was he was worn out from talking about Agnetha and himself and even though he still felt bad about how things had ended with her he knew it was for the best. He had all he needed in his arms and he knew she loved him for him.

Any phone calls in the middle of the night can make a civilian nervous, for police officers it was never good. Magnus sleepily answered his phone, “Martinsson.”

Patrica, sleepy as she was, after seeing Magnus’s expression, was now wide awake pulling herself from his arms and getting up and pulling on her jeans and top. “I’m ready.”

“You need to stay here, love,” he said without looking her in the eye.

“What? Why? We’re partners. And unless that was a booty call – I’m with you.”

He couldn’t tell her what was going on. “Please, love. Stay here on this one.” He didn’t have to say it she knew, she knew that look.

“What’s happened to Donna?” She stared at him wide-eyed and then narrowed her eyes, “I’m going with you or I will follow you – but I’m going.”

“Okay,” he said softly and nodded as he said to the person on the phone, “She’ll be with me, Kurt.” A pause. “You tell her! I’m not arguing with one of the best detectives I know!” Another pause. “Are you sure it’s him?” Magnus nodded slowly. “Okay,” he clicked out of the conversation.

“Who is it?” Patrica asked with trepidation.

“Sorgensson. He’s been murdered.”

“What about Donna?”

“I don’t know, love. They’re not sure if the woman that was with him is Donna or not.”

She looked at him and asked, “Why?” as the tears began to prickle hot against her eyelids.

“The woman wasn’t just – he mutilated her,” Magnus said finally.

Patrica nodded as she turned and made her way down to the car. Thoughts of her friend came and went as silent tears ran down her face. _It couldn’t – wouldn’t be Donna. She was supposed to get a cab home and she promised she would! She didn’t break promises! She didn’t break her promise!_

Magnus got in and gave Patrica’s thigh a squeeze. “Love, we’ll get through this. We don’t know yet if it’s her or not. Think positive.”

She nodded but the tears kept falling, even if it wasn’t Donna some poor woman and a police officer had been murdered. 

Kurt eyed Patrica and Magnus with a grim expression as they made their way to the crime scene. “Did you bring a recent picture?” Kurt asked.

She nodded, “We took pictures earlier. They’re on my phone.” She handed her phone over to Kurt.

He noticed that her hands were shaking. “Maybe you should go sit in the car,” he suggested.

“She shook her head. “I need to know if it’s her. Good or bad I need to know.”

He began looking at the pictures on her phone and smiled at one in particular; it was of him and Patrica pulling the wishbone apart when they had celebrated Thanksgiving. They both had been smiling and happy. _Why – how did someone suddenly decide to kill a person and then continue to kill?_ He found a picture of Donna, but it didn’t show her hands. He rubbed his face as he looked at Patrica. “Can you tell me about her hands?”

Patrica stifled a cry, “She – um – had her nails done in bright colors, like an abstract painting. Blue, green, red, black and yellow.”

He nodded as he gave her her phone. “I’ll check.” He did something that he rarely did; he hugged her then quickly walked away.

She turned and walked on shaky legs back to the car, since she was allowed no closer to the scene. At least until they ruled out that Donna was the female victim. She sat in the driver’s seat with her feet outside the car and her head in her hands as she remembered some of the crazy things that had happened during their friendship. She had known Donna since they were adolescents, being country neighbors meant that they had trails through the patch of woods between their homes.

_‘I like your horse. What’s its name?’ Patrica had asked as she met Donna about halfway between their homes._

_‘Dolly. Yours?’_

_‘Alf.’_

_‘Like the TV show?’_

_Patrica shook her head, ‘No, from Norse mythology, Alf was a king.’_

Patrica shook her head doing her best to smile but she couldn’t. Her friend could be dead and either way a woman _was_ dead. Her memories kept coming, she needed them right now. Anything that would keep her mind in a positive zone.

_‘I can get daddy’s ax. It’s a small tree with us taking turns it shouldn’t take us long to get it down – then we can chop the mistletoe off it.’_

And they had, they cut down a tree just to get the huge growth of mistletoe. It was a childish thing to do, but the eleven year olds had each told their teacher that they would bring some in. Patrica sobbed silently, her shoulders moving but she made no sound as the tears flowed down her face.

_‘Did something just fall off your car?’ Patrica asked as she looked at her friend._

_Donna looked in the rearview mirror and cussed, using a word that Patrica had never said. ‘FUCK!’ She shook her head as she stopped the car, ‘The goddamn clothes! They fell off I didn’t put them in the car!’ She looked wide-eyed at Patrica, ‘Help me!’_

_They both bounded out of the car and began picking up the damp clothes (because who used a dryer in the summer in the South?)._ _They had laughed as sixteen-year-old girls do and leaned down and began running like chickens with their heads cut_ … Patrica’s thoughts stopped. And she began to sob openly as she rocked with one hand over her face and the other wrapped around her waist.

Magnus looked over his shoulder and saw the woman he loved having a breakdown. And there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. Kurt got his attention as he said, “I got this … go to her.”

“No. She wouldn’t want me to stop what I’m doing. I know how her mind works.” He looked at Kurt, “If I go to her that’s where I’ll be for the rest of the night. Right now, if I or anyone goes near her, she’ll latch on and will go into a full-blown need-for-sedation-breakdown.”

“Should I call for an ambulance?” Kurt asked.

“That might not be a bad idea.” He looked at his superior. “If it turns out to be Donna, Patrica will go crazy. Donna’s is all she’s got left, they’re like sisters. Patrica doesn’t have any family left. She’s got me, she knows that and we love each other but their relationship is different.”

Nyberg walked up to the pair of men carrying a bag with a woman’s hand in it. Kurt noticed that the nails were missing, looking as if they had been pulled off. “I don’t think this will help. The bastard pulled all of her nails off, toenails too.” He shook his head. “Have you – is there any scars or tattoos that can identify Patrica’s friend?”

They looked to Magnus who shrugged, “I have no idea. I did my best to stay as far from her as I could.”

“I’ll go ask her,” Kurt said as he turned and walked to where Patrica sat rocking. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. “Does, Donna have any scars or tattoos that …?”

Suddenly Patrica was in his arms hugging him tightly, sobbing, and keening with every breath. He whispered, “The bastard took her nails, Patrica. We need more information, sweetheart.”

She gasped for air and said, “Nothing as far as I know.” She patted his shoulders as she got a grip on herself and began to compartmentalize her emotions. “I need to see the body or the parts of the body. I’ll be okay, Kurt. I promise you.”

“I don’t like that idea.”

“I’m a fucking cop and I’ve seen a bunch of shit just like you have – and if I can identify who it is then you should let me. You would want the same thing. Tell me different and I’ll call you a liar.”

He nodded knowing she was right. “Okay, but I’m gonna be right with you.”

“Okay,” she said and nodded once.

Magnus watched as she walked with determination into the mess of the crime scene, he was so proud of her, she was one of the strongest females he had ever known.

She covered her nose, the smell was horrible, she had looked at the hands, and at the torso and arms with a shake of her head, “It’s not Donna, but I remember this from the other night.” She pointed to a scar on the forearm. “The waitress from the bar the other night had a scar just like this. Her name was Jakobina.” She walked away and back to the car bypassing everyone as she once again called Donna and once again it went straight to voicemail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing about Magnus.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex, investigative work, Patrica arrests Donna.

Patrica had sent out a BOLO for Donna when they arrived at the station. Then she got to the business of calling the bar where Sorgensson had been that night. She talked to the owner and learned that Sven and Donna had gotten into an argument and Donna had left with another man. The description could have been that of Magnus; over six foot tall, striking blue eyes, and blond curly hair.

She and Magnus went to the bar the next day and he and she questioned everyone that had been there the night before and got numbers, names, and addresses for other possible witnesses.

Patrica sat at her desk trying to sift through the information they had so far. This murder was the second set, _would the killer move on now? Why had he mutilated the woman? What made her different from the others? All of the murders were gruesome, but for her it was overkill. Why?_

Magnus was looking at Patrica as she sat absently playing with a pencil, various emotions fluttering across her face. She was focused on the case, she had done what she could to find Donna, now it was up to the police and Donna herself. "Love, what's on your mind?"

She answered him honestly, "Why did he mutilate her? What made her so different that he made her almost unrecognizable?" She looked at him and smiled. "My mind is racing and all kind of thoughts are going through my head. I've made notes on the ideas. Do we have a good picture of Jakobina?"

"Why?" Magnus asked, knowing that Patrica had an idea.

"Does she have anything in common with the other women? Looks. Build. Personality." She turned to her computer and began typing like her life depended on it.

"What are you doing?" Magnus asked as he moved to stand behind her. "Great idea, love. A cross-reference search on the women."

"Should we do one on the men as well?" she asked as she tilted her head back and looked at him. He leaned down and kissed her. "I'll get right on it, my love." He nuzzled her neck and ear, "We could do this at home, babe."

She smiled as he gave her another Spiderman kiss. "I doubt any work would get done at home."

"Well," he smirked, "I could work on you."

"I'll take you up on that offer once we get home." She sighed as she watched him seat himself at his desk, "Magnus, there's something that we're missing and I can almost touch it. I can sense that we are this," she put her thumb and forefinger almost touching, "fucking close. I've missed something, but what I don't know." She tossed down her pencil. "I am going to work on this at home, but not ..." She looked at him, "Magnus, I have a question for you."

"Give it to me, baby," he said sexily leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

She giggled a little at his tone but said seriously in a hushed manner, "Could this guy be a cop?"

His eyes widened as a shocked expression came over his face. She nodded, "That's why I'm downloading the Employee Schedules from two years ago until now onto a USB Drive. I've just got a hunch about this. Something happened the other night and I thought it strange. I'm going to talk to Nyberg at the next meeting." She swiped her hair back, "Even though it might open a huge can of worms."

He raised up putting his arms on his desk and entwining his hands. "Patrica, tell me."

She shook her head, "Not here. Too many ears. As it is I'm doing this in a roundabout way just in case someone is watching or suspects."

They both jumped when there was a knock on their office door. Magnus opened it and in stepped Donna. Patrica wasted zero time, "Where the fuck you been? And why ain't you got back in touch with me and so help me, Donna, you say your phone's dead I'll whoop yur ass rightchere."

Magnus would never tell Patrica but he loved her accent when she got mad. Damn! She was gorgeous. Donna looked to Magnus and he said, "Oh, don't look at me," he threw up his hands. "I'm just here to make sure she doesn't kill you."

"Get yur ass in here and sit the fuck down." Patrica put her hands on her hips. "It wasn't a goddamn suggestion." She pointed to a chair. "Sit. Now."

Donna did as instructed and Magnus was thinking he had the best of everything in Patrica. Damn, she could order him around anytime she wanted to!

"Spill it. Everthang, from the minute, all this shit started and you decided I was yur last option." Donna sat silently chewing her bottom lip. "I didn't mean tomorra." Patrica looked at Magnus. "Call and get her a fucking ticket back to Tennessee, don't care where."

He nodded and picked up his cell phone. "No! Wait!" Donna cried. "I got run off the road that's how your car got totaled."

"I knew that. Next."

"I don't know who –" Donna stopped when Patrica shook her head.

"Shit ain't gonna fly. Should I tell you what I already know? Or do you want to come clean and tell me the truth the whole truth and nuthin' but the truth, so help you, God?" Patrica's voice was quiet and to anyone who knew her, that meant danger.

"I married Aubrey Taylor –"

Patrica looked at her in absolute disbelief. "You married that goddamn fuckin' pervert?! You do know he's the reason I left. The bastard raped me," she said as she sat heavily in her chair. "It took me years to get over what that man did and you married the motherfucker." She shook her head, "Is he the one that ran you off the road?" She glared at Donna, "You better tell me everything. Starting with why you didn't call me or text to let me know you were alive!"

Donna looked confused as she looked around at Magnus then back to Patrica. "What are you talking about? I lost my phone and Patrick didn't have his either. I've been at his place for the last three days."

"Sven is dead, the woman that was with him is dead too. We thought at first it was you."

"Oh, God, I'm – I had no idea! Sven and me we had a fight and I hooked up with Patrick." She grinned at Magnus. "He looks a lot like you."

Patrica slapped the desktop so hard it made Donna jump and hurt her hands. "Which tells me nothing about what the fuck is going on with you, my car, and your sonofabitch of a fucking raping husband!" She picked up the handset of the desk phone and pressed in a few numbers the entire time glaring at Donna. "Hello. And yes you can. I'm Detective Patrica Andersson of the Ystad Police Department in Sweden." A pause. "Yes, sir, I need some information on a female her name is Donna Ophelia Fleming." Another pause as Donna sat shocked. "Yes, sir she's here." A long pause. "Sir, I need proof before I can arrest her." She smirked at Donna, "Assault and battery on her husband?" A long pause. "Yes, sir, thank you as soon as you fax me those documents as proof – I don't doubt you, sir. We just need the documents. Yes, allow me to give you our fax number." She rattled off a string of numbers then said, "Thank you sir and have a great day." Patrica ended the call then laughed, "The bastard has pressed charges against you. So guess what? You'll more than likely be spending Christmas in jail. Best place for you really." She looked at Magnus. "You wanna cuff her?"

"Seriously?" he asked in disbelief. "You're really gonna put her in a cell."

"Damn straight I am. She almost killed a man! According to the complainant, anyway." She stared at him. "At least we'll know where she is until this investigation is over..." she looked back at her friend, "maybe then she'll be a little bit more forthcoming with the tangled web she's woven."

"Patty, please, that bastard ..." she stopped when she saw the unadulterated rage in Patrica's eyes.

Patrica leaned forward as she almost whispered, "Yes, that bastard – raped me, kept me chained up, beat me to a pulp, and then spread the rumor I was a whore when he was finished. I had been a virgin ... until him." She looked at Magnus and then said to no one in particular, "That's why I say it only takes one man to make a woman a whore."

Magnus asked, "Is he the one you told me about?" as rage filled his soul he rose from his chair to envelop Patrica in his arms. "I'm so sorry, my love."

"You got me over all of that. You should have been my first ..." she whispered against his curls.

"I was," he murmured tenderly.

Donna saw the opportunity to leave but just as she opened the door Kurt was standing in her way. "Hey, Donna. Where have you been?"

"Up to no good. She should be a student at Hogwarts!" Patrica boomed as she grabbed her friend's wrists and deftly slipped the cuffs on her. "This is for your own good whether or not you believe that I really don't care at this point," Patrica grumbled as she read her friend her rights and led her downstairs to be booked. Kurt and Magnus watched as Patrica told the female officer, "She'll need to be stripped searched. She's a sneaky one, so you better have someone with you." She patted Donna on the shoulder. "At least I know you'll be safe here." She shrugged as Donna glared at her, "Hate me if you want to. This is for the best."

Patrica turned her back before the tears started to show. She knew firsthand that whatever Donna was into was bad – anything that had connections with Aubrey Taylor was bad.

She went straight to her computer and looked at the results from the cross-references of the female victims. Just as she had suspected they all had similar features, even Jakobina. Then she typed in the schedules for the officers and other employees that had been on each scene. She found a pattern ... who would be the least to draw attention to themselves? Who was always needed at a crime scene? A forensics worker. And besides Nyberg and the regular crew, there was only one other that was always there, never late, and appeared to relish the disgusting and gruesome murders.

The photographer.

"Ready for conference?" she asked Kurt and Magnus as they entered the conference room.

"Have you found something?" Kurt asked excitedly.

She showed him and Magnus her results.

"I listened to him the other night. He gets really excited and appears to get off on the gore and grisly aftermath." She turned to Magnus. "Has anyone done a complete background check on this guy to see where he's worked before? How long he stayed at each of his jobs?"

Kurt looked at her confused at first then she further explained, "He's lived in Copenhagen, Germany, Sweden, and everywhere he's been there's been murders." She looked him dead in the eyes. "You've said yourself there are no such things as coincidences. I saw how he was at the last crime scene and it got me thinking. Watching him that night was like watching a child that was in pure elation, he loved it!"

Kurt nodded, "Okay, but keep this quiet. Get all the information you can, schedules –"

"I'm already on it."

"Okay, the two of you go get something to eat and work on this. Quietly at home," Kurt said with worry in his voice. "Use your next two days off to help figure this out."

They both nodded, Patrica, grabbed her laptop, and USB driver, slipping it into her skirt pocket. They held hands on the way home with only an "I love you," spoken between them during the drive.

Magnus opened the door for her then pulled her into his arms kissing her, they walked that way to the door as he fumbled in his pocket for the keys. Patrica was weaving her fingers in his hair as she refused to break the kiss. If she had anything to say about it they wouldn't make it upstairs. She needed him in every way imaginable.

She managed to get her coat unbuttoned and off without too much interference, then she started on his, everything was thrown onto the floor. Shoes were kicked off and socks were pulled off using toes and feet.

They made it to the stairs before he lay her down saying, "I can't wait! My, God, I've needed you all fucking day!" He ripped her panties off with one hand as he pushed her bra up and over her breasts with his other. Magnus began nuzzling her breasts, gently at first then he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked hard as she and he moaned then he slowly shoved his hardened length into her wetness, "Patrica! Oh, gods, so wet, so tight! Ummm," he groaned and lifted her legs.

"Yes, Magnus! Oh, yes! Fuck me, baby!" She was holding onto a baluster on both sides of the stairs and pushing onto him as he was pushing in. "AHHHH, you feel so fucking good! Magnus!" She looked him in the eye smiling as she took one of his hands and moved it toward her ass. "Finger my ass, Magnus, please?"

He slowed his movements but didn't pull out as he maneuvered his hand under them and began using her wetness as lubrication. Patrica ground against his finger as he slowly slid it inside her ass. "More!" she screamed and Magnus obliged as another of his long fingers joined the first. He began a rhythm of dick out finger in and vice versa, then he was filling her at the same time and she went crazy. He could barely keep from cumming as she exploded wetting him as she squirted.

His ears were ringing and whether it was from Patrica's loud screams or his impending ejaculation he didn't know and didn't care. "I'm – ahhhh—Patrica! I'm cumming!"

She met him thrust for thrust as he emptied himself inside her, pumping until he was dry. "I love you, Mags. I've never cummed that hard before," she said weakly unable to move.

"Damn, woman! I love you, Patrica," he said as he moved off her to sit/lay on the stairs beside her. "I'm not finished with you."

She laughed. "Good, because I'm not finished with you either," she said as she looked over at him. They burst out laughing as they lay there looking at each other. "But if you keep destroying my panties I won't have any."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he said as they both laughed again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun and yet difficulty writing the rest of this story. ***Spoiler *** it will have a happy ending, they've come too far not to.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Patrica close in on the killer. Sex...sex and yes sex.

The next morning found Magnus and Patrica entwined with the squirrels snuggled up in and around their hair. Magnus's eyes popped open as he felt something swish against his nose and it wasn’t Patrica’s hair. He was sure it was little Magdalena (Maggie for short) it seemed she felt the same about him as he did about her, they were each other’s favorites. She loved his hair and beard, and thanks to Patrica all of them were potty trained; they either used the downstairs toilet or, if they were upstairs like they were now, the master bathroom. He had tried to teach them to flush but either the handle was too hard for them to pull or they figured, hey we’re not going on the floor so be happy.

“What is it Maggie?” he said softly and felt her curl under his chin. He could feel her little ‘fingers’ comb through his beard as she made herself comfortable again. He glanced over at Patrica and saw her smiling at him.

“That little girl thinks you belong to her, you know that?”

“I know and I can’t help it. She’s smaller than the others.”

She smiled at him as she said tenderly, “You are going to be such a great father.” She wanted to take it back as he paled. “I mean someday. I’m not – we’re not – you know.”

“Patrica, if you were I would be okay with it. I’ve been okay with it since I saw you walk out of that house with that little boy in your arms.”

“Freddy?” She smiled at the memory. “He was a cutie, reminded me a lot of you. That curly blond hair and blue eyes.” She made circles on his upper arm with her thumb. “I want a little boy that looks just like you. I love you, Magnus.”

“I love you more, darling.”

They slept a couple more hours before finally rousing themselves up for the day. While Magnus had showered, Patrica had made sure the chickens, goats, and Gunnar were all fed and taken care of. She fluffed the bedding in the large cage for the squirrels and then took her shower while Mags made the coffee and started breakfast. She smiled at him when he slid a cup of coffee, just the way she liked it, across the counter to her as she began looking at schedules. As she feared one name kept popping up. The newest forensic photographer for the district.

“What’s the matter?” he asked when he saw her expression.

“The new forensic photographer, his name keeps popping up. He was either off on the day of some of the murders or he was living in the area.” She grabbed his laptop and began to type in addresses of the murders and for where the man lived at the time, who was fast becoming a suspect.

“Love, you want bac –”

“Bacon. I want bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon.”

Magnus laughed and nodded, “Bacon it is then. You’ll have to make the gravy, I’m not good at making that it always comes out like paste for wallpaper.”

“No worries, love. I got you covered.”

“You certainly had me covered last night,” he murmured as he retrieved the bacon from the fridge.

“Complaining?” she asked with a grin.

She watched his curls bounce a little as he shook his head. “Hell, no!” He grinned broadly, “How’d you like it?”

“I’m not the one over there mumbling about being covered.” She grinned at him over the rim of her coffee cup. She wanted to laugh at his expression when Maggie ran up his pants leg across his chest then curled up on his shoulder.

Patrica moved from her spot and into the kitchen then began making some of Mags favorite Southern breakfast biscuits to go with the bacon, eggs, and gravy. “Do you think we can make a trip over to Copenhagen? I want to talk to the investigating officers there.” She began mixing the dough as she continued, “Maybe we can get some dates thrown around for the wedding. I would like for it to be warm but it’s not necessary. I do want a photographer. What do you think about things? I mean we already picked the flavors for the cake.”

Magnus wrapped his arms around her and began nuzzling her ear and neck, as he asked, “Why don’t we just call Copenhagen and stay in bed?”

“As great as that sounds …” she moaned as he bit her neck where it joined her shoulder, “we … ahhhh, Magnus,” she leaned back into him, “Fuck, you know exactly what you’re doing to me and damnit I can’t think … oh for fuck’s sake breakfast is gonna have to wait!” She whirled and yanked his shirt open and buttons flew, as he grinned from ear to ear and began chuckling. Maggie jumped onto the counter then off to the cage she ran.

Patrica sucked one of his nipples into her mouth as he moaned and fell back into the open refrigerator. She moved her mouth to his lips then kissed him hard as she bit gently on his lower lip, smiling as he groaned.

Magnus wound his arms around her drawing her closer as he kissed her back, his tongue gently begging for entrance as hers flicked against his in acceptance. He was hard and could feel himself throb against her abdomen.

Patrica sighed as she broke away from his sweet and tender lips kissing her way across his jaw and down his neck, her tongue first licking the pulse point at his throat then she began sucking gently on it as she slowly moved to begin kissing and licking the dip of his collar bone.

"Patrica," he whispered hoarsely, trying to maneuver her away from the open fridge she had pressed him into. He could feel the cold shelving pressed against his ass and it was giving him a chill.

"You know Magnus," she said while kissing his chest, her hands smoothing down his torso to his hips and thighs and back again, "right now you positively look good enough to eat." She licked his nipple, grazing it gently with her teeth and he forgot all about being cold and thought only of her sweet, lush mouth working its way steadily down his stomach.

He huffed out a short breath as her oh so talented hands slid over his lower abs, toying in the crisp, dark blond hair that ran in a line from his belly button to his straining cock. He watched as those same hands unfastened his belt, his pants, pulled him toward her and they fell to the floor in a heap as she smoothed her hands into the hollow of his hip, moving achingly close to the one place he so desperately wanted her to touch. He was gripping the refrigerator door, wedged between it and the main body of the freezer; but he couldn't even feel the cold creeping up his back anymore with all the heat she was generating in front of him.

She teased him leisurely, toying with him and taking great pleasure in it, and in denying herself. She ran the pad of her finger over the silky tip of his arousal, and exhaled slowly, letting her hot breath play across the sensitive skin, she grinned as she heard his head slam back against the fridge.

"Sweet-Jesus God Almighty!" he breathed, his exaltation cut off by the guttural moan of pleasure that escaped his throat as she finally claimed her prize, taking him into the heat of her mouth. His response shot through her with a sharp pang of pleasure, and she moaned around him; which in turn caused his knees to quake as he fought to stay standing. " _Oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods,_ " he gasped above her, and she increased in speed and pressure, bringing her free hand up to squeeze his behind.

She listened to his moans and rapid breathing, taking such intense pleasure in the bliss she was creating that it made her tremble. She whimpered softly, low in her throat and Magnus jerked, his hand squeezing the shelf in the fridge door he'd been clinging to, breaking it in half. He lost his balance and they both fell to the floor in a tangle.

“Are you alright,” Magnus asked his eyes wide.

Patrica said, “Yeah, I’m fine,” as she looked up, surprised and a bit amused by the occurrence, but Magnus looked at her with want and need so intense that her stomach clenched with an echoing need. He leaped toward her, grabbing the front of her shirt and ripping it open, sending buttons flying everywhere. She gasped, surprised by his haste she then swiftly shrugged the garment off her shoulders and tossed it away as he dove for her breasts, licking into the cleavage presented to him by her low cut bra. She twisted loose the fasteners of said article as he leaned her back onto the floor, kicking the fridge closed with his foot. She tossed the bra aside with her blouse and Magnus slid his hands up her long skirt ripping it in two he then tugged hard at her panties, ruining another pair as they flew onto the counter then slid into the sink, tinkling the silverware that was waiting to be washed.

His large hands slid up her thighs, shoving what was left of her skirt up and out of the way as he positioned himself between her legs. Patrica watched him from beneath her lashes, her entire body coiled with heated anticipation, waiting for that moment when it could shatter into pieces.

He leaned over her and kissed her breasts, taking one rosy nipple into his mouth and then the other, sucking gently and making her whimper and arch beneath him. One hand slipped between her thighs to seek out her wet heat, toying with her as she had him.

"Magnus," she whined, "please..." and he slipped one long finger inside of her, suckling her nipple harder as he did so. His tongue caressed the hardened bud and Patrica arched up off the floor, her short nails digging into his shoulders as she cried out. She was panting desperately as his mouth moved on from her chest and took her lips instead, his tongue mimicking the actions of his finger as it moved inside her.

"Please, Magnus," she whispered against his lips between kisses soft and deep. He nibbled her lower lip as he withdrew his hand.

"What do you want Patrica Andersson?" he asked, his lips brushing hers as he spoke the words. One hand squeezed her hip as the other continued to caress her breast.

"Oh God, Magnus! Fucking make love to me," she demanded, pulling on him, trying to arch her hips closer to his.

"Right here on the kitchen floor?" he asked, his voice coarse and dark with desire his curly hair falling carelessly over his forehead.

"Yes, yes, right here on the damn kitchen floor. Please, Magnus, please." Her eyes pleaded with him, lips grazing his chin, and the tip of his nose as she whispered her supplication. Her legs wrapped around his thighs, squeezing him and he couldn't have resisted her for one more second even if he had wanted to.

Using his hand on her hip to steady her, he entered her swiftly, burying himself all the way inside her tight wet heat, moaning her name as he reached his goal. Patrica cried out joyously in response, rising to meet his thrusts.

It was no gentle, slow lovemaking; it was hard and fast. Magnus pounded his hips into hers, each thrust moving her a little across the smooth tiled floor. He lifted her leg to wrap around his waist leaving her at his mercy and she clung to him for dear life.

“Patrica,” he breathed above her. “God girl, you make me crazy…”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” she moaned as he slowed his pace and covered her mouth with his. While his hands played with her breasts, his mouth was making love to hers in that same slow pace of his thrusts.

She broke on a scream and he swallowed it whole, his mouth closing over hers as she trembled beneath him. He continued to thrust deep inside her, pushing against the tight grip of her inner muscles, reaching new depths and causing new sensations within her as they both rode the waves of her pleasure.

She studied him above her, focused and intent, his half-closed eyes watching her breasts as they bounced from the force of his thrusts. “Yes, baby, mmm _,_ ” she murmured breathlessly, “Oh, Magnus, yes, mmm. Oh, God, yes!” He pulled his lower lip between his teeth, and she could tell by his breathing and the flush of his skin that he was close. She ran her hands over his body, feeling the ripple of his muscles beneath her palms. “Let go, Magnus! Come with me!”

He came on a growl, shuddering above her, swearing into her neck before kissing it softly.

"Oh, gods, Magnus," she sighed, obviously pleased, and he chuckled against her throat. When he could move, he pulled back to look at her, his blue eyes roaming her face lovingly. He gave her a slow, gentle kiss and then made a pained face as he moved to stand up.

"That is hell on the knees," he said, reaching out a hand to help her. Her own knees were still a bit wobbly with the after-effects of her climax, and she clung to him in order to remain standing.

"Hmm, it wasn't very nice to my ass either," she said reaching behind her to rub her aggrieved cheeks. He reached back and rubbed them for her, pulling her tightly against him before giving her rear a firm squeeze. She laughed and leaned up to kiss him.

He smiled down at her wickedly and she blushed a bit under his assessing gaze.

"You are so bad," he said grinning.

“Me?!” She opened the fridge door. “Look at what you did!” she said pointing to the dent in the refrigerator door not to mention the broken door shelf as she playfully punched him in the ribs.

He grunted obligingly, pretending to be injured and together they moved upstairs making sure to close the door behind them.

Later that day they finally ate breakfast then called the detectives in Copenhagen and set up a video chat. There were questions about the murders and their ongoing investigation. Neither Patrica nor Magnus mentioned the photographer. If he was innocent they didn’t want to accuse him of something as horrific as murder – it could ruin not only his career and life but their own as well.

One of the detectives did ask, “Is that Aalto guy working with your forensic team?”

Patrica looked at Magnus then back to the screen, “I think so, we haven’t really met him. At least I haven’t.” She looked at Magnus, “Did you meet him?”

“Yeah, yeah, but we were really busy umm, he was asking about when Patrica and I were getting married. I told him a date hadn’t been set yet. That’s the only time I’ve talked to him."

“He’s a weirdo. Loves horror films, and gets real excited at crime scenes, the more gore the better he likes it. Not that that means he’s connected, but it’s just some odd coincidences – but we couldn’t tie him to anything then we heard he left. And of course, Human Resources can only tell a prospective employer when they started – and when they left – it’s unlawful to talk about what kind of employee they were.”

“We’ll keep our eyes open and thank you,” Magnus said as the call was disconnected. He looked at Patrica. “Think they know something they’re not telling us?”

“Definitely. Do you think we would need to get a warrant to see his records from Human Resources?”

“Well, that depends.”

“On what?”

“On whether or not the person over Human Resources is a male or female.”

“Well, if it’s female you should definitely flirt a bit and get that information.” She laughed, “Don’t give me that look. I’ve seen you do it when you need information even from the uniformed officers. You turn on that charm and they would drop their panties right there for you.” She chuckled as he blushed deeply. “The man who has had sex with hundreds of people – still blushes – that’s amazing.”

“You are the one that’s amazing. You have damned near solved this case and just to let you know I’m glad you look outside the box and are not afraid to take initiative to do what you do. I love you and I am proud to have you as a partner, both in work and life.” He moved a strand of hair around her ear. “I love you, Patrica Andersson.”

“I love you, Magnus Martinsson.” She traced his hand with her index finger. “I’ve heard you talk about being born in and growing up in Trollhättan … would you want to get married there?” She noticed the look on his face. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, love. It’s just that Trollhättan is no longer my home, I only have bad memories from there.”

“I understand, love. I left Tennessee because of all the crap that happened. We could just go to the Magistrate’s office, still have a photographer and a reception.”

“I love that, darling. No muss no fuss and I still get the girl,” he murmured as he leaned over and kissed her. “The only thing I don’t know is what I’m getting you for Christmas.”

“I know! I’ve been wracking my brain to think of what I could get you. I’ve hit a wall,” she lied. She knew exactly what she was getting him along with the coat he had ruined at a crime scene. She had already picked out his wedding band and had it hidden, but that was for the wedding, not Christmas. “I know what you can get me for Christmas.”

“What’s that, love,” he asked as he nuzzled her neck and ear.

“That glorious cock of yours buried so deep inside me I can taste you.”

He looked at her with his eyes almost black, “I can give you that right now, right here on the counter.”

“Sounds good. What are you waiting for?”

Making her way between Magnus’s legs, she placed kisses along Magnus’s jean covered inner thighs, making Magnus stir and let out a small sigh. Increasing her pace, Patrica let her tongue out, dragging it along Magnus’s bare skin above his jeans.

Magnus’s breathing rose and he let out a soft, “Oohhh.”

Patrica’s hands deftly undid his belt, button and zipper, then commanded, “Drop them and get rid of the shoes and socks too.” She leaned down and took his purple head into her mouth gently sucking and licking his velvet hardness.

“Mmmm, Patrica…" 

Patrica took her time, twirling and raking her tongue across until she could feel him twitch.

“Oh my god, Patrica… Patrica… baby…” Magnus continued to sigh as he grabbed the back of Patrica’s hair.

Patrica’s ears perk up at the sound of Magnus calling her “baby,” and she liked it.

“Oh… fuck baby…” Magnus came hard after Patrica’s delightful strokes, Patrica had worked him well past his threshold with her tongue and she helped him ride out his orgasm with a few extra strokes with her hand and mouth. “Well aren’t you just full of surprises,” Magnus said feeling drained.

“For you, I make an exception, my love.”

Magnus closed his eyes again, “Mmm." 

Patrica didn’t know about Magnus but she was hungry again, so she started coffee, and blueberry pancakes. “Hey, babe. I’m making you blueberry pancakes.”

While she got the batter going she heated the pan and then poured the first batch when she heard Magnus behind her, “Sex and pancakes? You really are the woman of my dreams.”

“Damn right I am, and you better not ever forget it!” she said with a laugh.

Before she could turn around, Magnus wrapped his arms around her kissing the back of her neck.

“Mmmm," Patrica murmured.

Magnus nuzzled Patrica’s hair away from her ear and took one of Patrica’s earlobes between his lips. Patrica’s knees went weak and she gripped the back of Magnus’s neck, "Jesus Magnus."

“You didn’t think I was going to let today go by without making love with you as much as possible, did you?” he whispered. “I’m going to fuck you senseless, first with my tongue and fingers, then when you are breathless and crying out I’ll shove my cock in deeper than I’ve ever gone. But right now, all I want is to taste you until you scream.”

In one swift motion, Magnus spun Patrica around quickly unfastening her jeans tossing them away then and picked her up onto the kitchen counter. It caught Patrica completely off guard and she let out a slight yelp, laughing.

“Wait, Magnus -- the pancakes are burning,” Patrica tried to reason.

Magnus leaned back and whispered into Patrica’s ear, “Then let them **_burn_** _.”_ He then planted a kiss on her lips, leading with passion, begging for entrance he licked pressing his hips between Patrica’s legs and reaching for one of Patrica's breasts. After several deep kisses, Magnus made his way down, until he was able to enclose his mouth over Patrica’s clit. Patrica threw her head back. “Oh fuck, Magnus!”

He tenderly licked her folds as he slid two of his fingers inside her tight wetness slowly moving his tongue over and around her clit at the same time he curled and spread his fingers inside her pressing against her G-spot. 

“Fuck, I’m coming, Magnus, don’t stop, I’m-“

Patrica’s legs buckled as she wrapped them tightly around his head as she jerked her hips. He held her up gently removing his fingers from her body but continuing to tenderly lick her folds as she came down from her orgasm. Magnus moved his head from between her legs leisurely kissing his way up her torso, to her breasts and then her wonderful mouth, until they were interrupted by a high pitched beeping noise.

Looking up they saw that smoke from the burnt pancakes had filled the air and set off the smoke alarm. They began to laugh as Magnus leaned back to let Patrica hop off the counter. She moved the pan as he opened the windows to let the smoke out.

“Do you want me to start another batch or are you intending on trying to burn the house down again?”

He laughed at that. “I’m starving. The woman I’m in love with is keeping me away from the food!” he said as he handed her her clothes smiling as he watched her get dressed. “You are so beautiful, darling. I am so very blessed to have you in my life.”

“Yeah, right. Nothing could keep you away from food …except maybe Kurt.” She smiled, “And thank you for loving me, but I’m the one that’s blessed, love.”

Patrica restarted the pancakes and they sat down to eat but kept stealing glances at each other every now and then. “Is there something you would like to watch Magnus? I finally caught up on _The Night Manager_ and _Daredevil,_ ” she said.

“Nah, I don’t really feel like watching anything right now. I just want to look at you. Just be with you, Patrica.”

“You’re a sweet man, Magnus Martinsson and I love you more with each passing day,” she said as she gathered up the dirty dishes and put them in the sink. She was going to sit in Magnus’s lap but little Maggie was curled up on his shoulder so she sat beside him and the other furries joined them as they sat holding hands and watching the fire. “Mags,” she said after a while. “Is there a way to find where Eemil Aalto was born? Is it on his employee application? I’m just curious about something; where he went to school, that sort of thing. What kind of kid he was?”

“You know that doesn’t always mean a person will grow up to be bad,” he said as he touched her arm.

“Is that experience talking?” she asked then laughed. “I know, but if he had violent tendencies as a child or adolescent that ups the percentage that he would still have those violent tendencies.”

Magnus blushed, for some reason, Patrica was the only person who had that effect on him. They had known each other for over a year now and still, Magnus felt as enthralled as he did the day they first met. “I take it you are leaving my arms and charms and are off to the computer?”

“Yep. But I still love you even from waaaaaayyyy over there!” she said as she pointed to the large roll top desk under the stairs.

“Magnus!” Patrica called excitedly an hour or so later. “I found something!”

He was at her side. “What is it, love?”

“Eemil was married to a Jakobina Herman, she was only fifteen and he was twenty.” She passed him the marriage certificate. “His school records show that he was thrown out of school when he was ten because he was caught torturing a kitten. He then tried to choke his teacher. He was homeschooled until he turned eighteen, from there he entered uni to become a forensics investigator.”

“Is his mum still alive? His dad?”

“There’s no mention of a father in any of the records … however,” She looked at Magnus. “I’m still finding things, babe. And I contacted several hospitals and they have records showing that a Jakobina Aalto had several accidents during the time she was married to Eemil. Those accidents stopped once she left him.”

“So you believe that Eemil maybe went off the deep end after she left him?”

Patrica nodded, “I do. It’s happened before. What we need is a discreet way to get into Eemil’s place and look around. Whoever the murderer is kept those fingernails as a trophy. Was there anything missing from the other women?”

Magnus grabbed a chair and joined her as he began scanning through the files on his laptop. “If there was anything taken it wasn’t their nails.” He looked at her and said, “We need to talk to the husbands and wives.”

She smiled, “Yeah, to see if any jewelry was taken. We have a list of their personal belongings and the clothes they were wearing, so we can do that tomorrow,” she said as she caressed his face. “Would you mind if we go shopping? My brain is tired and I really want to get you and everyone something special for Christmas.” She tilted her head as she smiled, “Christmas is my favorite day of the year. Let’s go to Glassmakeriet I want one of their affogatos.”

“You’ll be bouncing off the walls with that expresso!”

“Maybe I’ll just bounce off you!” she exclaimed as she tackled him onto the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun in the kitchen ... I meant they did. "Dents? What dents? I don't see any dents in the fridge."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Patrica catch a murderer, Christmas party.

The next day Magnus and Patrica decided to split-up to cover more witnesses and hopefully get more questions answered. They decided to meet at _Glassmakeriet_ afterward and compare what they had found. Patrica carried the information she had printed out in her message bag. She didn’t trust to leave it at work. Not even in her locker. There were just too many nosey bodies, most of which were not looking for data, but snacks. They all knew Magnus’s penchant for sweets. She had learned to keep her snacks locked up if she expected to have any. However, the papers she had might be the key to solving this case. And she didn’t want just anyone seeing them.

She was sitting with her back to the wall, something that Magnus had not understood until she told him the story about ‘Wild’ Bill Hickok. The only time she felt safe with her back to the door was when he was with her. She smiled as she saw his blond curls bouncing and waving in the breeze. The weather had warmed up to the point that almost all of the snow was gone. But everyone knew that winter was coming and would hit around February. If not sooner.

She stood with her arms open smiling as she hugged and kissed him then sat in the chair opposite of where she had been. Magnus looked at her empty cup, “How many of those have you had?”

“Only one. And I drank it slow. I did order a cake to pick up on the twenty-third. I did some shopping after I questioned the other victims, and they are victims.”

“What did you find out?” he asked

“Probably the same as you. Rings and a bracelet are missing. Jakobina didn’t wear jewelry.” She looked around then back. “A watch that had an engraving on the back. A family heirloom ring. Trophies.” She sighed, “But will he stop now that he’s killed Jakobina? Was she the one he’s been looking for?”

Magnus reached over and grasped her hand. “Those are some good questions, but right now, my stomach says I need to eat. I feel as if breakfast happened yesterday.” He motioned for the waitress and gave her their order, then he gazed back at Patrica as he asked, “What do you want for Christmas? I know what I’m going to get you and no peeking or snooping. But I want to know what you want.”

She grinned and crossed her heart, “I promise you Magnus Martinsson that I will not tamper with any wrapped gifts that are under the tree. And I would really love to have a new pair of running shoes. I wear a size 8.” She smiled broadly, “Now that I am back into shape and the muscles have nearly healed I think I could take you if I really pushed it, which I won’t. I know my limitations, love.”

He grinned and then asked, “Have you visited Donna?”

She shook her head, “I’m not sure I want to know what’s going on. I know that the guy she was with during the time she was missing has visited her. He looks like he could be your brother. I guess she figured if she couldn’t get you then she’d find someone that looked like you.”

“I don’t get why she married the man who ra… you.”

“You can say it, babe. He raped me and not she or anyone else have a clue. I didn’t tell anyone what had happened. When I landed on Swedish soil I was bruised beyond belief. I stayed at the Castanea Old Town Hostel in Stockholm while I looked for work, then I started studying police work.”

“How did you learn Swedish?” he asked just before he took a bite of his food.

“My father was Swedish, my mother Irish, hence my hair and eyes. There was a lot of Swedish spoken at home as was Gaelic.” She smiled at his surprised look. “What? You should know I am a cunning linguist.” She laughed as he turned red. “I love you, Magnus.”

“I love you, Patrica. Do you think we should take all of the information we have and present it to Kurt and Lisa?”

She nodded as she chewed, then she spoke softly, “But only them. They are the only two I trust completely. Anne-Brit is a great investigator but she gossips and so does Hansson and Nyberg is just as bad. There are three people I trust with my life, and I’m looking at one of them.”

Magnus and Patrica entered Lisa’s office later that day, after they sneaked in some shopping, she called for Kurt to join them. Once the evidence was presented they both agreed it was worth talking to Eemil Aalto. Lisa suggested it be done in a conference setting and Kurt agreed. He called and a conference was set up to happen in two hours.

Patrica took that time to visit her friend.

“Hello, Donna,” she said as she entered the cell.

“Well, isn’t this a wonderful surprise,” she said sarcastically.

“Look, if you think for a second that I enjoyed putting you in here you are seriously wrong. Your life means more to me than you know and until we find this killer – I felt that with your reputation with men that you would be safer here than out there,” she said as she slung a thumb in the direction of the cell door. “I wanted us to have a serious talk, Donna. I know you didn’t know about what Aubrey did to me, no one did. I left because I was afraid to stay and face the man who I thought had ruined me forever. He told me over and over that, no other man would ever want me, but he was oh-so-wrong.”

“You’re lucky you left. You were the one that got away. I mean you’ve been begging me to come here for the past two years. I couldn’t because of Aubrey. I know you know how cruel he can be. He would have killed me that night if I hadn’t fought back. I didn’t know what else to do. I can’t be extradited from here that’s why I came.” Tears flowed down her face as she added, “I didn’t lie to you, Patty. I had nowhere else to go.” She swiped at her face. “I’m sorry about the things I’ve done – really I am, but I know now that Magnus will be by your side no matter what. That man loves you more than any man has ever loved a woman. It shines in him like a beacon.”

Patrica nodded, “I know. I know. He’s a wonderful man and I am so lucky to have him in my life, but that’s enough about me and Magnus. I need to know who is after you. Is it Aubrey? Or is it one of his henchmen? Are they trying to scare you or kill you outright?” Patrica held up a hand. “Donna, when you start talking you might want to have a lawyer present. That’s from a friend, not a detective.”

“I understand and I thank you. I have retained a lawyer and I told her everything. There’s no need to have her here. And as for Aubrey… Hopefully, he thinks I’m in Denmark. That’s where I did all my shopping and banking.” She wiped at her face as she continued. “He thinks women are stupid. And I know I might act like a dumb bunny at times, but I know more about business dealings than he gives me credit for.” She smiled at Patrica, “And I love to decorate. Did you like the decorations?”

“No, we love them. You should really do that professionally. You’re good at it and if my suspicions are spot on, you love to do it.”

Donna nodded, “I do.” Sighing she went on, “Getting back to Aubrey. I really think it’s one of his minions. He doesn’t have the guts to do shit his self. He started pursuing me after you left.” She ran her fingers through her hair. “I knew he had money and that’s what I was after. I knew he was a jerk, but at the time I didn’t care. My plans were to clean him out.” She grinned as she said, “I’ve almost done it too.”

“So what happened the night you were run off the road?” Patrica asked her.

“I was driving slow. I know how to drive on snow. I mean there are mountains in Tennessee and it gets snowy there.” She clapped her hands together. “Then BOOM! I was hit hard in the rear end and was pushed – it had to be a truck. I really don’t know, they didn’t have their lights on and I was busy trying not to wreck.” She looked sadly at Patrica. “However, I didn’t do a real good job of it. Patrick just left he wants to spend Christmas day with me, here. Can you believe that?”

“Well, I think that you just might be let out, but you would have to promise not to leave the house. And I mean that you would be wearing a monitoring bracelet. Patrick could stay too.” She turned as Magnus walked in. “What’s up?” Patrica asked him.

“Just checking on you and Donna to make sure you’re both in one piece.”

Donna laughed at that. “Oh, Magnus, we might yell and cuss each other sometimes, but we’ve never laid hands on each other to hurt the other. We love each other too much.”

Patrica smiled and then asked, “So tell me why Aubrey pressed charges against you for attempted murder?”

“The sonofabitch was choking me. He’s into that kind of shit and I grabbed the alarm clock and whacked him over the head with it. Then I kicked him in the nuts and pushed him off the bed. He may have hit his head on the nightstand as he fell. I gathered up my clothes and a bag and headed for an ATM machine.” She looked at Magnus, “I could barely talk or walk and I looked like I had been in a boxing match. I took my car to Nashville airport and bought a ticket for Germany in cash. Stopped and got more cash. When I got to Denmark I chucked the bag and bought clothes. Then I went to Amsterdam, I needed to get high. I was there for two weeks smoking all the marijuana I could get my hands on as I healed, then I went back to Copenhagen. That’s where I called you from to tell you I was coming for Christmas.”

“Wow,” Patrica said. “Okay, we’ll be back after we finish up talking with Kurt. Okay?”

Donna nodded and said, “Don’t reckon I’ll be going anywhere.”

Magnus and Patrica made their way up the stairs and into the conference room.

“Hello,” Anne-Brit said from her seat next to Eemil Aalto. He’d never sat in on a conference before. Well, that was alright too. They wouldn’t have to go looking for the murdering sonofabitch.

“Hey,” Patrica replied with a smile as she took her seat across from Nyberg. “How are things going?” she asked him.

“I’ve hit a wall. I have all the evidence on how they were killed but none of it tells me who did it or why.”

“I have a feeling that will soon change,” Magnus chimed in. “We’re getting closer to finding this psycho.”

“I hope so,” Anne-Brit said.

Kurt and Lisa sat looking at each of them but before either could ask about new evidence …Eemil asked Patrica, “When are you going to make an honest man of Magnus?” Everyone laughed.

Patrica grinned at Magnus when he smiled then laughed, “Warmer weather. We’ve been thinking Spring Equinox, but we haven’t really decided just yet – too many other things keep getting in the way.”

Eemil grinned excitedly, “Like these fantastical murders?”

“Fantastical?!” Patrica repeated in disbelief. “Most gruesome murders I’ve ever seen, but nothing I would call fantastical, Mr. Aalto.”

“Call me Eemil. Mr. Aalto doesn’t suit me,” he said tightly.

“Reminds you too much of your father?” she asked.

“Not at all.”

Patrica nodded noting that his tone was that of annoyance. “Then Eemil it is.”

Kurt started the conference, “Where are we on evidence?”

“Magnus and I have been asking the victims …”

“The victims are dead,” Eemil chimed in with a smile.

“The victims that were left to deal with the death of someone they probably still loved. Love doesn’t disappear suddenly, at least not for most people.” Patrica turned her attention back to Kurt as she answered, “We’ve found that the murder victims were missing small items; watches, rings, bracelets, necklaces, things that could be easily taken as trophies.” She looked to Magnus.

He nodded at her and began, “From the information, we have unraveled and all the digging, Patrica has done… we have come to the conclusion that it has to be a policeman or someone who works closely with the police … like a forensics worker.”

Nyberg took offense. “No way in Hell! Not in my department!”

Patrica shot back, “He didn’t say a person from your department!” She shook her head and added in a more gentle tone, “Sven, several people have been murdered and in a horrendous manner, especially the last woman. Sorgensson …” She shook her head, not about to give away the fact that they already knew who she was married to. “What made Jakobina different? Why did the person who did this make her an example? They did everything they could to remove her identity completely. Why?”

“Maybe she reminded him of someone or maybe he knew her – personally – and found out she was cheating,” Eemil said without feeling.

Patrica squeezed Magnus’s hand under the table. “So you think that Jakobina was cheating on her boyfriend – who just happened to be the killer?”

“Or husband.” Eemil nodded and continued, as he spread out the most recent pictures, speaking animatedly, “Look at how her severed parts are lain out as if pointing to the other victim. How her entrails are arranged to spell out whore. Look at the –”

“Why would he take her nails? You would think that her life would have been enough.” Patrica looked around. “Did he keep them as souvenirs? Trophies?”

Eemil snarled, “They were garish – the color of sin! She shouldn’t have had them! She knew I didn’t like …”

Patrica quickly rounded the table, reached for her cuffs, snapping them in place as she said, “You’re under arrest for the murders of Officer Sven Sorgensson and your wife Jakobina Aalto.”

He laughed, “Magnus, you need to get a hold of your woman. I think she’s gone off the deep end. Jakobina and I were married, but she left me over a year ago.”

“At the same time the murders started and Jakobina’s so-called accidents stopped!” She jerked him out of his seat with a snarl, “How the hell did you know she had garish fingernails unless you saw them?”

Eemil’s face went white when he realized his mistake, he whirled around jerking out of her hold head-butting Patrica hard enough to knock her out and as she lay on the sprawled on the floor he kicked her squarely in her lady bits with a, “You’re just like her! You fucking whore! I know all about you and your dancing! I saw the video!”

Kurt was on him jerking him back just as he was about to kick her again. Magnus was at Patrica’s side using one arm to hold her close and the other to dial for an ambulance.

Eemil was fighting Kurt then Hansson got involved as they escorted him to lockup. Lisa sat with a satisfied expression on her face but also worried about Patrica. Anne-Brit sat beside Magnus on the floor. “Is there anything I can do, Magnus?”

He shook his head as he held Patrica. “No. I’m so glad she kept digging for information. Otherwise, we never would have caught him. I don’t think he would have stopped. He enjoyed it too much. He always has.”

She nodded, “I was about to go out with him.”

“Patrica knew that. She had told me she was worried for you because he was being really friendly with you.”

Nyberg sat in shock. He couldn’t believe it, he worked side-by-side with a killer, someone who was supposed to be one of the good guys. He had thought that Eemil was a bit overzealous about the crimes and while at the scenes but it never entered his mind that he was the killer. He looked toward Magnus and Patrica.

Lisa asked, “Any change, Magnus?” Trying to get off the subject of Eemil.

“Not yet, she’s breathing okay though.”

“He got her good. She’s going to have a knot and a horrible bruise. At least in the long run he’ll have the worst. He’ll never get out of prison thanks to the two of you.”

Magnus nodded as he said, “I really didn’t do that much she’s the one who kept at it. Calling, threatening people with obstruction of justice. And asking heart-tugging questions. She’s a fighter.” He smiled down at Patrica who was groaning and beginning to open her eyes.

“Where’s Aalto?” she asked groggily.

“Kurt and Hansson took him away. Don’t worry about him, love.”

The paramedics chose that moment to arrive and began taking care of Patrica. Other than starting an IV and putting her on the gurney there was not much else to do except take her to the hospital where further tests could be done. Magnus told them about her being kicked as well and asked if he could ride with them. He was given the go-ahead to do so and told Lisa, “I’ll write my report …”

“Just go and be with her, Magnus. Reports can be written later.”

***

Patrica was nauseous from the pain and because of her head injury no pain meds could be given, they did, however, have her on a Zofran drip that was attached to her abdomen. She would never say anything to Magnus but she felt as if her pussy had been stretched over a powerline pole and just the thought of sex made her hurt. She was black and blue and Aalto had bruised her pubic bone. She had never wanted to emasculate anyone so badly as she did Aalto.

She turned her head to see Magnus busy typing his report. “Hey, handsome,” she said softly.

“Hey, love. How are you feeling?” he asked quietly.

“I’ve felt better.” She moved one of her hands to her neck and the other just above her pubic region and said, “This part feels fine. It’s this and this that feel shitty,” she added pointing to her head and crotch. “How soon can I get out of here?”

“Nor for a while. Don’t worry, darling, I’m taking care of all the furred and feathered babies.”

Just at that moment Patrica almost laughed out loud as she saw Maggie stick her head up out of Magnus’s hoodie. “Looks as if you brought one of them with you.”

“I didn’t mean to. I didn’t know she was in the pocket until I got to the station. She crept out and onto my shoulder. I didn’t make a fuss about it and she was calm the whole time. She even said hello to Kurt.”

“Hey, Maggie,” Patrica said as she motioned for the little squirrel. “She’s a pet you know that don’t you? She’ll never be able to be placed into the wild but that’s okay. You are such a little thing.” Patrica said as the little furball jumped from Magnus’s hoodie and ran up the covers and right to her face to gently place her tiny paws on Patrica’s nose. “I love you too, kiddo.” She smiled as she gently brushed her hand down and over her fur. “I think daddy needs to trim your nails.”

Magnus smiled as Maggie curled up under Patrica’s chin and went to sleep. “She loves you as much as I do.”

“Don’t make me cry. It hurts too bad.”

“Sorry, babe,” he said as he finished his report. Once he tucked his laptop back into his backpack he looked at Patrica who scooted over and patted the bed. He wasted no time joining her as he snuggled in behind her smiling as he felt Maggie nestle herself between them.

That’s how Kurt found them when he came to visit two hours later. He motioned for Donna to come in, she couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped her lips. “You guys are too cute for words. I really think you were made for each other.” Blue, green, and two very small brown eyes, greeted her sight and voice.

Patrica was released a week later with instructions of no sex until all the bruising was gone. She had asked her gynecologist about why she felt numb, her doctor had informed her that when she got kicked her clitoris went into a sort of shock at being bruised. She had told Patrica that the feeling should eventually comeback – it was just going to take some time. Rest, no stairs, no lifting, no sex, her doctor ended the conversation with a smile and, “Let that man and your friend take care of you. I mean that, Patrica.” She grinned, “I know it’s the season of giving, but no – you came very close to obtaining a fracture and that usually takes months of bed rest to heal. If I have to I’ll get Magnus and Donna to tie you down and make you rest. I’ve already explained things to Magnus. He said the only thing he’s concerned about is you getting well especially after almost losing you earlier this year.” She hugged Patrica and told her, “Have a Wonderful Christmas!”

Patrica lay in a semi-seated position on the couch so she could see everyone as they moved around getting things ready for their small Christmas party. Kurt and Lisa said they would be a little late because they had to drop by the Annual Christmas Policeman’s Gala.

Donna had made sure that Patrica was dressed festively in her green dress and that her hair and makeup were done even though she wasn’t allowed to participate in dancing and could only be up to go to the bathroom.

Magnus, genius that he was, had made a small pet door for the squirrels so that the males could come and go as they pleased. Maggie, however, was content to stay with her six-foot-two curly-haired, blue-eyed human. That little creature loved Magnus as much as Patrica loved him. Maggie sat on Magnus’s shoulder as he helped Donna and Patrick make the hors d'oeuvres.

Donna came over and asked, “Where’s your recipe for your deviled eggs? I’ve looked for it everywhere.”

“It’s in my head.”

“Told you!” Magnus yelled.

Donna laughed and waved him off, as she asked, “Can you tell me how much of everything you use?”

“Yeah,” she said with a laugh. “Why don’t you just let me do it?”

Magnus and Patrick yelled at the same time, “No! Rest!”

Patrica laughed as the men looked at each other and then burst out laughing. She thought it was good they were becoming friends. Patrica gave Donna the ingredient list and waited. She came back three times before she got it right.

Magnus came over and she could smell the cinnamon on him. “You’ve been baking monkey bread.”

“How’d you know that?”

“Well, I saw you over there with the canned biscuits besides I smell the spices.” She grinned as Maggie jumped down and snuggled under her hair. “I love you, Magnus Martinsson, and thank you for everything you are doing. I appreciate it.”

“Isn’t that what partners and husbands do?”

“Yes, but we’re not – yet.”

“I feel like we are. I love you, and no matter what that’s not going to change.” He leaned down and gave her a tender kiss. “Besides, I like carrying you up to bed. I _enjoy_ doing things for you.” He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “You,” he said lowly so only she could hear, “put my body into sensory overload. When I’m with you everything is heightened.”

Before she could reply he was off the couch and back to the kitchen. She watched as he moved easily around Patrick and Donna and smiled to herself. She was lucky to have a man like him.

Lisa and her husband arrived and Kurt wasn’t far behind and he even had a date those who had no designated driver were assigned a bedroom and fun was had by everyone. Most everyone would be nursing a hard hangover in the morning but as the French say  
c'est la vie.

***

Christmas morning found Magnus with his arms wrapped tightly around Patrica as he whispered, “Merry Christmas, darling.”

Her eyes opened slowly as she smiled at him, “Merry Christmas, Magnus. I love you.”

“When can we open presents?” he asked as excited as a child.

Giggling she said, “Right now!”

Gathering her up he hauled her downstairs and almost dove under the tree. Donna and Patrick were already up and making breakfast; _there was coffee, some sort of sweet bread, scones maybe?_ She knew there was bacon but there was sausage too along with fluffy scrambled eggs, southern-style biscuits, and one of Patrica and Donna’s favorites chocolate gravy to have over halved buttered biscuits.

Donna called out as she flipped a pancake, “Merry Christmas, Patty! Merry Christmas, Magnus!”

“Merry Christmas,” they each called back.

Patrica was busy watching as Maggie made herself comfortable on her chest and they both watched as their favorite man separated the presents into various piles. So far his pile was the largest, but Patrica knew that it was only because she had sneaked so many gifts for him. As if reading her mind he looked at her under his arm as he grabbed another present and smiled as he said, “When did you have time to do all this without me?”

“Ever heard of online shopping?” All she got for her quip was a huge smile.

You would have thought that Magnus had not had food in a week the way he wolfed down his breakfast. Patrica watched him and her heart did a double thump and she smiled. _I want a little boy that is just like you._ She placed a hand over her abdomen as she prayed for a baby.

He stopped mid-bite and looked at her. “Babe, you okay?”

She nodded, “Just making a wish for next year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrica gets her groove back. Sex.

The days after Christmas and New Years' were busy. There had been an attempted murder and a sexual assault at a couple’s retreat that was designed for married couples only. So far the investigation had hit a wall. No one at the retreat was talking. But Anne-Brit could tell they all knew something so the investigation would be ongoing but cold for now.

Patrica was still healing but happy that some feeling was coming back to her lady bits although she had not mentioned that fact to Magnus. He helped her bathe and he knew just how black and blue she still was. Almost a perfect shoe print on her mons. Even her forehead had a faint bruise that lingered.

She loved him more with each passing day, he was everything a man should be, attentive, loving, gentle, tender, and more than helpful around the house. Patrica supposed that part of him was because he had lived by himself for so very long. He had told her that even though Agnetha and he had been lovers for years he and she had never really lived together for more than a week or two at a time. She thought that was so sad because Magnus was the kind of man who needed another person to be there for him and to know that he was loved and needed.

**Three Weeks Later**

Her thoughts were on him as she sat quietly sewing buttons back on his shirt in fact there were several that she had ruined she smiled at that. There were almost as many of her blouses that needed new buttons and she had to order new panties. That man knew exactly how to ruin a pair in the most sensual way. She sighed as she thought about how his hands and those fingers could …

She was jolted out of her erotic thoughts when her phone rang. “Inspector Andersson,” she automatically answered.

A man asked, “Is Donna there?”

“Who’s calling, please?”

“Her husband, Aubrey Taylor.”

Patrica didn’t know at first what to say then she answered, “I’m sorry, but she’s not here. She may be home.”

“Do you have her number? I call and it just goes to voicemail.”

“She lost her phone and hasn’t taken the time to get a new one. And I don’t have a landline at my home.”

“Thank you, Inspector. Tell her I called.”

“Yes, sir.” She felt nauseous and wondered if he knew who he was talking to? She immediately called Magnus.

“Hey, babe,” he answered with a smile. “Everything okay?” He was concerned because she never called him at work unless it was important.

“Hey, yourself, love. And I’m not sure. Aubrey Taylor just called wanting to –”

“How the Hell did he get your number?!” Magnus boomed and as he did every head in the conference room turned toward him. “I’m coming to get you. Gather up your things, and stick ‘em in your backpack. I’ll gather everything else up when I get there.” He clicked off and hurriedly told Kurt and everyone what had happened.

“You need me to go with you?” Kurt asked as he fell in to step beside Magnus not waiting for an answer.

She looked at her phone then thought for a moment, maybe he was right. Maybe I shouldn’t be here alone. A shiver ran through her as she got up and began making sure she had everything in her backpack then she double-checked her service weapon. She would kill Aubrey Taylor before she would ever let him do to her what he had done to her again.

Magnus drove fast but carefully as he made his way to his shared home with Patrica. He and Kurt made notes on the cars they saw on the road, he knew he was being extra careful but he had reason to be. He called Patrica as he came to a stop in the yard. “I’m here. Stay where you are until I make a check of everything. Kurt is with me.”

“Okay.” She could hear the cop in his voice, oh it was always there, but there were times it came through a bit more pronounced. This was one of those times.

They came in through the back door, Patrica didn’t worry because he has used his key. “Patrica!” he called.

“In here, love!” she called back.

When they came around the corner Magnus saw her standing holding Maggie in her hands and as soon as Maggie saw him she was off and running like a child to their father. “Hey, baby girl,” he said softly as she cuddled up onto his shoulder.

“Hello. Kurt,” she said warmly.

“Patrica,” he nodded with a smile

When Magnus looked at Patrica he made the few steps that separated them and asked, “How’s my other baby girl?”

She didn’t hesitate to say honestly, “A little scared. He was asking for Donna.” Fear was in her eyes as she continued, “How did he know who to call? How did he get my number? If he knows my number does he know where we live?”

“I want you to have a seat and try to relax. I’m going to grab a duffel bag and pack a few things. We’ll stay at my old apartment for a few days. I checked and the animals have enough food and water to last for a little while and we’ll take Maggie with us.”

Maggie took the opportunity to jump onto Kurt’s shoulder and play with the stubble on his face as her ‘father’ moved closer to Patrica. Kurt smiled at the squirrel and spoke nonsense to her as her ‘parents’ hugged each other.

“Have I told you how much I love you, Magnus Martinsson?” she asked as she hugged him tightly.

He kissed her forehead and squeezed her as he said, “More importantly you show me every day, but yes, you have, darling.”

In less than fifteen minutes they had everything they would need for the next three or four days and instead of driving straight to the apartment to drop her off, he drove straight to the station. “I want you in my sight,” was the response he gave her as she sat in the backseat.

Which was fine with Patrica she really should get busy doing some work; re-writes of reports, scanning of files, and writing transcripts of interrogations and questionings. She figured if she could sit at home and repair shirts and crochet … then she could sit at work and type. Besides working would help keep her mind off of Aubrey Taylor and what he might be up to.

And there was plenty to do, the first three hours she spent clearing out Kurt’s computer, defragging and optimizing, she teased him unmercifully making him blush furiously until she was requested to help IT with a problem they were having. After another three hours of searching for the problem she ran across a disconnected server, how it happened she didn’t know or care, but she learned a lesson: start with the damn server connections first!

Magnus saw her scowl as she entered their office carrying an armful of files. He hadn’t seen much of her. “Darling, where have you been?”

“Hello, I’m Patrica Andersson. Nice to meet you. You look like the man I want to marry,” she said as she put the files down onto her desk and stepped around to take a seat on his lap. Magnus had time to barely grin before her lips captured his. “I love you, Magnus,” she susurrated as she broke the kiss. 

“Been that rough?” he asked tenderly as he draped his arms around her waist looking into her eyes.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and showed him her fingertips. “Do I still have fingerprints?”

He chuckled a little. “Oh, darling, we’ll go out tonight for dinner and I’ll make you feel all better. If that’s alright with you.”

“I think that is a great idea and yes,” she traced his jawline, “I want you to make me feel better.” Then she whispered, “All over.”

His eyebrows rose as he asked, “Really?”

She nodded. “The bruising is almost all gone, the feeling is back, and if we take it slow … Hey, I’m not the expert, but you are. I bet you can come up with some very intricate positions my love.”

Magnus felt the flush on his face as he looked into her green eyes he wanted to say something a little naughty but all that came out was, “I love you, Patrica.”

“I love you too, Magnus.”

Patrica had looked him in the eyes for a couple of seconds before leaning forward, gently curling her fingers in his hair, and pulling him into a kiss that started gentle and became more and more passionate.

He found himself pulling her close, one arm around her waist and the other in her hair. The sensation of her lips on his, the taste of her flavored lip-gloss on his tongue created a warm sensation in his chest.

When they parted he found himself short of breath, looking at her like a thirsty man in the middle of the desert looks at a bottle of cold water. When he drew back he saw there was as much desire in her eyes as his own. He had pulled her closer kissing her again, allowing himself to feel her even more running his hands along her back and side. He broke the kiss with a breathless, “Let’s get the – let’s get out of here, love.”

She nodded and they gathered up backpacks and squirrel and left for the day. They would later – very much later order take out and a six-pack.

Upon arriving at his apartment Magnus quickly made a bed for Maggie inside the master bedroom closet then he began to take care of his other ‘girl’. “I’ve missed you. This. Us,” he said as he slow danced with her around the room to _Downtown Train_ , then whispered near her ear, “My pulse as yours doth temperately keep time, and keeps as healthful music. I so want and need you, Patrica, are you sure about this?”

“Oh, yes,” she purred as she nibbled his ear lobe smiling as he made some inarticulate sounds, then as they neared the bed she pushed him backward onto it. She stood there looking down at him as she unbuttoned her shirt and gave it a toss over her shoulder. “Too bad my dance pole isn’t set up.”

“You don’t need it to turn me on, darling.” He sat up and gently ran his fingers along her hips and legs, until he could feel her warm skin beneath the fabric wanting and waiting to touch it with his own. When she started unzipping her skirt as she looked him in the eye he could see his own reflection looking adoringly at her in her eyes. When she removed her slip he watched as she stood in her lingerie watching him as he watched her.

“Are you all right my darling?” she asked slowly grabbing his hand. “You’re shaking” she whispered caressing his face. He closed his eyes at her warmth and leaned closer to her.

“I’m fine my love it just seems like it’s been so long,” he said as he looked at her again leaning forward for another kiss that tasted like forever.

“Almost two months. This will be like a first time all over again,” she said with a smile as her deft fingers unfastened his belt and unzipped his pants, he stood and helped her remove them, she smiled as he kicked his shoes and socks off watching as they flew in opposite directions.

When he kissed her he felt his shirt leaving his arms and there he stood clad only in his boxers and only her on his mind. Very slowly, enjoying every inch of her body he reached for the back of her bra and undid it dexterously with one hand as the other toyed with her left breast causing the nipple to rise to a pebble. As he leaned forward he kissed her lips, neck, and breasts as he let the bra fall to the floor, slowly licking her right nipple before grabbing it hungrily with his lips while gently caressing her other breast gently tugging at the nipple with his thumb and forefinger.

Patrica’s soft moan sounded next to his ear pleasing him in a way that made him harder. As she removed his underwear, freeing his rock hard cock she noticed that he felt bigger. “Magnus,” she whispered as she cupped her fingers around his hardened shaft.

Anything else she was about to say was cut off as Magnus captured her lips as he guided them back then lying them on the bed. Kissing his way down her body, lingering on her breasts before moving down to her abdomen then kneeling as if in worship between her legs. She quivered as his lips made contact with her inner thighs leaning back with a loud moan and arch when he made first contact with her now swollen labia.

“So wet. And you taste so good, fuck,” he whispered as his tongue slowly and expertly explored her sensuously and gently. “Oh, God, Patrica, you are so tight and hot,” he murmured against her heated slit as he delved a finger inside her curling it in that special way finding that sweet spot that he knew would have her moaning his name and he smiled as she did just that.

Magnus continued listening to Patrica’s symphony of erotic moans and sighs as he kissed his way to her dripping center taking a long lick up the length of her folds. He moaned as if the simple taste of her gave him pleasure, her jaw fell open slack in the pleasure of it. _How did he always do this? How did he make her feel like this?_

Patrica felt like she was going to explode and implode into nothing at the same time. _Was that possible?_ Magnus suckled gently on her clit as her fingers involuntarily flew to tangle in his curls. She felt his hot breath ghost across her sensitive flesh as he laughed at her reaction. “Oh, darling, has it been so long that you’ve forgotten, oh, love, it gets even better,” he muttered, as he eased another of his fingers—his long, dexterous fingers—inside her. At the same time, he teased her clit with his tongue, pumping gently, slowly in and out of her wetness with his fingers. He lulled her into a soothing rhythm, but just when she thought she’d figured him out, he scissored his fingers inside her and she cried out his name at the change with a shudder. “Mmm, that’s it, love. Let me hear you.”

“Fuck! Maaag—nusss!” She couldn’t articulate her thoughts anymore. A tingling, burning sensation like a white-hot wire started coiling in her abdomen, and she whimpered in desperation, hoping Magnus wouldn’t stop doing what he was doing. Just as she thought, knew she would die from pleasure, a scream tore from her throat. Her entire body convulsed in pleasure, as Magnus helped her ride out her orgasm, giving her gentle caresses. “Ma-Magnu…nusss…”

As she panted and wheezed she ever so slowly, with Magnus’s help, came down from the orgasmic high as she whispered his name over and over. Then she began to weep.

Magnus looked up at her and moved so that his face was next to hers and he murmured, “Love?”

“Oh, Magnus, I think that was better than the first time. I feel like a wet noodle and yet I still want you to fuck me, baby.”

“Oh, I will, but first, I’m going to linger right here and kiss you until our lips are swollen and we are begging each other for more.”

“Magnus, whatever did I do to deserve a man as good as you?” she asked as tears fell down her face.

“Shh, it’s alright, Patrica,” Magnus murmured as he put his arms around my waist and drew me close, kissing me a little slower than before and allowing his lips to linger. “You taste so good, love.” He grinned cheekily at her then asked, “Please, miss, may I have some more?”

She laughed as she snuggled into his embrace and allowed him to devour her lips until he pulled himself free and once again made his way down between her legs. Her fingers continued their expedition over the smooth shell of his ear and to one of her favorite places: his curls. Tenderly she let them run through her fingers, fondled the back of his long, elegant neck, just to grab a handful of those adored curls and playfully ruffle them as he began to gently lick her dripping folds. “Oh, you taste so good,” he breathed as he lapped at her entrance like a cat to cream. “I want you to come for me, love, one more time, and then I’ll fuck you.”

Patrica moaned at his low murmured words and as he entered her with one then two fingers and using one he toyed with her asshole. He knew that would get her going and he was right, she began to writhe and buck her hips as she panted and called out, “Magnus! Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, fuck me! Please! Fuck me!”

He had forgotten where they were until she screamed, he raised himself over her covering her mouth with his as he guided the thick head of his hard cock over then between her wet folds giving her clit a pause as he knew she could feel it pulse before finally and excruciatingly slowly entered her.

“Oh, yes!” she moaned as she pulled at his hips and ass, “ahhhh, yesss, oh, Magnus, yes oh don’t stop, love.”

“I’m not. I want to make this last, my love.” He thrust deep and slow, just the way she liked it with each thrust stretching her deliciously, and his sweet tongue coiled inside her mouth in the same erotic, arousing rhythm.

When the kiss finally broke, “Ahh! Shit, Magnus! You feel so good,” she moaned, using the tips of her fingers to drag down his back and he started thrusting even harder. She could tell that neither of them were going to last at this for much longer but she didn’t care. He was inside her, fucking her, loving her, making her once again feel desirable and wanted. They each savored every thrust, moaning as Magnus’s skin slapped against hers she could feel with every stroke his balls against her ass, and his pelvic bone ground against her clit, making her writhe beneath him as she saw stars.

“Fuck, Patrica! Oh, you’re so tight! So wet! Fuck…” Magnus trailed off as he rolled onto his back carrying her with him so that she straddled him she began to roll her hips and gyrate on top of him. “That’s right, ride me! Ride me into the sunset! Ohhh, fuck that feels so amazing!”

She moved one of her hands down between them and began to trace circles around her clit as she bounced up and down on Magnus’s stiff, hot cock. “Oh, yeah, baby, let me see those tits bounce! Gods above you are beautiful! That’s it baby, oh, yes, fuck me!” Reaching up he grasped her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and rolled them then tugged lightly he felt her walls tighten around him as she began to orgasm. He watched as her eyes rolled then closed and her head arched back at the same time her entire body arched, her hair falling in curls around her waist and shoulders. He had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life.

“Shit! Magnus, I’m…I’m going to…to…” I trailed off as my orgasm ripped through me, arching my back and grinding down hard on Magnus’s cock.

“Oh, fuck! Yes, Patrica! Yes!” Magnus roared as he came deep inside her. His entire body tensed his grip on her breasts shifted to her hips tightening holding her in place hard enough to leave finger-shaped bruises as he thrust upward before he collapsed limply on the bed carrying them to their sides as they faced each other breathless but smiling.

He tucked some wayward strands of hair behind her ear as he breathed, “I love you, Patrica,” gathering her hand and kissing her fingertips.

“And I love you, Magnus.”

He raised up on his elbow as he tipped her chin up slightly. “What goes on in that pretty head of yours?”

“What are we going to do about Aubrey? Did you get a chance to contact Patrick or Donna?”

“I did. I talked to Patrick and told him what was going on. We both believe that it will be safer for him and Donna to go back to his home in Amsterdam for a while. He and I also agreed that since asshole has your number that it would be safer if you not try and contact them that it should be left up to be between me and Patrick.”

She nodded in agreement. “Thank you for everything you do. For me especially.”

He shushed her as he pulled her close knowing that the tears were about to begin. “It’s what I’m supposed to do, darling,” (Dess vad jag ska göra, älskling) he said in Swedish.

The next morning Patrica awoke to the delicious scent of coffee and … biscuits? Who the Hell was cooking? She looked at the clock it was only 6:30 am. What the fuck? She threw on Magnus’s discarded shirt from the night before and his boxers and padded softly until she could see what was going on. She stood there watching as Magnus stirred, what she knew to be, chocolate gravy, one of her favorites with Maggie sitting on his shoulder as if she was telling him what to do and overseeing it all.

Without turning, Magnus asked, “Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to join me?”

She padded in and took a seat as Magnus turned the chocolate off poured her a cup of coffee added her creamer and sugar kissed her as he slid it in front of her and whispered, “You smell of me, love. I can still smell your arousal and it arouses me.”

Reaching up she tangled her fingers in his still-damp curls and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. “Patrica, knulla!” (fuck) he hissed as his cock came to attention.

She grinned at him as she kissed him again and unfastened his pants and pulled them off his hips along with his boxers pushing him down onto her chair as she got up and removed what she was wearing.

Maggie had taken off as soon as Magnus had said fuck, she knew not to bother mum and dad when they were having adult time.

Patrica watched as her very own Adonis looked up at her as she slowly took his cock and placed it at her entrance then ever so slowly lowered herself onto him watching as his eyes changed from blue to a light green and then his pupils blew wide making them almost black. ”How does that feel, baby?” she asked in a whisper as she began to move ruining the shirt he had on by ripping it open. She smiled at the sharp intake of breath especially when she leaned down and began to lick and suckle his nipples.

His hands automatically went to her hips as he helped her fuck him. ”Gods but you are magnificent!” He looked into her eyes then at the breast she offered him, he took the flesh into his mouth and sucked it deeply as he swirled his tongue around the nipple flatening it against his tongue then the roof of his mouth. He moaned as she reached her first orgasm he loved how sensitive her tits were, he switched breasts allowing her to ride him into infinity and beyond.

Today was going to be a great day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this my muse for Magnus kept aggravating me of course I gave in.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus doesn't like to be told when to do things with Patrica.

Or not.

Magnus sat looking as if he had just been told that he was bald, it was an incredulous thing to be asked. It didn’t matter that they were already engaged to be married. This however was a bit much; to be asked to go ahead and get married for a case? _Who the fuck did Lisa and Kurt think they were?_

Patrica sat watching Magnus knowing he was beyond angry at being told more or less to go ahead and get married but to do so for a case. She would be all for it if Magnus wasn’t so adamant not to. She understood why; he very much disliked being told that he _had_ to do something that he wanted to plan out in an orderly fashion. Like their wedding. They knew exactly where and when they wanted it... and it wasn’t at the magistrate's office.

”Magnus,” Patrica said softly as she lay her hand on top of his arm and watched as his angry flashing eyes met hers and softened. ”I know, sweetheart, I don’t like it either, but this is bigger than just us. Women have been hurt ... in ways that we might stop.”

”Then the owners should allow us in as a couple. Who’s going to know we’re not married? Why not just get some fake documents?”

”We asked for that from the magistrate's office and was told no. He is a very traditional thinking man and since the two of you were planning on getting married anyway ...” Lisa looked from one to the other and added, ”The two of you can get married and then get an annulment, but then you would have to wait two years before getting married once the annulment is done.”

Magnus gaped, his eyebrows took a sad lilt, his mouth curved downwards. He looked ten years old and desolate. Patrica wanted to cuddle him. He looked at her and said, “I don’t want to get married and then get an annulment and have to wait two years to marry you again.” He squeezed her hand. “All our plans…”

She nodded at him. “I know, but we both know this really is bigger than both of us. I’m disappointed that we … why don’t we go ahead with the marriage in the magistrate’s office and then have the wedding as we planned.” She shrugged, “We’ve already paid for almost everything anyway.”

He shook his head and she watched as his curls bounced. “That’s not the point.”

She huffed lightly. Those damn puppy eyes. “I know, my love, I know, but I also know you can’t stand the thought of another woman being hurt and not being able to do anything about it because we’re not married.”

Magnus looked mildly shocked. Which was sort of amusing. And on him, very fetching. “Okay,” he finally said with a clear frown, “but that in no way means I have to like it.”

Patrica nodded and stood. “I know,” she said as she walked away, biting a smirk. That grumpy frown of his. The Apollo of the Scrunched Nose, she said to herself and giggled as she got out of his earshot.

They left the station and went to gather the documents they would need for their marriage license then went to the magistrate’s office. Magnus was still complaining about how he felt he was being pressured into getting married and how he didn’t like it, the clerk overheard him and commented, “You know you shouldn’t be saying things like that in front of the young lady. Do you not take her feelings into consideration?”

Magnus retorted, “The young lady knows exactly how I feel and I daresay that she probably feels the same damn way. Thank you very much.”

Patrica smiled over his head, as he leaned down to fill out the forms, at the clerk sympathetically. “He gets grouchy when he gets hungry.”

“I do not,” he snapped as he almost threw the forms at the clerk turning to glare at Patrica and pointedly said to no one in particular, “I get grumpy when I’m told that I have to get married before I had planned to. I thought it would be our decision, not someone else’s!”

Patrica understood but instead of arguing she only smiled as she said, “I’m in the mood for Chinese. How ‘bout you?” She wanted to burst out laughing at the clerk’s expression.

“Sounds good, love,” he said as he grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder as he walked calmly out of the building. With her laughing the entire way.

***

Scuttlebutt around the station was that Magnus and Patrica were going to tie the knot at the Magistrate’s office instead of waiting until Midsummer’s Eve as they had planned. Everyone knew about it, the speculation was that Patrica was pregnant.

Magnus and Patrica had no clue that their forced semi-elopement was going to be invaded by the entire, well almost entire station – someone had to stay and work.

Patrica had finished her wedding dress before Christmas and was able to keep it under wraps so that Magnus would not see it. She had decided to wait until they were at the Magistrate’s Office to change. She knew it was an old fashioned style that looked as if it came out of a fae forest gathering that would have been perfect for Midsummer. Her hair was gathered up in soft curls that hung down her back framing her face making her look like a fairy with the baby’s breath wreath she wore on her head.

Magnus stared at his bride to be as she fidgeted with her hands and her north star necklace as Donna helped her get the small train of her dress ‘just right’ she was without a doubt the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life and she would soon be his wife. He gulped as he realized she had caught him staring at her. Quickly recovering, “Why are you so nervous?” Magnus asked Patrica giving her a smile as he tenderly touched her cheek.

“I don’t know.” She sighed as she clasped her bouquet of white roses that Magnus had bought for her, “Magnus, I feel – forced in a way,” she muttered. “Oh never mind.” She gave him a brilliant smile.

Smiling down at her, with Maggie sitting on his shoulder he said, “Well, nervous or not, forced or not, you make a beautiful bride, min eviga kärlek (my everlasting love).”

“Thank you, min man att vara (my husband to be). You look as handsome as ever,” she said as she touched his chest just over his heart. He in turn placed his hand over hers and was about to lean down to kiss her when the doors opened.

“You may come in now,” the judge’s secretary informed them as she looked surprised to see a squirrel on the shoulder of the groom.

As they entered the large wood-paneled room they were both surprised to see Lisa, Kurt, Anne-Brit, Nyberg, Hansson, and more than a dozen others standing wearing mile-wide smiles. They looked at each other in confusion. “Wha—”

“Just act as if we’re not here,” Lisa informed them as they stood before the judge.

The judge did not look happy as he stared at them sternly. “Marriage is serious business, you two are aware of that?”

“Yes, your honor,” Patrica murmured softly yet seriously. She never thought that she would be getting married at all let alone getting married earlier than they wanted because of a case. Yet here she stood, next to her lover, best friend, and partner. A man she was completely and totally in love with, a man that she trusted with her life and more importantly with her heart. He was kind, sensitive, caring, and tough all rolled into one gorgeous body.

“Young man, are you aware of this as well?”

“Yes, sir,” he spoke in a firm and determined tone.

“Alright then,” he smiled broadly as he began, “My friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of committed marital love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Magnus and Patrica in marriage.

She looked up at Magnus to find he was looking at her with a warm smile for all the world to see, she smiled back and squeezed his hand which he squeezed back.

“The commitment that the two of you are about to make is the most important commitment that two people can make, you are about to create something new, the marriage relationship, an entity that never ends. As you stand here today, are you now prepared to begin this commitment to one another?”

Looking at each other they both said, “I am.”

“Have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?”

Without looking away from the other they both said, “I have.”

“Magnus and Patrica, I would ask that you both remember to treat yourself and each other with dignity and respect; to remind yourself often of what brought you together today. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness, and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage - as these do to every relationship at one time or another - focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong. This way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight.”

Patrica couldn’t help the lone tear that slipped down her cheek another slipped away but she smiled as Magnus tenderly used his thumb to wipe it away.

“Magnus Martinsson, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife?”

“I will,” he said clearly as he gazed at Patrica.

“Will you love and comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?”

“I will,” he said clearly his eyes never leaving hers.

“Patrica LaNoni Andersson, will you have this man to be your wedded husband?”

“I will.”

“Will you love and comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?”

“I will.”

“Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands (which were already), and declare your consent before these witnesses by repeating after me: I, Magnus, take you Patrica to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live.”

Magnus repeated and placed his grandmother’s antique ring, now fitted with a wedding band circlet, on Patrica’s finger. “Patrica, take this ring as a sign of my commitment and fidelity to you,” Magnus said as he brought her left hand to his lips and gave her knuckles a sweet kiss.

She smiled at him forgetting that they were in the magistrate’s office, forgetting that they were doing this to help another woman from being hurt or worse, forgetting everything else except the man before her and the love she felt for him, and said, “I, Patrica take you Magnus to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live.” She gazed into his eyes and all she saw was forever. And love. “Magnus, take this ring as a sign of my commitment and fidelity to you.”

“Magnus and Patrica, in so much as the two of you, have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your commitment to each other by these vows, and the joining of your hands and the giving of these rings, by the authority vested in me by Ystad County and the Country of Sweden, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride.”

Magnus looked at Patrica and then lowered his head as if this were going to be the first of many kisses they would share in their married life. Her lips parted and he devoured her.

“For God’s sake, Magnus, let the poor girl come up for air,” Kurt said blushing as the entire room erupted in cheers.

The judge coughed to cover his chuckle and said, “May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Magnus Martinsson.”

Everyone clapped as they left the judge’s chambers then as they held hands they walked out onto the steps to get more pictures then to his car. Finding a note on the seat he read, “We’re going to be following you home.”

As he opened her door, he said, “Darling, looks as if the honeymoon will have a late start, we’re going to be joined by Kurt and the rest of the station.”

As she sat and fastened her seatbelt, she wondered what was going to be happening now as she watched Kurt and Lisa get into Kurt’s car.

He knew Lisa and Kurt had set up a reception complete with the cake they had chosen and the food.

“What are we going to do? We need to call in an order for something to eat for everyone!”

She was nibbling on her lip and didn’t notice his smirk. “How about you let me cook?” he offered. “You have plenty in the pantry, which reminds me I need to go by the flat and clean out the fridge.”

“We can go by there tomorrow and clear it out. And about the cooking -- Uhhuuh, not unless you let me help.”

“No. You didn’t sleep much at all last night and –”

“How do you know that?” She was shocked.

“Patrica, you were whimpering, darling. I finally tucked you in next to me and you slept well after that, but I was up before you woke up.” He smiled at her as he maneuvered his car out into the street and toward their home.

“I kept you awake again, didn’t I?” She sighed, “The retreat will reopen in just over two more weeks. Have you had time to go over the case file?” Patrica asked as she lay her head back and rolled it toward him looking at Maggie who was tugging at his curls wanting his attention. The small animal made him laugh as she nibbled on his earlobe then moved to sit on his other shoulder.

“No, and I know that’s one thing Kurt will ask right off the bat. We were just too busy finding all the paperwork we needed for the marriage.” He was looking at her in that almost white dress she was wearing. “Why did you choose that dress, darling?”

She grinned, “Well, babe, it’s like this. I figured since I was marrying the most gorgeous man in Sweden – no – in the entire world, that I might as well dress for the occasion. I bought the fabric a few years back, found a pattern, and made it.”

“You made that? I knew you had been working on something, but it never occurred to me that …Wow, I learn more and more about you every day. You look fantastic, love. I wanted to tell you that earlier, but things started.”

“I wanted to tell you the same thing. I love that suit, Magnus. That color blue really brings out your eyes.” She smiled as she watched Kurt’s car in the side view mirror. “I always wanted blue eyes. My dad, and grandmother on his side, and both my grandfathers had blue eyes. Mama and the women on her side all have green eyes. It’s a hereditary trait.”

“The most common eye color is blue, the rarest is green. What’s your blood type? I never thought to ask while you were in the hospital.”

“O-negative, the universal donor. I’m a frequent donor. What about you?”

“I have no idea I was just curious.”

She smirked at him, “I’ve never heard of that blood type –that must be really rare.”

“Smartass.”

“Yes I am, but you love me anyway.” Patrica laughed as he chuckled, reached over tenderly grasped her hand, and brought it to his lips.

***

Magnus pulled into the space beside her car, saying, “Let me get the door for you.” Opening the door as she stepped out he gathered her up into his arms and carried her to the front door she opened it as he carried her across the threshold. When he set her down she looked around in shock. There was food and their cake! She whirled around about to say something when Magnus said to Lisa and Kurt, “Can you believe she made that dress?”

“Magnus told us you made that,” Lisa said as she sat at the table designated for the Bride and Groom and family.

“I make a lot of my clothes. I always have. I want to thank you for everything you did – I know it wasn’t easy setting this up this quickly.”

“Oh, I had nothing to do with it. Your friend Donna did all of this. She has a true talent at it.” Lisa nodded toward her friend.

She looked over at Donna who was busy organizing the food line when Donna looked up Patrica mouthed, “Thank you,” as she sign languaged the same.

Magnus noticed Hansson going around the room and collecting money and asked him after a bit, “What did you do win the bet?” Everyone who knew Hansson knew the man had a gambling addiction and played the ponies on a regular basis.

“Well, yes as a matter of fact I did, but this isn’t it. This is for you and Patrica so that you can more enjoy your honeymoon.”

After everyone left, Donna and Patrick began to clean up and told her and Magnus a determined, “No! You two have things to do. Go do them!” She motioned to the dining room where Lisa and Kurt were sitting going over some files.

When they came around the corner into the open dining room, Magnus told Patrica, “You should change before you get something on that dress. I’m surprised you didn’t already drop something on it.”

She smiled at him knowing he knew the penchant she had for dropping things on her clothes. “I will be right back. Kurt, I know you are going to be disappointed in myself and Magnus …”

“How so?” Kurt replied.

“We were so busy looking for our documents that we didn’t get a chance to go over the case files.” She looked down at her feet, toeing an imaginary spot on the floor.

“I’m furious,” Kurt said with a laugh giving her a hug as they all laughed.

“Good to know,” Patrica said as she kissed his cheek then went upstairs to the bedroom. When she came back down a few minutes later she told Magnus, “Your turn. You don’t want to get anything on your best suit, sweetheart.”

As Magnus came in and sat down next to her, Patrica asked, “Where was – what part of the retreat were they in when the assault occurred? Were they in the same room? I mean I know they weren’t at the same time.” She began to move the pictures and papers, “Do we have a blueprint of the property and building?”

Kurt spoke up, “No they were in very different rooms. One was across the retreat on the other side. They were however alone. They both stated they didn’t hear anyone come in. The first victim was in the shower when it began.”

“And the other?”

“Lying down for a nap, both say they never saw their attacker’s face.”

“It’s a wonder he didn’t kill them. Why do they always want to scar them up? Raping --” She shook her head. “Some things never go away or change.”

Magnus looked at her then squeezed her hand. Kurt and Lisa cast a look between them, Lisa’s was in understanding, and Kurt’s was in shock. He looked at Magnus as Patrica looked over the case file and realized there was more to their relationship than what met the eye. They truly loved and cared for each other.

“Would anyone like some wine?” Patrica asked as she moved from the table, kissing Magnus’s hair as she went to the refrigerator retrieving one of the bottles of red wine. Magnus nodded but the other two declined. She poured a generous amount in both glasses, looking at Kurt then Lisa, she said as she placed the glass in front of Magnus, “I would like to see those blueprints. Something is not adding up. How did he know that each woman was alone? Did anyone check for hidden cameras? And how did he get in without making a sound? Those keyless entries beep.”

Lisa, Kurt, and Magnus looked at each other in surprise. “We didn’t think of hidden cameras,” Kurt said, “But, I’ll get someone-”

Patrica interrupted, “I wonder if they have those little hidden hallways?” At their confused looks, she explained, “You know for maintenance reasons. Plumbing and so-forth.” She looked at Kurt. “And no, Kurt, Mags and I can do that. I’ll pack my detecting devices.”

“Detecting devices?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah, they can tell if there are listening or video devices in the room. I don’t travel without them. I’m suspicious of hotel rooms.”

The next day Magnus and Patrica cleared out everything at Magnus’s flat, while she was cleaning his closet she found an engagement ring and the small black box it was originally in. She put it in her pocket as she draped his clothes over her shoulder and walked out to the living room. “Magnus, here’s everything from your closet. Oh … and I found this.” She handed him the box. “I’ll carry these to the car.”

Seeing the box, made his gut clench. He had had every intention of asking Agnetha to marry him, now he was married – to a wonderful woman whom he loved. She wore his grandmother’s ring and it suited her and she had said she wanted no other ring or man in her life. He tossed the box in his hand much the same as the night he had thrown it, but this time it was with thought and reverence.

Patrica watched from the doorway, his expression changing from almost angry to that of solemn determination. “Agnetha?”

He looked at her and without hesitation, he nodded. “She and I were together for almost five years. I told you about all that. Patrica, I love you and I always will. You are my wife and I meant those vows, darling. I’ll never deliberately hurt you or make you feel less than human.”

“Magnus, I know that,” she said embracing him tightly. “But you should probably see how much you can get for that. Prices have gone up on gold and diamonds. You could maybe get Maggie an itty bitty ring. I think she’s jealous.”

She smiled into his hair as he gave one of his little giggles. Oh, how she loved this man!

A few days later after helping Patrica go through his clothes and donating what was still good and getting rid of what was out of fashion or just plain tossed because they were too ragged for use, he came home from doing some shopping. He had sold the ring as Patrica had suggested and they now had a bit more in savings than they used to.

He couldn’t help but notice as he unlocked the door that the house was completely silent. That was unusual. She was usually in the kitchen cooking up something for dinner or in the living room with a book and the music blaring. He stepped inside carefully, surveying the scene, making sure everything was alright, he thought she was probably just asleep.

“Patrica?” he called out, still cautious. “Patrica, are you home?” He knew she must be home, all of the lights were on and he noticed as he walked through the living room there was a half cup of tea on the table next to the sofa, where she always sat. He reached down to feel the cup and it was still slightly warm, he surmised she had probably been drinking it no more than 10 minutes ago.

”Patrica?” he called softly as he walked quietly down the hall, looking in the dining room then out the back door checking to see if all was well outside before he continued upstairs to the bedroom. He moved his hand to his gun at his hip, simply as a precaution, just to be ready in case something was wrong. It was a side effect of being a policeman, he was always ready for the worst possible thing to happen, and always prepared to see what he feared most. “Patrica?” he whispered into the dark bedroom. He looked back down the hall to make sure no one had come behind him.

She didn’t answer him. She was not in the bed; he could see it was still made from this morning. He noticed a light coming from under the bathroom door and he crept closer to it, straining to hear if anything was going on inside. As he reached the door, his hand on his gun, he heard the water slosh in the tub, and her gentle voice humming a song. He relaxed slightly, opening the door just a crack. He saw her lying in the tub, her hair pulled up into a bun on the top of her head her feet crossed resting on the top of the bathtub. He smiled to himself watching her, her eyes closed, her feet tapping to the music coming through her earbuds. She had painted her toenails a fire engine red and he felt his heart race as he watched her.

He smiled mischievously as he got an idea. He took his hand away from his gun and slipped off his shoes and socks, putting them under the bed like he always did. He slipped his shirt and pants off, folded them both, and placed them on the chair next to the bed. He walked to her dresser and opened the top drawer where he knew she kept her scarves. He dug through and found her softest silk scarf, a bright red one with long fringe on the ends. He removed it from the drawer and then headed into the bathroom quietly.

She opened her eyes as he came into the bathroom. “Magnus, sweetheart, how long have you been here?” she said a little too loudly, not able to hear herself with her earbuds in.

He giggled at her, holding the scarf behind his back so that she couldn’t see it. “Only just a little while. I was worried when I came in and the house was so quiet. I’m happy to find you in this state though,” he said as he crossed to her and bent down to kiss her lips. She craned her neck to reach up to him as he kissed her. She pulled her earbuds out and moved her wet hands to pull his boxers down. He smiled as they slid down his legs, landing in a puddle at his feet.

“Can I surprise you Patrica?” he asked, a sly smirk on his face.

“Oh, Magnus, I love it when you surprise me…” she susurrated.

“Close your eyes, you pretty young thing,” Magnus whispered as he knelt next to the tub.

“Yes, detective,” Patrica answered. Magnus moved his hands in front of him, letting the silk scarf run through his fingers. He leaned down and kissed her temple as he wrapped the scarf around her head, covering her eyes. She gasped as she felt the silk against her skin, her breasts rising out of the water in anticipation of what Magnus had in store for her.

He noticed that her nipples were already hard. “Easy, easy,” he chided as he checked the knot, making sure it was secure. He then stepped into the tub as she moved to make room for him. He positioned himself at the opposite end of the tub, her legs resting between his as he took her feet in his hands and massaged them. Moving her feet on top of his legs so that her legs were open to him he ran his hands up to her thighs and moved slowly between them.

He watched as her head fell back as she felt him play with her most intimate place. Had she not been blindfolded she would have seen him smile watching her writhe and twitch at his touch.

His name breathed past her lips as he moved to pull her up to him. She complied and sat on his lap, feeling his arms wrap around her. He moved to kiss her, just barely touching her lips with his, teasing her as he reached up and squeezed her breast. She gasped as he pulled her into him, clasping his mouth on her erect nipple and sucking on it lightly. She held his head, moaning at the feel of him, her fingers intertwined in his curls.

“Magnus, don’t tease me too much. I missed you today, and we didn’t do this before you left. You know how I crave you when I haven’t had you all day…” she murmured in his ear just before she bit down on his earlobe.

She smiled as he moaned, “Sweet Lord in Heaven, woman,” as he smiled against her breast and bit her gently causing her to flinch and moan. 

“Magnus…”

“Say my name again,” he commanded as he positioned himself to enter her, using his fingers to open her folds.

“Maaaaggggnnnnnuuuusssss,” she breathed as he impaled her with one slow steady thrust. “Oh, Magnus….” she susurrated as she felt him fill her. She heard him grunt as he began to move inside her, so tight it was almost painful, almost. She held on to the side of the tub as she moved on him, the water sloshing noisily around them, threatening to spill onto the bathroom floor.

He knew what she was thinking and he smiled as he said, “I’ll clean it up love, let the water splash, just keep…moving…like…that… oh please, please don’t stop, darling,” he said as he put his hands on her hips and moved her more quickly. He let his head fall back as she moved and squeaked as he went deeper and deeper until she had to lean forward and hold onto him.

“Magnus…” she said as she opened her mouth to him and felt his tongue play with hers.

“Say it again,” he stressed with a firm thrust. “Say it!”

She said his name over and over as his hand reached down under the water and found her clit and began rubbing it in a circular motion. She leaned forward and found his mouth again, moaning into him as he brought her closer and closer to the edge.

“I want to see you, your eyes Magnus,” she breathed as he thrust into her ferociously. “Let me see you…please, Magnus,” she pleaded.

Reaching up he pulled the scarf from her eyes holding her face in his hands as she looked into his eyes. She mouthed his name one last time as she tightened around him, him still pushing into her, feeling her come undone around him, letting out a strangled cry as he joined her in ecstasy. She held him tightly as they rode out their orgasms together, breathing in sync, wet skin on wet skin.

“Oh, my god, Magnus, never, never, never leave me…” Patrica purred next to his ear as she swirled her tongue around the shell and nibbled. Then she bit down just under his ear then licked and sucked knowing she would leave her mark on him.

“Your wish, my command…” Magnus said as he pulled her to him kissing her again. “Sweet Lord in heaven,” he growled as she suddenly came again clutching and milking his cock causing him to come again. He couldn’t remember the last time that had happened but he knew it had been a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fall more and more in love with both of these beautiful people. I just wish someone would take mercy and allow me to sleep a little more.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon sex. Working on a murder now the rapist escalated. Possible triggers. Read with caution.

**Please keep in mind that Magnus and Patrica are Investigators, this chapter deals with murder, a very horrific murder. Should you read anything that triggers please stop reading.**

**Thanks to all of you who have commented on the story thus far. It is appreciated.**

**You give me courage and strength!**

Magnus was busy checking them into the retreat as Mr. and Mrs. Magnus Martinsson, he couldn't keep from smiling to himself, he and his wife were being paid to stay here and they were on their honeymoon to boot! Granted it was work-related, but they would deal with that too. As he gazed outside he could see the snow being blown about by the wind coming off the Baltic and feel Patrica's hand as it held his.

"This way, please," the bellboy instructed as he led them from the front desk to their room on the third floor. The concierge was busy telling them about the amenities and informed them that there was champagne waiting, chilled of course. "Should there be anything else the two of you should require, please do not hesitate to ask," he said as he smiled warmly at Patrica then at Magnus.

"Thank you," Magnus said, as he was about to give a tip to the bellboy the concierge stepped in and informed Magnus that there were no tips required as this was an all-inclusive retreat.

"Your dinner will be served if you would like here in your room or in the main dining hall, whichever you wish."

"How long until dinner," Magnus asked the concierge.

"At 6 pm, sir in the main dining hall and of course at any time here in your room," he said with a smile and left.

Patrica couldn't help the blush that covered her face and she knew the rest of her body. She felt hot all over. Of course, some of that could have been due to her very hot and sexy husband who truly looked like a Greek god.

He motioned for her to be silent then they got to work setting up the devices that would let them know if the room was bugged or being videoed. So far they had found nothing, however, they did find a small hallway that led behind the bathroom. Magnus was in the process of checking to make sure there were no two-way mirrors installed or any small openings or blank spots for cameras to be set up.

When the lights went out in the bathroom Patrica found three light spots coming from the other side. "Mags got something. I'm gonna fix it with my black nail polish."

"Wait, I want to see what you are seeing." He came back around and through the hidden doorway.

Patrica pointed to the three small dots that shone into the darkened bathroom. She looked at him and smiled knowing she had just taught him something he had not known before.

He grinned like a little boy, "Okay," he said as he squeezed her waist, "Now, my clever love, show me how to fix it." She left the room and came back with her makeup bag. He watched in fascination as she made a dot of black nail polish on each spot, telling him, "After this dries I'll apply another coat." She looked at him. "We should probably cover the other mirrors. I brought the blackout fabric in my extra case." She gave him a sideways glance as she asked, "Did you find any other hidden doors?"

"No, but I wasn't really looking. I will do that now before we put up any of the fabric." He didn't find any other door but knew that there were maintenance hallways between the rooms and chances were that if the one mirror was rigged to see people then the others probably were too.

After covering the mirrors Magnus moved to the built-in stereo system and found some music, Patrica watched as he sauntered over to her with a smile gathering her into his arms then beginning to dance slowly around the large suite. "I love you, wife of mine," he said his voice heavy with desire, it was smooth, dark, and seducing and she already knew that she could spend hours listening to him without getting tired of it.

"And I love you, husband," she said as he led them into a waltz. She stared into his eyes as he led her around and around getting closer to his main goal with each movement.

As they fell onto the bed her legs automatically opened for him as their lips joined and tongues began to dance. Feeling his heat and need which she knew was mirrored in her she grabbed his ass and pulled him tighter against her needy core. "Magnus, I need you," she breathed heavily against his neck just below his ear.

"I know, darling." Without missing a beat Magnus stood up bringing her with him slowly undressing her as she, in turn, pulled and tugged at his clothes. He caressed her nipples through her bra and then his elegant hands had them in his palms lightly rubbing his thumbs over the hardened pebbles. His right hand went to the back of her skirt skillfully unbuttoning then unzipping it and letting it drop as he stilled her hands as she would have shimmied out of them.

"No, no, my love. Allow me." He knelt in front of her then gently removed the silk from her body but not before he kissed the front of them inhaled and then moved his tongue back and forth and in between her covered labia. "Your scent is all woman and that's just one of the things I love about you, Patrica. Natural. All woman." Their eyes met as he lowered her panties and she stepped out of them. As he continued to look up at her his tongue slowly snaked out and gave her a lick causing her to twitch and moan as she grasped his shoulders.

The sensation was that of electricity as his fingers firmly held her up by her hips. She moaned and didn't care who heard her. They were married and they should at least get to have a little fun while trying to solve this horrible case. Soon any thought of the case or anything else but Magnus was out of her thoughts. "Magnus?"

"Hmmm," he breathed back in an answer as he continued to lick and play with her labia and clit.

"Wha – wha – what about – uhhhh -- dinner?" she tried to ask but her voice had taken on the octave of an excited child.

Magnus's eyes were hooded as he gazed at her and gulped. His tongue wetting his lips before his jaw tensed again. "I want to eat something else first." He smiled as Patrica flushed from her beautiful face all the way to her toes. "Another thing I love about you."

She shivered and not from cold as goosebumps rose over her body. "But I thought ..." her voice trailed off as his tongue made another swipe

His eyes were dark as he fully caught her eyes, his expression predatory and needy as he murmured against her swollen labia, "Doesn't matter, I had other plans for my mouth. Food isn't one of them." His harsh and rugged whisper didn't help the rising heat that was consuming her from where his tongue touched outward. His lips kissed her core just like he had kissed her moments before.

"Magnus!"

His tongue worked up and down and side to side between those oh so sensitive lips as he flicked my clit in a rhythm only known to him. Oh, but he knew exactly what it was doing. With every breath she fought the impending orgasm, wanting it yet wanting to prolong what this wonderful man was doing to her.

When she could open her eyes again and look down he was watching her intently as his tongue fully washed over the sensitive nub. She closed her eyes so the intensity didn't make her come so fast. "Knulla," (fuck) she gasped as he began devouring her, no longer sweetly and slowly, but as a man starved. She felt the burn in her stomach as he drew circles around her clit. She shuddered as the orgasm began to rack her body.

Magnus pulled away, stopping her orgasm in its tracks as he sucked on his lip and murmured, "Delicious. Utterly delicious."

"Magnus, please," she begged as the tip of his finger grazed her swollen and throbbing nub.

"Oh, I intend to do just that, but you, my dearest girl, have to promise me that you will watch me enjoy you. You've had your eyes closed and I wish to see your eyes, my pretty little girl." She looked at him as he swirled his tongue around her clit causing her to twitch where she still stood. "If you won't watch me enjoy you then you'll just have to suffer with me."

"My legs are giving out, Magnus, can we lay down? I promise to watch you."

He nodded and picked her up seemingly effortless to carry her in a standing position as he lowered her to the bed, without preamble he went right back to her clit then adding two fingers as he entered her quickly smiling as it caused her to moan his name loudly. When he curled his fingers and sucked on her clit at the same time he felt her begin to shudder and writhe but she was watching him smile as she came undone.

"I want you to watch me, Patrica," he said as he stroked himself lazily. "If I make love to you, will you look away again? Because if so I can just give myself a wank."

Patrica was so turned on and overstimulated by him she would have done anything for him to touch her again. She parted her legs as far as she could opening herself to him. "I promise to watch every second. Please, Magnus, touch me." The smile he wore was melt in your mouth sexy as he lightly rubbed the head of his huge cock over her swollen labia before pushing the head between her lips and deeper. He wore a smirk as she clawed at the sheets as his slow entry made every inch of him feel like the first time with him. "Magnus! Oh, Gods Magnus!" She was already at the edge of another orgasm and when he tenderly placed his thumb on her clit she was gone. He held her as her body shook and shuddered. "That's it, my love. Let it go," he purred as he held her until it had subsided. She shuddered again as he pulled almost all the way out leaving just the head inside her as he asked, "Slow or hard?" in a hiss as he sank further and further.

She was baffled at the question as he sank until his hip bones and pubic bone rested against hers. "Both, Magnus. Please," she begged as he slowly pumped in and out. She clutched his arms as he pushed her knees to her chest and used her thighs to stable himself.

Magnus hissed as her inner muscles squeezed him. "Fuck you are tight! And hot. And oh, so wet. I wish I could stay like this forever. Just fucking you slow like this watching your eyes watch me. Listening to your moans and the other little noises you make. Everything you do turns me on." All the while he was talking to her he was slowly fucking her giving a tight roll of his ass every now and then which made Patrica moan and thrust against him.

"Magnus, oh gods. You are ...." Her voice trailed off as another orgasm hit her this time it was harder than before and she didn't think she would ever stop she could feel him withdraw until just the head once again remained inside her. Then just as she was coming down he thrust into her hard and hit the spot next to her cervix which caused another orgasm.

Magnus showed her no mercy as he began to fuck her in earnest feeling her orgasm as he rode with her chasing his own release and then he was cumming and so was she as she watched him then she began crying.

"Magnus," she sighed, "How do you do this to me?" She tangled her fingers in his hair. "I love you. Please, tell me you'll never leave me."

"I'll always be here, love," He tenderly wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs as he bent and kissed her their bodies still intimately pressed together. When he moved to pull out another climax hit her and she howled his name as she clamped down on him to keep him in place.

"Oh, fucking hell. Patrica, I can't," he said as his semi arousal became hard and he began thrusting slowly. He growled her name as with three hard thrusts he came again his body and cock twitching as he bit down on her shoulder. "Mine," he murmured in her ear.

"Yours," she answered back.

They had dinner in their room each in a robe, her hair up in a messy bun. They were happy, sated, and now very hungry. Magnus ordered from the extensive menu and when it arrived Patrica was gobsmacked at the presentation. She had never felt like royalty until now.

They ate the turkey piccata served over butter and herbed rice, with a side of roasted root vegetables. Everything including the wine was perfect and they both got a little tipsy but not to the point that either of them would be having hangovers come morning.

When they went down for breakfast they noticed Kurt and Hansson, they nodded and went into the restaurant for breakfast. Of course, Kurt came in acting as if they were old friends who had not seen each other for a while.

They sat, ordered, and talked as quietly as possible as he filled them in on who had gone missing. Her husband had informed the security at the lodge along with the concierge the property had been searched and she had not been found.

After the news Patrica was not that hungry, she worried about what the woman was going through and if she was still alive but Magnus kept coaxing her until she relented and tried at least a bite or two of everything until it was gone. He knew she had a tendency to let worries bother her to the point of not eating. He liked her just the way she was.

They spent the day together having a good time doing their best to forget about the woman and what might be going on. Later after their lunch, she and Magnus scoured the files neither of them coming up with a connection between the women who had been assaulted.

They didn't have to wonder very long, the call came in at just after 3 am, the body of a woman had been found. As discretely as possible they dressed and headed out to the location Kurt had given them.

It was cold and spitting snow, but it was the time of the year for it.

"So, what have we got?" she asked Kurt quietly as she walked up to him.

"A young married woman the one we were searching for."

Patrica looked at him and he appeared to have aged ten years since she had last seen him just a day ago. "What are you not telling me, Kurt?"

"He's escalated just as you said he would. I have no idea what he used to kill her after he raped her and cut her like he did the others, but from the – don't go down there," he said as he gripped her arm. "Please, Patrica. The bastard mutilated her."

The night was cold, wind peeling off of the Baltic making the temperature even more frigid as the snowflakes flew around lightly. The lights of two squad cars flashed red-blue-red-blue-red-blue. It was late January in Ystad, and only ten days after they had gotten married. Patrica's breath was visible on the air, and she eyed the hastily crafted guard sheet that was the center of attention even at this hour of the morning.

She called out to Magnus, "Are you okay?" She knew he wasn't, neither was she, and bless him, Kurt did his best to protect her. She looked at him and him her as if he was her father. She knew he loved her and she him.

"Mid to late twenties, no wallet, no ID, but we know who it is, " Magnus answered from his place crouched near the body. The moment he laid eyes on the woman he spilled the contents of his stomach into the sea. Who could do something like that? "Nyberg's here!" he called out. "We couldn't find a purse, but the search is still on. We might have to wait until morning to continue looking. There's not enough light out here," he told Nyberg as he walked up to the man. "There are parts of her that don't look human. He mutilated her lower half," he said quietly.

"In the morning, the trail could be cold," she said as her partner and husband looked up at her as he came up the incline, squinting against the glare of the strobing lights. It was four a.m., and they'd been called out of a warm bed to the scene. He knew they often kept the hours of a vampire, but _some_ people at least tried to get a full night's sleep now and then.

She met his look, her shoulders lifting inside her heavy coat. The young married woman was the fifth sexual assault victim in the span of two months, this was the first time that he had murdered everyone here knew she was just the first. As Magnus and Patrica had said when the last victim had been assaulted he would eventually escalate—and he had.

All sexually assaulted, this one had been raped then stabbed repeatedly by what Magnus and Kurt thought to be a compass saw. She refused to apologize for the fact that the assaults and now the murder was beginning to wear on her.

Still, she did relent a bit when she said, "At least she was found before too much time passed. That might give Nyberg a chance to discover some trace evidence. Being so close to the river, not many animals could get to her."

"Yeah. Small mercies, I guess." Magnus said, grimacing as the woman's image came back to his mind. He murmured something. Patrica didn't ask him to speak up or repeat it. He would tell her when he got ready. "Are we going back to the station?"

The tone of his voice said he wanted to go back to the lodge. "No, babe, let's go back to the lodge. We can do our work from there," she answered then walked over to where Nyberg was standing and told him, "As soon as you find out ..."

"I will, Patrica."

"Thank you, Sven," she said softly as she touched his arm both watching as the body was being loaded onto a stretcher and rolled towards the waiting van. They knew who she was, her husband was devastated they had only been married for three years. Their married life had just begun. And they had been expecting a baby, had just found out the day before she went missing.

She jumped slightly as Magnus's arm draped around her shoulders. "Didn't mean to startle you, love. You okay?"

She nodded both knowing it was a lie. "We will find this guy ... right, Mags?" she asked as she looked into his blue eyes.

He nodded as he kissed the side of her head. "Yes, and I'll do my very best love to help you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I'm glad about all the crime shows I watch. Thank goodness these are just made up.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex while investigating a case. Honeymooning. 
> 
> ***Read with caution this deals with a murdering rapist who likes to take body parts as souvenirs.***

They tumbled out of the car kissing as if they needed each other's breath to survive. And maybe they did. They both knew that they needed sex, the sooner the better. Hard and fast for now then slower later. Stumbling through the lobby and into the elevator they were kissing hard and everyone was grinning or laughing outright at the way they were acting.

There was one who was watching them intently and knew he had to have her. He became hard and had to step behind the counter to hide his painful erection.

Once in their room clothes disappeared and they were on the bed with Patrica begging, "Oh god, Magnus, yes. Yes! Yes! Fuck me!"

He guided himself inside her and thrust hard and fast. They both needed this and by the gods, he was going to give it to her! "Fuck! You are so goddamn tight, and wet, and hot. Your sex is on fire!"

"Magnus, just fuck me! Keep fucking me! Ah! Ooooooh! I'm cumming! Oh, God! Oh, cum with me! Come! Come inside me! Please!" Patrica exhaled, almost in submission, as he jerked and came, his hips ragged and rough as his cum filled her and flowed out in a dribble.

Her eyes shone as she brought her hands up to his head, running her fingers through his hair. Tears filled her eyes.

"Oh baby," Magnus whispered. "Please don't cry."

"But why shouldn't I?" Patrica smiled. "I'm so happy."

He kissed her cheek, nuzzled her neck. He wanted to say so much to her but words had left him save for three, "I love you."

"And I love you."

The next morning Patrica was having her first caffeine fix of the day with Magnus sitting across from her when a newspaper was slapped down on the table. She looked at Magnus then at Kurt who had been the one with the paper. Putting her cup down, she gave Kurt a sad smile and said, "What have you found out ... if anything at this early stage. She picked up the paper as she quickly noticed the activity in the room was abuzz from the looks of things the place was full.

_'Fifth Victim in String of Sexual Assaults Escalates to Murder! Ystad and Scania Issues Public Appeal'_ _she silently read the headline. "Who leaked it? And why wasn't the press notified before now?"_

_***_

_They were being watched from the doorway of the dining hall, he knew they were police, and he also knew that they were truly on their honeymoon which he had interrupted by killing that woman, but he didn't care. The urge in him to have Patrica Martinsson was becoming almost overwhelming. He had personally placed a sedative in her food and then watched as whatever she had been told made her push it away. By the Gods, he would have her one way or another he would fuck her in so many ways whether she was pregnant or not._

_***_

_Kurt looked sheepish as he said, "She was the daughter of a Norwegian dignitary."_

_Patrica nodded as she shoved her breakfast away completely losing her appetite as she thought, 'So the person that was killed was important to someone high enough to matter.' "_ Ah, politics, how do I loathe thee, let me count the ways," she said sarcastically. Just then her phone rang, it was Lisa's ringtone a short burst of a siren. "Hello, Lisa."

"I need for you and Magnus to come in and join us. Have you seen Kurt?"

"He's right here." She passed the phone to Kurt looking at Magnus she said, "I'm going to grab my bag and a few things."

"I'll go with you."

Magnus grabbed her as soon as they were in the closed elevator and shoved her against the wall. "I want to fuck you right here. Why is it that I can't get enough of you? It was bad before but it's gotten worse since we got married. I don't understand it," he breathed in her ear as he nibbled the lobe smiling as she pushed her ass against his crotch.

"It's a shame," she said as she wiggled her ass against his cock, "that we can't act like a normal couple because we know we're being watched." She arched back into him. "We could put on a hell of a show."

"I'm going to fuck until you howl, wife," he said as the doors opened and he grabbed her around her waist carrying her to their room. "You're an addiction, Patrica. My addiction."

"And you're mine," she said her voice bouncing with every step he made.

Upon entering their room he carried her to the bedroom, not stopping to remove his clothes, they both knew this was going to be another quickie until of course, they could take their time to take time. She wriggled out of her jeans and yanked up her top. Magnus pushed her up against the wall knowing she was wet but making sure he knelt in front of her and centered on her clit having no mercy on the swollen nub as he pressed and circled the hard little gem with his tongue entering her with two fingers until she was almost screaming his name then standing he lifted her sliding her slowly down on his dick.

For a man who had had sex with so many partners, he couldn't have imagined only wanting sex with just one, but he only wanted Patrica, now and for forever. Thrusting into her deeply he nibbled on her neck listening as she created a mantra of his name as she thrust back meeting him stroke for stroke.

When he felt her inner muscles tighten he stroked faster until he felt her body shudder and that was enough for his body to respond and he came with her whispering, "I love you, Patrica. Gods above I can't get enough of you."

"Or me you. I love you, Magnus."

***

Kurt led the way up to the conference room which they noticed was now being locked. "What's that about," Patrica asked nodding toward the door.

"Someone is leaking information to the press," Kurt said.

Patrica looked to Lisa, as she hooked her thumbs through her belt loops standing there nonchalantly looking like a model waiting for the camera to capture her, then she smiled as she took the proffered seat Magnus held for her. Another copy of the newspaper was on the table. The headline blared up at them.

"You think it's the same guy?" Lisa asked looking at Patrica and Magnus.

"In my humble opinion, unless it's a copycat, yes. Same M.O. But he has to know, especially now, that an investigation is going on. He's not stupid. Have we found anything yet that the women have in common?" She looked at Nyberg.

"I can only tell you about the dead woman, my dear." He gave her a smile.

She ran fingers through her hair as she muttered, "There's something that we are all missing." Looking at Sven she asked, "Could you do me a huge favor and take a look at the other files. A new set of eyes could find something that we're missing. And I'm talking about test results."

Lisa spoke up, "This monster has gotten a taste of it now. He will kill again."

Everyone nodded sadly. "I have a feeling that if the press is holding anything back he could get even more violent with his attacks," Patrica shook her head. "I don't see how it could but it's a gut feeling. He mutilated her."

"And removed the embryo." Nyberg nodded at her shocked expression. "There was no embryonic tissue found during her autopsy. There were ligature markings on her ankles and wrists. My belief and personal opinion is that she was alive when he began cutting."

Patrica paled then passed out with Magnus catching her before she hit the floor. Nyberg was in motion as he took her legs placing them on a chair and her head on Magnus's jacket. "Has she ever done this before?"

"No," Magnus answered worriedly as he ran shaky fingers through his curls. "She's been able to withstand more than me. I've seen her vomit, but never faint."

"Any signs of pregnancy?" Lisa asked.

Magnus looked at her in shock. "None. If she were pregnant, she would have told me. I mean if she knew or thought she was. I would know, we share everything. We both want children, but she's not shown any signs of being pregnant."

***

Sure as the sun was going to rise he had murdered again, and it was worse. This woman was not from the lodge and was almost six months pregnant. Nyberg had confirmed that all of the women who had been assaulted were pregnant.

That was the connection.

And now Magnus feared for his wife. She was pregnant, a blood test had confirmed it. Her doctor had told them she was in her first trimester and about to go into her second, she was about to be four months along! He was so very proud that he was going to be a father and scared shitless by the murders.

He had always been protective of her but now he was like a mama bear and she was his cub. She was scheduled for her first ultrasound in a week. They were both so excited to find out what they were expecting. It was the one and only bright spot about this entire mess of rapes and murders.

He once again chucked up the contents of his stomach into the Baltic as he squinted against the lights and cold. Snow was falling in huge clumps beautiful except for the bloodstains that covered the area around the woman. This one they did not know who she was. He, whoever he was, was becoming indiscriminate in his selection of women except for the fact that they were all pregnant.

When he had received the call that another murder had happened, he got out of bed looked down at his wife and gotten dressed, kissed her softly, and left. He knew she would be angry at him, but this too would pass.

***

_I should have woke up, not rolled over, and gone back to sleep, but shit I was tired, not just from fucking, just tired in general. Pregnancy I guess. We both knew that the phone never rings at past three in the morning for a good reason, not for cops. I should have moved my ass. And he should have woke me up. Damn Adonis!_

She stomped into the station house, grateful for the warmth of the interior of the building. The weatherman had predicted four more inches of snow and the way it was coming down they just might get it plus some.

At her desk, she pulled her gloves off with her teeth and removed her coat. She had a hat that matched, but she hadn't been able to find it. Maggie climbed out of her coat wearing the tiny pink scarf and hat that Patrica had made for her.

"Morning, sunshine," Kurt said as Maggie hopped onto his shoulder giving him a kiss.

"Knock it off, Kurt," the **Titian hair** woman muttered, patting her hair into place to make it more presentable. The wind had been up while she was walking across the parking lot. Her chair creaked as she sat down; it needed another shot of WD-40.

He snorted at her remark, crossed the short distance between them, and put a cup of coffee within reach. The annoyance vanished from her expression, and she grasped the cup gratefully.

"I take it back, you're a lifesaver."

There was no need to snap at Kurt, regardless. He wasn't the one she was mad at, because he wasn't the one who'd left her alone in bed to wake up by herself. Even if she, technically, _should_ have moved her ass; Magnus could at least have left a note.

"Drink up, there's a briefing in ten minutes. Nyberg put a rush on the autopsy of the woman they found this morning, he and Lisa want to bring everyone up to speed."

"Where's Magnus?"

"I sent him off to talk to the first four victims and the husbands."

Patrica drank the coffee, which was almost too hot but fixed perfectly. "Thank you, dad," she teased Kurt.

He only grinned at her. She was one of the few that he showed any emotion to. He loved her like he did his own daughter. He had seen what she was capable of, saw her stand her ground against abusive parents, saw her cry as she testified in court, and loved her even more for everything she had done for Magnus. She had been able to stop him from ruining his life and career and for that alone, he would always love her.

She wondered if Magnus would apologize. Probably. He'd had a murder scene to get to, for one thing, and for another they were married and she was pregnant. Her anger began to drift away as she came to the realization: he was protecting her as much as he could.

She made a face, slugged back some more liquid caffeine. She would make sure to say thank you to him when he came in and make sure he had a hot cuppa when he got back.

She loved him, looking down she ran her hands over her barely baby bump and smiled. Little did he know that she had wished for this. She wanted a boy, he wanted a girl. It really didn't matter as long as the babe was born healthy. She smiled again as the feeling of fluttering moved across her abdomen.

She knew these murders were hanging over their collective heads, and she hoped that the whole sorry business would be cleared up soon. When there was always one more horror story waiting to be told, it kind of started to bleed together. Patrica wasn't as much of a veteran as some of her colleagues, but she'd toughened up out of necessity.

Now if she could just toughen up to the point that it didn't piss her off when Mags had to take off in the middle of the night without her.

Patrica had undertaken Kurt's computer once again, he seemingly forgot how to do things minutes after she had shown him how to do them. Was it really that difficult for him to defrag and optimize his files and do a backup? Was it her pregnancy that was causing her to be more irritable? Or was it this case? These cases? The women, all of them pregnant and she knew none of them had asked to be raped or murdered while their baby was being removed. The man was sick. Worse than sick, in her opinion, he was worse than Ramirez had ever been.

She was so caught up with catching up on writing reports that she didn't hear Magnus come in and when he bent down and hugged her she screeched in fear.

He would have laughed had he not heard the fear in her voice. "I'm sorry love I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you heard me come in."

"My mind was on the case of the last victim. Six months pregnant. He's got to be stopped."

"We're about to have conference again," he said as he pulled her chair back so that she could stand as she did he gathered her in his arms. "I love you, Patrica, my wife, my everlasting love."

"And I love you, husband." She looked into his eyes, "You have me until the very last star in the universe dies. _You have me._ "

He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "I don't deserve you, but I'm glad you are here."

As before the last person to enter the conference room locked the door, once everyone was seated and listening Lisa began, "The victim's name was Daisy Larson, twenty-seven. Her mother reported her missing when she didn't come home from the library, she was going to night school to become a nurse and was there doing research on a thesis.

"Like the other victims, she was raped and sodomized repeatedly there were several vaginal as well as anal tears, and according to Nyberg's report, one of the stab wounds punctured her abdominal aorta. However, the fetus was removed prior to the stabbing and while the victim was still alive. We're still canvassing for potential witnesses or anyone who might have seen her or who she may have been with before she disappeared."

Patrica asked, "Have the people at the library been questioned? Did anyone in the area where she was murdered hear anything?" placing a hand over her abdomen, she was the same age as the latest victim and the motion wasn't lost on Magnus who reached over and grasped her left hand. She squeezed it as she did her best to breathe normally. "Because if he's not gagging them ... there had to have been screams."

Maggie could tell her 'mum' was upset and she was doing her best to make her feel better as she tangled her little fingers in her 'mum's' hair. She smiled as Maggie curled up under her curls on her shoulder. Her tiny presence calmed Patrica knowing that the little squirrel looked up to her for many things but mostly being her 'mum'.

Photographs had been pinned to the murder board, pictures of the women who had been raped and of the two who had been murdered. Daisy Larson's was the last in line. There were muttered comments amid those assembled.

"We've issued a community warning to be on the lookout for anyone suspicious, even more than usual. Especially for pregnant women," Kurt said. "We can only expect that the level of violence will escalate. Whoever our rapist is, he's been more careful before this, but these last two women were brutalized."

"He's devolving," Patrica said following Kurt's remark, and several heads turned in Patrica's direction. "He escalated to murder and now it's as if he's become an animal."

"He's claimed four victims prior to the first murder, all in the same age range. He's becoming more confident, so why did he switch to a different area to hunt. He had the whole lodge full of women. And would know if any of them took a pregnancy test while they were there. How do we narrow down which worker at the lodge is doing this? Because it has to be someone who works there."

She grabbed the first murder victim's file, "The first victim was Laura Calhoun. She was twenty-four. Compared to what he did to the others, she died easy. I say that because with the first or second stab he hit her vena cava. The large, almost as big as a garden hose, vein, or artery that runs up the middle of the body, she probably bled out in seconds."

Nyberg was impressed with Patrica's knowledge of the inner workings of the human body. Not many policemen knew about things like that. He gave her a smile.

She looked at Daisy's file. "Unlike the others, Daisy wasn't married, had never been married, and according to the information obtained she had gone to Kiev, Ukraine to have IVF (in vitro fertilization). I suppose because it is the cheapest country to have it performed. But why pregnant women?"

Anne-Brit finally spoke up, "If he's deteriorating as fast as you say he is, he'll leave behind some DNA sooner rather than later."

Magnus asked, "Was there other DNA found?"

Nyberg spoke, "None that I could find at the scene with the fuming technique. And I went over her entire body with UV light and magnifying glass once I received her body and before I cleaned her."

They continued to ask questions to each other until everyone was tired and past time to go home. They all had to face the fact that, although they knew in their hearts and guts, it was someone at the lodge, they had to prove it and without any DNA thus far ...

"It would have to be the Commissioner's Office to order DNA testing for the male employees." Lisa offered to call the next day and speak with the Commissioner and tell him how important this was.

"Lisa, with all due respect I believe that the DNA testing should be done on _all_ the employees, not just the males. And only when we get something. Testing at this time might help, but then again that's a huge amount of funding that the county would have to spend."

"Why all of the employees?" Kurt asked with a confused expression.

You would have thought that Patrica had suggested emasculating the entire force. She was met with confused looks. "Well, while Mags and I were there, I saw many women who just might identify as male, not saying anything against transsexuals or those women. But, it could be someone who identifies as a male or it could very well be a woman who is either unable to have a baby or has lost a baby. Although I sincerely believe that it is a man we are dealing with and one that knows something about removing certain parts of the body. Specifically uteruses. Nyberg said that Laura's uterus was left intact, but the embryo was removed. That takes knowledge. Daisy's uterus was removed completely."

Lisa nodded, "I will ask but I can't promise anything, Patrica."

"I understand that Lisa, but just, please, let the commissioner know that this could very well be a woman, especially since Nyberg has not mentioned finding any other DNA besides the victims." She looked around, "Before you call the Commissioner please speak with Nyberg first. If there's no other DNA then the testing would be a huge waste of money."

They were both tired when they got to the flat. Patrica kicked off her shoes as she called for delivery. Mags went straight to the fridge and grabbed two beers. Without thinking he popped the top on both of them and handed her one.

"Honung, (honey), I can't I would love to, but the baby." She smiled at him and then full out laughed at his expression. "You forgot didn't you?"

"I did. We've been so busy and you haven't been sick." He pointed to her slight bump, "And you haven't gained that much weight. You need to eat more. I want a healthy girl."

"What if it's a boy?" she asked as she curled up next to him on the couch throwing her legs over his thighs as he handed her a soda.

"I won't mind having a son. I can tell you this: I will be a damn sight better father than the man who fathered me."

She could see the sadness behind those words and in his eyes. She spoke softly, "Sötnos, (darling), look at me. You will be a great father and do you know why?"

He shook his head, and she smiled as she murmured, "Because you are a good man. You lived through all the abuse and know how _not_ to treat a child. I've seen the pain on your face when you think I don't. I know you're thinking about your childhood. Don't live there, Magnus. Live in the present because that is why they call it the present. It's a gift. Treat it as such." She rubbed his shoulder. "I love you, Magnus. I understand why you are silent at times. Sometimes you just have to stay silent because no words can explain what's going on in your mind and heart."

"How did you get so smart? I don't mean with what you just said. I mean with everything. You figure things out quicker than many of us who have been on the job for a lot longer." He began to gesticulate as he spoke, something that she thought was cute and part of his personality, "I have been on the force since I was eighteen. The first time I met Kurt I was sitting in a hospital hallway waiting for a patient to wake up and he came up to me and asked, rather gruffly, 'Do you know how to read lips?' When I said no he just walked off. But I learned to read fucking lips because of him. Do you know how to read lips?" he asked leaning closer.

"Only yours my sötma, (sweetness)," I mumbled as he kissed me.

An open pizza box was sitting on their coffee table at Magnus's flat. Soda cans and beer bottles were standing like sentinels around the half-empty container. The television was on, _Lucifer_ was playing. It was past midnight, and outside light snow was falling.

Magnus had his thigh comfortably trapped between Patrica's legs smiling as she moaned softly. He had her shirt half-unbuttoned exposing her blue bra, as his fingers slowly rubbed across her nipples he just as slowly moved his knee against her crotch in a mocking motion of what he would soon be doing with his cock. Patrica was dry humping his leg faster and faster he knew she was close to her first orgasm and he stopped all motion.

"Nope, you're not cumming without me, love. I can tell you're close and I want to taste it as it explodes from your body."

"Fuck, Mags," she rasped. "Gods, fuck," she said as Magnus bit down very gently on the place where her neck met her shoulder.

"Mine," he growled as he licked the spot. This time he didn't stop with just a nip, this time he sucked hard leaving a mark that he knew if she wore her hair up it would be seen by all. He had been tempted to do this before but that was before they were married.

Now.

Now everyone knew they were together and fuck them she was his and vice versa.

Patrica quickly undid the rest of her buttons and reached around and just as quickly undid her bra.

Magnus suggested, "Let's turn that off and go in the bedroom. The rest of Tom Ellis's adventures on Earth as the Devil can wait."

They disentangled, and bare feet skimmed over carpeting as the two of them padded into the other room. The bed was neatly made. Patrica was always a little startled by the order Magnus maintained. Most of the men she had dated, which weren't that many, their places always looked like a bomb had gone off.

She stood next to the mattress and pulled her bra off her breasts jiggled as she moved her arms. Magnus was watching in fascination as he watched her shimmy out of her jeans and panties then hop onto the bed.

The springs creaked when he climbed onto the bed sucking and licking his way up Patrica's legs as he worked his way towards her center. "Oh, love the way you taste is magnificent!" He hummed a tune only he knew as he devoured her, she was dripping already but he hastily licked up her juices then began to finger her shallow at first then deeper.

"More, please, more, Magnus," she hissed between her teeth as she arched into his mouth and hand.

Inserting another finger he pumped her slowly then gathered some of her juice on his tongue and lapped at her clit, with his other hand he tenderly pulled back the tiny hood exposing it to his tongue. Swollen and hard he gently suckled and at the same time curled his fingers inside her hitting her sweet spot. She squirted in his mouth as she bucked against him with a keening sound. "Oh, Magnus! Fuck me, baby! Fuck me!" she muttered as she shuddered and pushed against his hand and mouth.

"I will, I will, darling. Just let me get my fill," he breathed against her clit and it sent her into another shuddering climax.

"Ohhhh!" She grabbed his hair, not so gently, and pulled it against her as she moved her hips in a circling motion then up and down all the while Magnus was tonguing her clit and fingering her cunt now with three fingers and she was begging for more.

For his own self-preservation, he had to stop or cum on the sheets. He raised her legs so that her ankles were on his shoulders and slid in to the hilt. He closed his eyes as she moaned his name. If he looked her in the eye right now he would lose it and he intended to fuck her until they were both breathless and beyond sated.

So he focused his eyes and hands on her tits as they bounced almost wishing that he had put her into another position. She raked her fingers, careful not to scratch him, up and down his sides and grabbed his tight ass cheeks supporting every thrust.

"Magnus," she moaned into his ear as she clung desperately to his shoulders as he pumped into her faster and faster. At this rate, they would both be shoved over the edge of ecstasy and into the abyss before too long.

If there was one thing that her husband knew how to do it was pleasure a woman. He slammed his cock in her so scandalously good that she threw her legs wide and off his shoulders. He grunted with satisfaction as yet another orgasm hit her.

She moved her fingers further and began to tickle his asshole and he moaned into her hair as she sucked just as aggressively on his neck as he had hers.

It seemed to spur him on and he fucked her hard and fast and with each stroke his massive cock rubbed deliciously against her clit she came with such intensity he had to grab her hips to keep himself inside her as he came. He fucked her through their orgasm and finally rejoined reality as their breathing came back to normal.

"You look beautiful," Magnus stated gently as he softly kissed Patrica.

She was cut off promptly when suddenly, he moved forward, cupped her face with his warm hands, and... kissed her again. Gently, not demanding, he moved his lips against hers, her eyes falling shut contently.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You are so unlike all the others and I am so glad you are my wife. I love you, darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this couple.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex of course. Murder.

The monster was in the shadows. The night was clear and below freezing. The snow had stopped falling, but the smell of it was still on the frigid air, which meant there was more on the way.

Eight streetlamps were posted at regular intervals on the city block. The monster's quarry was bundled into a heavy coat and matching scarf. The bus she'd gotten off of had departed, leaving exhaust in its wake.

She looked behind her once or twice as she walked, then faced forward again. The community alert was out in full force, but it was only eight o clock. And on the surface, the monster didn't look dangerous. He never had, that's why it was so easy for him. So if she recognized that death was approaching, she gave no sign of it. His hands were in his pockets, his brain afire with the endless loop of memories that played in his mind's eye.

She passed out of the glow of the last streetlamp, the white glare making her shadow long on the sidewalk before it blended into the darkness. The sidewalk was otherwise deserted, the freezing temperatures keeping everyone inside. Footsteps sounded hurried ones.

The monster caught her just before she rounded the corner, dragged her into the darkness before she could scream he had the gag over her face and in her mouth. In Ystad, even when someone heard something, nine times out of then they didn't investigate. He could do his work, obey the compulsion, and be back in his hidey-hole at work with no one the wiser.

When the flames burned so hot, all he could do was bank them, not put them out. And he knew that the flames of his Hell would never be put out.

***

Touched by his sweet words, Patrica leaned into him once more, kissing him gently but a little more fiercely. It was a kiss that made them both hungry for more again. "I've never felt like this before, Magnus. It's kind of scary," she said as she stroked him to complete readiness again.

Magnus's hands worked their way down her body appreciating every single curve until they rested on her hips pulling her closer.

Patrica didn't understand it and neither did Magnus. For some reason, the flame burning softly between them had turned into a raging fire again and they now needed to extinguish it once again.

Magnus hovered above her like a starving wolf. With a greedy sparkling in his blue eyes, he gently pushed her back until she was once again resting in the middle of the bed, impatiently awaiting him to join her. He did within a matter of seconds, his eyes never leaving her body.

He licked his lips in joyful anticipation before he lowered his mouth to her breasts, ghosting over them and eliciting an exciting tickling, making her long for more. A desperate moan escaped her lips when he sucked one of the hardening nipples into his mouth, tasting and pampering it thoroughly before switching to the other breast. She shivered when his breath blew over the now moist nubs her breathing losing any sense of rhythm it had possessed.

Magnus's lips wandered lower and lower until he reached her mons. Smiling cheekily, he nipped lightly with his teeth then licked from top to bottom and back again, reveling in how wet and ready she was.

"Magnus..." she whispered, reaching for his hand fingers intertwined as if they were drowning in an angry storm out in the sea eyes locking unwilling to look away ever again.

Impatience was rolling over them urging them on to finally unite their bodies. Magnus moved his hand and his wedding ring glimmered in the pale moonlight coming through the window made her remember that this man wasn't just her lover and partner – no he was hers – he was her husband. She ran her fingers through his curls murmuring, "Love me, husband."

He smiled at that as he positioned himself between her legs, his remarkable erection already demanding entrance. She could feel it twitching and pulsating with need already sending a signal to her core to be ready it was amazing how two bodies could know each other and know what the other needed. She felt herself growing wetter and wetter then Magnus dipped in so that he could open her up slowly. They had gone at it like teenagers earlier. He wanted to take his time this time. "Oh, Patrica," he said as he buried himself inch by thick inch into her wetness. "You are so tight," he murmured against her lips as he took her lips in a kiss that made her burn. The way his mouth moved over hers and how his tongue made love to her mouth made her move her body against his although he remained still. "Ummm, that's it baby, yes, give it to me. Just like that," he whispered then went back to kissing her in the same languid way.

Magnus started moving as his blue eyes studied her face. Smiling up to him contently, she buried her hands in his blond hair, enjoying how it felt between her fingers, and then pulled him close to kiss him again. "I love your kisses," she breathed when he broke the kiss Magnus was acting as if he were breathless.

"My gods but you are fun to kiss!" he whispered against her lips.

Sweat pooled where their bodies met, his movements growing faster and wilder with every single thrust. He felt beyond incredible inside her and he knew no man had ever been this close to her. Every time he made love to her he was doing his damnedest to erase a bad memory. How dare someone hurt something so precious and loving!

Their hands joined above her head fingers entwined eyes locked.

In this moment they truly shared one soul. It was as if electricity was coursing through their bodies as he kept thrusting. When they stared into each other's eyes they knew that this love they had would last forever.

"Patrica, oh, Patrica, I won't last much longer...please," Magnus whimpered. He sounded... vulnerable and... and he was waiting for her. The realization was enough to toss her right over the edge and she came, clenching around him and milking his hard length frantically as waves of pure pleasure consumed every cell of her body.

It was all he needed to release himself he moaned panting when he stilled, his member pumping his warm seed deep inside as he gently lay his forehead against hers. She consciously clenched and milked him until he had given her everything he had, then collapsed beside her on the mattress, sliding out of her exhausted.

"I could definitely get used to waking up like this," Patrica said as she kissed him softly.

He yawned, and murmured, "We've still got a couple hours before we have to get up. C'mon snuggle up and go to sleep. I don't have the strength to ravish you again."

He smiled when she laughed and kissed her temple.

_Patrica was dreaming about autopsies._

_She'd looked at the photographs of the victims side-by-side, seven women, five would probably never get over their ordeal and neither would their husbands. She should tell them that one act of violence doesn't mean you stop loving each other but she was no psychologist._

_The corpses of two who would never have their baby's or ever see their husbands or families again. Or the families see Laura or Daisy._

_The feeling of fingers - poking, prodding, probing - is sharp, and from very far away she can see a face as he looms over her, but she can't make him out. She knows it's the killer even though he's wearing a surgical mask because she can see his eyes and he's smiling at her, the son of a bitch. She can smell the ether. Is that what he uses? Then suddenly she's the one on the medical examiner's table, the bright light directly overhead. The whine of the bone saw is deafening as Nyberg with tears streaming begins to open her chest._

She jarred awake, her heart galloping inside her chest like a horse who had just won the Kentucky Derby. "What's the matter, love?" Magnus asked as she groped for the lamp in the dark. She turned it on, then squinted against the glare. Her hand flattened against her stomach, then her ribcage. Checking for injuries. Of course, she was perfectly intact, and she tried to make herself breathe normally. The clock on the bedside table said it was five fifteen in the morning. She flopped back down, put an arm over her eyes to block out the light. "I'm sorry, Magnus – I had a ..." she was up and out of bed and barely made it to the bathroom before she was kneeling in front of the toilet.

Magnus moved her hair out of the way and put it up in a loose bun then wet a washcloth and placed it on her neck then wet another for her to wash her face with. "I was hoping that since you haven't had any morning sickness so far that you wouldn't."

"I'm not so sure it's morning sickness, babe. I had a horrible nightmare." She shivered even though it was warm in the room.

Magnus automatically felt her forehead to check for a fever. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Do we have any ice cream?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder at him.

He grinned at her, "Does it matter what flavor?"

"My favorite is orange-pineapple."

"Well, I know we don't have any of that. I do know we have Vanilla and Rocky Road Crunch, and Moose Tracks."

"Do we have any milk?"

"Milkshake coming right up."

"Thank you, darling."

He kissed her head, "I'll be right back."

Patrica rinsed her mouth then brushed her teeth and cleaned herself up a little. Just as she was getting back into bed Magnus came in with what she was sure was the biggest glass they had. "I hope your intentions was to share that," she said as he pulled two straws from behind his back giving her a devastating smile.

"Tell me about your dream ... if you can," he said soothingly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I was on the autopsy table and Nyberg was getting ready to open up my chest. He was crying. The noise and the smells were so real. I smelled the ether that the killer used on me. I saw his face or at least part of it, most of it was covered by a surgical mask." She ran her fingers through her hair. "It was just so fucking real." As she looked into his eyes she said, "You have put up with so much of my shit, Magnus. I thought my PTSD was gone," she sniffled, "apparently not, husband."

He laughed. "Oh, okay, wife, let's not get into how much shit I've put you through." He started counting on his fingers, "One, I was a drunk, a complete alcoholic. Functioning but still an alcoholic. Two, you really got my attention when you saved my life from the man who thought I had gotten his daughter pregnant." He moved his head from side to side and she smiled at his bouncing curls. "Actually you had my attention before you saved my life. Three, you helped me get my ears fixed so that now I can actually dance with the woman I love without falling all over my feet. Are you really gonna make me count everything?"

"Mags, you're sweet and I don't remember you giving me a problem. I was concerned about you. My God, Magnus, you really don't see it or know do you?"

"Know what?" he asked as he slurped the milkshake.

That slurping noise was aggravating as hell but she would never tell him so, he looked so cute and innocent as he raised his brow in question at her. "That I fell for you that first day! Hangover and all. I know you don't think you're handsome. You think you're just average with a funky face. Well, let me tell you something, mister! You look like a fucking god! That's what! You really do look like Adonis!" She only smiled at him as she grabbed her phone and brought up a picture of the Greek god who was the lover of Aphrodite.

She showed him the picture. "Can you honestly tell me that you don't resemble that image?!" She shook her head. "I am the luckiest woman in the world because I have Magnus Martinsson as my husband! AKA Adonis!"

He handed her what was left of the shake as he took her phone. He raised a brow, he wasn't going to admit to her that some of the images did look a little like him but he was not going to be undone, so he brought up a picture of Aphrodite and told her, "This is who you look like! So see we were always meant to be lovers!"

"I never said we weren't!" she laughed. "I like that we can do this. That you get me. You know how I am and how goofy I am at times."

"I think I got you beat there. People always think I'm in a grumpy mood when I'm just in deep thought. And I do admit that when I get hungry I am a grumpy ass."

"Hint, hint, Magnus it's not just your ass that gets grumpy." She started to get up and he stopped her. "Hey, where you going?"

"I'm craving pretzels."

"Let me go see if we have any." He took the empty glass from her hand and asked, "What do you want to drink with them?"

"Do we have any Coke left?"

"I'll check. If not?"

"Then whatever's in there. You know I'm not picky, baby."

He grinned and kissed her. "You better know, woman that I wouldn't do this for just anybody."

"You better know, man, that yes you will when I tell you too!" she laughed as he tackled her with his fingers tickling and she couldn't stop giggling and she was laughing too hard to grab him and get him under his arms. "Magnus," she screamed in between laughs, "You're gonna make me pee!"

He stopped and said, "I'll stop only because I don't want a pissy bed." He stuck out his tongue at her.

Heat like that of a fire swept over her at the sight of that pink appendage. Oh, the things that small muscle could do! She moaned and he looked at her as she said, "Don't threaten me with that. I'll make you use it!" She let him know exactly what she meant as she spread her legs and pointed.

She laughed as he blushed all over and took off toward the kitchen. "I love you! What do you expect?!" She giggled, "Plus you got me pregnant!"

He called from the kitchen, "I didn't get you pregnant with my tongue!"

She smiled moaning then it turned into a frown as Magnus's phone began ringing and then hers began. "Shit, shit, shit," she said as she picked up her phone and handed Magnus his as he came back in the room carrying a bag of pretzels and two sodas. "Okay – yes – about fifteen minutes." She scooted out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Her stomach was roiling again; was it morning sickness or related to this God awful case?

The ambulance was just now leaving with the corpse, and an unmarked vehicle was parked at the curb in front of an apartment building. Magnus pulled to a stop beside the unmarked car. Looking over at Patrica he asked, "Love, you okay?"

She nodded and got out.

"Any DNA?" she asked Kurt.

"There were traces of saliva on her neck and shoulder," Nyberg replied. "No semen, but this is the first time he's left anything at all behind."

"If he's taking souvenirs, he's reached the point where the kill is more important," Kurt informed Patrica. "The rapes might continue, but it will be the murders that give him the real thrill."

"Oh, joy." She was thinking as she looked around, someone had to have heard something, this being this part of town it could be that no one wanted to have the cops around.

Patrica went and looked at the spot where the woman had been discovered. There was a large reddish blotch on the concrete, one that would take weeks to wash away.

Laurel Halloway.

She was here visiting with her husband and children. Now her husband, children, and family would be planning her funeral.

Her name had been Laurel.

Her name was Laurel.

She shuddered again and emptied the contents of her stomach in the nearby shrubbery.

Magnus was quiet on the way back to the flat only holding Patrica's hand on the way. She was being affected more by this case than he had ever seen her be affected before. Even the death of a child had not affected her this way. _Was it the pregnancy? Hormones?_

Once back at the flat he helped her into the shower as he joined her, he gently washed her hair and massaged her back and arms. "I love you," he said quietly as he pulled her back against him.

"I love you too." She turned in his arms and looked up into his eyes. "Make love to me, Magnus. Please." She smiled at him as his wet curls hung down over his face and head as he stared at her. "Are you gonna continue eye-fucking me, or are you actually going to fuck me?" she asked.

"Oh, I am." Reaching around her he turned off the water. "I don't want to take the chance that we might slip. I don't want you or the baby hurt."

She nodded and he lifted her smiling as he said, "Besides the bed is more comfortable."

"Magnus, I need you to..." She waved her hands in frustration. "I can't explain ..."

He nodded. "I know, love, I understand. Me too." He touched her cheek then wrapped his hand around her neck cupping her head and placed the other arm around her waist. Leaning in he kissed her hard. Hard enough to hurt just a bit. When he broke the kiss he whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you, but if you get scared, I need to know Patrica."

"Okay."

"Are you ready?"

She nodded.

Leaning down again he lifted her up as his tongue slipped inside her mouth dancing a sinful tango with hers. He tasted of chocolate and pretzels. Oh, he tasted so good. She moaned into his mouth as she sucked on his tongue, smiling when he moaned. When he reached the bedroom he looked at her and said, "Will you suck my dick?"

"Yes," she said. Dipping her head down she began licking up all the precum leaking from his cock. He tasted so heavenly, sweet and strong. Just as she remembered. It had been so long since she had done this.

Her tongue licked up and down his most prominent vein, making his fist clench against his thigh. He groaned out a curse which only hyped her up. Bringing her mouth back up to his tip, she tongued his slit then lowered her mouth on him, fitting what she could. He groaned out another curse which in turn spurned her on.

When she brought her head back up she deliberately sucked hard and it made a pop as it left her mouth, but she was nowhere near being finished. Deciding she could take more, she brought her head back up. Making it extra nasty and spitting all over his cock then grabbed the base as she lowered her mouth over the head and went down. She knew she couldn't take it all but what she couldn't fit in her mouth she used her hand moving in circular motions and up and down. With her other hand she massaged his balls almost moaning as he shivered.

"Stop," he ordered. "Stop," he said louder. He had to make her quit, he was about to cum in her mouth and that's not where he wanted his dick to explode.

She withdrew her mouth and looked up questioningly.

"Fucking hell!" He leaned his head back exposing his neck. How she loved that neck.

"Mags?"

He gazed down at her with eyes glazed and hooded commanding her to get up he wrapped an arm around her waist as he pulled her roughly to him. Snaking another hand around and under he dipped his finger into her hot, wet, tight little cunt, watching as her mouth fell open in a silent moan. "Moan, my sweet little girl," he said placing a light kiss against her throat as he whispered, "Would you like me to lick your pretty little cunt?"

"Yes," she moaned with a nod.

She watched as he got down on his knees, immediately pressing his tongue to her clit as he watched her eyes. "Moan for me. Say my name, Patrica." His lips latched on as well and he started to suck on her clit.

She cried out his name as she tugged his hair hard arching her back. "Oh, gods, Magnus!" She was kneading his head as if she were a cat. "Oh, yes! Eat that pussy! Lick it! More! Another finger! Oh, gods, fuck me, Magnus!" she screamed as she came in a shuddering climax. He moved his mouth away from her swollen clit kissing it, again and again. His tongue peeked out of his mouth again, this time focusing on her tight little hole, while his thumb rubbed her clit in figure eights. His tongue and mouth coated with her sweet juices.

"Fuck you taste so good," he moaned as his mouth went back up to your clit, "I could eat you all day."

Her breathing became heavy at his words as a tight knot formed in her stomach. Magnus held her thighs open to keep them from closing. "Oh, oooo, fuck, Mags, oh please, stick a finger up my ass baby," she pleaded.

She felt as if he was literally devouring her. If he wanted her soul, he could certainly have it and some more. Her body shook, as he kept toying around with her clit. He knew just how to please her. It was amazing.

"Mags, yes!" she squealed as he slowly stuck a thumb up her ass. She stood bouncing on his thumb, not knowing which she wanted more his tongue or his thumb. "Fuck me oh my god," she could barely speak. That knot was quickly coming undone as her orgasm was taking control of her body and her speech.

"Then that's just what I'll do." He stood up, keeping one hand on her thigh. He grabbed his cock with the other, lining himself up with her. He placed the tip inside, stopping to put his other hand on her other thigh, and slid in. "Fuuuck," he moaned as he slid in to the hilt then he lifted her and carried her to the bed. "So fucking tight. So warm and wet." As he lay her down he caressed her cheek tenderly as he said, "Patrica, tell me what you want...what you need. Don't be afraid."

Just as she was about to answer, he pulled out and slammed back into her. Making her answer sound like a yelp. He kept pounding into her, making all words either get lodged in her throat or forgotten. She had never moaned so much in her life.

Moans that he thought, made her sound like an angel. But made her think it made her sound so fucking dirty. "I love those noises, love," he said as he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Fuuuck," she nearly screamed it. His pacing was fast and hard. His pelvic bone hitting her clit with each thrust.

He looked down watching as his cock disappeared inside her it added so much more to the experience. Between the sight and feeling, he was nearly cumming. He knew he couldn't cum so quickly, but damn her pussy was so fucking good. He would truly be inside her all day if he could. He felt as if their soul had combined and created another entity altogether. In a way they had, he splayed his hand across her abdomen feeling the slight baby bump under his palm. "Gods above I love you!"

"Magnus, baby," she whimpered placing her hands on his forearms.

"Love?" he stilled his movements, just resting inside her. "Did I hurt you?" he asked brushing her hair away from her face.

"No, but sweetheart, let's take it slower. I've lost count of how many times you've made me cum." She traced up his body from where they were joined to the middle of his chest.

He laughed in relief as he told her, "Turn over, baby. Across the bed. I want you to see what I see. Look in the mirror."

Patrica did as he asked and watched as he stroked himself before he slid inside stretching her out in the new position that made his dick feel thicker. He grabbed at her jaw with his left hand, putting his fingers in her mouth. She gripped the sheets as she began to suck his fingers as he slid all the way in then just rested there. She could feel his cock pulsating brushing up against her cervix.

She looked at herself. A slight smile forming. He began to fuck her. However, it was in a slow and lazy manner. He was taking his time.

"Please," she croaked out through his fingers. "Faster."

He began fucking her faster yet still slowly at a pace that made her stomach hot with desire. The desire for him was so deep and he felt so good that she started crying. Not from pain but from seeing how much desire they had for each other.

She kept staring at herself in the mirror. Spit drooling from her mouth, off his fingers, and onto her shoulder and sheets. _Could it get any better than this?_ Her moans were filthy and pornographic, which fueled Magnus into going faster.

His cock brushing up against her g-spot and a-spot with every stroke. That familiar sensation in the bottom of her stomach, yet right in her cunt revivified. That white-hot feeling that began at her clit and spread out and up the one that made her see stars behind her eyelids.

He could feel her aching cunt tighten around his cock the muscles squeezing him from top to bottom and back again. She could feel his cock pulsating.

Both near the end.

Of course, he knew this, bringing the hand that's coated in her saliva down to her clit, rubbing it furiously. She was screaming out nonsense, including how good he made her feel.

"That's right," he said as his thrusts became more sporadic. "Let everyone know how good I'm making you feel, wife."

He took one last thrust inside her and finally that white orgasm flashed over her. Her legs shuddered, she could feel her juices as it dripped down her legs. He held her up, making sure her ass stayed where he wanted it for right now, his dick and hands holding her up. He continued rubbing her clit, prolonging her orgasm along with lazy strokes.

_Fuck, he felt so good._

"That's it, baby." He smirked in the mirror, their eyes locking he thrust hard and came with a guttural moan.

***

The traces of saliva on the last victim's neck and shoulder had been analyzed, and the resulting DNA had been run through the system. This was the first time the killer had slipped up and left even a trace of anything behind. Kurt picked up the names of the possible matches and studied them.

"Sixteen possibles, four with records, and two of those with convictions for rape under their belts," he said.

Patrica was drinking water while sitting on her desk and looking at the victim board. The ninth picture had been added to the previous photographs. "But none of them work at the lodge. Something's not right." She shook her head.

"The two without records are the ones we should probably start with," he offered. "If we get the unlikely suspects out of the way first, it'll be easier."

She nodded, hauled herself up into a standing position. Thank God for advances that allowed really exacting tests of potential evidence. She claimed the list from the spot where Magnus had set it down, glanced at her watch. "Where's Magnus?"

"I sent him and Hansson out to the seedier part of town to question one of the suspects. The guy's been clean for years but you never know. Anyone can slide back into old habits."

"Do you think there'll be a problem getting the suspects to give us DNA samples?" she asked as she put on her coat and scarf. Then she looked at him, studying him, trying to decipher if he had started drinking again. His eyes were bright and clear, his normal stubble was only a day old, his hair was clean and combed. No overly minty or cinnamon breath to cover up the fermented smell of wine or other alcohol.

He looked at her, "Patrica, I haven't started back drinking, but thank you for caring enough to look for the signs."

"Kurt, I don't just care about you," she said quietly. "I love you. You treat me like family." She smiled when he snorted. "I look at you as like a father. And when I call you Dad, I mean it that way."

He nodded and gave her shoulder a squeeze, "I know. And you are right. And to answer your question; unless they want to cause a fuss and be ordered to do it or if one of them is guilty... then no."

"Okay. Lead the way ..." she grinned, "Dad."

His blue eyes sparkled at her as he chuckled a bit.

Not one of the DNA samples matched, they were told that it appeared that it had not come from just one person but several. He knew they were on to him and somehow had obtained saliva from several men, all, or almost all, had records. It had been a waste of their time and money and now: they were right back at square one.

***

The temperature had risen to an unexpected forty degrees and the day was gorgeous. Magnus and Patrica had just finished their two mile run and were now doing their cool-down stretches. She wasn't sweating as much as she would have been if it had been the dead of summer, but there was a slight dampness at the base of her spine. It had been a good run, they had laughed as he had told her, "Darling wife you are beginning to get that pregnant waddle," he wrapped his arms around her middle as he kissed her tenderly. "I love it!"

She gave him a devastating smile then took a long drink from her water bottle, but not saying anything.

"C'mon, give," he prodded, uncapping the bottle of water at his waist and drinking some of the cool contents. The weatherman was again predicting snow, but right now the sky was clear except for a thin layer of cloud cover liberally broken up by expanses of blue. "Something's put a spring in your sprint, what is it, darling?"

"Have you forgotten?" She looked beyond the track at the street, still doing leg stretches. Her calf muscles ached pleasantly. The air was crisp but not frigid.

His eyes brightened, "Today is the ultrasound!" He smirked, "We get to see my daughter!"

"Or son!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes my muse can get very descriptive with crime scenes.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** Read with caution there may be some triggers here. Deals with a murderous cannibal.

***** Please read with caution. This story deals with a murderous cannibal.**

It was the middle of the night a week later and Magnus was standing in line at the grocers. There's only one register open so the line was more than a few people deep, filled with the few other late-night shoppers. The man in front of him had pizza and beer, the woman before _him_ had a small cart with daily staples; bread, milk, and the like, and the couple at the register were fake arguing over candy bars.

He was nearly asleep on his feet and the ice cream was starting to make his hand ache. Patrica had awakened horny, he smiled at that image, and craving pistachio and orange-pineapple ice cream, though, so he had pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, kissed her, and gone to the store.

He smiled as he answered his phone knowing it could only be her, "Hey, babe."

"Magnus, do you always have to sound so fucking sexy? Do you always answer your phone in that tone?"

He laughed, "Only when I know it's you. What else do you crave my love?"

"Besides you inside me ... would you get some pretzels too?"

_Didn't they have two bags in the cupboard?_

She knows the question before he asks it, "I may have finished the last of them today..."

He laughed, stepping out of line again and turning to wander back down the deserted aisles of the store. "Anything else they crave tonight?"

She considers a prolonged moment, humming softly. "Hmmm, nope. I wouldn't mind a backrub when you get home, though."

"Consider it done." He yawned, shook his head to try to wrestle away his sleepiness, and paused to study the bags before him. "Sourdough or mini-twists?"

"Mmmm ... both? Party size."

***

"We've got a potential witness," Patrica said. "A food truck operator came forward and said that she might have seen something when one of the earlier victims was taken. I took her statement, got her contact information in case you want to follow up."

"She waited until now to say anything?" Lisa asked dubiously. _Yes, even the possibility of a witness stepping forward was a good sign, but the credibility of said witness might come into question after such a protracted silence._

Patrica said in a defensive tone, "The lady in question is a sixty-eight-year-old grandmother who was closing up for the night. It was dark and she was alone because her husband went around the corner for a pack of cigarettes. I questioned why she didn't come forward sooner myself, but I believed her when she said that at the time she was scared shitless. She might have tried to forget about it. Some people do that."

Lisa nodded in understanding.

It did end up snowing.

It only snowed a little, not as much as the weatherman predicted, but it was enough to make the streets a mess. There were accidents going on everywhere. Patrica watched the white stuff drift down, lightly covering the parked cars in the lot.

Outside, the snow continued to fall and she jumped a little when Magnus put his arms around her. "Sorry, love," he said as he nuzzled her neck smiling as she leaned her head back onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry I took so long to get back. With the weather and snow going on the way it is, I switched vehicles. I have the truck and made sure to put sandbags in the bed for better traction."

"And in case it gets stuck."

"Yep. I love you," he said as he nestled his nose in her ear.

"And I love you," she said as she yawned. "Do you think that there haven't been any more murders because he got it out of his system?"

"No," he shook his head. "I think it's because the news got out and women are pairing up. And I think too the weather has a lot to do with it."

"You ready to head home?"

"Yeah, you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit tired," she turned in his arms, "but not too tired to want to make love with you."

Once at the flat Magnus began dinner as Patrica looked longingly at the wine rack, that one bottle of red would go great with the Spaghetti Bolognese he was making. He smiled as he said, "You'll be able to drink again before you know it."

Nodding, she began chopping the yellow sugar beets, and the greens for the salad, which included some wild berries that she had found at the grocery and chopped walnuts. She made the vinaigrette to go with it while she toasted some garlic bread.

"What's on your mind, darling?" As if he didn't know.

"I can't for the life of me figure why it's pregnant women?" She looked out the window at the still falling snow. "Why? What's so special about them specifically? What he's taking is innocence."

"I don't know love, but don't ruin your appetite thinking about it. Please."

She nodded again as she tossed everything together and placed it on the table.

"Magnus, I have a crazy idea for the house."

"How crazy?" he asked as he gazed at her over his glass.

"I was reading an article about how a Swedish couple built a greenhouse around their home." At his expression, she added. "It helped keep the costs of heating it down and in the summer they opened the large doors for the cross breezes. They grow almost all of their own vegetables and ..." she stopped as she realized he was just sitting there smiling at her. "You think it's a silly idea, don't you?"

"Nothing you come up with is silly, my love." He took a bite of the spaghetti seemingly thinking. "I do think that we should consider updating the house, especially now that we are expecting twins."

"I was thinking that for the first year they could sleep in the same room. Then we could move them to each their own room. I would like to keep them close to us in the bedroom for a few months."

He nodded as he swallowed. "I agree." He smiled. "One of my fondest memories was of grandmother allowing me to sleep with her when I became frightened. I really miss her. I should go see her."

She had wondered if any of his family were still around and if they kept in touch with him. She knew a little about the abuse he had suffered growing up, but it was good to know that not all of his childhood had been a living Hell. "Is that why you are such a cuddler... not that I'm complaining. You make me feel safe when I'm in your arms."

He shrugged as he gathered up the dishes and headed for the kitchen, when she moved to help he shook his head. "Feet up. Relax my love. I got this."

She nodded knowing that arguing would do her no good at all. She sat on the couch feet automatically going to the coffee table as she grabbed her book off the end table. _Newborn 101._ She was determined to be a good mother to these wonderful babies she was carrying. She hadn't read two paragraphs and she was asleep.

Magnus came over about to say something then leaned down and picked her up carrying her to the bedroom loving the way she snuggled into his body. He lay her down and then climbed into bed next to her. He was propped on his elbow watching her sleep and murmur leaning down to give her a soft kiss and she responded hungrily with a muttered, "I need you, Magnus." Little did he know that she was dreaming of him in a very different setting.

_The ballroom was lit with what seemed to be a thousand chandeliers as you waltzed around the floor with a handsome man who looked like a Greek god. "Don't let me go," you whispered as he whirled you round and round the floor._

_"Never," he had said tenderly as he pulled you closer._

_One thing had led to another and the next thing you knew his hot lips came crashing down on yours. Magnus, as the stranger had introduced himself after your dance, pushed you down on your new bed, frantically pulling your dress up to your hips to reveal a pair of black knickers._

_He hummed in approval upon seeing your naked thighs, excited to tear down the last piece of fabric still separating him from your aroused womanhood. Animalistic growls escaped his lips, again and again, while he kissed you so ferociously you feared for your breath._

_Soon enough, his soft hands had found a way underneath your dress and were now fondling your breasts, playing with your nipples until he had turned them into hard little nubs, receptive to his every touch._

_You moaned, wanted, no, needed more of him. Magnus rested his forehead against yours. Impatiently, he unbuckled his trousers and pushed them down his hips, revealing a pair of strong and muscled thighs that made your mouth water. But what rested between them, hard, ready and leaking pre-cum captivated all of your attention. He was big, impressive—and you wondered whether he would even fit inside you but as soon as you felt him teasing your entrance with the tip, you were convinced that he would. You were so wet you had already stained the mattress underneath._

_"Magnus... please..." You whimpered, trembling as hot waves of arousal washed over your body. And who was he to deny you? He moaned when he pushed inside, stretching your walls slowly but firmly, forcing your tight opening to take all that he had to offer until finally, he had sheathed himself fully inside you. Your walls clenched around him, nails digging into his still covered shoulders._

_Magnus's mouth was on yours again when he retreated, thrusting back inside only a fraction of a second after. There was no set pace, not really. He was hungry and greedy and aroused and so were you—you both needed this—more than either of you would be able to phrase._

_Pants, moans, and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the bedroom, the smell of sex slowly replacing that of the new furniture. Magnus was as gentle as his own lust allowed him to be, his hands never ceasing to caress your breasts, neck, and waist._

_You had both lost your senses, nothing but pleasure coursing through your bodies as you climbed the ladder of orgasm together, higher and higher until neither of you could take it anymore._

_Magnus came with a growl, releasing his hot seed deep inside you as he twitched against your walls, taking you right with him. Again and again, you spasmed around his hard cock, milking him for all he was worth, both of you floating on cloud nine._

_You were panting by the time you had finally come down from your high again. Magnus pulled out reluctantly, chuckling at your small whimpering at the loss of his length inside you, and then pulled you into his arms._

_"Goodnight, my love..." He murmured._

***

Once the city's plows had done their work, turning the snow into dirty drifts, they were able to get to work more or less on time. Like any self-respecting Swede, she was confident that she could handle the roads, but Magnus wasn't so sure, so he drove. She didn't mind, she could think about the case and the woman that was coming in to talk about what she had seen that night.

She frowned as she looked up; the sky was gray and overcast. She pulled her coat tighter around herself as she moved towards the building, Magnus's arm securely around her waist.

She gave Kurt a smile as she glanced up from her coffee, seeing him gesturing at her, and began to rise from her chair.

"I need to see you and Magnus in my office before you do anything else."

Magnus was just finishing the last bite of his breakfast, trailing after her, and once the door was closed Kurt said, "We've got another victim. They found her this morning at around four. On a playground six blocks from the station."

The bottom dropped out of Patrica's stomach, and she lowered her weight into a chair after reaching behind her to make sure she could sit down and not fall down. "How old?" she asked.

"Twenty-six," Kurt replied.

"Fuck," Magnus muttered.

Kurt leaned back in his chair and said, "I want the two of you, as the primaries on this, to do a thorough canvass of the area. The latest victim was about to graduate nursing college, lived in the same neighborhood as her parents, and was a widow. She was five months along."

"Did he take anything this time?" Patrica asked knowing what the answer would be.

"Her tongue and uterus were missing."

Patrica swore as instinctively her hand went to her abdomen as the other rubbed down the side of her face as she hastily swiped a tear away. If crying would help solve this it would have been solved after the first victim. Tears would be of no help. And crying only made her sick now.

She and Magnus were leaving the building about twenty minutes later, and they drove in silence. He was fiddling with his wedding ring. The smell of the cold was still on their clothes.

"It's not your fault," Magnus said quietly.

"No, of course not. I'll blame the mailman."

"You can't work all the time. No one can. We have to step away sometimes," he warned gently.

She didn't bother to answer that. Self-blame was a pattern for her, even though she knew it wasn't logical. They got stuck at a red light, and she tapped her thigh impatiently.

There were people still milling around, techs and cops alike when they arrived. Patrica put on her game face as she got out of the car. All of them stared at her and she wanted to scream _'haven't you ever seen a pregnant cop before?!'_ but she didn't she stared straight ahead determined not to toss her breakfast into the crime scene.

"What do we have?" she asked Nyberg.

"Her name was Andrea Thorell," he replied in a clipped professional voice. That was his way of dealing with the crime and gore. "We've interviewed her roommate and the guy who found the body. The EMTs are with him over there, treating him for shock."

She turned, saw a man in his early thirties sitting in the back of an open ambulance. He was as pale as a vampire and shaking.

The sun was trying to force its way through the cloud cover, with little success. "What have you found, Sven?" she asked softly.

"There was semen in her mouth. A sample was sent in to be tested. Her tongue was gone as well as her uterus."

"Yeah, Kurt told us about that."

Three hours went by, during which the detectives questioned people in the crowd and residents alike. They gleaned a few solid tips, and the unlucky civilian who'd discovered the body was given the okay to leave after taking a card in case he remembered anything. The reporter Hansson had mentioned earlier had remained behind the yellow tape, but Magnus saw her speaking to several other officers and one of the emergency personnel.

The four detectives re-convened near the edge of the scene once the initial canvass was complete, and they pooled their information in low voices. "We've put a rush on the semen sample," Nyberg said.

She asked, "Do you think it's the actual perp?"

He shook his head. "I figure he's trying to set up some poor schmuck. No way it's the real killer."

***

He had rented this flat in the same building as Magnus and Patrica Martinsson just so he could be closer to her, get her patterns; the need for her grew daily. He had overheard them talking excitedly about her pregnancy. They were having twins. He'd never eaten twins before.

Watching from the window of his flat as a young woman walked past, she was smiling at no one in particular, that he saw, daydreaming most likely as women of that age often do. There was a glow about her. She was an innocent. She hadn't been fucked yet. He wondered what she would taste like.

Turning from the window he moved to the door putting on the black coat and scarf, making sure the black cloth in the plastic bag was soaked with ether. Dark thick gloves covered his hands as he stepped out into the hallway a smile on his lips as he made his way outside and around the corner.

That night after he had finished his dinner and realized that gravid uteruses tasted very different from those of virgins. He was almost sorry... almost... that he had killed her. Her tongue had tasted very good though, sautéed with mushrooms, capers, and garlic butter.

He sat and begin writing,

_Dear Mrs. Budd, you may think me insane, but I assure you dear woman that I am as sane as you are. You see when I was growing up I spent most of my time in an orphanage. The treatment was horrendous and the ... well I digress. I wanted to say that your daughter was a good girl. Still a virgin upon her death. You see I have a very acute sense of smell and taste. I'm telling you this not to torture you, although I know the police will think that very thing I wanted you to know that she was unconscious when she died she knew nothing of what I did to her._

_I know you miss and will miss your daughter. I know you will be taking this letter to the police, so I will tell you the details. I know you and they want to know._

_When I came up behind her she was startled but calmed down as I apologized to her and asked if she was alright. She nodded and gave me a glorious smile. That's when I covered her mouth with the rag of ether. She inhaled deeply and was soon unconscious._

_Since she was an innocent I decided to try something different. I can't tell you where I took her, but I will tell you where her remains are._

_First I stripped her naked._ _I slit her throat to get all of her tongue she, unfortunately, choked to death on her own blood. I then cut her in small pieces so I could take the meat to my flat, cook, and eat it. How sweet and tender her nice plump little ass was roasted in the oven. It took me nine days to eat her entire body. I did not fuck her, though, I could of had I wished. As I said, she died a virgin._

_Her remains are under the Walk of Fame in a bag. I ask that you do not view the remains._

***

Patrica was elbow deep in kneading dough when her phone rang, she knew it was Magnus from the ring tone. She wiped off her hands and answered, "Hello my love."

"What took you so long?" he asked worriedly.

"I had to wipe dough off my hands. What's up?" she asked as she placed a towel over the dough.

"I need you to – no never mind – I'm coming to get you. Don't open the door I'll use my key."

"Mags?"

"The son of a bitch – he's done it again and this is the worst. I don't want you alone."

She sat heavily in one of the dining room chairs. "Okay. I love you." She sat deep in thought, he had said that this was the worst. _How could it be worse than the others?_

***

She made it to the trash can in Kurt's office. Magnus gently held her hair back as he rubbed her back and shoulders. This woman had never been married and according to Nyberg's report and the letter the murderer had sent to her mother, the young woman had been a virgin!

Patrica shook her head as she rose. "This has got to stop. He's a maniac the worst kind of sociopath, blending, being able to watch and obtain patterns. And the sick bastard is eating..." she heaved again.

Kurt and Magnus looked at each other both realizing they were wearing the same expression of sympathy for the other.

***

"No, I won't be in tonight. I'm not sure what's wrong, maybe something I ate." He hung up and began his laundry. He had made a mistake with the virgin, he refused to call her by her name, by standing in the wrong spot when he cut her throat and was sprayed with her blood. A lesson learned. A mistake he would not make again. His thoughts drifted to Patrica and her pregnant uterus, she was a beautiful woman, a kind woman, the kind of woman that he should have married.

She had smiled at him while she had stayed at the lodge, he had not heard her raise her voice in anger to anyone, not even him as he deliberately spilled her morning coffee on her white blouse, however her voice would raise in passion as her husband fucked her. She moaned his name and begged him to fuck her.

He grabbed his head and pulled his hair as he tried to get those images out of his mind. Of all the women he had fucked, she was the one who would not leave his mind in peace. She floated in his mind like an angel. She was the one he wanted to keep in whole. He made a decision that he would wait until she had her babies and take her for his own.

He raced to the bedroom and pulled on his black slacks, and a black long-sleeved thermal top then he put on his long black coat and black winter boots before he headed out. He was burning up and the only way he could keep from going crazy was to bank the fire in him or burn up with it.

He couldn't be burned again, no, now he created his own fire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killer makes a mistake and they catch him. Sex

She wasn't sure why she had not thought of it before now and she was sure that simple background checks wouldn't uncover the details she wanted or needed. She knew in her gut that someone from the lodge was the murderer. So with Magnus at her side, she invaded the Human Resources Department and was quickly directed to their corporate offices in Stockholm.

Patrica explained to the head of Human Resources in Stockholm why she required the documents and that yes she could get a warrant, but was that really necessary when so many women had been hurt and murdered? The department head sent copies of the employee files via email and zip attachments.

She and Magnus ran the names through the system and came up with ten that were the most likely suspects. Seven of them were men and three that were born female but now considered themselves male. Magnus had looked at Patrica with surprise when he had found that little nugget.

Patrica sat up rubbed her back and stretched. "Wow," she said as she looked at her watch.

"What is it, love?" Magnus asked as he watched her stretch, mainly because it caused her tits to push against her blouse outlining the nipples. _Why did he crave her so fucking much? She was like an addiction. Something that he needed a fix of to function._ He had never been like this before!

She smiled at him as she noticed he was looking at her breasts so she shook them a little laughing as he whimpered. "We've been at this non-stop for almost twelve hours." Her stomach growled. "Are you not hungry?" she asked him.

"Yes," he answered in a voice thick with want as he moved from his chair to her side.

"I meant for food, you," she said as he leaned down and kissed her. "I am eating for three you know."

He picked her up and sat her in his lap. "What would my lovely wife like for dinner?"

She knew he was going to make a face when she said, "Liver and onions from The Dutch Oven." She laughed at his scrunched up nose. "I can't help it. You asked and that's what they want along with a huge baked potato with the works."

"Whatever my woman wants my woman will get." Standing her up he grabbed her coat smiling as he heard Maggie squeaking at him. "Sorry, Maggie," he murmured as he helped Patrica with her coat and scarf. "C'mon love, The Dutch Oven it is.

***

"Oh, you're so tight, Patrica! So wet! Fuck..." Magnus trailed off as he rolled onto his back behind her and lifted her onto his lap. His length slid back inside her, going deeper stretching her even further. She began to roll her hips as he said, "That's right, ride me! Ride me into the sunset cowgirl! Ohhh, fuck that feels so amazing!"

He brought his hand down tracing circles around her clit as she bounced up and down on his stiff, hot cock.

"Shit! Magnus, I'm...I'm going to...to..." her voice trailed off as her orgasm ripped through her arching her back she ground down hard on Magnus's cock.

"Oh, fuck! Yes, Patrica! Yes!" Magnus roared as he came. His entire body tensed and his grip on her hips tightened enough to leave finger-shaped bruises before he collapsed limply on the bed. She slid off of him lying half across his stomach, panting for breath. "I love you, darling," he said as he tucked her against him and then almost immediately started snoring.

"Why, you little shit," Patrica muttered as she soon fell asleep herself legs tangled and arms around each other.

A call came in to the station at half-past four am, a man was seen grabbing a woman as she was letting out the family dog. If not for the frightened dog no one would have been the wiser. It caused such a commotion that he had had to release her, but not before stabbing her. She was in surgery and Kurt had said the doctor had told him she had a 50/50 chance.

Patrica was putting her hair up in a ponytail when Magnus came into the dining room. "Coffee's ready," she said quietly.

He nodded as he picked up his favorite cup then poured the dark and rich liquid into it. He smiled each time he read the quotation on the ceramic, "I can't deal with angry people until after I've had my morning coffee." Quote by Magnus Martinsson. It was one of the 'little things' she had gotten him for Christmas and it had quickly become his favorite.

He kissed her tenderly as he set his cup beside hers and lifted her placing her in his lap so that he too could see what was on her computer screen. He jumped slightly as the printer she had purchased whirred to life and began printing out pictures of the employees from the lodge.

She smiled at him, "I think we've made a turn for the better, love. He made a mistake, he couldn't keep that hunger under wraps. He got too eager."

"Shit," he said leaning forward.

"What is it?"

"You don't see it? You haven't noticed?" he asked as he looked at her then back to the screen that at the moment had the murder victims' pictures on it.

"Notice what, baby?"

"They look like you." He looked at her then called Kurt.

"Wha..." They could have been her sisters, she had not noticed before and up until now, no one else had either. The women all had her type of facial features even though they had different hair color.

Fifteen minutes later Kurt was there and they left in his car going immediately to the hospital. Patrica was on the lookout for anyone she recognized from the lodge. They had narrowed it down and she wasn't taking any chances, she would shoot first and ask questions later. This person had to be stopped.

He stood hidden from view as he watched a woman being questioned. _Had he been seen?_ He knew the dog had made a ruckus, but he had been positive he had not been seen. Maybe it was about another incident.

Magnus and Patrica looked at each other when the elderly woman told them, "I saw (she pointed to one picture) that man not fifteen minutes ago and again just after you all got here."

"He's here?"

"Yes. He was over by the lunchroom."

"Thank you, so much for your help and we hope that your grand-daughter is going to be alright."

She nodded and walked away toward the surgery waiting room.

Patrica looked at Magnus. "So how you want to do this?"

"What do you – oh Hell no! No, Patrica," he hissed attempting to be quiet as he began to argue with her. "You are pregnant and you are NOT going anywhere near ..." Suddenly he was talking to an empty spot. "Oh, you beautiful idiotic ..." he muttered under his breath as he followed her. He called Kurt and told him what was happening and where he was headed.

She looked back at Magnus mouthed, 'I love you,' watched as he shook his head and then walked into the cafeteria humming as if she had nothing better to do or anything on her mind.

Philipp Bachmann watched her from where he was sitting and couldn't believe his luck. His angel, the woman who had captured him from the first time he had seen her, was standing not fifteen feet away. Her hair pulled back in a ponytail, her light green blouse clinging to her breasts, and her black maternity jeans curving over her backside and her hips sexily.

Patrica knew he was there but jumped slightly when he said, "I wouldn't trust that coffee. They have a fresh pot over there."

She looked in the direction he was pointing. "You look familiar," she said as she made her way over to the coffee pot. "You work at the lodge. I remember you, Philipp, isn't it?"

He smiled broadly at her. "Yes, the food service department. Did you and your husband have a good time during your stay?"

Patrica smiled and her hand went to her abdomen. "Yes, we're expecting."

"I always wanted children, but it's impossible and has been for a long time."

"I'm sorry. Want to talk about it? Sometimes that helps." She knew he was a murderer and a rapist but why? What caused it? She wanted to know.

For once Phillip decided to let it all out, to tell her about himself and why he had the hunger he had. The way he still burned in more ways than one with only one way to bank it.

He sighed as he started, "I was raised in an orphanage and from a very young age. I grew up being bullied and tortured." He waved his hands as he talked. "I was placed in a room one day because I had talked back to the teacher." He laughed a little. "Four of the older boys came in ..." He looked away and down at his feet. "They grabbed me, gagged me, and poured lighter fluid on my genitals, they then tied me down spread eagle and set me on fire." He shook his head. "The doctors at that time could only emasculate me. I, being ten at the time it happened, was moved to a foster home, where I was taken care of by a woman who was pregnant. She delivered at home and after she made me eat the placenta." He stared at her then. "I guess that's when I got a taste for it. I killed her although they never found out, it was blamed on her husband, but it was I. I also ate her baby. It was as succulent as a roasted piglet." He looked askance as Patrica became ill and vomited. "I'm sorry. A bit too graphic I suppose."

She gasped as she realized he lived in the same building. "You live on the second floor of the building Magnus and I live in." _Keep smiling, don't you dare get sick again,_ she told herself as she realized he ate that poor girl while living below them!

He smiled at her. "Yes. I've watched you, Patrica. You are like an angel. I want you, but not in the ways I wanted and needed the others. I want to keep you, just you, by my side. I ...I'm in love with you."

"Oh, Philipp. I want you to think about getting help. I understand the pain of a tortured past, but what you've done ..."

"I had to do it! I had to or I would have burned out! I still feel the heat and pain and fucking those women was the only way to bank that fire! It never goes out! Never!"

She saw Magnus and Kurt out of the corner of her eye as they entered the large room with guns drawn. When Philipp made to grab her arm she threw the still-steaming coffee in his face and quickly retreated. Maggie came bounding out of Magnus's pocket and straight for Patrica as the man pulled a long serrated knife out and brandished it. The second he tried to slash at Patrica three shots rang out almost in unison.

He was dead before he hit the floor.

Patrica slid down the wall to sit heavily on the floor as she gazed at the scene leaning into Magnus as he gathered her into his arms.

Now the three of them were on office duty while the investigation was closed. Once the trail of Philipp Bachmann was traced it was found that his story was true. He grew up in an orphanage, a child of rape, who was used and abused by his teachers and caregivers. The orphanage was closed because of what had happened to him. The boys that tortured him never saw a day of jail time or counseling. Their names were blotted out, who knew they may have gone on to be killers themselves. After three weeks of intensive investigation, Kurt, Magnus, and Patrica were allowed back on regular duty.

Spring was in full bloom now, Sweden was waking up and it was looking beautiful. Patrica was getting ready to go into her final trimester and looked as if she was carrying a big ball under her shirt. Magnus was a great husband and more than attentive and her sex drive was off the charts.

His tongue abandoned her clit as he began to push his tongue deeper inside her. Just enough to feel amazing, not enough to satisfy. One of his hands smoothed over her thigh and extended abdomen to her center, the pad of his thumb circling her sensitive nub.

"Magnus," she breathed. "Magnus, please."

"Yes?" he answered cheekily.

"You need to--" she cut herself off with a whine as he pressed hard once over her clit.

"What's that, my love?" he asked cheekily.

"Your fingers and your tongue, switch them, please."

Her hand slipped off his head as he leaned back, his expression positively filthy. "Wishing for something a bit bigger and harder inside you, then, darling?"

Her response was halfway between a giggle and a moan because he was not wrong and hearing him say it was ten shades of hot so she nodded eagerly. She watched as one of his hands darted to the waist of his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping to relieve the pressure of his arousal.

"I did promise to fulfill you," he said as his hand returned to her, he didn't give her a chance to respond because he drove his middle finger into her without any respite and the sound she made was long, loud, high pitched, and would have been embarrassing if he hadn't looked so wrecked by it.

He didn't back off the pace he'd set earlier as he settled his lips over her clit again, giving it to her hard enough to make heady sparks of pleasure shoot up her spine to her nipples which she grabbed pinching them lightly and rubbing the nubs between her thumb and finger. "Oh, Magnus! Yes!"

A second finger joined the first, a bit slower but just as insistent. She wanted to throw her head back, wanted to close her eyes and just enjoy the ride but watching him was too much of a treat for her to pass up. She rolled her hips against his face smiling as he smiled and licked her harder.

She loved listening to him, loved watching him. He was making these thick, indulgent noises--moans, whines, the drag of his breath through his nose--and he just looked so fucking into it so she fought to keep her eyes on him.

"Oh yes love, that's it touch yourself," he murmured against her slick flesh. She clutched her breasts, squeezing and rolling, knowing exactly how much Magnus loved to watch her touch herself because he let out a loud, fucking _pornographic_ groan and that is what tipped her past the point of no return.

The pleasure sparked through her, and Magnus didn't stop, working her through her orgasm to make it last as long as possible.

He eventually withdrew his fingers and lips, wiping his face of her wetness with a hard kiss to the inside of her thigh.

She was still breathing hard when he pushed himself up with his hands on the armrests until he was looming over her, their foreheads just barely brushing.

"That was fucking amazing, Magnus," Patrica murmured and Magnus chuckled.

"It pleases me to see you happy."

Patrica bit her lip as she reached for his cock, swollen and hard for her. "I can tell."

He grunted as her fingers circled him, stroking lightly. "Fuck," he breathed quietly, and Patrica loved it when he squeezed his eyes shut and thrust lightly into her hand. Magnus's eyes opened, his jaw falling open in abject delight his blue eyes almost black and hooded.

She smiled as he leaned forward to capture her lips in a heated kiss.

Her hand was jostled off of his cock as he scooped her up quickly, walked the few steps to the couch, and deposited her on her back. Magnus shucked his jeans and boxer briefs with no fanfare, and Patrica parted her thighs for him, inviting him to lay on top of her.

"The babies are taking up part of my spot. So we'll do it this way." He pulled her legs up and over his thighs then ground down against her, his cock sliding through her folds, the ridge of the head dragging against her clit just right.

He set a slow pace as he worked inside of her, taking care that she was well-adjusted before he began to move quicker. Magnus encouraged her to wrap her legs around him, and she tried hard to just enjoy the ride, because what an amazing ride it was, but she wanted more of him deeper and harder.

He noticed, met her gaze, telling her quite seriously, "Turn over."

That sent a shot of arousal through her as she shifted positions.

He grinned back as he pulled out, and watched her carefully as she arranged herself on her knees. She threw a come hither look over her shoulder, and he leaned forward, his lips and breath brushing against her ear, "You like it just as much as I do." He kissed her cheek sweetly, chastely, entirely at odds with how one of his hands pushed beneath her to cup her cunt.

Patrica pushed her hips up, propping herself up on her knees, and when he thrust in again, it was with barely any resistance because she was so wet and needy.

His hand was still on her pussy, his palm grinding into her clit. His fingers reached all the way back to where they were joined, and the idea that he was feeling where he was thrusting into her made her groan into the cushions.

"We feel so good," he told her moments later.

"Yes, we do," she whined, thrusting back into him and making the fire burning under her skin even hotter. "Fuck, just like that," she panted. "So close, please--"

His hips moved harder, faster against hers, the palm against her clit rubbing against her, and then she was gone.

Patrica could barely keep track of the words and sounds spilling out of her mouth, but she didn't want to because of the pleasure zinging through her body. Magnus bent over her, his solid torso molding to her back, as her orgasm tripped his and he went stiff against her. His teeth were on her shoulder and the sounds spilling out of him matched her own.

The moment stretched out, lazy and good, as they slowly came back to themselves. Patrica's ears were ringing in the best of ways. Magnus's hand moved from between her thighs to wrap around under her belly. He tensed as though to move off of her, but she reached back, grabbed a hip to hold him against her. "Just a minute," she pleaded. He was heavy, but in the moments after an orgasm, it felt more like comfort than smothering.

She felt him smile against her shoulder as he half-heartedly thrust against her hips. His softening cock was still inside her, and she gasped as her sensitive flesh pulled around him not wanting to let him leave. She took a few moments to enjoy the feeling of him still inside her until she, at last, let him go.

He pulled out, and she felt their combined releases dripping out of her. "We should shower," she suggested.

He made a soft noise of agreement as he kissed the top of her head. They showered but were too spent to do much more than kiss and touch without the desire to come.

They curled up in bed once they were both dry and smelling of sandalwood body wash when Magnus asks, "Did I satisfy your craving, love?"

Dozens of positive expletives shot to the forefront of her mind, but she decided to tease him instead. "You know, you got pretty much everything... except the milkshake."

He smirked, teasing right back. "There's always tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this was hard to write.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna comes clean about Aubrey -- sex -- Oh God Yes!
> 
> As always CREDIT to the owners and artists of the pics! Great job whoever you are!

"Sis, thank you and thank you too, Patrick, for taking care of the animals while we were at the flat," Patrica said sincerely as she hugged her friend Donna then took a seat at the table.

"I enjoyed it. It took me back quite a few years. All your eggs are in the refrigerator, sis," she said as she gathered her bags placing them by the door.

"Are you leaving?" When her friend wouldn't make eye contact Patrica's detective sense came to the fore. "What's happened?"

Donna sighed as she answered, "Aubrey."

"Talk to me." It wasn't a plea she hadn't meant for it to be it was a command and they all knew it. Magnus turned from his conversation with Patrick to look at the women. Patrica's tone was all it took for him to have her full attention. "What's happened?" she asked her friend again this time more insistently.

"He came here," Patrick said as he looked at Donna. "I thought you would have told her. Can you not be honest with anyone? I would think that those who love you ...I guess it's not in your nature. Never has been and never will be. If you cannot be honest and open with Patrica then how the Hell are you ever going, to be honest, and open with me?!" he said distress clear in his voice. "Allow me to answer that! You won't! You're a selfish woman and damnit you know I love you! What are you so fucking scared of?!"

Donna hung her head knowing he was right but was afraid of what might happen to all of them if she did open up.

Magnus seemed to sense her dilemma. "Donna, I understand how hard it can be to open up about feelings and emotions, but if you really care about Patrick and Patrica they, especially Patrica, need to know what you know about Aubrey. You know what he did to her."

"She was the one who got away. And I thank God for that every day. I married him for the money and that was the only reason. As I told Patty I planned on cleaning him out and almost did, I have most of his money in an account and no I won't tell you where. If something happens to me everything goes to Patty. If Aubrey dies before that happens then half of it goes to Patty. She deserves it. The shit that man did to her was inhuman and inhumane!"

"Donna," Patrica placed a hand on her friend's forearm. "Why is he so bound and determined to find you?"

"I think he wants to kill me. I know he's had one or more of his minions watching me. One of them almost killed me when they rammed me and ran me off the road." She shook her head. "I'm still not sure if they knew it was me or thought it was you." She began to cry. "He hates you because you got away. He used to ... he would call out your name while he was ... he never got over what you did to him."

"What's she talking about, love?" Magnus asked as he took a seat beside his wife.

"I nearly beat him to death and I made sure that he would not father any children." She smiled. "I almost castrated him. I knocked him out tied him up to ... that bed then I partially banded him like you would a pig. I used my mama's passport to get out of the country. I bounced all over Europe for a couple of months. Then I switched back to my passport once I got to Germany.

"I made sure to not leave a paper trail he could find. Once here I fit in well with everyone. I love living here. I lived in various hostels while I worked and saved and went to school to become a police officer. I lost weight, fell in love, got married, and now I have all I ever wanted. And I'll be damned if Aubrey Taylor takes anything else from me." She looked to Donna. "Now, my friend. I think you need to tell us about what Aubrey has done to you."

Donna nodded. "May I have a drink a large one? Some Jameson over ice, if there's any left."

Patrick nodded, patted her shoulder, and moved to the kitchen.

Magnus took a seat beside Patrica and pulled her next to him as he said, "I love you, darling. What you did took a lot of guts and I'm proud of you."

"I wanted to kill him, but some voice of reason told me not to that almost castrating him was enough punishment. I did it to let him know that I could have emasculated him had I wanted to. Apparently, it wasn't. I tried talking to the police there. It did no good. He _owns them and the town_." She leaned into Magnus's embrace. "I came here because of my father and how real he made Sweden feel when he would talk about where he grew up. I took what money was left to me after they died and put it into an account in Switzerland. That's where dad kept almost all of his money just to keep it out of the hands of the crooks that ran the town." She swiped at her eyes. "Coming here was the best thing that I ever chose to do," she said as she looked at Magnus. "I have everything I could have ever wanted and more."

Patrick sat next to Donna and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Tell her the rest," he said as he drew Donna closer to him.

"He means to kill you, but he told me that he was going to kill everyone you loved first just to let you know that he still owned you."

"He never owned me!" Magnus could feel her shake whether it was with fear or rage he didn't know.

"Well, his intentions are to kill me and I know if he knows about your other friends and Magnus ... he has people everywhere, Patty. That's why I don't trust anyone ... I mean I trust you, and Magnus, and Patrick." She shifted and took a long drink of the whiskey. Her hands shook as she continued, "I was made to watch as he murdered a woman who looked almost exactly like you." She leaned down as if the blood had rushed from her head and hugged her knees. "Her name was Elizabeth Grimes and on June 2, 2014, she was found with her body placed inside a crib in her home with her severed limbs stacked on top of her body like you would stack wood.

"The same thing he said he was going to do to you. She was 32 years old, a little older than you but she could have been your sister, she had gotten married the year before. Her husband's the one that found her." She shook her head. "They had to have him admitted to Bryce's. He went crazy." She turned her head to look at Patrica. "That's not the only one. He's killed other women that look like you, but he tortured them and raped them before he did. I don't know who they were and I'm not sure if anyone else knows about it or if any of them have been reported missing," she sighed heavily, "but I had to get away from him. I was afraid he would kill me and felt he was going to the night I left."

"Donna, would you be willing to testify to that? Where did he dump the bodies?" Patrica asked as she lay a hand on her friend's back.

She ignored the first question, but replied, "Way back in the back of the cave he kept you in. No one will ever find them without help from someone who knows how to get around inside it. That's where he takes his victims. No one hears them scream. He made me watch I know it was to scare me into doing what he wanted. That's when I started draining his money." She smiled. "I remember your dad talking about how he saved his money and kept it out of the corrupt hands of the people who ran the town." She shrugged. "So that's what I did. I started keeping up with his withdrawals and would ask for money. He'd give me whatever amount I asked for, probably to keep me quiet. I don't know, but I took a trip to Birmingham on a ruse for shopping and of course one of the minions had to be with me." She closed her eyes as she said, "I fucked him to keep him quiet. There was nothing Aubrey wouldn't do to make sure I was with no one else. So I screwed them so that I could do what I wanted while away from Aubrey and his miniscule dick."

"So he's here and I presume he's looking for me?"

Donna nodded, "He's been looking for you since you left and he woke up tied to the bed almost ball-less. He hates you with every fiber of his being. He told me he's going to take you back to Tennessee and toss you in that cave with the others."

Patrica shivered in Magnus's arms because she knew Donna was serious. "I'll kill him, God help me but I will kill him."

Magnus pulled her closer to him and said, "Patrick, Donna stay with us ... at least until we get all of this sorted out."

They both nodded.

That night Patrica held onto Magnus as if he were her lifesaver. "I need you, Magnus," she murmured against his neck then knelt in front of him and unbuttoned his trousers, his cock was hard and ready, he grinned when she gave him a gentle squeeze. Patrica pulled his trousers down just enough to free it, she took him in her hand stroking his length up and down slowly, smirking when he let out a little moan. He thrust against her hand, his tip slick with pre-cum allowing him to slip between the tight ring of her fingers. Patrica closed her mouth over the head of his cock, taking in the taste of him. He sighed watching her head bob, the feel of her lips and tongue along his prick was divine but he had to take charge of this situation before he came.

He knew what she wanted and he was eager to give it to her, pulling her to her feet he removed her shirt, a brief fumbling with the clasp on her bra, and then he was inching her pants and panties down her legs, there was no finesse in the way he undressed her, he was struggling to maintain his composure.

His tongue traced the curve of her hip making Patrica tremble, she was driving him to the brink without even touching him. "Open your legs, love."

Patrica's soft moan encouraged and aroused him. Magnus pulled her forward onto his face, the moment his tongue touched her clit she hissed, "Fuck!"

The scent of her skin was wild and heady permeating his senses, driving him crazy as he explored her folds with his tongue and lips. His cock throbbed in time with his heartbeat, he wanted to be inside her but not till she was satisfied.

The knowledge that he alone had ever done this, that only he would be the one to ever do this, was the biggest boost ever to Magnus's ego, he couldn't get enough of her burying his nose against her clit while he tongue fucked her.

He drew his head up slightly and sucked her clit, slipping two fingers into her soaking pussy. Patrica looked down at him and lost it, she forgot about everything but enjoying every second of his tongue and fingers. She came gasping, saying his name over and over pulling on his blond curls. Craving more he captured her lips in a kiss which Patrica hungrily reciprocated, her hands grabbed his firm ass bringing his cock up against her extended belly.

She licked the hollow of his neck as he leaned over her making his breath hitch. "That's it baby, c'mon, fuck me!"

He could feel her wetness on his skin as she ground against him lost in the moment as liquid heat seared her insides making her ache for him. Magnus smoothed his palms up her thighs, giving a little buck of his hips hinting as to what he wanted.

"Fuck me, Magnus." Patrica writhed against him now grinding her hips as he cupped her tits in his palms savoring the feel of them.

He reached down between their bodies, rubbing his cock along her slit teasing her opening. Her body gave way to his and he sank his cock inside her slick heat till his balls pressed against her with her thighs laying across and around his.

"Jesus...oh...God, Magnus!" Patrica moaned as he moved in and out at a slow pace. She clasped her ankles around him just below his ass urging him to move and she knew in that instant how hard he was holding off. "It's ok," she whispered.

He moved fast and urgent slamming into her, he wasn't going to last long but he'd make sure she felt every inch of him.

Patrica let him fuck her whispering words of encouragement in his ear, "Go on, fuck it, Magnus! Does this pussy feel good, baby?"

"So fucking good Patrica! So fucking good."

Magnus couldn't hold off any longer snapping his hips up in a brutal thrust he came spilling hotly inside Patrica as he claimed her lips in a kiss that made them both come again. "Damn, woman! You are going to be the death of me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fairly easy chapter to write, yes the muses sometimes talk faster than I can write but I manage to get most of it and I could listen to Magnus all the lifelong day!


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare for both Patrica and Magnus -- sex 
> 
> Aubrey shows up at the station looking for Donna.

_Patrica watched in horror as Aubrey sneaked behind Magnus she screamed but it was as if he couldn't hear her. Her eyes widened and she screamed once more as the knife cut Magnus's throat from ear to ear._

_She screamed again as the bright red blood sprayed out of the wound. She saw his blue eyes widened in a moment of fear and the realization that he hadn't protected his love and that she had not warned him. A look of painful questioning was his final expression as the life left his beautiful eyes._

_"NOOOOOOO!" her voice echoed in the cave along with Aubrey's laughter as he slung the limp and lifeless body of her husband away from him._

_"Now, it's your turn you conniving bitch!" She screamed again as he moved toward her backing her up against the edge of the deep hole behind her. She screamed again as he drew the knife up her middle._

Magnus, shook his wife waking her up. "Patrica? Darling?"

She blinked as tears fell and as she cleared her vision she grabbed him straddling him allowing her hands to roam over his neck and beautiful face. "Oh, God, it was just a dream. Thank the gods it was only a dream," she sobbed as she caressed his face. "You're alive, Magnus. Thank god you're alive." She fell against his chest sobbing as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm here, love. Shhh, shhh, I'm right here." He lay his head atop hers as he rocked her gently.

When she lifted her face to his he kissed her tenderly as her hands wandered over his body letting him know she needed more. "I need you, Mags. I need to know this is real and that you are really alive."

"Oh, love," he said as he rolled her to her back. "All you need do is to ask or just tell me I'll give you what you want and need, darling." He kissed her deeply as his hand roamed over her chest lingering on her breast as he cupped it in his hand and whispered, "They've gotten bigger." He kissed and nibbled her neck and collarbone as he made his way down to the hardened pebble that was closest to his mouth as his other hand tweaked her other nipple causing her to arch into his mouth as he tongued and teased the hard nub. He kissed his way down and over her extended abdomen, murmuring, "You are so beautiful, my love, my wife, my life, I'll never get enough of you."

She arched into his mouth as he covered her core suckling on her clit softly he felt his dick become rock hard thinking about how good her pussy felt, it was as if they were made for each other and he supposed in a way they were.

"I love you, Patrica," he muttered against her vulva as he licked her hard and played with her clit. "I could spend hours between your legs, teasing, sucking, sipping, and tasting you." He hummed into her as he licked her clit in tiny circles then figure eights smiling as she writhed beneath his hands as they splayed across her hips and lower abdomen.

Patrica sobbed as she begged for more, his name became a song as she moved her hips in time with his tongue. She cried, "Noooo," as he left her to crawl up behind her, lifting her leg and slowly entering her as his fingers did naughty and delicious things to her clit and wet folds. "Magnus," she whimpered as he thrust into her slowly.

"Play with your tits, Patrica," he commanded as his fingers worked magic on her clit. She was damn near screaming but he didn't care who heard them. "Yes, love, tell everyone who it is that makes you feel this way."

He thrust hard and she screamed out, "Fuck me! Oh my dear god fuck me!"

"You're so sweet, warm, wet and tight. I want to fuck you like this for hours, if only I could. The way you feel as your tight little cunt clings to my cock refusing to let it go. I know you still stretch as I fill you, you're too tight not to." He bit her shoulder and sucked hard making her moan as he thrust harder as he felt her buck back against him with just as much force.

"Mine," he moaned feeling her inner muscles tighten as she shuddered against him then warm wetness flooded over his cock and he was chasing his own release. He pumped into her hard and fast as he felt himself swell and begin to twitch and then he was pulling her back toward him as he pumped her as hard as he could filling her with his hot seed smiling as she screamed his name. He kept pumping until they were both spent, weak and limp. "I love you," he gasped as he brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her as she turned her head slightly toward him.

"Oh, Magnus, I love you," she cried as tears flowed down her face. "Love please tell me this is real. That it's not a dream. Hold me and never let me go."

"I'm here love and I'm very real and I'll be here for always." He pulled the duvet up over them and snuggled in behind her listening to her weep knowing there was nothing he could do but be there for her as he held her. He shed a few tears of his own; he had never been this loved by anyone before. And that included his family. Especially his family.

His childhood had been one of abuse most of which, he had thought at the time had been aimed at him. His sister, being eight years older than he, was often the target of his father's anger. He used to hear her crying in her room at night and he would sneak in and climb into bed with her. She always smelled so good and was always so warm and soft. He loved cuddling with her.

He loved her but they had grown so far apart. He wondered if that was because of him, her, or their father. Or could it have been the man she had married and lost. A man that, in Magnus's point of view had been just like their father. He knew she had a boy who was about fourteen now he wondered if there was any family resemblance.

He sighed deeply as his mind went back to his childhood, a place he tried so hard not to visit. He had always felt that his father hated him because he had always been so different from his father, Magnus was tall and blond. His father was about five feet seven, black haired, brown eyed and chubby.

Magnus was thin and his golden curls only added to his shame as his father would scream, _"Little faggot!" "You look just like a fucking girl!" "Fucking queer!"_ Most of the time those insults were accompanied by slaps so hard they would often knock him down at which point his father would then take the cheap shot and kick him.

He had had so many broken ribs, his arms had been broken at different times and too many bruises to try and count. His mum would carry him to the Emergency Room but she always knew what to say to keep his father out of trouble and Corrine was by no means an angel, but she hadn't been as mean as his father. He had realized long ago that she probably drank so that she could numb herself against the husband who knew in his heart that the son who bore the name Martinsson was not his. There was no doubt about his daughter she was the spitting image of her father; long black hair, eyes so dark they were almost black and a bit chubby.

As Magnus got older he got faster at dodging the hits, but he never got used to the insults and insinuations. Yeah, he had experimented when he was young and found that he much preferred women over men. Nothing wrong with that but his father still insisted he was gay like there was something wrong with being homosexual.

Still he had made sure to place an announcement in the Trollhättan paper; his sister had called to congratulate him and wanted him and Patrica to visit as soon as their work would allow. He had said he would but he wasn't sure he wanted to expose Patrica to his family, especially his father, mostly because he was not a child anymore and one insult about Patrica would cause him to knock the son of a bitch out. He would not stand for anyone insulting his wife. She was an angel as far as he was concerned, she had saved him from more than one killer whether she believed it or not.

His mother was dead. Corrine had been on her way home from a bar one evening when there was a crash and she was killed. Up until that day he had never seen any emotion from his father save anger but that day he had watched in almost amazement as his father cried. He remembered his sister and grandmother making the arrangements because his father was too drunk to handle the situation.

Things went from bad to worse and he and his sister moved in with their grandmother, Corrine's mother, she was strict but a loving soul. He smiled when he thought of her, she still lived in Trollhättan but she ... God she would be in her late eighties now.

Sighing, he wiped his forehead, he really should go see her. He had a feeling that she would adore Patrica. She had disliked Agnetha and had asked him not to bring her back to her home. He had bristled at first but he now understood, she had somehow known with her mothering instinct that Agnetha was not the right one for him.

Trying to get his mind untangled from all the thoughts of his family he finally fell into an uneasy sleep. Patrica moved from the bed when he started moaning, swinging his arms and fists, to sit in the rocking chair that Magnus had bought for her. It sat in the corner by the crib that he had already put together. The other crib sat in the nursery next door and already had a zoo of stuffed animals sitting around it.

They had decorated the nursery together with Donna and Patrick helping. One side was definitely for a girl with dragonflies, butterflies, and unicorns all fluttering or dancing around on white clouds. While the other side was done up in puppies, horses, and cars.

Of course it was somewhat sexist Patrica thought but they were only going to be babes for a short time and then when they got old enough and wanted they could choose whatever décor they wished for their separate rooms.

She watched as Magnus woke himself up punching the bed where she would normally be sleeping. He gasped at the realization of what he had done then wrapped his arms around his knees and sobbed just as she had earlier. "Patrica?" he called softly as his tears fell.

"I'm here, Mags."

"Did I hurt you?" he asked as he drew in a shaky breath.

"No, love, I got up when you started thrashing around."

"Come back to bed please." He patted the spot beside him watching as she walked toward him naked as the day she was born.

"Lay back, Magnus," she requested softly. He did as she asked and she lay half-way atop him wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulder tangling her fingers in his hair as she began kissing him tenderly. "Do you want to talk to me about it?"

"Not right now," he said as he rolled them over. "Right now I need to bury myself inside you. Get on your knees, babe."

She did as he requested without question, she knew his need and it was as great as or greater than her own. They needed each other like they needed air to breathe.

Magnus slid into Patrica's slick tightness almost hissing as her inner walls clutched at his cock when his hips made contact with her ass. "That's it baby," he murmured as he pulled her hips back against him as he began a slow and steady assault. Reaching around he met her body where they were joined and wet three of his fingers, he gently placed one on either side of her clit making sure that the middle one slid over it with every long slow thrust.

She moaned as her body shuddered and spasmed once again. His name became a chant, her own personal mantra, as her body surged with want and need and a fire blossomed in her lower abdomen again as she felt him, after what seemed like forever and yet only moments, twitch and surge with a thrust that made her groan in pleasure as he came. She felt every spurt as he emptied into her core, every vein as it expanded then relaxed. "I love you," she cried as tears of pleasure rolled down her cheeks. "I love you, Magnus."

"I love you," he panted as he slowly withdrew from her tightness to pull her down on her side facing him. He kissed her slowly as he expressed his need for her, for the both of them to know and realize this was real that they were truly together and nothing save God Himself could or would tear them apart he vowed on his love for her.

***

"Surprise!" everyone shouted as Magnus and Patrica entered the cafeteria at the station.

"What's all this?" Patrica asked as she held one of her hands against her chest. She was surprised and from the looks of things this was a baby shower. She looked to her husband and he gave her a look that said, 'I had no idea.'

Lisa stepped forward with a huge smile and gave Patrica a hug then hugged Magnus. "We all thought it was about time you two had a baby shower!"

There were gifts of all kinds from gift cards to a brand new coffee machine, that was much needed, baby clothes of course, boxes of diapers, wipes, bottles, and other things that were all appreciated and would be used.

Patrica and Magnus were about to cut the large cake when a voice said, "I'm looking for Patrica Andersson."

Magnus smiled as he turned and said, "It's Martinsson now."

Patrica did her best to not react, she knew that voice, knew the violence that the man who it belonged to was capable of. Aubrey Taylor had found her, but that didn't mean much unless he knew who she was.

Patrica turned wearing no recognition on her face or in her expression, she said, "Yes? I'm Detective Patrica Martinsson, formerly Andersson. May I help you?"

"I was hoping that you could direct me to Donna Taylor. My wife," he said as he looked her over. "Have we met? You look vaguely familiar."

Magnus spoke up, "I doubt that you would have."

"My family is from Sweden, Mr. Taylor," she said as she looked up at Magnus.

"Never been to the states?"

"Not in a very long time, sir," the last word almost choked her but she was bound and determined to be as professional as she could be in this situation. "And as far as Donna," she shrugged, "she wasn't home when we got up this morning. Well, I say that because I didn't see her car."

"She has a car?"

"I'm not sure it's hers but yes she has been driving it."

"You have contact with her?"

"Not as much as you would think. She still has not purchased a mobile phone that I know of."

"Was the gentleman at your home the other day your brother, Detective?" he asked looking at Magnus.

Magnus smiled but it didn't reach his eyes or his voice, "No. Just a friend."

"I see. Would it be possible for ... that is to say when my wife would be at your home to come and see her?"

"I think that would be up to Donna. She has proven to be a very private person and rarely talks about herself or her life."

"May I ask how the two of you met?"

"Through a family member," Patrica said as she sat down suddenly finding that her legs were becoming shaky at this continued conversation. Her nausea was back and if something didn't – "Excuse me, please."

They heard Lisa say, "Morning sickness hits her at the oddest times."

She headed for the bathroom with Magnus on her heels as helped her then held her as she cried. "Shhh, shhh, you were wonderful," he said as he smoothed her hair back from her sweaty and pale face. Her green eyes appeared frightened and wild like an animal's.

"He knows who I am, Magnus," she murmured into his hair as he held her. "You can't change eyes or hair and I always stood out in that town with this mane."

"It doesn't matter if he does. He can't touch you. I'll kill him first," he vowed solemnly.

As they reentered the cafeteria Aubrey casually asked, "How far along are you Detective Martinsson?"

"I'm almost ready to deliver. Two more weeks," she said as Magnus slid a chair out for her.

He took a seat across from her. "I can't shake the feeling that I've met you before. Do you have family in Tennessee?"

"Cousins," she said as she took a sip of the soda Magnus slid over to her.

"Any of them named Patty?" he raised a brow.

She nodded, "Two, and we all have the same hair and eyes." She couldn't help the smile as she remembered the family reunions all three of them named Patrica or a version of and all going by Patty, all with red hair, and green eyes.

"What's your father's name?" Aubrey asked.

Just then Kurt walked in, "Hey, Dad," Patrica asked, "did you have a hand in this?"

"Maybe a little," he admitted as he turned to Aubrey. "I'm Kurt, and you are?"

"Aubrey Taylor," Magnus offered. "Mr. Taylor is looking for his wife Donna."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get crazy!

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with this character the first time I laid eyes on him. I hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
